


The Boy Who Lived and The Boy Who Survived

by williamdrew8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 grimmuald place, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Doctor Who References, Drarry, Elder Wand, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Ginny Weasley, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hogwarts, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Invisibility Cloak, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mild Deamus, Mild Linny, No Smut, OUAT references, Post-Deathly Hallows, Resurrection Stone, Star Wars References, The Deathly Hallows, Time Travel, linny - Freeform, ronmione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 119,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamdrew8/pseuds/williamdrew8
Summary: My first ever Drarry fic. Put all my heart into this. Hope you guys like it. :)(Former title: Life and Death)6th Year. 3 years ago.Harry goes to confront Draco in the bathroom after hearing of his attack on Katie Bell. Instead of fighting him, Harry decided to talk things through. What he didn’t know was that such a small change could affect their future drastically.Present time. 1 year after battle of Hogwarts.Draco died in battle during the war. And that left Harry devastated.After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter has  yet to unlock the powers of the Deathly Hallows. Rumor has that the Deathly Hallows gives the owner the power of life and death. Can he gain this power to resurrect Draco? Or will it all be a lost cause?





	1. The Deathly Hallows

**Present Time. The year 2000. 1 year after the battle of Hogwarts.**

It had been a year since the battle of Hogwarts. Harry had moved into 12 Grimmauld Place after the war since it was left in his care by Sirius' last wishes.

Harry had gone back and taken the resurrection stone he had left in the forest. Hermione and he had been researching about the Deathly Hallows. They were together at the house while Ron was on one of his Auror missions.

"I think I've found it," Hermione said, plopping into the living room where Harry was sitting on the couch, looking out the window while sipping his tea.

She dropped the book down on Harry's lap. "Page 394."

Harry turned to the page, and there it was,  _The Deathly Hallows._

"Here it is!" She turned to the page and read it out loud.

 _"The Deathly Hallows are three highly powerful magical objects supposedly created by Death and given to each of three brothers in the Peverell family. They consisted of the Elder Wand, an immensely powerful wand that was considered unbeatable; the Resurrection Stone, a stone which could summon the spirits of the dead, and the Cloak of Invisibility, which, as its name suggests, renders the user completely invisible. According to legend, he who possesses these three artefacts would become the Master of Death._ "

"So how do we use that power?" He asked her.

"It doesn't say."

Harry sighed and slumped back onto the couch. "That's it then."

Hermione sat down next to him and rubbed his back in comfort.

"We've been looking for answers for a year now and when we think we're finally getting somewhere, it's a dead end." He sighed heavily.

"Harry..." Hermione looked at him. "I know I've asked you this before... but why do you need the power so badly?"

"I don't know, I'm just curious. I want to use that power for good." He tried saying, but Hermione could tell he was lying.

She got up from the couch and crouched down in front of him, taking his hands in hers. "Harry... Is this about Draco?"

"No..."

"Harry," she sighed and tilted his chin up so he was looking at her. "You've got to stop lying to me..."

Harry sighed heavily. "Yes..."

Hermione gave him a hug and that's when Harry's tears started flowing. "I-I just... I want to bring him back, Hermione, I can't live without him..."

"Shh... it's okay." She said while comforting him. "It's okay. We'll find something."

"You'll help me?"

"Of course I will, Harry." She smiled at him. "What are friends for?"

Harry couldn't forget about him. He couldn't forget about Draco since his death. His sacrifice for Harry. He never forgave himself and always blamed himself for Draco's death. He thought that by gaining the power of the Deathly Hallows he could at least be able to bring him back. He tried contacting him with the resurrection stone but it didn't work. Harry was losing faith. He was losing hope that he could never see the love of his life again.

"Is there anyone we can turn for help?" Hermione asked him.

"I doubt people will know much about this, not to mention word will go out that I possess the Deathly Hallows. I don't want people hunting me down again, thank you very much."

"Yeah, I know. The story's ancient and it's a fairy tale and all sorts of weird stuff. I doubt we could find someone who is obsessed with these things." Suddenly, Hermione's head snapped up and she grinned widely. "LUNA!" She shouted suddenly.

"What? What about her?" Harry asked, oblivious to what she meant.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She can help us! Come on, let's floo her."

Harry immediately got to his feet and ran down to the kitchen in front of the fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re off to a start. Hope you guys would enjoy this story. Fasten your seatbelts because in the next chapter we’ll be going back in time to 6th year. 
> 
> In the meantime, I was watching Order of the Phoenix and noticed there was no music in the Dumbledore vs Voldemort fight scene. So I added some of my own (Star Wars) The video is attached above so please check it out and leave a comment on what you think :)


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of their romance and what really should've happened in the bathroom scene in HBP.

**6th Year. 3 years ago. Hogwarts.**

Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed.

"No one can help me," said Malfoy to himself. His whole body was shaking. " I can't do it ... I can't ... it won't work ... and unless I do it soon ... he says he'll kill me ..."

Harry was walking into the bathroom, following him when he bolted from the great hall.

Slowly, he advanced towards him, step by step and realised, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was crying – actually crying – tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder.

”I know what you did, Malfoy,” Harry said to him, but there was no venom in his voice. “You hexed her, didn’t you?”

Malfoy wheeled round, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry pulled out his own.

They stood there staring silently at each other for what seemed like centuries. Harry was shaking, not with fear, but with worry and concern. If it was Malfoy, out of everyone, who was crying, it was not a good sign, something was definitely wrong.

"Malfoy." He said softly. "Please put the wand down."

"Why should I, Potter?" He screamed back, voice cracking from the tears. "So you could tell me how pathetic I am? So you can tell me I'm a murderer?"

"No..." Harry said with a sigh. "So I can talk to you."

"Talk?" Malfoy let out a quiet laugh. "Why would you want to talk to me?"

Harry just shook his head and dropped his wand to the floor. Malfoy's gaze dropped to the wand and back at Harry. He shook his head and shut his eyes firmly, more tears fell as he let out a pained screamed and threw his own wand to the floor. Malfoy's face crumpled and he dropped to his knees, shuddering with sobs, and held his face in his hands.

He heard footsteps come closer towards him but he didn't look up. And suddenly felt a warm, reassuring hand on his shoulder. Before he could even stop and think about what was going on, he was pulled in for a hug. _From Harry Potter himself._

In Harry's arms, it did not matter that Draco was a Slytherin or that Harry was a Gryffindor. Draco's name meant nothing, nor did Harry's. Because at that very moment, they weren't Malfoy and Potter... _they were Draco and Harry._

Draco opened his eyes but didn't dare to look up, he instead buried his head deep in Harry's chest. He had been hugged numerous times in his life but no hug felt like this before. It was so gentle, so loving, so warm, so... _willing_.

"Its okay now. I'm here." Harry soothed him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Just hearing those words, Draco couldn't hold back any longer, throwing his arms around the Gryffindor's waist in a breath-taking embrace. Draco couldn't hold back the sob that broke through him.

Harry felt Draco relax fully into the hug and rubbed circles at his back. The look Draco had given him when he was talking to Katie Bell earlier was one of fear, one of something Harry had never seen in his rival's eyes before.

Minutes passed and they stayed there in a warm embrace, Draco's sobs were nothing but little hiccups now. Sighing, Harry, unconsciously started stroking Draco's hair in a reassuring manner and he heard him spoke for the first time in minutes since the hug. 

"I'm sorry." He sobbed into Harry's chest, "I didn't mean hurt anyone."

Harry just sighed and asked Draco something he would never have thought he would hear from the Chosen One. Simple three words he never thought he would hear.

"Are you okay?"

Draco didn't reply but then nodded hastily and he heard Harry sigh.

"No, you're not okay." He lifted Draco up by his chin and looked warmly at him. "You just cried and you let me hug you, you're not okay."

Draco looked up. His eyes were red-rimmed and swollen, his face covered in tear tracks. He looked utterly broken. And somehow still so beautiful. Harry thought to himself unaware.

Harry was frowning at him, but he didn't look angry. No. He looked understanding. Draco slowly pulled away from the embrace and sat up, wiping the remaining tears with his sleeve. He looked as though he didn't know whether to harden or cry more.

Draco let out a weary laugh. "Merlin, I can't believe I just did that in front of you."

"What? Cry? Hug?"

Draco frowned and looked away from him. "Malfoy's don't cry, they don't hug or show emotions. It's a sign of weakness."

Harry sighed and before Draco could protest, he pulled him into a hug again.

"I don't know why you would ever think that." He said to him softly. "People cry. Not because they are weak, but it's because they've been strong for too long."

Draco felt his tears well up again as he breathed out shakily and started hiccuping again, and soon, those little hiccups were replaced by loud sobs. Draco let everything go. At that moment he didn't care anymore. He had been strong for too long. Harry carded his hand through the silky blond hair, marvelling at how soft it felt. And Draco let him. Even cuddled a little closer. It was as if all the fight had gone out of him. And at that moment, he let everything out.

An hour passed by and Draco was fast asleep in Harry's arms. He had fallen asleep because of the exhaustion and tears that had soaked Harry's shirt. But he didn't mind. Rival or not. Harry knew that the worst thing a person could ever experience is feeling depressed and alone, and having no one there to comfort them. Harry knew he had Ron, Hermione and Ginny. But Draco had nobody. Crabbe and Goyle were more like bodyguards than friends and he probably wouldn't want to share his emotions with any of the Slytherins. But he needed somebody, he needed comfort, he needed somebody to talk to. And despite their years of conflict, Harry had decided to do what nobody else would do, and be there for him.

It wasn't just because of his Gryffindor nobleness. He understood Draco, more than they'd both like to admit, that was because Harry understood him. There was a very thin line between love and hate, and in the summers over the years which he spends with the Dursley's, away from Hogwarts, away from Draco; Harry would often find himself missing the company of the blonde haired boy. Just thinking about their fights should have sent him into a rage, but all he could do was smile. He thought about Draco's smirk, Draco's hair, his voice when he says " _POTTAH_." And his grey mercury eyes. 

Harry never truly hated Draco, he only sometimes had a dislike for him out of anger. He had felt that their petty feud has gone on long enough, and he wanted to start a new page with him. But no matter how nice he tried being to him, he would get a petty insult in return. And Harry wasn't about to lose this opportunity to build a new trust between them, a new friendship. A new kind of relationship.

He looked down at the sleeping boy, whose breaths against Harry's chest tickled him slightly, he smiled at him and cradled his hair. Harry was amazed at how he had not noticed how beautiful Draco was. How soft his hair is, his peaceful and calm sleeping expression... 

“Looking At you now...” Harry said to himself as he played with Draco’s hair. “...You’re just a broken and misunderstood boy. Why didn’t I see it before?” 

A grunt from below him snapped Harry out of his daydreaming. And he was unfortunately returned to the world of the living. He looked down and Draco was slowly sitting up, looking at Harry sleepily. His hair was draped down and messed up, and a few streaks were just in his face, in front of his eyes a nose. _He looks so innocent_. Harry thought to himself without even realising.

"What time is it?" Draco asked him.

"U-Uh." Harry took his gaze away from Draco and blushed, took out his wand and cast a _tempus_ for them to see.

_7:34_

Draco sighed and stood up, walking silently towards the exit. Harry's eyes widened as he realised he was leaving.

"Wait!" He blurted out and shut his mouth before giving himself a mental facepalm. Draco turned back to him and tilted his head to one side, raising an eyebrow.

Harry pondered for a moment before taking a deep breath and spoke confidently.

"Let me help you, Draco."

Draco's eyes widened, hearing Harry's use of his first name came as a shock to him. But what really shocked him was the fact that he was offering to help, even though he had treated Harry like shit for the past five years, even though Harry didn't know he was getting himself into, he still offered.

"I don't deserve your help, Potter." He laughed bitterly.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Yes, you do." He walked closer to Draco and put his hand on his shoulder.

But Draco shrugged it off furiously. "No! I don't! I have treated you and the two idiots horribly for the last five years. Do you want to help me? We're enemies, Potter. You don't help your enemies." His eyes prickled with tears again as he bit his lip, daring them not to fall.

"Well, I'd like to change that." Harry smiled at him and held his hand out to Draco. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Draco stared at his hand, remembering back to all those years ago when Harry first rejected his offer of friendship. He wanted to make him feel his pain, to feel his embarrassment, but most of all, to feel his rejection and loneliness...

...But he couldn't. He had nobody to talk to and yet... Harry was so open, so caring, so kind. _It really pissed Draco off._ But maybe he doesn't have to be alone anymore, maybe... _No... He was a Malfoy, he couldn't befriend Harry, that was a sign of weakness. A sign that he needed someone. And Malfoys don't need anyone._

"I-I can't, Harry." He took a deep breath and said. "I've lived my life bound by the Malfoy name, we don't show weakness, I can't form connections with anyone so easily."

"Draco..." Harry chuckled then sighed. "Have you always been such a coward?"

Draco frowned at him and raised an eyebrow.

But Harry just chuckled again. "When I hugged you and you let everything go, don't you think a connection formed between us for the first time?" 

Draco looked at Harry and his frown slowly disappeared, and for the first time, he smiled silently to himself.

Harry stuck his hand out again. "Please don't shut me out Draco. Let me help, and we can do this. Together."

Draco, for the first time, looked at Harry with a smile before taking his hand. "Well then, Harry. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? I hope it isn’t too sloppy because this is my first time writing a Drarry romance, tbh ANY romance at all. Hope it isn’t too cheesy.


	3. Daydreaming

**6th Year. 3 years ago. Hogwarts.**

"We can't stay here," Harry said to Draco after dropping his hand from the handshake.

"Well... where do you suggest we go?" Draco asked him.

Harry walked out into the hallway and looked in both directions before reaching forward and clasped Draco's hand tightly, pulling him along as he ran all the way to the seventh floor.

"Potter! Where are we going?" He asked him while trying to catch his breath as Harry dragged him along the halls of Hogwarts. But he made no move to shrug his hand off Harry's. _In fact, he thought it was rather reassuring._

Harry stopped in front of a wall. Draco looked around nervously, realizing where they were. Harry dropped his hand and started pacing in front of the wall. As soon as the door appeared, Harry pulled the blond into the room, Draco gazed around in surprise.

The room of requirement had turned into an exact replica of the Slytherin common room, exactly as Harry had remembered it back in Second year. He thought that Draco might feel more comfortable in the familiar surroundings.

Harry looked at Draco and smiled sheepishly. "It's as close as I can remember, hope it's not too bad."

"No, no, it's fine." Draco shook his head. "It's like an exact copy."

Harry blushed at Draco's admiration and looked down before replying to him in thanks. He walked over and sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace, putting his hands out, seeking warmth from the flames. He smiled at Draco and tilted his head for him to come over. He expected Draco to take a seat on the couch or in one of the comfortable looking armchairs, but instead, the blond slumped down next to him and for a moment they both just stared into the flickering flames.

"I-I don't know what to say..." Draco said with a sigh, he didn't look at Harry, he couldn't bear to. He stared into the flames expecting Harry to tell him off about Katie Bell now that he had already comforted him. But that wasn't the case at all.

"It's okay," Harry replied calmly before putting a hand around Draco's shoulder. "Just talk whenever you feel comfortable."

Draco felt his tears well up again as he clenched his fists tighter. A choking gasp broke through his clenched teeth. He had to hold himself together. He was a Malfoy; Malfoys are not weak.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath while Harry rubbed circles at his back in a reassuring manner.

"I'm sorry." He said with a broken sigh. "I'm sorry about Katie."

Harry looked over at him and frowned empathically, squeezed Draco's shoulder when he saw the tears prickle in his eyes again. Draco breathed out shakily before resting his head sideways unconsciously on Harry's shoulder and turning so his face was buried in Harry's shirt. Harry had already seen him at his worst so Draco took this opportunity to let everything go. Harry felt his shirt get wet with tears again before he pulled him in for a real hug as Draco continued crying into his shoulder.

"So it was you, wasn't it?" Harry spoke softly. "You gave Katie Bell that cursed necklace."

Draco didn't say anything, but the way he snuggled closer to Harry, and the way new tears tracked down his cheeks, still under Harry's arms as his breathing slowed. Harry knew he was right.

"I thought as much." Harry sighed. He looked down to see Draco's head still buried in his chest. "But I guess it wasn't meant for her, wasn't it?"  

He looked down onto the floor again. "No, it wasn't meant for her."

"Hm..." Harry hummed back. "Who was it meant for?"

Draco shook his head furiously before wiping his eyes again. The tears were threatening to fall a second time. He clenched his fists. He had to be strong. He felt himself getting angrier but didn’t show it.

"That is none of your concern." He said back in a whisper, anger and annoyance was building up inside him, _was Harry just using him to find out about his plan? Harry never cared about him, did he?_

He pulled Draco back from the hug and looked him in the eye.

"Draco, you can tell me... I can see it in your eyes, you’re afraid.” 

Draco whipped his head around to face Harry, despite his tear streamed face he felt angry and ashamed. “Why? So you can laugh at me with your Gryffindor fan club?! You’ve seen me at my worst, how come I should trust you wouldn’t tell anyone about this?”

Harry sighed. “Because, Draco, I premiss you I won’t tell anyone, what happened tonight remains between the two of us.”

“You promise?” Draco asked, sounding like an innocent kid who was talking to their mother.

Harry nodded his head in response. “Now tell me, Draco. Who are you trying to curse?”

But again, Draco shook his head furiously. Harry sighed and pulled him into a hug again. Carefully stroking his hair.

"Please... I don’t want to talk about this anymore..." he said brokenly to Harry.

"Okay... Okay... Just tell me when you’re ready..."

“Not tonight... just not now.”

He couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell him his mission. He could tell him he had been ordered to kill Dumbledore. It would ruin him. It would ruin his parents' and his chance of survival. It would ruin...

He looked up to Harry and Harry smiled back, he looked back down and nuzzled into his chest.

It would ruin... _this_.

...

Harry plopped down at the Gryffindor table with a sigh. And sat next to Ron and Hermione. He huffed out a breath before loading his tray with food from the plates in front of him.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What happened yesterday?" She said and leaned in closer so she was whispering. "You ran out of the great hall yesterday; Ron and I didn't see you for dinner."

"Yeah, mate. You were sleeping when I came back to our room so I didn't want to wake you up, the same thing this morning." Ron said to him.

"Well..." Harry looked over at the Slytherin table where Draco was sat, playing with his food, obviously not in the mood. He glanced up and saw Harry staring at him, he quickly looked down with a faint blush on his cheeks before looking at him again, giving Harry a small smile.

Harry felt his stomach explode with butterflies, whatever reason that may be... It felt so good knowing that he made someone happy, that he made Draco feel happier towards him. He smiled goofily back as Hermione snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Harry!"

"Yeah, what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows. Harry suddenly realised he hadn't answered her question... and he had forgotten what it was.

"Sorry, what were you saying again?"

Hermione rolled his eyes. "We were just asking what happened after you ran out of the great hall yesterday, did you manage to find out who cursed Katie?"

"Oh right." Harry pondered for a moment. He definitely shouldn't tell them about Draco without his permission first so he had to come up with an excuse. A good one. "Uhh..." He looked unconsciously to the Slytherin table and stole a glance at Draco before looking back at them, Hermione looked confused and glanced over at the Slytherin table before looking at Harry, she looked between them a few times and looked as if she were investigating a murder. Harry didn't like the sight of that.

"What were you looking at?" He asked.

"Oh? Nothing." She said innocently. "Now tell me what happened."

"I uh... just needed to go to my room for some... reading." He tried. Ron nodded and went back to his food while Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Harry?" She smirked. "So what were you reading?"

"Uhh... _Hogwarts: A History_?"

"Alright then." Hermione smiled at him before returning to her meal as well. Throughout the meal, she constantly looked over at the Slytherin table and narrowed her eyes at Harry, which he had no idea what it meant.

Truthfully, after Draco and Harry left the room of requirement last night, Harry didn't push him further with questions. He knew the boy needed time and space. But amazingly they had managed to actually have a simple conversation without hexing each other's balls off. A surprising turn of events for the two of them...but considering what happened in the bathroom before, it's only natural.

_They were walking silently for a whole minute before Harry, being the Gryffindor he is, broke the awkwardness again._

_"I tried talking to you, you know?" Harry said to Draco but not directly looking at him. "But... you weren't always the nicest person to me I guess..."_

_"I'm sorry..." Draco looked over and Harry was blushing furiously. He felt a pang if guilt before thinking about his attitude towards Harry in all these years. He choked out a laugh. "Merlin, I'm such a fucking prick! And I broke your nose on the train!" He groaned in regret._

_"It's okay..." But Harry laughed back warmly. "I was eavesdropping rudely, and I’m sure you really didn’t mean everything you said. You were just angry, that’s all.”_

_Draco's heart broke again as he felt guilt rise up from his heart to his eyes and new tears threatened to fall._

_"Potter..." He sighed in guilt. "The worst part is... I did."_

_Harry stopped in his tracks and looked at Draco. Draco closed his eyes and expected him to leave. Now that he has absolutely no reason to help a death eater, a bully, a bloody prick who thinks so highly of himself. But soon, he felt Harry's familiar arms pull him into a hug again and heard his soothing voice whispering softly back at him._

_"I don’t think that’s entirely true, Draco..." He said as he patted his back and pulled back from the hug before smiling at him. "But that can change now, can it?"_

_Draco's smile was all the answer Harry needed. They continued walking slowly, occasionally brushing hands, sending sparks to their bodies. But the two being the oblivious idiots they are, didn't think anything of it._

_"I don’t hate you, you know?" Draco said as he walked, head down, not turning towards Harry as he spoke. "Even after things that I may have said to you... I don’t hate you."_

_Harry didn't look at him either but just smiled and continued walking. "I know."_

_Draco's eyes widened and he looked at Harry. "You did?"_

_Harry stopped, looked back at him and rolled his eyes. "I'm such a good bully, I'll just sit here at smile at my arch nemesis," Harry said to him sarcastically, imitating Draco's voice and posture._

_"Shut up!" Draco laughed slightly at him before playfully punching him on the arm. "I didn’t talk like that, you prick..."_

_"You definitely did." Harry laughed. “I did hate you for a bit... but then the more I saw you the more I realised you weren’t all that bad... and I didn’t see how misunderstood you were until today...”_

_Draco blushed but didn’t say anything, but he chuckled to himself._

_"I was such a brat."_

_Harry looked over at him and smiled. "Well... you are your father's child."_

_Draco smiled at the playful comment._ _He suddenly laughed to himself amidst his own thoughts. "Well, would you look at that."_

_Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

_"We actually had a decent conversation without pointing our wands at each other's throats."_

_"Huh." Harry smiled to himself. "Neat."_

_They stopped by the Slytherin common room entrance as Draco turned to look at Harry. He smiled at him with a faint blush on his cheeks before he looked down at the floor._

_"Thank you, Harry," Draco said without looking up. "For what you did back there."_

_Harry smiled back at him._

_“And I’m... so sorry,” Draco blinked away his tears. “For what I put you, Weasley And Granger, through these past years.”_ _Draco held out a hand for him. “Can you forgive me?”_

_Harry stared at the hand, reimagining the scene from so many years ago, but he shook his head and pushed it gently away. And before Draco could process what was happening. Harry Potter was hugging him. He was HUGGING him, Draco Malfoy. AGAIN._

_”I already have,” Harry said with a smile as Draco’s stomach filled with butterflies. “And I’m sorry I misjudged you before.”_

_"How many times have you hugged me in the last two hours?" Draco laughed._

_"Sorry." Harry laughed back. "I like hugs."_

_Draco found himself smiling as his hands slowly came up around Harry's waist and he found himself hugging Harry back with as much passion._

...

"Harry!!" Ron called again.

Harry blinked away from his thoughts that left his cheeks slightly red, he slowly turned to Ron, who was already stood up from the table.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Harry we've been calling your name for five minutes!" Hermione said to him. "Classes start in less than ten so we've got to go."

Harry stumbled out of his seat and looked at his schedule.

_Perfect. Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How is everyone doing? How did you find this chapter? Lots of comfort and more to come, or is it too much? 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and don’t hesitate to comment down below!


	4. Luna

**Present. 2000. 12 Grimmauld Place.**

"Hi, Harry." Luna temped stepped out of the floo into 12 Grimmauld Place. "Hi, Hermione."

"Hello, Luna." Hermione gave her a hug. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Thanks for helping me out, Luna." Harry gave her a hug and smiled.

"Oh, it's not a problem." She smiled back at him before looking around the old house. "You have a lot of Nargles here. It's quite fascinating."

Harry chuckled. Luna would always say the most dashing things. Luna turned back to him and gave him a hug. "Don't lose hope, Harry. You'll see Draco again."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "T-Thank you." He stammered.

"So, Luna..." Hermione said, taking her the arm and dragged her into the kitchen onto a chair. She flicked her wand and three cups of tea made their way across the countertop towards the table. She sat down as Harry did as well. "Tell us more about the Deathly Hallows, how do you—"

Her smile widened. "Oh it's quite fascinating, you see..." She leaned forward and spoke eagerly. "The one who possesses the deathly hallows will become a master of Death."

She pulled out a leather book and flipped through the pages before turning it around to show Harry and Hermione. The title said. " _Origins of the Deathly Hallows and the powers of Death_."  She pointed at the open page and started reading.

" _When one activates the Deathly Hallows, they will have the power to determine life and death. In order to activate it. One would have to be in possession of all three of them and make the three become one._ "

"what does that mean?" Harry asked. "Make the three become one?"

"You have to combine them in some way," Luna replied.

"But how?" Harry asked again. "They're three completely different objects."

"It says here..." Hermione said and pointed to the book again.

" _In order for the Deathly Hallows to become one, the possessor must become the vessel and unleash the power of all three at the same time. When that power if unleashed, the possessor will he faced will a trail before he fully becomes the master of death_."

"A trail?" Harry looked over the book. "A vessel?"

"I don't know," Luna said. "These things are ancient, the book is the most information I've got of the Deathly Hallows. I'm very sorry, Harry."

"Please don't apologise," Hermione said to Luna. "You've helped us a lot."

Luna smiled before standing up. "Thank you. I suppose I'd be taking my leave now?"

"Oh, no. Please do stay." Hermione ushered her to sit down again.

"Ron and Ginny are coming over in a bit. We were planning to watch a movie. Would you like to join us?" Harry asked her.

"Gummy's coming?" Her eyes sparkled as she grinned widely.

"Yes. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash forward to the present. Luna enters!!! Do you guys think I should start adding Linny? Let me know in the comments below.


	5. Patronuses and Professors

**robes6th Year. 3 years ago. Hogwarts**

Usually, Harry would try to avoid sitting with Draco as much as possible during classes with the Slytherins. But today, was different. Harry found himself skipping his way to class, unusually happy while his head filled with thoughts of Draco laughing and smiling. It spread a warm feeling through his stomach, and Harry, completely oblivious yet again, didn't even know what it meant.

Harry plopped down eagerly to the seat next to Draco, who was reading a book and didn't even notice Harry sit down until he tapped his arm.

Draco turned to look at him and smirked. "Ah. The boy who lived." He glanced at him before turning back to his book. "To what do I owe this honour?"

"Honour? What do you mean?" Harry smiled at him innocently.

Draco just waved his hand tiredly at him as Snape burst through the classroom doors. The door shut with a loud bang as all murmuring from the class immediately stopped and was met by a deadly silence. Snape notices this and smirked to himself.

"My task today is simple, and an utter waste of my time and abilities... I am to teach you all how to perform a patronus charm, obviously to help you defend yourselves against dementors..." He glared at the class. "As such... Failure is not an option... Failure to produce a patronus at the end of this class would lead to an obvious loss in House Points and a personal detention...with me... as it is." The class glumped at those words as Snape eyed them one by one. "The person sat next to you will be your partner... which is most... unfortunate for some people..." He looked at Draco and Harry.

Draco held back a laugh and Harry looked extremely offended and tried his best not to burst out shouting at the Professor.

"I would have you know sir, that I can produce a fully functional corporal patronus," Harry said confidently.

"Really?" Snape raised an eyebrow before glaring at him even more. "I suppose you think you can do a better job of teaching this class, do you? Potter?"

Harry, taken aback by the sudden glare of the professor, shook his head timidly. Draco giggled silently next to him, but Snape redirected his glare to Draco and he immediately shut up by pretending to cough, but it didn't fool the professor.

"20 points from Gryffindor..."

"What?! Sir, that's hardly fair-"

"For talking back to a professor and distracting other students in the class."

"Sir! I didn't do anything, Draco was just-"

"Take that tone with me again, Potter," Snape growled at him. "And you'll find yourself spending every day for the rest of school year in detention... Now be quiet."

Harry rolled his eyes and slumped back into his chair in defeat. Snape slowly turned to the class.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted... The incantation used to conjure a patronus is _Expecto Patronum._ While speaking the incantation it is required that you think of a happy memory..." He looked around the class again. "My job is to teach you defensive spells for the outside world, not supplying you free confectionaries from Honeydukes... Therefore, those who do not have a happy memory... either make one up... or serve detention... the choice is yours... Now begin."

In almost no time at all, Harry flicked his wand and his signature beautiful misty white stag appeared from the end of his wand. It ran around the classroom as Draco watched, astonished at his success. The lone stag was soon joined by an otter, a terrier, a fox and a wolf running along while chasing each other.

"Is That...” Harry said to himself and looked to the back of the classroom. Seamus Finnigan And Dean Thomas were huddled together in an almost couple-like manner. His eyes widened.

Draco turned to look at him and then at Dean and Seamus. He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know they were a couple."

“So you’re fine with it?” Harry spoke.

“What?”

“Them.” Harry gestures to the couple.

Draco looked confused. “And?”

“Well...” Harry scooted closer and whispered in Draco’s ear. “They’re... _gay_.”

Draco laughed at him. “And what’s wrong with that? You don’t have a problem with that, do you?”

“No, not at all!” Harry’s eyes widened as he held his hands up in protest. He sighed again before rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “It’s just that... muggles aren’t as open-minded, I guess.”

Draco’s laughter stopped at this. “Oh.”

Harry smiled back sheepishly as Draco continued studying the boy.

“Well... if it makes you feel any better, Potter,” Draco sat closer to him and whispered. “It’s much better here, people just basically assume you’re... what’s the muggle term... Ah! _Bisexual_.”

“So it isn’t frowned upon like the muggle world?”

“Only very rarely.” Draco sighed and leaned back onto his chair.  Harry hummed in agreement and Draco smirked at him.

“Why are you asking me this?” He laughed. “Is this your way of telling me that you like guys as well?” 

Harry looked away from him and his face grew a red flush. “No.” 

“Harry, there’s nothing wrong with liking guys.” Draco laughed. “We wizards aren’t as narrow-minded as muggles.” 

“Why? Do  _you_ like guys?” Harry retorted.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, Potter.” Draco laughed. “I am limited to girls only...” Draco sighed. “Not that I have much of a choice anyway.” He added. 

“Wait, what do you mean, “limited”? I thought you said people didn’t but mind.”

“Well...” Draco but his lip. “For most purebloods, it is required that you produce an heir. And there are very few gay purebloods that’s have managed not to get kicked out of their household.” 

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"Me?" Draco laughed. "My family is traditional... but not that traditional. They, of course, have their standards and would prefer if I ended up with a nice Pureblood girl, but they won't necessarily force me into an unhappy marriage."

Harry just nodded in agreement as an awkward silence filled the air. Harry fiddled around with his wand and eventually spoke up.

“So you like guys?” 

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Potter.” Draco huffed. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Can we not talk about this?” 

Harry blushed and giggled silently. “As you wish, my Prince.” 

It was Draco’s turn to blush now. “Shut it, Potter.”  

Harry laughed. "To be honest, I sort of saw it coming, Seamus and Dean, I mean. They practically eye-fuck each other every night in our room and they think me and Ron don't realise it."

"Very much like the two of you." A voice came from next to Harry and Draco. The snapped their heads towards the voice. Pansy Parkinson had her hands on her hips as she crossed them and looked annoyingly at the dancing patronuses around the classroom before turning back to Harry with an annoyed sneer.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Draco asked from the seat next to Harry.

"Nothing you have to worry about." Pansy just giggled like a little girl before returning her sneer again. "Potter. How is it that every single Gryffindor in this class can perform a fully corporeal Patronus and none of the Slytherins can?"

"Come to think about it now, she does have a point, Potter," Draco said as he rested his head on his hand and leaned against the table, looking sideways towards Harry with a smirk.

Harry looked at Draco and a blush escaped him yet again. He quickly shook his head before looking back and forth between the two Slytherins again.

"Well..." Harry said sheepishly. "You know how Umbridge caught the DA in the ROR last year? Where we were having those study sessions because Umbridge couldn't actually teach?"

Pansy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah? What about Umbitch?"

Draco looked guilty for a moment, remembering the slap Umbridge gave Harry. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he felt angry when that happened, he wanted to rip her heart out. _Nobody could touch Harry except me._ He thought to himself mentally, unaware he blanked out on Harry's statement.

"Uh... Malfoy?" Harry said, waving his hand in front of Draco.

"Yeah... sorry, yeah I remember." He said, sitting up.

"Well, I sort of taught everyone the spell..." He said, lowering his head. "...except for you guys, the Slytherins, of course..."

Pansy's rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, well here's your chance to right your wrongs, teach me how to do it."

Harry blinked and was taken aback by surprise. "Uhh... Snape's right there..." He said to her, holding back a laugh.

Pansy just grunted in frustration as she rolled her eyes yet again. "Yes, I can see that, Potter. But I don't want to risk getting my soul getting sucked out by him, so teach me how to do it.”

“And what makes you think that I’ll teach you?” Harry sneered slightly. “You guys treated me and the others like crap last year, I can’t just pretend nothing’s happened. I mean, at least Draco’s apologised.”

Pansy’s face reddened of embarrassment before she sighed in defeat. “I don’t have an excuse for treating you the way I did... but I’m sorry, Potter, I really am.”

Harry just smiled back at her kindly. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

Pansy’s face flicked with a smile before she quickly put up her usual smirk again. “So can you teach me now? Snape’s practically looking murderous.”

Draco and Harry looked over and could barely hold in their laughter. Snape looked absolutely furious. Not only that but he looked envious as hell as if his skin was about to turn a literal green. Obviously, he was not impressed by his house's lack of skill for the spell but was extremely annoyed at how easily the Gryffindors were able to do it. He sent daggers to any Slytherin who would even look his way and exploded when one of them asked him for help.

"Oh my god." Harry laughed. "He looks so jealous!"

"Obviously," Draco said, trying not to laugh as well. "He probably couldn't produce one himself."

Harry stopped laughed and looked at the professor. "That's not funny. That's just sad. I mean... come to think of it, he’s always alone and moody."

Snape, who seemed to have heard the comment, snapped his head towards Harry and sent him a furious glare, causing Harry to almost fall out of his chair.

"Well fuck that," Pansy said, looking over at Snape as her face paled slightly. "I'm out of here." She hurried away leaving Harry and Draco as pale as the Bloody Baron.

Snape stormed towards Harry and Draco's table and slammed his hands on the table. "What. Did. You. Say. Potter?"

"Oh uh uh I was just picking up on something Draco said that I completely disagree with." He stammered. "What was that you said, Draco? About the professor being alone?"

"Oh, No! That wasn't me, Professor," Draco said hurriedly. "Pansy was just really laying onto you about something."

"Oh yeah, it was Pansy."

"Definitely Pansy."

"Oh so now everyone fucking acknowledges me," Pansy shouted from her seat as she crossed her hands.

Snape's glare was furious as he stared down Harry in front of him while leaning closer in a menacing manner. "Detention. Potter... Tonight."

Harry at a loss for words just nodded as Snape glanced towards Draco. He eyed him up and down before shaking his head, losing his glare momentarily as he spoke to him. "Mr Malfoy. See me after class. We have a few things to discuss." With that, and a flick of his black cloak he disappeared back to the front of the classroom.

Harry turned to Draco with slight concern, to find that Draco's face had paled visibly and he was shaking. Harry grasped Draco's hand as Draco turned to him in shock, but made no move to shrug his hand off.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Draco blinked a few times before dropping his head and shaking it. Harry could tell that he didn't want to tell him and understood. He sighed before giving Draco's hand a tight reassuring squeeze and smiled at him.

"Hey. It's okay. If you don't want to talk about it then don't. It's fine." Harry said to him.

Draco smiled back warmly and Harry let go of his hand. They both turned back to their textbooks as an awkward silence hung in the air. Mainly because of Snape's terrifying confrontation.

They sat there awkwardly as the class progressed. Many more Slytherins were able to produce Patronuses as the time passed, including Pansy, who, being the only Slytherin able to produce a corporeal patronus, produced a King Cobra, which amazed many of the Slytherins, especially Draco.

Speaking of Draco. He had a hard time thinking of a happy memory, especially since Snape told him to stay behind after class. He was dreading to speak to him. Knowing it was about the mission. These two days with Harry, although short, had already taken his mind away from the fears and terrors of the mission, and now, reality came crashing back. Harry saw Draco's frustration as he swung his wand furiously but still producing nothing, whereas Harry could easily perform the charm with a mere swish and flick. Draco grunted everytime another student was able to perform a successful attempt, reminding him that he was failing to perform the exact same charm.

The bell rung as students put their wands away and stood up from their seats.

"Detention tonight for anyone who was, obviously unable to at least activate the charm..." He looked around the classroom at the students. Then stopped at Draco. "That means you... Mr Malfoy... I have not seen a single speck of light from your wand." He scoffed. "I must say I expected more from you..." He turned back to the class. "Class dismissed."

A murmur broke out instantly as Harry saw Ron and Hermione waiting by the entrance to the classroom, who was surprisingly talking to Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy was talking to Hermione but Harry couldn’t hear them, probably because he was still far away. Ron looked confused and Hermione just looked shocked. Pansy walked away afterwards as Harry finally caught up with his two friends.

“What was that all about?” Harry asked curiously.

Hermione and Ron turned to him, Ron was scratching his head but Hermione looked happy and relieved.

“She apologised to us,” Hermione told him. “Said she was sorry about the things she’d put us through last year.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Did you forgive her?”

Hermione shrugged. “It’s pointless to hold grudges. So...yeah.”

Then, Ron spoke for the first time since Harry came over. "Why were you sitting next to Draco Bloody Malfoy?"

"Uhh, it was the only seat left?" He said, fidgeting with his fingers.

"You were one of the first people to arrive, Harry. I may be oblivious sometimes but I'm not _that_ oblivious."

Harry reddened instantly as he was at a loss for words, unsure of what to say. He debated on whether it was still too early to tell Ron about his friendship with Draco since it had only been two days since Katie's accident. And Harry had been saying that Draco was a death eater but he was forced to be one by Voldemort, to which Ron had agreed on, except for the second part.

"Why were you sitting with the git? Did he do something?" Ron said.

Harry opened his mouth to protest by was saved when Hermione cut in, dragging Ron by the arm.

"Oh, come on, Ron." She said to him with a huff. "It’s just Malfoy."

Harry laughed at that as Ron turned to her. "Exactly. This is Malfoy we're talking about!"

"So?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So he's... he's... well... he's Malfoy!" Ron tried, unable to put his sentence into the right words. "Who knows? The git might be up to something!"

"He's not, Ron." Harry sighed.

"How can you be so sure?"

Harry blushed and looked away. "Well... he apologised to me."

There was silence.

“No, he didn’t.” Ron laughed out loud before looked at Harry, who was looking down at his feet nervously.

Ron’s face turned from amusement to that of shock.

“No, he didn’t!”

Harry just shrugged. “Yeah, He did.”

“I don’t believe it!” Ron’s mouth was wide open. “Malfoy? Apologise? Is- Is this real life or am I in some sort of nightmare?”

Hermione punched him in the arm. “Oh come off it, Ron.” She then turned to Harry. “So he actually apologised? What happened next?”

“Well... we made a truce and we’re sort of friends now.”

Harry knew he shouldn't have told Ron about this so soon, it was only two days. He probably hated him now and had good reason too. Draco was right about one thing, he did treat the three of them rather unpleasantly for the past five years.

“Harry, I know you mean well but...” Hermione bit her lip. “This is Malfoy we’re talking about. Have you forgotten how he treated us for the past five years?”

“I know...” Harry sighed. “But-”

“And Hermione makes a great point.” Ron cut in. “This is the exact same person that called Hermione ’that word’ and insulted our families.”

Harry sighed and pinched his nose bridge as Ron continued.

“Maybe he can start by...” He waved his hand in the air. “...apologising to us before we forgive him?”

”Well, he’s trying as-” Harry started but Hermione cut him off yet again.

“Harry, I know you want to believe in him.” She pursed her lips. “But not everyone is redeemable.”   

“But He is!” Harry narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “We just have to give him that chance, like you all gave Pansy.” 

The three were silent for a while before Hermione spoke.

“Fine.” She sighed in defeat. “If you can get him to apologise to us, then fine, I guess we can give him a chance.”

Ron’s eyes widened. “Hermione, are you insane?”

Hermione pulled Ron by the ear and whispered something, Ron’s eyes widened even further as he finally sighed in defeat.

“Okay, Harry.” He rolled his eyes. “One chance.”

"So... you don't mind?" Harry asked sheepishly.

Ron sighed. "Does it matter if I mind?" He crossed his arms. "If I say no you'll just... ignore us anyway..."

“No, Ron, I won’t ignore you, but...” He pinched his forehead. “He’s not that bad once you get to know him.”

Ron rolled his eyes again. “It’s your choice, mate.”

"You won't regret it." Harry smiled.

"I think I already do." Ron smiled back as he started to walk down the halls with Hermione.

"Coming, Harry?" She turned to him.

Harry turned back to the closed classroom door. Malfoy was in there with Snape. And for some reason, he wanted to wait for him, the urge to be near him was uncanny, as if the more time he spent with Malfoy, the more he wanted to be around him.

"Actually..." He turned to his two best friends. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

Ron rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders and was about to open his mouth to say something but Hermione whacked him over the head as she turned back to Harry with a small smile.

"That's fine, we'll see you later then." She said as she dragged Ron down the long hallways of Hogwarts. Harry looked back at her, reminding himself to thank her later.

He turned back to the closed door and looked to his left and right before, being the mischievous Gryffindor he is, out his ears to the doorframe and listened in to Draco's and Snape's conversion, not realising that this single conversation could change Harry and Draco's friendship for worse... or for better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added bits of Deamus! (My #3 favourite pairing) and the opinions of LGBT in the wizard community. Do you think I handeled it well? Tbh this is how I hope the world would be like in the future. Too bad not everyone shares our views. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the comments below!


	6. Confrontation

**6th Year. 3 years ago. Hogwarts.**

The door to the classroom closed as Draco stood by, his bang hung over his shoulder as he stared at the floor.

"Spare me the lecture. I'll come to the detention tonight." He said as he walked towards the exit. He didn't want to talk about that. _No. Not right now. Not ever._

"I'm not in the mood for games, Draco," Snape said sternly as he walked towards him. "I know what you did to Miss Bell."

Draco's heart sped up quicker and quicker. He looked around the classroom as he tried to back away towards the door.

"Maybe I did hex that Bell girl." He tried speaking as confidently as possible, but he was on the verge of breaking. "Maybe I didn't. What's it to you?"

With a swift movement, Snape grabs him by the collar and pushes him against the wall, glaring furiously at him while Draco widened his eyes in shock.

"I swore to protect you!" He said in a whisper. "I made the Unbreakable Vow."

"I don't need protection!" Draco spat back. "I was chosen for this!" His voice was breaking as tears formed at the back of his eyes. "Out of all others! Me!"

Snape released his grip as a single tear fell from Draco. He was shaking as he glared coldly at Snape. But all Snape could see was a frightened young boy who is putting himself and his family in danger without knowing it.

"And I won't fail him!" Draco gritted his teeth.

Snape's gaze softened as he tried speaking to him softly. "You’re afraid, Draco...you try to conceal it, but it's obvious..." He walked closer to him. "Let me assist you."

But Draco pushed his godfather away. "NO!" He shouted as he hurried towards the door. "I was chosen! This is my moment!"

Harry's heart sank as he lifted his head away from the classroom door and hurried around the corner. The door opened mere seconds later as Draco hurried out of the classroom while wiping his face with his sleeve. And as if by instinct, Harry hurried after him.

...

Draco slammed the door to the Room of Requirement. The room had transformed itself into a simple room for rest with a fireplace, a bookshelf, a bed, a few couches and a glass table with a chess board on top. Draco threw his bag at the ground furiously before proceeding to tear his robe off and flopped down onto the bed, planting face first into the pillow, soaking it wet with tears quickly. His sobs filled the room as he let out a scream. He knew what would happen if he failed. He knew what would happen to his family, to his mother and to him. They would all die mercilessly.

The door to the Room of Requirement creaked open as Draco snapped his head up from his pillow, and grabbing his wand, immediately sitting up and turning to face the door.

There was nobody there.

"Who's there?!" He said, his voice sounded weak and broken. "Show yourself!"

Harry slowly took off the invisibility cloak. He was looking at Draco. His face showed worry, concern, sadness, empathy, anger and relief all in one expression. Harry blinked sadly a few times before giving Draco a sad smile.

But all Draco saw at that moment was red. Harry had found out. He knew he was a death eater now. _That brief friendship was gone._ He thought. And now, Harry was probably going to turn him in for the Ministry.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?!" He said angrily with a broken sob.

Harry didn't reply, he let out a sigh and came close to him. But Draco hurriedly scampered off the bed and pointed his wand at Harry while backing away towards the wall.

"Stay away from me!" He shouted. He had to push him away, he couldn't show Harry any more weakness. Harry can't know about his mission, even after he agreed to help him.

"Draco, listen I heard what Snape—"

"So you've eavesdropped again! Do I need to remind you what happened last time?!"

"Yeah, you hexed me, broke my nose and left me under my cloak..." Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "I hope it won't happen again this time."

"Why did you come here?" Draco asked, but he already knew why. He was here to take him away. He knows Draco's a death eater.

As if reading his mind, Harry dropped his head, not meeting Draco's gaze. "You’re one of them, aren’t you?”

That confirmed Draco's speculation. Fear and anger bubbled up inside him and yet he couldn't find it in himself to cast any hex at Harry. Normally he would gladly oblige, but now? It was as if Harry was all he had left. That little speck of hope that made him feel happy, free, free from the worries of his mission, even if it was only for a short time, it was real. More tears fell from Draco as he felt his heart sank. He was angry and afraid. Angry at himself for being so weak. But he was also afraid. He was afraid of what lies ahead. Afraid of Harry's possible rejection of their friendship after finding out he's a death eater. Was Harry going to turn him in now that his secret's out? Were his parents going to die? This was all his fault.

"Well, it's about time you figured it out... Well, what do you want? Huh?" He growled as he blinked back the tears. "You want a gold star? Or did you just come here to turn me in?"

He saw Harry shake his head before lifting his wand up. Draco closed his eyes. This was it. Harry was going to turn him over to the Ministry and he would ultimately cause the death of his family. He was a failure. To his family. To Voldemort. To Harry. “Draco, just put the wand down. We can talk about this.”

“NO!” Draco shouted.

" _Expelliarmus_."

Draco's wand flew out of his head as he kept his eyes closed. He heard footsteps coming closer as he sank to the ground and curled up in a ball. _Harry was going to turn him in now._ He kept repeating to himself.

Only... none of that happened. Instead, Harry had crouched down in front of Draco and wrapped his arms around him as he rocked him back and forth. Draco opened his eyes in shock as he let out a shuddering breath before closing his eyes again sobbing even more loudly, clinging onto Harry like never before. He felt Harry pick him up and placed him on the bed. But his arms never left him as Draco sobbed into his chest as he slowly laid down onto the bed with Harry beside him.

His sobs slowly turned into hiccups as he slowly opened his eyes again and looked up to Harry. Draco's face was drenched with tears, but he what he saw was shocking. A single tear fell from Harry as he pulled Draco closer to the hug.

"W-Why are you doing this, Harry?" Draco sobbed. "You really want to help me? I'm a filthy death eater. I don't deserve anybody's help."

"Draco..." Harry said softly as he blinked back another tear. "That mark doesn't define who you are. It is the rest of you that defines you, who you choose to be."

Harry lifted his hand up to Draco's hair and caressed it carefully, stroking it softly. "Don't push me away, Draco. I know what it's like to feel like all hope is lost... I've been through the same thing when I was a kid... only... I didn't have anybody to turn to." Draco looked up at him as Harry smiled back warmly. "But you do, Draco... you do have somebody. You have me."

Draco breathed out another breath as he rested his head against Harry's chest again before softly closing his eyes.

"I don't deserve you..." He said as he slowly drifted off to sleep, safely in Harry's arms... with a small smile plastered on the corner of his mouth. Draco Malfoy, for once, even if it was only for a moment, felt truly safe and at peace.

"No, Draco... I don't deserve you." Harry said before pulling him closer, he brushed Draco's hair away from his forehead as he looked down at the sleeping boy, his eyes fluttered closed as he leaned down and place a delicate soft kiss on his forehead, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, with Draco Malfoy in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of hurt and comfort. What will happen next?
> 
> Let me know if you have any suggestions or thoughts.


	7. Sisters and girlfriends

**Present time. 12 Grimmauld Place.**

The floo to 12 Grimmauld Place flared to life as Ginny stepped into the household. Luna, Harry and Hermione all stood from their seats in the living room and hurried over to the floo to greet them.

"Hi sweetie," Ginny said, brushing off the snoot caused from the floo powder and walked over to him, giving him a kiss.

Ginny pulled back only to see Harry red with slight embarrassment and not willing to meet her gaze. She held his hand and gave it a squeeze before heading off to greet Hermione and Luna. 

"Hi, Ginny." Luna chirped before waving furiously at her. Ginny chuckled and hugged her. She turned to Hermione before hugging her as well.

Luna then suddenly grabbed Ginny's hand and Ginny blushed instantly and looked at her, but didn't take her hand away. She was wearing a collection of bracelets, each one was from the different places she visited with her Quidditch team while travelling around the world. But there was one that caught Luna's eye and she grew wide-eyed at a pink, red and gold bracelet around her wrist. It was delicately made, and a horse embedded onto it, it moved around the bracelet, leaving a trail of gold sparks behind it.

"That's a lovely bracelet, Ginny." She smiled and looked at her. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, my mum made it for me." She smiled back at her. "I can ask her to make you one if you'd like."

"Oh it's fine, Ginny, I don't want to trouble—"

"Bah!" Ginny waved her hand. "Don't worry about it, I'll ask her tonight!"

Luna smiled and blushed back at her.

"So where's Ron?" Hermione said as she eyed around the house. Ron still hadn't arrived.

"He's coming In a bit, he just had to drop something off at home first," Ginny said with a sigh to the two girls. "Ugh, you would NOT believe how much he was complaining when he got back." Luna chuckled and blushed as Hermione just shook her head with a smile. They didn't even notice when the floo flared to life again.

"Yeah, that's what I have to put up with every day," Hermione said with a chuckle before sipping her tea. "But he's a really sweet guy—"

Ginny held up a hand. "Okay stop right there. Too much information." She sighed before flipping her hair back. "And please. I've known him since I was born and he's anything but sweet."

"Oh come on sis!" Ron shouted and stepped out of the floo in with his Auror robes, looking exhausted as hell. "Cut me some slack, will you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued talking to the two girls.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron turned to Harry and gave him a smile. He stepped out of the fireplace before swiping off snoot from his robes as well. "You alright, mate?"

"Fine, I guess..." He said with a small smile. "How about you?"

"Oh, bloody hell!" He started off in a rant. "You will not believe how hard it is to catch those bloody wankers! Nine raids last night! I didn't get any sleep at all!" He said to him while they made their way to where the girls were huddled together.

"Hey Mione," Ron said and pulled her in for a kiss. Hermione gave a squeak before fluttering her eyes close, putting her tea down and reaching out to cup Ron's face with her hand and returning the kiss passionately.

"Uhh... guys?" Harry stared awkwardly with a chuckle. But they didn't hear him. "Hello?" Harry called again snapping his fingers in front of them. The two pulled apart instantly and their faces were both red with embarrassment.

Ginny sighed from beside Harry. "Ugh. Come on guys, not in front of the sister."

"Sorry." Hermione blushed and chuckled. "Just missed him." She stepped on her tiptoes and gave Ron a peck on the cheek to which he blushed even more.

"Hi, Ron." Luna chirped beside Ginny.

Ron smiled back warmly and nodded in greeting. "Hey, Luna."

Ron's gaze slowly travelled to the living room behind Luna. There were piles of paper and books everywhere and everything was a mess. Pillows were on the floor and books were scattered all over the place.

"What's all this?" He said, pointing to the chaos.

They all turned to look at it before Harry looked at Ginny, who had an eyebrow raised. He and reddened instantly and rushed over, hurriedly picking up books and pieces of papers.

"Oh, it's nothing," Harry said while picking up another book. "Just some uh... research."

Ginny walked over and looked over at the book resting on the coffee table.

"The Deathly Hallows?" She said, picking it up, flipping through the book and eyeing it suspiciously. "And more importantly, ' _researching_ '?" She said with a laugh. "You never research. At least, not this much, you’re like Hermione."

Hermione scoffed when she heard this.

"I'm just curious." Harry forced a laugh. "Just finding out what it could do."

Ginny smiled back but it didn't seem like she believed him. There was an awkward silence that hung in the room before, out of all people, Ginny broke it again.

"You want some help? I can stay over tonight."

"U-Uh. Sure. Okay. Yeah." Harry blushed in embarrassment.

Ginny gave him a sad smile and shook her head.

Harry didn't know what to say. He started dating Ginny after the war and after Draco's... passing. He had hoped it would help him move on. But he couldn't, all he thought about was Draco every single day. He wanted to break up with Ginny but he didn't want to break her heart. He had kept the fact that he was researching for a way to bring back Draco as a secret to her because he was afraid she would hate him if she found out.

...

The five, ( _Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna_ ) decided to stay the night at 12 Grimmuald and research more about the Deathly Hallows.  It was dark out now, but still early in the evening. They had just finished their dessert, which was some amazing beignets that Harry and Luna made together.

Luna was outside the garden of 12 Grimmauld Place that Harry had added as an expansion while the rest of the group were inside helping Harry with his research on the Deathly Hallows.

"Good evening trees." Luna giggled happily at the trees outside the garden. She looked up to the dark black night sky. "And you, Stars!" 

She looked around the garden and up into the sky happily. "My, you're rather chatty tonight, aren't you?"

Just then, an owl screeched right next to Luna as she let out a shocked gasp, the owl was flying towards her at a high speed but someone from behind Luna pulled her away as the owl flew past them.

"It didn't see me." Luna looked at the owl which was getting smaller and smaller.

"Well, you're kind of hard to miss." Ginny chuckled from behind her.  "I'm sorry, were you just talking to the stars?"

Ginny Weasley was wearing her nightgown and had a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, she was smiling at Luna with glee as she turned around to face her.

"Yeah." Luna smiled back before giggling. "I know what you're thinking, _Loony Lovegood, totally bonkers, absolutely mad._ "

They both laughed.

"Yeah, kinda." Ginny shrugged before smiling widely again and whispered. "But all the best people are."

Luna blushed as Ginny continued. "My Quidditch team and I just got back from Tibet. Everybody there talks to the stars." She smiled.

"That's quite fascinating." Luna smiled at her.

Ginny smiled back but Luna noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Something’s troubling you." It wasn’t a question.

"You'd rather not know," Ginny said to her.

"Oh! Do tell." Luna smiled back happily. “Wait here!” 

Ginny smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. Luna ran back into the house and came back out a minute later with a bag filled with the home-made beignets she and Harry made earlier.

"Here." She gave one to Ginny. "Have one. Nobody can feel bad while they're eating it, so go ahead and eat."

Ginny blushed and accepted the offering before sitting down on the soft grass with Luna beside her.

"And if you want," Luna said again. "We can talk."

Ginny let out a sigh. "Well, it's just that my boyfriend said he wanted me back in town and then he's been, like..." Ginny sighed. "He's just impossible to be around... and he's totally keeping things from me."

"I'm sorry. I feel bad for you." Luna said to her.

"Thanks."

"And I feel bad for him, too."

"Why?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Harry's the one keeping secrets from me."

"That may be true." Luna pursed her lips. "But I can't imagine having someone like you around and feeling like I couldn't tell you the truth for some reason."

Ginny thought about this.

"And I'll bet it hurts him more than it hurts you," Luna said again and smiled. "Just a guess."

"Might be a good guess." Ginny chuckled before taking another bite of the beignet and let out a sound of delight. "This rocks, by the way."

"Best one we made all day." Luna chirped. "It's heart-shaped." 

"Oh yeah." Ginny looked at the piece of beignet and smiled. "That's totally wicked. You did this?" 

"Yeah." Luna blushed. "It was an accident. But I think maybe it was a happy accident."

"Yeah." Ginny looked over at her and blushed. "I think that it was."

...

"Harry, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?" Ginny said to him with her arms crossed and walked towards him, motioning for Harry to go over the kitchen so the two can talk.

Harry's heart pounded and he immediately closed his eyes and hung his head low. He slowly stood up from where he was sitting in front of the fireplace. He knew this moment was coming eventually. He was absolutely dreading it. He had wanted to break up with Ginny but he just can't stand the loss of her being his friend. She was like a sister to Harry and if Harry lost her, he would never forgive himself. She probably figured it out by now. And she probably would scold him for not trying hard enough in their relationship.

Ginny crossed her arms before leaning against the countertop and frowned sadly at him. Harry stared at his feet guiltily, not knowing what to say.

"This has something to do with Draco, doesn't it? The Deathly Hallows." She sighed. "Let me guess... you're trying to find a way to bring him back."

Harry opened his mouth to apologise. But Ginny held up a hand.

"I know what you're going to say." She sighed and looked down again, rubbing her forehead. "But please don't apologise, Harry... I mean, I knew how much you and Draco meant to each other... and that you'll never get over him that easily."

Harry smiled back gratefully and let out a relieved sigh. He never expected her to react this way, but looking at it now. She probably would have from the start.

Ginny looked up at him understandingly. "It was a lost cause, Harry... _always_."

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess so. I just don't want you to—-"

"Harry..." She sighed with a smile before reaching out and taking his hand. She remained silent for a bit before chuckling slightly. "Let's just say...you weren't the only one who wasn't being truthful in our relationship."

Harry's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Ginny shrugged with a smile. "I just... I don't know... I don't think either of us is truly happy, and we've had our chance, it wouldn't work out anyways, we both knew that."

Harry smiled before pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner... To be honest, I always thought of you as a little sister... But I was terrified you were going to hate me or something!"

Ginny laughed at that and pulled back. "How about that? You were so scared you tried to fumble your way through an explanation, yet instead of enjoying the show, I went and did it for you."

"Seems so." Harry blushed embarrassingly. "And you could be pretty frightening sometimes."

"Well of course." Ginny rolled her eyes. "When you live with _six_ brothers you have to be a bit more intimidating in order to defend yourself."

"So we're good?" Harry said to her.

"We are." She smirked. "And don't worry, I'll move on _easily_."

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Harry crossed his arms and laughed.

"No, you don't." Ginny laughed back and unconsciously looked over Harry's shoulder into the living room with Luna. Harry followed her gaze and smirked to himself.

"Well... I'm all for you making new friends..." He leaned closer to her ear and whispered cheekily. "Especially _cute blonde ones._ "

Ginny punched him in the arm. "Shh!"

"Okay, Okay" Harry laughed but then smiled warmly at her. "She likes you too."

Ginny's face instantly lit up happily. "Really?"

"Well, There's only one way to confirm it!" Harry replied. "Go ask her out!"

"What? No!" Ginny laughed again before blushing. "Not here! Especially not right now!"

"Whatever you say, Gin."

"Oh shut up." She said with a chuckle but then her face turned serious. "But now, enough of this ' _maudlin_ ' business. We've got something to do, remember?"

Harry smiled back just as enthusiastically. "Come on then, let's join the others."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bits of Linny here for all the Linny fans because I love Linny. (Luna x Ginny) 
> 
> Hope you all like it as well. Let me know what you think.


	8. Realisation

**3 years ago. 6th Year. Hogwarts.**

Draco awoke to a soft snore from beside him. He bolted up and panicked before remembering the events that took place before he dozed off. He looked down at Harry still clinging onto his waist and his glasses had fallen off of his face and were on the pillow. He wore a small smile on his face as he snuggled closer to Draco. Draco smiled and blushed at the movement as he reached out as played with Harry's hair. It was delicate but his curly hair made it almost impossible to run his hand through without at least getting tangled in some strands.

Draco smiled at the sleeping boy again. Although it was short and unexpected, just these past few days have already made them almost inseparable. _Harry had made him feel safe, feel happy, feel... loved..._ Draco stopped playing with Harry's hair and blinked twice. _Loved_? He shook his head before sighing sadly. _No... Nobody could love him._

A soft grunt from beside him and a small movement awoken him from his daydreaming. He looked over at Harry shuffled in his sleep and was lying face towards the ceiling, one of his hands still on Draco's waist while the other was dangling off the bed. Draco chuckled to himself and laughed quietly. Draco wanted to thank him for what he did last night, he really did. And he supposes Harry wanted to talk about it as well.

He cast a tempus charm. _It was 9:50 p.m._

Shit. They had detention in 10 minutes. They can talk later because Snape would kill them if they missed it.

"Potter." Draco shook the sleeping boy. "Potter! Harry, wake up!"

"No...five more minutes." Harry drawled sleepily before snuggling closer to Draco and rested his head on his thigh.

Draco blushed and felt a warm feeling filled his stomach before he slowly tried to move Harry's head away. "H-Harry, we have detention in 10 minutes, Snape's going to kill us if we don't make it in time."

Hearing those words, Harry sprang up immediately, wide awake.

"Shit shit shit!" He cursed, trying to find his robes and shoes.

Draco laughed at his desperate attempt to get ready and just shook his head. He took his wand out and with a swish and flick. Both he and Harry had there robes and shoes on and were ready to go.

"How'd you do that?" Harry looked down at his robes that weren't there a minute ago.

"Magic? Duh." Draco laughed and Harry joined in as well.

...

They entered his classroom, out of breath at 10:01. They were one minute late. Snape was writing on his desk as he spoke darkly to them, not bothering to look up from his work.

"You're late, Mr Potter, and Mr Malfoy.” 

But Harry smirked before straightening himself and crossed his arms. "A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to."

Snape now slowly looked up at him with an unamused look on his face. "I suppose you think that was terribly clever. Do you, Mr Potter?"

Draco nudged Harry with a frown, he didn't want to get on Snape's bad side at this time of the day and Harry was already getting there just by talking to him.

"Sorry," Harry whispered to Draco with a laugh. "Muggle movie reference."

"What on Earth's a movie?" Draco whispered back with a raised eyebrow. Harry opened his mouth but was interrupted by a very impatient Snape. 

“15 points from Gryffindor for being late and causing the distraction of other students... Now sit down, the both of you." He drawled.

Harry and Draco obliged and unconsciously sat next to each other amidst all the empty seats in the classroom. Snape raised an eyebrow to which both Harry and Draco both looked away in embarrassment. 

"How...peculiar," Snape said quietly to himself with a smirk before standing up from his seat. "Your task this detention is simple and direct and an utter waste of my time, need I remind you..." He eyed the two boys. "Mr Malfoy, you will spend this detention leaning to cast a Patronus... Mr Potter here will assist you as a part of his detention."

Harry smirked at Draco playfully as Draco rolled his eyes. "And if I don't succeed, sir?" Draco said to the professor.

Snape just flung his cloak around. " _Not an option._ " He tapped his desk and the sheets of paper started to sort themselves out into neat piles.

"Tut, tut." He said before walking to the classroom door. "Do not disappoint me, Mr Malfoy... you may go when you have completed your task..." He then glared sternly at them. "If you try to leave beforehand... believe me, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter... I will know and I will make sure to punish you too severely."

With a heavy slam. The door to the classroom shut as Draco leaned back into his seat. The classroom hung in an awkward silence because both Harry and Draco wanted to talk about last night, but neither of them had the courage to. But Harry, thankfully being the Gryffindor he is, spoke first.

"Draco... about last night-" Harry started but Draco cut him off.

"Look I'm sorry," Draco said, he didn't want to talk about this but he knew the only way to make himself feel better is to get it off his chest and talk to someone.

"Sorry?" Harry blinked. "What for?"

Draco felt himself getting wet with tears now as thoughts came crashing back. He wasn't just sorry for being a death eater. He was sorry for cursing Katie Bell. Sorry for bullying Harry, Ron and Hermione these past few years. Sorry, he couldn't be stronger. Sorry, he had to kill Dumbledore.

"For everything I did... and..." He sighed. "for everything I have to do..." He shuddered as another tear fell.

Harry looked at Draco, all broken and sad when they were supposed to be performing a Patronus charm. He reached over and pulled the blonde boy in for a hug, to which Draco just snuggled closer.

"Draco... you can still get out of this. Talk to Dumbledore."

But Draco shook his head furiously. "NO! Not him... no..." He said with a broken sob. "I have to do this... or he'll kill everyone I love."

He felt Harry tense up. There was no need to ask who " _he_ " was. They both knew the answer. Harry hugged Draco closer. "I will find a third way, Draco. I promise."

Draco pulled back slowly from the hug and gave Harry a nod and watery smile. Harry reached forward and carefully wiped away a tear from Draco's cheek with his thumb. Draco looked up and stared right into Harry's eyes... At that moment, they both felt sparks radiate through their entire body and both gasped quietly in shock. Harry snatched his hand away as he and Draco sat there in silence until Harry spoke again.

"So... do you want to get started?"

Draco nodded shyly in reply.

"Okay, so you need to uh... think of a happy memory... and speak the incantation... and then, yeah, that's pretty much it." Harry had no idea why he was so nervous teaching Draco the spell. He had no problem teaching it to the DA last year, but now it's as if he doesn't know what to do anymore.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him and laughed lightly. "You're a terrible teacher."

"Whatever." Harry rolled his eyes. "Watch me." He pulled his wand out before closing his eyes. " _Expecto Patronum._ "

A beautiful bright white stag hopped out from the end of Harry's wand and filled the classroom with its glow. Draco looked at it, still amazed by Harry's amazing DADA skills.

"That's amazing, Harry."

Harry blushed at that. "T-Thanks... Now, you try."

Draco slumped back down into his seat. "What's the point? You've seen me in class today, I can't even get a tiny speck of light out."

"Have you thought of a happy memory?"

"Yes... It was a memory of my parents giving me this pendant for my 11th birthday." He reached behind his robes and took out a pendant with the Malfoy house crest and fumbled around with it.  

Harry pondered for a moment. "Well... maybe it's not strong enough?"

Draco felt slightly offended. "What else can I think of? That's the best memory I have." He sighed.

Harry frowned at him. "Well..." He scratched his head. "Do you have a moment in your life where you want to keep reliving?"

Draco closed his eyes as he thought long and hard, he searched for countless memories... but they just weren't the right ones, until he landed on one new memory, it was just from yesterday. It was a memory of Harry holding him tightly in his warm embrace in the bathroom floor. At that moment, when Draco let everything go, he felt at peace, he had poured out his emotions like never before, he was taught not to show emotions as a Malfoy, but in that moment...and for once in his life... he felt truly happy... because somebody was there for him... somebody was there with him.

" _Expecto Patronum._ "

He held his breath as he opened his eyes, half expecting to see flesh-eating slugs spill from his wand. But instead, a thin wisp of silver escaped his wand and hovered like mist before him, curling around him as it slowly began to fade away again. Although Draco didn't produce a corporeal Patronus like Harry did, this was at least a start.

"Not bad, Draco." Harry clapped next to him.

"Shut up." Draco laughed jokingly. "You're much better than I am."

"Don't worry... it takes time. Nobody learns without getting it wrong." Harry smiled at him before walking over behind Draco and placed his hands on his shoulders and rested his head beside him, their cheeks were touching as Harry whispered to him softly. "Try again."

Draco felt himself blush and he tensed up, he felt butterflies all over his stomach. Harry was so close to him but he didn't feel weird or annoyed. He felt warm, happy and had a sense of comfort, a sense of protection. It was at that moment, he realised how happy Harry had made him just by being with him. All those years of fighting... all Draco wanted was to get his attention, to be friends with him... and now, with Harry being so friendly and comfortable around him... that thought filled Draco with joy he had never felt before.

" _Expecto Patronum_."

There was a loud roar as a Dragon erupted from his want, flying around the room energetically. It had no wings and it was unlike any other dragon Draco had seen before. It had scales for its skin and it was almost snake-like.

Harry groaned. "Of course it's a bloody dragon," he said good-humouredly "A Chinese one at that."

"What's the difference?" Draco raised an eyebrow but was still admiring his Dragon Patronus as it flew around the room while slithering like a snake. “And where are the wings?”

”They don't have wings.” Harry smiled. “Makes them looked cooler if I’m being honest.” Harry ran to the back of the classroom and grabbed a textbook named _"Patronuses and their hidden meanings."_ He opened it up to the contents page.

"Doe...Dolphin...Dragon!" He slammed the book down eagerly in front of Draco, which caught him by shock and his patronus whizzed out. 

" _Dragons represent an inner element, one that is prominent in peoples with this patronus. The element can vary, but quite often it is fire. There are a strong passion and ambition in this person, and a fury like no other._ " Harry raised an eyebrow as Draco read over his shoulder. 

"Huh. Sounds like you alright." Harry laughed as Draco nudged him in the ribs. Harry continued reading.

" _This does not mean they are an angry person, though they do have a tendency to be temperamental, but merely that they have a drive that fuels them throughout their whole self. They can be impulsive and tend to encase their emotions within themselves, and in that way can seem very cold and blunt. Chinese Dragons also symbolise dignity and the power for good. A Chinese Dragon is seen as an extremely rare patronus and is usually cast by wizards trying to royalty and are mostly seen in pureblood families_."

"Well, I guess I wasn't that surprised..." Draco crossed his arms as Harry shut the textbook. "My name literally means dragon after all."

"I like it." Harry smiled and Draco found himself blushing. "It's so... you." He waved his hand with a laugh.

”You’re a great teacher, Harry.” He smiled and Harry blushed and looked away.

Draco smiled even more after that. _Why do I feel so happy around Harry Potter?_ He suddenly asked himself. He's kind, gentle, loving, caring...so... amazing. A strand of Harry's hair fell and covered his forehead. Draco looked at the smiling boy and blushed profusely. His stomach filled with butterflies as his insides flipped, his gaze went down to Harry's lips. They were soft, pink and curled up into a tiny cute smile. Draco felt himself blush even further and before he knew what was happening, he fluttered his eyelids close and leaned down.

Draco stopped abruptly and sprang back as if he was touched by fire. He put his fingers to his lips before looking at a shocked Harry. His eyes widened as a sudden thought came to his mind.

_Was he falling in love with Harry Potter?_

He stood from the chair hurriedly, face still as red as a tomato. He turned and stormed towards the door as Harry called for him.

"Draco! Wait!"

Draco didn't reply. He had his back faced to Harry. He just flung his bag back across his shoulder and ran out of the classroom, leaving a very confused, shocked and slightly heartbroken Harry, alone in the empty classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me!! That’s all I can say :( 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below.


	9. Facing the Truth

**3 years ago. 6th Year. Hogwarts.**

Draco ignored him for two weeks. Two whole weeks. And Harry felt extremely guilty about it. He had thought that it must have been something he had said. Perhaps something he had done. He tried talking to Draco but in return would only receive a reply on the lines of "I don't feel like talking, Potter. Now leave me be."

They were back to last names now, and for some reason, it hurt Harry more than he thought it would. He didn't miss the way Draco had tried to lean in... how he had fluttered his eyes closed. He expected himself to flip or freak out when Draco did that, but at that moment, _he wanted to... kiss him back as well. But Draco couldn't like him back... could he? He almost kissed him! ...But then, he could just have been curious..._ He really needed to talk to someone about this. Ron would flip out if Harry told him what had happened with him and Draco, he may have been ok about the truce but he wasn't sure how he would react if he told him Malfoy had almost kissed him...There was only one person Harry would trust enough...

...

He plopped down that morning at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. He looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco playing with his food. Draco must've felt him staring and looked up, to which Harry blushed and looked down instantly. Ron, Dean and Seamus came in a bit later, with Ron looking annoyed and was complaining about the couple behind him in a playful manner, to which Dean and Seamus just teased him more.

He sat down next to Harry. "Bloody hell, you would not believe how annoying it is to keep up with these two. They're ridiculously annoying."

Harry just gave a weak smile in return and started to fill his plate with food. He was looking around for Hermione but she still didn't seem to be here yet, which was very unusual for her considering that she was never usually late for breakfast. Harry looked around the hall and spotted her in the entrance in an engaging conversation with Pansy Parkinson, out of everyone. He raised an eyebrow but quickly looked away when both girls looked in his direction.

Hermione sat down across Ron and Harry a minute later, with a slightly worried and annoyed expression written on her face, she took out a large book and began reading it instead of eating breakfast.

"What's that?" Ron said while stuffing another hash brown into his mouth.

Hermione looked up at him in a way that suggested he said something stupid. "It's a book, Ronald. I trust you've seen one before?" She said before looking back down at her book.

Ron put his arms up in defence. "Merlin, Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione glanced over at Harry before sighing and turning back to Ron again. "Nothing."

Ron just shrugged before proceeding to refill his plate with more food. Harry took this opportunity and leant over the table so Hermione could hear him, even if he whispered.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

She slammed the book shut before sighing. "What now?"

Harry slumped before deciding that this probably wasn't a good time for her to talk. "Oh, never mind, it's nothing."

Hermione's face softened instantly as she reached out to tug Harry back. "No, wait, Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that..." She sighed. "I'm just a bit stressed at the moment but please talk to me if it's important." She reached forward and held his hand.

Harry smiled back warmly. "Actually... I wanted to talk to you about something that I'm dealing with right now."

Hermione quickly glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy looking at her and Harry before he blushed quickly and continued eating his breakfast. Harry noticed this before he widened his eyes.

"Quite right too." She said back with a smile. "I actually want to talk to you too."

"So you...know?" Harry replied, unsure of what to say. "About... him."

"Sort of." Hermione shrugged. "Meet me in the common room tonight after supper and we can talk, okay?" She smiled before patting his hand and Harry leaned back into his seat.

"Talk about what?" Ron said from beside them, while once again, stuffing his face with yoghurt.

Hermione glared at him as he bit into another piece of hash brown. 

"Do you ever stop eating, Ronald?" 

Ron just shrugged with a smile. "What's wrong with that? I love food."

Harry laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes again and started to eat as well.

“Actually...” Harry spoke up again. “There is something I want to tell you two.” 

Hermione and Ron’s attention immediately went to Harry as they sensed the seriousness in his voice. 

“Can we talk?” Harry blushed. “Like in private?” 

They both nodded immediately as Hermione took Harry by the hand to reassure him. She sensed what was coming and they all went out of the great hall with Ron next to them.  None of them had realised that looking across He great hall at Harry and Hermione’s intertwined hands was a pair of very jealous grey stormy eyes.

...

Once they were outside, Hermione pulled them into an alcove next to the entrance of the great hall. 

“So what’s wrong, Harry?” She asked softly. 

“ _IthinkIlikeguys_ _._ ” He said in a whisper. 

“What? Harry, mate I can’t hear you.” Ron said. 

Hermione smacked him on the arm. “Shh! He’s trying.” She turned to Harry softly again before speaking. “Take your time, Harry, we’re not going anywhere.” 

Harry nodded and glanced at his two friends. Then he took a deep breath. 

“I like guys.” 

There was silence. Harry thought maybe they didn't catch what he had said, but they both heard it clear and loud. He still had his eyes shut. He slowly opened his eyes, to find that they were both grinning at him widely. 

Hermione started giggling, then Ron started laughing uncontrollably. 

“Stop.” Harry blushed, thinking he must’ve said something stupid. “This isn’t funny. I don’t know how these things work in the Wizarding world.”  

“Oh, Harry. Don’t worry, we both love you no matter what.” Hermione hugged him but she was still giggling. “It’s just that-” 

She burst out laughing. 

“Harry, mate. Congratulations. You’re officially the last person to know.” Ron laughed and hugged his friend. 

“Wait...” Harry furrowed his eyebrows before he realised and his eyes went wide. “You knew?!” 

“Knew?” Ron laughed. “Harry, mate you’re the living embodiment of a bloody rainbow!” 

“It wasn’t that obvious, now, was it?” Harry blushed deeply. 

“Harry, you described your first kiss with Cho as ‘wet’ and that her ‘boobs were in the way’” Hermione giggled. “We know you don’t like girls.” 

“I guess...” Harry rubbed his arm. “Thanks, guys... I know that people here don’t mind it but I thought you ought to know.” 

“Aww, no problem.” Hermione smiled and embraced them all in a group hug. 

Harry smiled to himself as he was snuggled into a hug of warmth and love.

...

Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room and stood in front of Pansy who was wearing her purple glasses and writing in a book. She didn't even look up as she sighed before she started speaking in a tired and annoyed voice.

"If this is about bloody Potter again I swear to-"

"Stupid scarhead, he's such a bloody wanker!"

"Great." Pansy flung her book to the side of the couch as she took off her glasses. "What is it this time, your Highness?" She blinked at him. "His scar? His messy hair? Or his green eyes?"

"No, I think he's dating bloody Granger." Draco crossed his arms.

"And what if he is? What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I'm just saying she can do so much better than him! I mean look at him and his stupid scar! Saint Potter! Thinks that a tiny little scar makes him the most important person in the world!"

Pansy sighed before rubbing her nose bridge. "Why are you so obsessed with him?"

"What?!" Draco scoffed and laughed? "Obsessed? No, I'm not! I-It's not like I-I'm in love with him or something!"

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" She looked at him before making a face. " _Oh look at me! I'm Draco Malfoy and all I talk about is Harry bloody Potter and his stupid scar and his stupid smile and how his eyes sparkle when he laughs-_ "

"OKAY, I GET IT!" Draco shouted before slumping down next to her.

Pansy sighed before taking Draco's hands in hers. "Look. I don't know what happened to you two lately but Draco sweetie it's okay. I know you don't like girls." Draco's eyes widened and he tried to look away with a blush. But Pansy just chuckled and continued. "So stop trying to be someone you're not. If you like Potter then go get him!"

But hearing that, Draco snatched her hand away. "Shut up, Pansy. I don't like Potter and I never will... and besides, even if I did, it couldn’t last because of my family.”

“This conversation isn’t over.” Pansy just shook her head with a sigh again and stood up. "But, lucky for you I’ve got places to go..." She waved at Draco tiredly. " _Toodles_."

She slowly walked back to her dormitory as Draco sat, staring at the fire. He still hasn't come to terms with the truth, he refused to acknowledge it. He stood up and made his way back to his dorm room as well. He couldn't fall in love with Harry. He couldn't. There's a war coming. He was a death eater. There were literally millions of reasons to which why this was a bad idea... But Harry made him feel safe, he made him feel loved. Draco thought long and hard and he laid down on his bed. That one reason was all the reason he needed. And there was no point in fighting the way he felt anymore. He finally let go and gave in. 

He was falling for Harry Potter.

...

Hermione closed her book as she crossed her legs and leant forward on the couch. Harry sat down with his back to the fireplace as he had his head down.

"So..." Hermione began, tapping her fingers on her knees. "What exactly happened between you and Draco?"

"Hermione..." Harry blushed before sighing. "Merlin, I'm not sure how to say this..."

"Let me guess..." she shook her head and smiled before patting his hand. "You like Draco.” 

“What? No!” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

“...Yes. I like Draco.”

Hermione sighed, but soon she started giggling as Harry looked at her confusedly, his blush of embarrassment still visible on his cheeks.

"Well, I can’t say I wasn’t surprised...” she laughed. “And as much as I hate him sometimes, and based on the fact that he still hasn’t apologised... I’ll still support you no matter what.”

”Thanks, Hermione.” Harry blushed and spoke again, but was cut off midway by Hermione. "But there’s som-”

"You two honestly talk about each other so much that it drives Pansy and me insane!" She laughed. "We were just talking about it this morning." 

"I don't talk about him that much." 

Hermione crossed her arms before putting on a low voice, somewhat mimicking Harry. " _Oh, I think Malfoy's up to something! Oh, have you noticed how Malfoy seemed a bit depressed lately! Oh, have you noticed Malfoy hadn't gelled his hair this morning? I think it looks better, don’t you_?" 

"That was ONE time!" Harry was blushing furiously and was looking away. "But... there's more... something happened."

Hermione immediately stopped laughing when she saw Harry's slight frown on his lips. She walked over and sat down next to him before putting her hand on his shoulder for reassurance. 

"Pansy came up to me this morning saying that she knows something must've happened between you two..." She said to him with a sigh. "What happened?" 

Harry wasn't sure if Draco wanted anyone to know what exactly happened between the two. But Harry knew Hermione was trustworthy, if there was anyone in the world who could keep a secret, it was her. 

Harry closed his eyes...and told her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is the living embodiment of a bloody rainbow. :) Lol Do you guys agree? 
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter! The next one is where it starts to get serious.


	10. Heartless

**3 years ago. 6th Year. Malfoy Manor & Hogwarts.**

"My Lord..." Peter Pettigrew shakily kneeled down in front of the Dark Lord. "Master Malfoy has arrived."

"Send him in."

Lucius came hurrying over, head down as he knelt in front of Voldemort. Voldemort took a breath before walking around Lucius in circles. "It has come to my attention recently that young Draco here is not completing his task as I have ordered him." He said darkly as Nagini slithered beside him. "Such insubordination will not be tolerated."

Lucius looked up. His skin appeared yellowish and waxy in the firelight and his eyes were sunken and shadowed. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. "F-Forgive me, My Lord..."

Voldemort scoffed before continuing. "I trust you'll know what will happen if he fails to complete his mission." He said darkly and narrowed his dark red eyes at him.

Lucius glumped. "He will not, my Lord. I can assure you."

"Only time will tell."  Voldemort sneered as he walked back to his chair and sat down. The huge snake resting beside the chair emerged to climb up slowly. It rose, seemingly endlessly, and came to rest across Voldemort's shoulders: its neck the thickness of a man's thigh; its eyes, with their vertical slits for pupils, unblinking. Voldemort stroked the creature absently with long, thin fingers, still looking at Lucius. "Find Severus... Bring him to me."

...

"You summoned me, My Lord?" Snape said as he stepped into the grand hall of Malfoy Manor, where the Dark Lord was waiting with Nagini still beside him.

"This is taking _far_ too long, Severus..."

Snape was silent. He knew that Draco's mind was drifting away from the mission at hand... But something must have happened if Voldemort decided to hurry things up.

"What do you suggest we do, My Lord?"

He sent Snape a glare before ignoring his question and answered back with one of his own. "Has it come to your notice, Severus... that Draco Malfoy has been neglecting his duties as my loyal subject?"

Snape internally cursed. "I'm afraid not, My Lord."

"Hmmm..." Voldemort hummed. "This is a complication."

Voldemort pondered for a moment then turned to Snape once again before pointing at him. "You will do it, Severus."

"My Lord?"

"Repair the vanishing cabinet." He walked up to him. "Do not disappoint me like he did."

"As you wish, my lord," Snape replied.

Voldemort smiled darkly before turning to Lucius again. "You and Narcissa will join the raid to Hogwarts at the night of the attack on Dumbledore."

"...And what of the headmaster?" Snape spoke again. "Would you like me to kill him as well, My Lord?"

"No...The boy will still do it... but consider this his last chance..." Voldemort smiled darkly again before narrowing his eyes at Lucius, who was looking extremely pale. "This time... if he should fail... kill his family."

Lucius' eyes widened as he stepped back fearfully.

“And what of the boy himself, My Lord? Would you like to kill him afterwards?”

Voldemort's smile only grew wider. "No... take him back to the Manor and imprison him below... let him _drown_ in his misery, leave him here to _rot_..."

...

The moment Snape returned to Hogwarts he stormed his way through the empty corridors and into the Slytherin common room. He didn't care if he woke the whole house. He didn't care if he had awoken all the portraits from their sleep. He stormed up to Draco and Blaise's room before swinging the door open furiously.

Draco jumped from his bed as Snape walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, before leaving with him without another word. Blaise looked at the slammed door horridly, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Draco knew what this was about. He knew he should have spent more time repairing the cabinet. But his mind was somewhere else, he was constantly thinking of Potter ever since the incident in the bathroom. They reached Snape's quarters as he threw him into the portrait hole. Draco stumbled back as Snape shut the portrait.

"I SWORE THAT I WOULD PROTECT YOU!!" Snape pointed his finger at Draco accursedly as he turned to face him. "I SWORE!!"

Draco whimpered and backed away. "A-Am I going to die?" He said in a broken whisper.

Snape looked at him and his face softened. "No... not you..." He sighed.

Draco's eyes widened as he covered his mouth. "Are they..."

"Not yet..." Snape said again and rubbed his forehead. He walked over to Draco and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But, they will... if you don't complete your mission."

"Repair the cabinet?"

"Not anymore... you must kill the headmaster... or he’ll kill your family."

Draco's tears started to fall into an uncomfortable silence filled the room. “I don’t have a choice then? Do I?”

Snape sighed before opening he once again walked forward to him before taking a deep breath.

"I’m sorry, Draco, I can’t help you anymore..." He sighed before turning away from him. "...your father awaits."

”My f-father?” 

“The Dark Lord has kindly broken him out of Azkaban... unnoticed, for the time being, now go, he awaits your presence.” 

Draco breathed out shakily as Snape led him into another room.

Lucius Malfoy was standing in the middle of the sitting room of Snape’s living quarters. His face was pale as a ghost, but the instant he saw Draco, he charged at him. Snape quickly exited the room to leave the two Malfoys to sort out this situation.

"DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" He shouted at his son. Lucius’ eyes were venomous and could surely kill you if you look directly at them.

"Ordered to repair the vanishing cabinet and YOU... " He glared at him. "LET THAT SLIP AWAY... right from that tiny little head of yours..."

Draco felt pale instantly. This was not good. His father very rarely lost his composure and was never this furious. He knew he must have done something. Something terribly wrong. Was Voldemort going to kill him? Was Voldemort going to kill his family?

"Now the Dark Lord is furious... AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT." He shouted. “Now there’s no one I can’t trust... and no loyalty and...” Lucius gripped his own hair and screamed. “NONE!! NOT EVEN FROM YOU!”

“I’m sorry, father... I... I...” But Lucius didn’t let him continue.

“YOU’RE NO GOOD TO ME IF YOU LEFT THE CABINET UNREPAIRED!” He stormed forward and slapped him across the face. “YOU FAILED ME, DRACO!”

“HAVE I NOT GIVEN ALL TO YOU?!” Draco shouted back through the tears that were streaming down his face. Lucius’s face hardened as his angry eyes met Draco’s gaze.

“Have _I_... not given _you_ all?” He gritted his teeth. “Stop complaining, for once and be some sort of use.” 

Draco's tears were still flowing as he looked at his father. But at that moment, something snapped inside him. He faced his father with a courage that burst out into the light.

“I suppose I should be grateful.” Draco snapped at him, trying to hide his anger.

Lucius took breaths and spoke again in a whisper. “Think about it, Draco. If you kill the headmaster... everything will be forgiven... all will be as it was, understand? We would be respected highly in the Dark Lord’s ranks. You will be rewarded, handsomely.”

“This is just like you...” Draco stepped away from Lucius. “...thinking that some respect and cheap reward can make up for everything you did to me.”

Lucius looked at his son, his anger rising once more. “What are you talking about?”

“What am I talking about?!” Draco shouted back. “Ever since fourth year you’ve paid no attention to me at home and left me to wander the whole manor like a ghost.”

Draco’s tears were once again visible. “Do you want to know the worst part? You let me believe it was all my fault. That I had done something wrong. You wouldn’t even talk to me properly. All I had was mother... So, tell me. Why would I lift a finger to help you and your cause when _YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FATHER!_ ”

There was silence. Neither man meeting the other one’s gaze.

It seemed like an eternity has passed but Lucius’ eyes met his this time as he crossed his arms. “Perhaps to rectify your own cause, Draco? Don’t forget. _You_ failed to repair the vanishing cabinet, and because of _you_ , the Dark Lord is furious.” Lucius shook his head at him.

Draco didn’t say anything back because this was true. He didn’t repair the cabinet as instructed.

Lucius’s glare was still set on Draco as he spoke. “The father in me wants to let you rot here so that warning haunts you for the rest of your numbered days...” he stepped closer to Draco and took a breath. “But...”

“I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, Draco.” He spoke surprisingly softly. “And I know I haven’t been the best father to you, but-”

Draco’s eyes widened as he felt a small shimmer of hope in his heart. Maybe... maybe his father did love him, maybe-

“-You can kill Dumbledore and save our family together. The Dark Lord will be most pleased with us.”

Draco’s smiled faded as he chuckled sadly to himself. “Of course.” A lone tear fell from his eyes and flowed down his pale cheek. “Any kindness from you is about the Dark Lord.”

“Don’t forget who you are, Draco. You are supposed to be a Malfoy!” Lucius’ kind dementor was gone instantly as his angry glare took his face once again.

In no time at all, Draco’s eyes were wet with tears. “I thought fathers were supposed to be _kind_. I thought fathers were supposed to _protect_ you. I thought fathers were supposed to _love_ you unconditionally.” Draco said brokenly to Lucius. 

“Love... is weakness.” Lucius didn’t look at him or shout back this time. 

“Is it?” Draco took a breath before continuing, ignoring his statement. “I can’t think of a single time where you looked at me and saw someone deserving of your love and respect.”

But Lucius was unfazed. “Perhaps, it’s because you’ve never done anything to deserve it.”

“Here’s one you missed.” Draco stepped closer. “Every one of your birthdays since I came to Hogwarts, remember how we would go through old family photos and albums and how you would pick one, frame it and leave it by your bedside, and how we would set fireworks together at the night sky? Those fireworks and photos that were your hope, hope that the Dark Lord won’t return and you would be free of his grasp.” Draco’s voice cracked. “ _They were my idea._ ”

Draco hurried out of Snape’s private quarters as Lucius looked at where his son once stood. Guilt and regret immediately came washing over him as he looked over at Snape, who wore a frown and was shaking his head.

“Severus...what have I done?”

...

Draco’s tears started again once out of Snape’s quarters. He ran and ran and ran until he came to the familiar corridor and paced three times.

A door appeared, and he entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As suggested by the title, Lucius Malfoy is heartless. Sorry if the chapter is kinda sad and dark. I kinda feel bad for humble but I do hate him sometimes. Do you think I should write a redemption moment for him? 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments below! :)


	11. A Wonderous Place

**Present day. 12 Grimmauld Place & Diagon Alley.**

Luna was sat down on the grass in the garden of 12 Grimmauld Place. The sunrise was peering through the horizon as she scribbled through her sketchbook.

“Hey, Luna.” Ginny chirped as she walked out into the garden through the sliding glass doors Harry had added. “Whatcha drawing?”

Luna smiled at her and showed her the drawing of the sunrise. Ginny stared in awe. The drawing had started to move on its own, the sun continuously going up and down.

“Wow. Very lifelike.” Ginny said in awe. “How’d you get it to move?”

“I learnt a few spells from this book I’ve been reading. It can make a drawing or a picture move with a simple flick of your wand.”

“Wow.” Ginny chuckled. “You did a great job, Luna.”

Luna smiled back, but it didn’t reach her usually gleeful eyes.

“I don’t know.” She said. “Can’t seem to get him right today.”

“Why’s that?”

“I woke up with this buzzing in my head.” She said with a slight frown. “It must be the Wrackspurts. Do you hear it?”

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. “I don’t think so?”

“Must be the Wrackspurts then,” Luna replied happily before returning to her drawing.

“You know what I think?” Ginny stepped closer to her. “You need to get out of your head a little bit. It’s good for the soul.” She then smirked proudly. “And it just so happens that I know the perfect way to do it.”

Luna looked at her and tilted her head to one side with a raised eyebrow.

“You. Are spending the day with me.” Ginny laughed before continuing. “We’re going to do some eating...some walking... maybe some more eating... I’m a big fan of food. It runs in the family.”

Luna’s smiled widened as she blushed. Ginny noticed this and blushed too. Luna sat up from the grass and put her sketchbook away.

“Is this... a date?” She asked with a small blush.

Ginny blushed and looked away before she giggled to herself. “I hope so... or else I’m wasting a whole lot of lip gloss right now.”

They both chuckle and remained silent, both girls had blushes on their cheeks.

“So what do you say?” Ginny smiled at her. 

Luna smiled back happily. “Of course. I’d love to.”

...

A few hours later, the two girls found themselves walking out of Honeydukes side by side while eating their candy coated apples.

“This is the most delicious thing I’ve ever eaten.” Luna beamed at Ginny. “I had no idea you could put candy on fruit. It’s quite fascinating.”

“You can put candy on anything if you try hard enough.” Ginny laughed. “It’s a worthy goal.”

“Where would you like to go next?” Luna asked her.

“Actually, that’s up to you.” Ginny raised her eyebrows at her. “I’ve showed you a little taste of my Diagon Alley. Show me something about yours.”

Luna’s grin grew wider. “I know just the place.”

Ginny smiled and held out her arm, to which Luna hooked her own arm through. Both smiling as Luna lead the way to their next destination.

...

The bell to ‘ _Obscurus Books_ ’ jingled as Luna and Ginny entered. Ginny looked around in awe as Luna looked at her with a blush and a small smile.

“Huh. _Obscurus Books_. Excellent choice!” She piped.

“Don’t get too excited yet.” Luna held Ginny’s hand, to which they both blushed deeply. “This isn’t even the best part.”

The walked around the big two storied bookstore as books flew around above their heads and rearranged themselves in order. The pair of girls stopped in the _travel_ section right below the world map of the Wizarding world.

“This is one of my favourite spots in the whole of Diagon Alley.” Luna beamed.

“Why’s that?” Ginny asked as she fidgeted around with the globe in front of her on the table.

“Because from here you can go anywhere in the world without ever taking a step.” Luna beamed at her.

“Huh.” Ginny nodded in admiration. “That is the best description of a bookshelf I’ve ever heard.”

“When your world is small, you do anything you can to make it bigger.” Luna said with a tiny smile. “It’s only natural. I don’t blame you if you think I sound crazy, considering you’ve actually seen things.”

But Ginny shook her head. “Not at all.” She moved closer to her and leaned against the bookshelf while standing next to her. “Let me tell you, there were loads of days when travelling like _this_ would’ve been a hell of a lot easier.”

“Take, For example, anytime I took the floo.” Luna giggled as Ginny rolled her eyes. “They almost always malfunctioned and send me to some tiny little town, usually while it was raining.”

“Really?” Luna chuckled.

“Yeah.” Ginny smiled in return. “It happened so many times, I started picking up these little souvenirs.” She pulled up her sleeve and there were a number of bracelets around her arm.

“I got this in Hong Kong.” She pointed at one of the bracelets what was red and white striped in a flowery pattern. “Ooh! This one I got at this amazing little village in Maine called Storybrooke.”

“I wonder if I’ll ever have an adventure like that.” Luna said as she stared at the bracelets in awe.

“Oh, you will.” Ginny said confidently. “I can tell these things. You are gonna have lots of adventures.”

They laughed silently as they both entered a state of comfortable silence, reading a few books they picked from the shelves and feeling warm in each other’s company.

“I may never leave this place.” Ginny finally said before she pulled out a blue and yellow bracelet from her pocket, with a bronze rabbit shaped gemstone in the middle of the bracelet. “Oh! Look what I found.”

“Is that another one of yours?” Luna stared at the bracelet happily. “It’s very pretty.”

Ginny smiled in return. “Actually, it’s one of yours.”

Luna’s eyes met hers as her smile grew even wider. Ginny’s stomach erupted with butterflies as she blushed.

“For me?”

“Yeah. I asked mum to make one for you, remember?” She carefully took Luna’s wrist and put the bracelet around her. It fit her perfectly. “It reminds me of you.”

Luna smiled warmly at Ginny.

“Thank you, Ginny. It’s beautiful. I love it.”

Ginny replied by placing her lips on Luna’s.

...

Luna was looking into her mirror in her bedroom back at her own home, she was admiring the bracelet Ginny gave her and smiled widely at it.

“What do you think, Pandora? Do you like my bracelet?” She asked her pet owl, who was perched on the table next to the mirror and looking back at Luna intensely. “Ginny gave it to me, and I don’t plan to ever take it off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Linny!! Decided to write a lighter and happier chapter. Their relationship is based on !MadArcher on OUAT. (Alice x Robin) Hope you guys spotted the references!! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	12. Broken

**3 years ago. 6th Year. Hogwarts.**

"Wow."  was all Hermione could say after Harry had told him everything that happened with Draco. They have been talking for such a long time almost the whole castle had gone to sleep.

"What should I do, Hermione?" Harry sighed.

"Harry..." Hermione looked at him sadly before taking his hand. "In these situations, I usually know exactly what to say..."

Harry sighed and gave her a sad smile.

"But right now..." She sighed. "I don't know what to say at all..." 

"Oh." Harry dropped his head. "Okay."

Hermione gave him a sad smile. "I'll think about it and we can talk tomorrow." She stood up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "It's getting late. You should sleep." Hermione disappeared up to her room as Harry went back to his. Both friends parted ways knowing that this conversation wasn't over anytime soon.

...

Draco instantly laid face down onto the green silk bed the Room has conjured for him. He cried into the pillow, wetting it with his tears as his muffled sobs were blocked out by the fabric.

He had never felt so before in his whole life. He cried and cried and cried like never before. His father didn't love him. His mother was trapped back in the Manor. Snape was cold and distant. Pansy would keep pestering him with questions. Blaise didn't know how to talk about these things. Crabbe and Goyle are too stupid to even understand anything. And Harry...

Draco sat up from his bed.

Harry... Harry was the only one who understands him, the only one who wouldn't ask or push him into answering anything. Harry was the only one who held him and soothed him, Harry was the only one who let him cry. Harry was the only one who made him happy.

Draco collapsed back onto the pillow and another set of tears fell from him. He willed himself not to cry anymore, but he couldn't. What was he supposed to do now? He had to kill Dumbledore, but deep down... he knew he couldn't... he couldn't kill anyone. He regretted it now, he regretted not talking to Harry about this, he would've at least had some clue of what to do... maybe Harry was right... he needed to look for Dumbledore.

But now? That's not even a choice anymore. Going to Dumbledore would ensure the death of his family and himself. He wasn't on his right mind now. He didn't know what to do. He needed Harry. There was no point in denying it anymore. He was in love with him. His green eyes. His unruly black mop of hair. His cute smile. His round glasses. His scar. His bloody face. Everything! He needed Harry to be here and just hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay and-

"WHAT THE SHIT?"

Draco's head whipped up from the pillow as he backed further to the wall on his bed, his wand was drawn as he pointed to where the yell was coming from.

Standing there right in front of him, in baggy pyjamas, and those oh so familiar green eyes was none other than Harry Potter.

"Potter?" Draco said shakily, unaware his voice was hoarse from all the crying. He had no energy left to yell, and even though Harry seemingly popped out of nowhere, he was here. And that made Draco feel more relieved, even though he practically ignored him for the past few days.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't fucking know," Harry said angry and confused. "One second I was sleeping peacefully in my bed and then the next second, I was here. Where the fuck am I?" He looked around the room.

Draco's eyes widened as he realised what had happened. It was _him_ who had summoned Harry here, it was called the Room of Requirement after all. It was him all along who teleported him here because he needed him and because he required him.

"U-Uh... You're in my bedroom...." Draco scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to tell the boy in front of him now. "Or at least a version of it..."

Harry looked around before looking back at Draco and narrowed his eyes. He shook his head and took out his glasses from his pocket and put them on before adjusting them and blinking twice.

"A version of it?" He said to Draco while he suppressed another yawn. "What do you mean?"

"We're in the room of requirement, mate," Draco said.

"Then why the hell am _I_ in here, _mate_?!" He retorted sarcastically, emphasising the last word, clearly still annoyed from being woken up. 

Draco rubbed his eyes before putting his wand away and sighed.

"Because _I_ summoned you." He said weakly, no point in denying it anyway.

"What? _You_ summoned me?" He laughed bitterly. "Is this a joke? Because if you’re trying to get back at me, Draco, this isn't funny."

Draco looked up and met his eyes after all these days, Harry's annoyed sneer was immediately replaced by a face full of concern as he looked at the other boy. Draco's face had fresh tear tracks and there were bags under his eyes. His hair was a mess, his whole body was shaking as he looked at Harry as if he was the only thing keeping him alive.

Harry rushed over and sat down on the bed before slowly putting a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco's gaze slowly followed his hand and turned back to face him again. Harry was wearing a frown and he took one of Draco's hands with his own.

"Draco..." He said softly. "What happened?"

Draco looked at him but didn't move or say anything.

"Draco..." Harry touched his cheek with his hand. "Was it something I did? Is that why you wouldn't talk to me?"

"No!" Draco immediately answered before turning away from Harry and sighing. "No..."

"What is it?" Harry pleaded. "Draco please tell me... I can't stand seeing you like this."

Draco shook his head. He looked up at Harry and sighed.

"Eventually... everyone will see me as a monster." He said sadly.

"Draco? What are you talking about?" Harry tried. "Is this about the Dark Mark? Draco, that mark doesn't define who you are."

"I have no choice... Maybe it's time to embrace that..." Draco ignored his statement. "And be one."

"Draco...What are you saying?" Harry looked at him sadly.

Draco hesitated before sighing and giving in. "I have to kill Dumbledore."

Harry was silent and his grip on Draco's hand loosened. Draco's heart cracked at the slight movement, but he knew he had to tell Harry, even if he turns him in... even if it meant breaking his own heart.

"What?" Harry's voice was quiet.

"I have to kill him... or he's going to kill me... he's going to kill my family." Draco's voice shook. "But deep down, I know... I can't... I couldn't kill him..."

Harry let out a breath before wrapping his arms around Draco and rubbed his hand back and forth against his back. Draco let out a shaky breath as another wave of tears prickling his eyes. He slowly curled his hands around Harry and hugged back, relieved that he didn't push him away.

"I won't let any of that happen," Harry said softly to him. "Nobody's going to die, you are not a monster, you don't ever have to be one."

"What am I going to do?" Draco asked brokenly.

Harry pulled away from the hug and look at him intently. "Talk to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. You must tell him."

"But what if the Dark Lord finds out?" Draco said shakily as he pointed to his left arm where the dark mark was branded. "He'll kill everyone without hesitation if he finds out."

"I won't let that happen, I promise." He told Draco. "I will make sure everyone is safe."

"How can you be so sure?" Draco replied, his voice sounding more watery as tears started to fall. "You can't save everyone, Harry, this isn't possible."

"No, but that's exactly what I'm going to do." Harry looked at Draco with confidence and smiled at him.

Draco for once, let his hope get the better of him and believed him.

"Do you want me to talk to Dumbledore?" Harry asked again softly.

Draco nodded hastily. "Just... just don't mention my name, Harry... please."

Harry sighed. "When do you have to do this?"

"Soon..." Draco swallowed a breath. "Very soon."

Harry sighed with a sad smile as he reached forward and tucked a piece of Draco's stray hair behind his ear, much like he did to Harry before. Draco cleared his throat and Harry snatched his hand away, blushing furiously.

"I-I should get going then." He said quickly.

"No." Draco finally smiled and scooted over on the bed and patted the empty space next to him. "Stay with me?"

Harry smiled widely in return and didn't even bother to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck.

" _Always_."

...

Draco awoke to a soft snore beside him as he was wrapped around by strong arms. He panicked at first but the memories of last night slowly came back to him as he looked up at Harry. The boy was snoring softly as he tightened his arms around Draco in his sleep, pulling his head to his chest as it went up and down. Draco smiled before reaching to the table beside the bed and cast a _tempus_ charm with his wand.

_7:34 a.m._

It was still in the early hours of the morning. It was Saturday so breakfast was served at a later time.

Deciding that it was time for them to start the day, Draco slowly shook Harry awake.

"Harry? Harry, wake up."

Harry mumbled in his sleep, something along the lines of '5 more minutes' and pulled Draco even closer. Draco blushed profusely before a cheeky grin came across his face as he decided to play a prank on his less fortunate sleeping partner.

"Harry! We have DADA with snape in 5 minutes!!"

Harry jumped up from the bed and paced around the room.

"Oh shit! Fuck! He's going to kill me." He turned and saw Draco laughing uncontrollably.

Harry glared at him, even without his glasses on he could tell that Draco was laughing like a madman.

"Oh fuck you, Draco. Stop doing that."

"Sorry." Draco laughed. "It's just too funny for me to stop."

Harry rolled his eyes before walking to the bedside table and put his glasses on. He turned back to Draco who wore a huge smirk of triumph on his face.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face." Harry rolled his eyes at him. "It really wasn't that funny."

"You're right it wasn't..." Draco pretended to frown. "I'm sorry."

Harry sighed. "Thank you."

"It was fucking priceless!!" Draco laughed even louder as Harry growled at him.

"Right. Come here, you!"

Harry jumped forward and tackled Draco, sending them both down onto the carpet as they rolled around while laughing and trying to catch the other off guard. Harry eventually pinned Draco down onto the floor and pinned his wrists against the floor with his hands. He then wore a smirk as Draco's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, don't you dare!" Draco warned him.

Harry tickled him nonstop as Draco's laughter and protests filled the air, Harry laughed as Draco started to hit him to get him to stop, but Harry made no move to admit his defeat.

They went on for what seems like forever before all that was left in the room with quiet giggles and the panting of two boys. Both laid down on the carpet with a smile.

Harry looked over at Draco and saw that he was much happier than the night before. His eyes were no longer puffy or had bags, his cheeks wore a red flush and had no visible tear tracks, and he wore a small smile that exploded Harry's stomach with infinite butterflies.

Harry propped himself off the floor with his elbow and rested his face against his hand. Draco looked over and noticed him staring, but this time, Harry didn't look away.

"Like what you see, Potter?" Draco raised an eyebrow and blushed. "Cause I don't."

"Just admiring the view," Harry replied with a chuckle and his other hand snaked its way towards Draco's. But the moment the two hands touched, Draco snatched it away.

Harry sighed and sat up fully. Draco followed suit and looked away, not daring to meet his gaze.

"Draco... Listen, I-I..." Harry sighed again before looking away from him as well. "I like you, Draco. I really do... and if you don't like me back, I understand, but I'll always be here for you."

"It's not that, Harry... I... I like you too." Draco replied shyly. He felt comforted by Harry's words but conflicted at the same time. He looked at him and Harry had a massive smile of hope across his face. Draco's heart was hit with a pang of guilt as he sighed deeply. "You make me so happy, Harry... you really do... but..." he sighed.

"Harry, there's a million reasons to why this is a bad idea." He said softly and looked away again. "We're at opposite sides, we're supposed to be enemies, I'm supposed to kill Dumbledore, your friends hate me, I'm a Malfoy, one of the most hated Wizarding families out there. you're Harry Potter, Golden Boy and I'm Draco Malfoy, a filthy death eater. How could you believe that this won't just end in chaos and madness?" He crossed his arms and hugged himself sadly.

"Whatever the future holds, we can deal with it together," Harry said to him confidently. "Draco, we can make this work."

"Nobody could ever truly love someone like me." Draco chuckled sadly to himself. "My own father hates me, So what more can I expect from the rest of the world?"

"There's no way that could be true." Harry immediately held both of Draco's hands in his own and looked at him intensely. "You know why?" He said to him, telling him that he loved him as well.

"Yes, I know why." Draco seemed to read his thoughts and gritted his teeth angrily. "But just look at me, do you really think that you could love _this_?"

Draco pulled up his left sleeve and showed Harry the Dark Mark. He didn't realise or knew when it started, but he was crying again.

Harry sighed sadly at him before he looked over at Draco and held his arm, slowly caressing the Dark Mark with his thumb, sending shivers down Draco's spine. He looked up at Draco and turned his face so he was looking at him.

Green eyes stared into grey ones as they stared back. Harry gently cupped Draco's cheeks before giving him a small smile.

"That's not what you are. It's just how you feel..." He leaned closer and their noses touched. "And _this_ is how _I_ feel." 

Harry closed the distance between them and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST KISS!!!!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it. What did you guys think? Was the first kiss okay? Too cliche? Too fast? Sorry if it wasn’t as well as people expected. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below! :)


	13. Twin Hearts

**3 years ago. 6th Year. Hogwarts.**

Draco and Harry stayed for what seemed like centuries in each other's company after the kiss. Both were silent at first with deep red blushes, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. They stayed in the room for the majority of the day. Both had breakfast and lunch together in the room as it supplied them with countless other things. Draco read a book while Harry tried practising spells on his own. One of the spells misfired and turned Draco's hair pink, freaking him out so much that he threw a fit and demanded Harry, who was rolling on the floor laughing to change it back. Eventually, he reluctantly did. They stayed for hours and hours laughing and spending time with each other, talking about Quidditch and all sorts of nonsense, Draco's worries were forgotten, but not for long...

It was almost nightfall. Draco looked down at their intertwined hands and unconsciously stroked Harry's palm with his thumb.

Harry looked up at Draco who was gazing intently at him. Harry blinked.

"What?" He asked him, blushing.

Draco smiled at him. "What have I done to deserve you?"

Harry blinked again, and being the oblivious idiot he is, did not know what Draco meant. "Did... did you not like the kiss?"

Draco shook his head gently and chuckled. " _Like_... would be an understatement."

"S-So you hated it?" Harry asked fearfully.

"You're so stupid sometimes I almost feel sorry for you." Draco laughed again before kissing Harry softly on the cheek and gave him another small smile. "I loved it, silly. Or else I would've hexed you and leave."

Harry blushed before looking away and bit his lip. Draco wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and Harry relaxed his head onto Draco's chest, listening to the thump of his heartbeat.

"I need to go soon," Harry said to him softly but made no move of pulling away. "It's almost nightfall."

"I know."

Harry looked away before he seemed to ponder something, the sudden change in the air told Draco that something was wrong.

"Draco?" Harry's voice sounded again.

"Yes?"

"Was it you... who poisoned Slughorn's bottle of mead?" He said, but there was no venom or sense of threat in his voice.

Draco shut his eyes and looked away, not daring to meet Harry's gaze, but he supposed there was no point in hiding it now, even though a part of him feared that Harry would completely reject him after he told him the truth. After all, he did almost kill his best friend. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head up to meet Harry, but turned away completely once he locked gazes with him, not daring to speak. 

His silence already gave Harry the answer he needed. 

He heard Harry sigh as his hold on Draco's hand loosened and their intertwined hands were broken. Draco took this as a bad sign and made to stand up and leave. 

"I understand if you don't-" He was then interrupted by Harry's warm hands softly cup his jaw and pulled him back down onto his lap, straddling him and stroked his thumb across his rosy cheeks.

"Look." He said softly. "Whatever you did is not gonna change anything between us, okay?"

Draco chuckled sadly. "That's quite a lot of faith you're putting on me."  

"I know, and there's a reason for it." Harry smiled at him and Draco opened his eyes only for them to flutter close again as Harry kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled back as Draco looked at him with a teary smile and chuckled. "I saw you that night by the way... you were coming here, I followed you."

Draco raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "So you _stalked_ me?"

"What?" Harry widened his eyes. "No! I was just curious... that was before I comforted you... What were you doing?"

"I was told to mend something important to the Dark Lord in the Room of Hidden Things." Draco hesitated and sighed. "But I failed... I almost succeeded, before you comforted me in the bathroom... and I won't ever forget that..."

Harry smiled at him warmly, but it wasn't returned.

"But now? I _have_ to kill Dumbledore..." A shaky tear fell from his eye. "...or he's going to kill me and my family... and then I'll lose you too."

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Draco. I promise you I will protect you with my life." Harry hugged him tighter and whispered in his ear. "And I promise you that no matter what happens, nothing's going to change anything between us now." 

Draco let out a shaky breath and gripped onto Harry's shirt, wetting it with his tears, and chuckled sadly. He looked up at Harry. 

“And why’s that?” 

Harry smiled at him.

“Because you're someone worth living for." 

Draco's eyes glistened with more tears as he snuggled back into Harry's chest, smiling and blushing furiously, wetting his shirt with more tears. They didn't say anything, and let the comfortable silence sink in. It wasn't until much later when Harry spoke again.

"I talked to Dumbledore the other day," Harry said as he left a soft kiss on the blonde's head and snuggled him closer. Draco's arms found Harry's back as he relaxed onto him. "He said that Slughorn knew something about Tom Riddle that I need to find out."

"Tom... Riddle?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Draco felt Harry tense as he let out a shaky breath. "Voldemort."

Draco gulped. "And this information could... defeat him?"

"I don't know." Harry sighed deeply before pulling away and looking into Draco's eyes. "I need to look for him soon and report to Dumbledore now that his life is-"

He stopped abruptly and covered his mouth, staring wide-eyed at Draco. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that-"

"It's fine, Harry." Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's fine..."

"So based on what you told me..." Draco said to Harry. "I assume there's still no luck with Slughorn?"

"Luck!" Suddenly, something seemed to click inside Harry as his whipped his head up. "That's it! All I need is luck!"

He pulled away from the hug and kissed Draco firmly, and when he pulled away Draco had a deep red blush and looked away again.

"Thanks, Draco. You're a genius." He laughed as he stood up and pulled Draco up with him. "Follow me." He said as he led him to the door.

"Follow you to where?" Draco asked as he was dragged by Harry out of the room.

"Gryffindor Tower."

Draco dropped his hand. "Are you insane? I'm not welcome there. Everyone hates me there."

Harry turned back around and sighed before taking his hand again. He looked around before leaning closer to him and whispered. "Not everyone."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I talked to Ron and Hermione." Harry beamed at him then frowned as an afterthought struck him. "You should really apologise to them, by the way."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't apologise to people randomly."

"Well, why not?"

"Because... I'm a Malfoy. To accept that and apologise to someone like Granger and Weaselbee is to deny everything that I've ever been."

Harry sighed. "But that's the thing, you're not just Malfoy... You're Draco." Harry pulled him in for another hug and kissed his temple. "Can you do it? For me?"

"You're such a sap." Draco sighed before nodding and kissing Harry's cheek, before pushing him away and laughed. "Go. They've probably been worried sick considered that you literally disappeared for the whole day."

Harry laughed back. "You don't have to come, I'll send them over."

Draco smiled and nodded.

Harry reached for the door handle and began to twist it.

"And Harry?"

Harry looked back to see Draco holding his arm and looking down, a deep blush overtook his features as he didn't meet Harry's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Come back after, I'll be waiting for you..."

Harry smiled before he giggled and rushed forward and grabbed the back of Draco's head and pressed their lips together. Draco's eyes widened as Harry pulled away with a massive grin before he skipped out of the Room of Requirement giggling like a Japanese schoolgirl.

Draco chuckled silently to himself as the door closed. "One day, that boy will be the death of me."

...

"Where the _hell_ were you?!" Hermione sat up from the sofa in the Gryffindor common room as Harry entered the portrait. "Ron here says you just disappeared in the middle of the night and we've been trying to look for you the whole day!!"

Harry scratched his head and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, I was with Draco."

"Malfoy?" Ron sat up from the sofa as well. "Why were you with Malfoy?"

"U-Uh..." He looked at his two friends who were eyeing them suspiciously. Yeah, definitely not a good time to tell them he and Draco kissed and are probably dating now. "We were just hanging out."

"For the _whole_ day?!" Hermione almost yelled.

"Maybe?" Harry shrugged.

Hermione sighed before giving him a hug. "At least you're safe, we've been worried sick."

"Yeah, mate, I had to sit here listening to her all day rambling about you." Hermione glared at Ron and whacked him on the arm. "Ow!"

"I'm leaving again in a minute. I need to ask Slughorn about Tom Riddle." Harry said again to his two best friends. "And I'm going to need a lot of luck."

He disappeared up the dorms and changed into his casual wear before coming back down with the vial of _Felix Felicis_ in his hand. Ron and Hermione were sat down in front of the fireplace before Harry sat on the sofa in front of them.

"Here it is. _Felix Felicis_. Liquid Luck..." Harry eyed the vial.

Ron stared at it, looking shocked. "I thought you gave it to me before the Quidditch match."

Hermione and Harry giggled and gave each other a knowing look.

"He didn't give it to you, Ron." Hermione smiled warmly at Ron. "You won all on your own."

Ron turned to Harry with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Harry..." He shook his head with a chuckle. "Thank you for believing in me, mate."

"Of course." Harry smiled back before turning to Hermione and nodded at her, implying that he was going to drink the potion.

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Hermione warned.

"Absolutely." Harry tilted his head back and drank the gold liquid in one gulp. He instantly felt a surge of confidence fill his veins and his entire body radiated of courage. He looked back at Hermione and Ron who were eyeing him cautiously. Harry wore a massive grin.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"Excellent." Harry's smile got even wider. "Really excellent."

Harry stood up as Ron and Hermione followed. Hermione stepped in front of Harry and put her hands on his shoulders before looking at him seriously.

"Remember." She said to him. "Slughorn usually eats early, takes a walk, and then returns to his office."

Harry only smiled back at her and nodded. "Right."

Hermione let go of him and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm going down to Hagrid's." Harry suddenly announced.

"W-What-" Hermione's eyes widened as Harry started walking to the portrait, the massive smile still remained on his face.

"No! Harry, you've got to go and speak to Slughorn." Harry turned back to face her. "We've got a plan."

"I know, but..." Harry ignored her statement. "I've got a really good feeling about Hagrid. I feel it's the place to be tonight..." He looked back and forth between the two of them. "Do y'know what I mean?"

Hermione and Ron took one look at each other before they both turned to Harry with their eyebrows raised.

"No."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing... or... Felix does." He smiled at them. "Oh, and go to the Room of Requirement. You'll thank me later."

With that, he stepped through the portrait hole as Seamus and Dean were walking in, hand in hand.

"Hi!" Harry turned to them enthusiastically and disappeared out into the castle.

"What's up with him?" Dean asked the two opened mouthed Gryffindors standing in front of him and Seamus.

" _Felix Felicis._ " Ron said and they both gave a silent 'Oh'in reply and walked back up to their dorm.

"What does he mean by 'go to the room of requirement'??" Hermione pondered and asked Ron.

"Dunno." He replied. "Come on, Hermione, how bad could it be?" He dragged her out of the Gryffindor Tower as she protested behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the living is. Mostly filler chapter. Hope it wasn’t too bad. Starting to tie This in with the plot of HBP now.
> 
> Let me know what your thoughts are in the comments!! :)


	14. Friends and Enemies

**3 years ago. 6th Year. Hogwarts.**

"Okay, I take it back. It’s horrible." Ron opened the door to the room of requirement only to see Draco Malfoy, out of all the people in Hogwarts, lying down on a bed in his green silk pyjamas. Hermione and Ron both looked at the Slytherin as he put away the book he was reading and stood from the bed onto the cold floor.

"Weasley. Granger." He greeted with a nod as he faced them. "Are you going to stand there all day, or are we going to talk? Potter sent you here, didn't he?"

Hermione and Ron both looked at each other before Hermione looked back at Draco and blinked, spluttering out a reply.

"U-Uh... Yes, yes he did." She said hastily. "He's looking for Slughorn at the moment."

Draco nodded in reply and sighed. "Right then, I suppose I should get straight to it."

Hermione and Ron raised an eyebrow.

Draco sighed. "I want to apologise... for..." Draco chuckled with a shake of his head. "Well... for everything... and for how I treated you for the past five years."

Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor, but Ron wore a disbelieving scowl, suggesting that Draco's work was far from done.

"Well, that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard." Ron scowled at him.

Draco rolled his eyes at him. "I'm pretty sure that's not true."

Ron's eyes widened as he stepped closer. "What's that supposed to mean?!" But Hermione interfered before they could start a fight.

"Both of you. Stop. This is ridiculous."

"Tell that to the git." Ron didn't take his eyes off Draco.

Hermione sighed before turning to look at Draco. She then turned back to look at Ron who was eyeing her suspiciously. Hermione looked once more into Draco's eyes intensely.

"Anything else you would like to say?" She said to him. "Anything?"

"Yes..." Draco gulped and looked away. "I'm so sorry I ever used that word on you, Granger. And I'm sorry for everything I've said about you and your family, Weasley."

Hermione's face softened as she gave out a bright smile and reached forward to grasp Draco's shoulder, giving it a pat.

She smiled at him. "That's all I needed to hear... I forgive you."

"What the- Hermione are you daft?!" Ron practically screamed at her.

"Ronald, like I said before." She scoffed and turned to him. "It's _pointless_ to hold grudges. Forgive and forget."

"Why are you telling _me_ that?!" Ron pointed at Draco. "Tell that to him! He's the one who held a grudge against Harry for five years!"

Draco blushed embarrassingly and turned away from them. But still listened in to their conversation.

"Stop being so childish, Ron! Draco is Harry's friend now," she whisper-yelled at him. "I'm not asking you to become friends with him but at least give him a chance."

“No!” Ron turned to Draco, his face still held a sneer. "I know Harry told me to give you a chance... but I could never forgive you for what you've done to us over the past five years.”

Hermione stepped forward to protest but Ron gave her a shocking glare and she backed away.

"See, I don't care if everyone thinks you're worth forgiving now." He sneered. "Because I know the truth of who you truly are, Malfoy."

"Stop it, Ron." Hermione finally said.

But Ron ignored her. "I don't care if Hermione and Harry have both forgiven you. And I don't mind if they're friends with you. I will never associate myself with the likes of you."

Ron took one last the pair of them and left the room without another word.

Hermione looked back at Draco with a sad smile. "Sorry about him..."

"Don't be..." Draco shook his head, still facing the floor. "He does have a point..."

"Well I'm not him, you know?" Hermione said to him softly.

"And you forgive me?"

Hermione chuckled. "Like I said... it's pointless to hold grudges." She walked over to him and crossed her arms with a smirk. "And I happen to know all about you and Harry."

Draco's eyes widened so much they look like they would pop out any second. His blushed deepened to the darkest shade of red as he immediately tried to regain his mask, but it obviously didn't work.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I see the way you look at each other, Draco."

Draco gulped but didn't dare say anything. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I'm fine with it, now that you’ve apologised to me and Ron even if he... doesn’t appreciate it." Hermione sighed but then Draco suddenly found himself held with a wand to his throat, just like third year as he looked back into Hermione's deadly gaze.

"But..." Hermione warned. "If you dare hurt him in _any_ way... I will make sure you _never_ see the light of day again."

Draco was beyond terrified, so he did the only logical thing to do. He nodded.

Hermione released her grip on him and a smile returned to her face.

"It's been nice talking to you, Draco." She to the door. " _Ta_."

The door slammed as Draco slumped back into bed and let out a breath he had no idea he was holding.

...

It was close to nightfall. After Harry had drunken the Liquid Luck potion, he had come across Slughorn in the Herbology Greenhouse collecting some rare ingredients for his potions classes. Harry, still high on Felix Felicis, although got warned by Slughorn that students shouldn't be out of the castle alone after nightfall only replied with _'Well then, by all means, sir, come along."_

So Harry and Slughorn spent the rest of the sunset walking up the hills towards Hagrid's hut. Had a funeral ceremony for Aragog, king of the arachnoids.  ( _Bless His Soul_ ) And finally found himself in Hagrid's hut with Professor Slughorn, watching them drink a bottle of firewhiskey until Hagrid passed out drunk on his chair.

The effects of Felix Felicis had almost worn out now as Harry regained some of his senses and sat awkwardly on the windowsill as Slughorn told him the story of Francis, his pet goldfish, yet there was still no mention of the conversation he had with Tom Riddle.

"T'was a student who gave me Francis," Slughorn said as he took another sip from his cup. "One spring afternoon, I discovered a bowl on my desk... with just a few inches of clear water in it."

He looked away into the flickering flames of the fireplace and the crackling sounds of wood being burned filled the silent cabin.

"Floating on the surface was a flower petal... as I watched it sank...just before it reached the bottom..." A small smile found its way to his face. "It transformed... to a wee fish."

Harry smiled at that.

"It was beautiful magic... wondrous to behold." The professor turned back to Harry with a sparkle in his eye. "The flower petal had come from a Lily...your mother..."

Harry looked down and let out a sigh. He may not have known his mother, but thinking about how she sacrificed herself for him left him teary-eyed.

"The day I can downstairs... the day the bowl was empty... was the day your mother..." Harry looked back up at him with tear prickling at his eyes saw that the professor was feeling the same.

"I know why you're here." Slughorn shook his head at Harry. "But I can't help you... It would ruin me."

Harry only gave him a sad smile before taking a deep breath.

"You know why I survived professor? The night I got this?" He pointed at his infamous light bolt scar. "Because of her... because she sacrificed herself..." He blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. "Because her love was more powerful than Voldemort."

"Don't say his name-"

"I'm not afraid of the name, professor." Harry stood up from the windowsill. "I'm going to tell you something... something only the others have guessed at."

Slughorn looked at him as Harry walked closer, the old man looked up to Harry as he stood before him.

"It's true. I am the Chosen One."  Harry said to him. "Only I can destroy him. But in order to do so, I need to know what Tom Riddle asked you all those years ago in your office, and I need to know what you told him."

The professor shook his head vigorously and Harry sighed.

"Be brave, Professor." Harry let out a breath and a lone tear fell from his eye down his cheek. His voice broke. " _Be brave like my mother._ ” He swallowed a breath. “Otherwise, you disgrace her... otherwise, she died for nothing... otherwise, the bowl will remain empty... forever.”

Slughorn blinked at him before sighing and dropping his head. He took out his wand.

“Please...” he pleaded. “Don’t think badly of me when you see it... I had no idea what he was like even then...”

He pointed his wand to his temple and closed his eyes. He twisted it shakily and a thin white wisp of string flowed. He took a flask on his other shaking hand as Harry clutched the professor's hand to stop it shaking. The memory slowly dropped into the tube.

...

Harry and Dumbledore slowly pulled out from pensive as they took in the memory of Slughorn and Tom Riddle discussing something called a ‘horcrux’. Harry was beyond shocked and turned to Dumbledore, only to see him in a state of shock as well.

“Sir-”

Dumbledore held up a hand as he slowly made his way to the steps and sat himself down slowly. He slowly turned to Harry.

“This is beyond anything I imagined.” He said.

“You mean to say he succeeded sir?” Harry asked. “In making a Horcrux?”

“Oh yes, he succeeded all right...” Dumbledore looked at Harry with a sparkle in his eye. “And not just once.”

“What are they exactly?”

“Could be anything.” He said as he slowly got back up and walked towards his desk. “Most common case of an object...”

He opened a drawer and pull out a few items.

“A ring, for example?” He said as he pushed the ring forward for Harry to see with a book. It was gold and had a black crystal bearing the symbol of a triangle, a circle and a line. “Or a book.”

Harry looked to see the book Dumbledore was holding and recognised it instantly.

“Tom Riddle’s Diary.”

“It’s a Horcrux, yes.” The headmaster replied. “Four years ago when you saved Ginny Weasley’s life in the Chamber of Secrets, you brought me this.”

“I knew then that this was a different kind of magic. Very dark, very powerful...” The headmaster continued. “But until tonight I had no idea just how powerful...”

“And the ring?” Harry inquired.

“From Voldemort’s mother... Difficult to find...” But then the professor held up his right hand, which was infested with dark magic and his fingers were black and boney. “Even more difficult to destroy...”

“But..” Harry looked at Dumbledore. “If we could find them all... if we could destroy each Horcrux-”

“-One destroys Voldemort.”

“How’d you find them?” Harry asked again, looking intently at the ring and reaching out to touch it. “They could be hidden anywhere, can they?”

“True. But magic, especially dark magic-”

Harry wasn’t listening, as the moment he touched the ring it sprang to life, spinning on the table as flashes, visions of Voldemort clouded Harry’s mind. He immediately pulled his hand back as the golden ring spun to a stop with a thump.

Harry continued looking at the Horcrux and unconsciously stretched his neck sideways. He looked back at Dumbledore to see him gazing at him intently as if something clicked inside him.

He blinked twice. “...leaves traces.”

“That’s where you’ve been going, isn’t it sir?” Harry said as Dumbledore walked towards him. “...when you leave school?”

“Yes. And I think perhaps I may have found another...” He stopped in front of Harry and looked at him seriously. “But this time, I cannot hope to destroy it alone...”

Harry gulped as he continued.

“Once again, I must ask too much of you, Harry.”

Harry blinked and nodded at the headmaster.

“Meet me by the astronomy tower after nightfall,” Dumbledore said to Harry before making his way back to his desk.

Harry nodded and headed for the door, but then stopped midway in his tracks and turned to the headmaster.

“Sir?” He asked him and swallowed a breath. “You know someone’s trying to kill you, right?”

But Dumbledore simply looked at him and smiled. “Yes, I know.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Why, the answer to that remains unknown, Harry.” He said with a sigh. “I cannot stop what is to come.”

Harry gulped before turning the doorknob.

“Oh and Harry?” Harry stopped and looked at the headmaster again, he was smiling warmly at him. “Do give my regards to Draco when you see him.”

Harry blushed and went out of his office without another word.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! How did you find this chapter? As some of you might have noticed, I used scenes from the movie and not the books, that is because it’s been like 5 years since I last read the Half blood prince. But nonetheless I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> And btw, since you all love OUAT so much I have made a video ignored slughorn’s scene with music from OUAT as seen above. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a Kudos or comment below.


	15. Inevitable

**3 years ago. 6th Year. Hogwarts.**

The door to the Room of Requirement opened once again as Harry walked in. Draco looked up from the book he was reading and walked towards him. Harry embraced him in a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“How’d it go?” Draco finally asked.

“Brilliant!” Harry smiled at him and they both sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. “We managed to get Slughorn's memories and-”

“That’s...not what I meant, Harry.” Draco sighed.

“Oh... right...” Harry draped an arm over Draco shoulder and squeezed. “He knows.”

Draco just gave a light chuckle and continued to stare into the amber flames. “Why am I not surprised? The old man practically knows everything... what did he say?”

Harry rubbed his nose bridge. “He doesn’t know what he’s going to do. He wouldn’t tell me... only told me he can’t stop what’s coming.”

Draco leaned onto Harry’s side and exhaled.

“I have to go again soon, Draco. I have my own mission to complete with Dumbledore.” He said sadly.

“What mission?”

“I can’t say.” He sighed.

Draco laughed bitterly. “Looks like we’re both just pawns in their little game.”

“Yeah...” Harry laughed with him. “It appears that we are...”

They stayed there as they gazed into the flickering flames of the fireplace. Both knew they were coming closer to the start of a war, that something bad was going to happen, but both didn’t want to believe it or talk about it, For it’ll become too real for him to comprehend.

“It’s nightfall.” Harry gazed out the windows the room made for them. “I have to go.”

“Come to find me again afterwards,” Draco said without looking at him, he blushed. “I’ll be in the Slytherin dorms by then.”

“I’ll try to.” He smiled at him and patted his cheek.

“Be safe, Harry,” Draco said to him as he stood up from the sofa. “And don’t do anything reckless.”

“No promises.” Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly. Draco’s hand found the back of Harry’s neck as he pushed deeper into the kiss, not wanting him to go. But he reluctantly let go and smiled sadly at him.

“Go. The old man’s probably already waiting for you.”

Harry nodded and disappeared once more.

...

“Have you ever considered that you ask too much? That you take too much... for granted?” Severus Snape said to Dumbledore as the headmaster gaze onto the grounds of Hogwarts. “Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don’t, want, to, do this, anymore?”

“Whether it has or hasn’t is irrelevant.” The headmaster replied swiftly. “I will not negotiate with you, Severus.”

Harry heard the two men argue in the distance as he walked up the metal stairs that lead to the top of the astronomy tower.

“But now the boy is in danger, can’t you see?” He said to him. “Have you ever once stopped to think of the impact it might have on other people’s lives?”

“There are things that are far worse than death, Severus... you must understand.” He sighed. “You agreed, nothing more to discuss.”

Snape didn’t say another word, but whipped his cloak around and stormed away angrily. He stopped when he saw Harry and eyed him suspiciously, before continuing down the tower without another word.

Harry stepped onto the top of the tower as Dumbledore turned to face him.

“Oh, Harry.” He smiled at the young boy. “You need to shave, my friend.” He said to him, despite the fact that he had a long beard himself.

Harry chuckled and rubbed his jaw.

“You know at times, I forget how much you’ve grown...” Dumbledore spoke again. “At times I still see the small boy from the cupboard.”

Harry blushed embarrassingly.

“Forgive my mawkishness, Harry.” He laughed lightly. “I’m an old man.”

“You still look the same to me, sir.”

“Just like your mother, you are unfailingly kind.” Dumbledore smiled again. “A trait people never fail to undervalue. I’m afraid... but it’s also this trait that helped you come so far with your partner, Mr Malfoy.”

Harry blushed and looked away. “How did you know sir?”

“When you have lived this long you can easily see when two people are truly in love, Harry.” He smiled. “Such a shame I couldn’t experience that myself.”

Harry just smiled at him sadly in return, fidgeting his fingers, unsure of what to say next. He wanted to tell Dumbledore to protect Draco, to help him, to tell him that he has no choice. But thankfully, Dumbledore seemed to read his mind.

“Don’t fret, my dear boy.” He sighed. “Draco wouldn’t kill me... this I know.”

“But then Voldemort will kill him and his family.”

“Now’s not the time to dwell on such thoughts, Harry.” Dumbledore finally said. “But I assure you, he will be safe.”

Harry’s worry seemed to fade after those words. If Dumbledore was around, he knew nobody could hurt Draco or him.

“The Place we journey to tonight is extremely dangerous,” Dumbledore said, pulling Harry away from his thoughts and back to the mission at hand. “I promise you for the company of me, and I stand by that promise.”

Harry walked closer to the headmaster as they stood side by side on the railings facing the view of Hogwarts.

“But there is one condition,” Dumbledore said to him sternly. “You must obey every command I give you without question.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“You do understand what I’m saying.” He warned him again. “Should I tell you to hide, you hide. Should I tell you to run, you run. Should I tell you to abandon me and save yourself, you must do so.”

Harry pondered for a moment as he looked at the man in front of him, one of the greatest wizards of all time, was entrusting him with his life. Harry was speechless and didn’t know how to respond.

“Your word, Harry,” Dumbledore said again softly.

Harry gulped. “My word.”

Dumbledore held out his right arm. “Take my arm.”

Harry stared at the familiar gesture the headmaster used at the beginning of the year. “Sir, I thought you couldn’t Apparate from within Hogwarts.”

Dumbledore smirked at him. “Well, being me has its privileges.”

Harry smiled back at him before looking down and taking fold of Dumbledore’s arm. And the two Disapparated from the grounds of Hogwarts with a loud crack.

...

It had been hours since Harry had gone with Dumbledore. Draco was tossing and turning in his bed as he stared up the ceiling in a sleepless stare. When suddenly, there was a sharp sting on his left arm.

His eyes widened. He knew what that meant. It was tonight. The attack was tonight.

 _No no no no no._ He thought. _This wasn’t the plan. Now he had no choice. And now Harry is going to hate him forever._

He stood shakily from the bed as he looked around the dorm. Harry wasn’t back yet, he knew, otherwise, him being the sentimental Gryffindor he is, he would let Draco know he’s okay and made it back. But he had to warn Harry, he had to warn him that Hogwarts wasn’t safe anymore. He had to get to him and protect him, even if he had to kill Dumbledore.

He didn’t know what to do, but there was no time. Draco had to look for Dumbledore and just hoped he would come back before it’s too late.

He hurriedly put on his dark black suit and make his way to the room of requirement where Snape had the vanishing cabinet restored.

As he arrived at the familiar wall that had become a sanctuary for him and Harry, he only saw fear and coldness as Snape turned to him.

“Draco, there’s no time to waste, go to the Astronomy Tower. Now. They will be here any minute.”

Draco gulped and obliged without another protest. He shakily made his way towards the astronomy tower, being as quiet as possible without waking any students or alerting Filch and Mrs Norris. He didn’t even notice that he was so afraid his tears started to fall again.

As he made his way up the metal stairs he heard Dumbledore talking to somebody. That voice was familiar, _Harry was here._ They’re back.

However, he rushed up only to find Dumbledore standing by himself gazing into the dark black night sky. The headmaster slowly turned to him.

“Good evening Draco.” He said calmly. “What brings you here on this fine spring evening?”

“Where is Harry? I know he was with you.” He said, drawing his wand and pointing it at the headmaster. “I heard you talking to him.”

“Why, I sent him back to bed, of course.” He said to him before stepping closer, a dawn of understanding and empathy overtook his face. “Draco... please lower your wand...”

“I can’t! It’s too late...” Draco immediately cried. “I’m sorry, to Harry, to you, to everyone... but there’s no other way.”

“Draco...” The headmaster pleaded again. “You are no assassin.”

“How do you know what I am?” Draco gritted his teeth. “I’ve done things that would shock you.”

“Like cursing Katie Bell hoping that in return she would be a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison?” Dumbledore spoke again. “Forgive me Draco...I cannot help but feel these actions are so weak that your heart can’t have been in it.”

“He trusts me.” Draco cried and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark tattoo embedded onto his skin. “I was chosen.”

“I shall make this easy for you.” Dumbledore sighed and drew his wand. But Draco had quick reflexes.

“ _Expelliarmus_!”

Dumbledore’s wand flew out of his hand as Draco’s tears flowed more rapidly now. But Dumbledore didn’t seem the least bit unfazed or scared now that he was defenceless. There was a bang and shouts from below, louder than ever; it sounded as though people were fighting on the actual spiral staircase that led to where Draco and Dumbledore were.

“There are others...” The headmaster said to Draco. “How?”

“The vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement...” He gulped. “I’ve been told to mend it... but I failed... and now Snape’s taken over.”

“Let me guess...” Dumbledore strikes his beard. “It has a sister. A twin.”

“In Borgin And Burks,” Draco said shakily. “They form a passage.”

“Ingenious,” Dumbledore said before walking closer to Draco with his hands up. “Draco... years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices... please let me help you.”

“It’s too late now, you can't,” said Draco, his wand hand shaking very badly indeed. “Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill my entire family. I've got no choice.”

“Think about what you’re doing, Draco.” Dumbledore sighed. “What about Harry? Think about him. You need each other, Draco.”

“He wouldn’t understand. He tried finding a third way but there wasn’t enough time.” 

“And Voldemort?  He’s using you, manipulating your family. When he’s gotten everything he wants out of you,  He’ll crush you. Toss you aside. You know it’s true. If you have half the ability, half of precipitations that I know you do, you know that I’m telling you the truth. Because unlike him, I have nothing to gain from it.” 

Draco hesitated. 

“It’s too late.”

“No it’s not. It’s never too late. Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban ... when the time comes we can protect him too ... come over to the right side, Draco ... you are not a killer ...”

Draco looked around him before he seemed to lower his wand and gaze at the headmaster brokenly.

“I trust you...” He said finally. “Now please save my family. I can’t do this any longer.”

Dumbledore smiled and was about to open his mouth to respond when suddenly footsteps were thundering up the stairs and a second later, Draco immediately drew his wand up again but was buffeted out of the way as four people in black robes burst through the door on to the ramparts. It seemed the Death Eaters had won the fight below.

The four people that had emerged had been not expected at all. Draco’s eyes widened as Dumbledore gazed at the four new arrivals with shock in his eyes.

Standing there in black robes were none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy.

“Well...” Bellatrix gazed at the cornered Headmaster. “Look what we have here...”

She walked over to Draco and whispered in his ear. “Well done, Draco...”

Draco didn’t hear her. He was looking wide-eyed at his parents, who were not supposed to even be here for the attack. He was beyond shocked and terrified, knowing that if he didn’t kill Dumbledore now, his family would almost die instantaneously.

Lucius Malfoy didn’t meet his son’s gaze as he tightened his grip on his wand in his hand. Narcissa Malfoy looked close to tears as she walked toward her son and clasped his other hand in hers.

“Good evening Bellatrix...” Dumbledore finally said. “And to you too, Mr and Mrs Malfoy... I didn’t expect to see you two here with the others...“

“The Dark Lord has had a few minor changes, Albus...” Lucius drawled as he finally turned to look at his son, but it wasn’t the same stone cold look he usually wears, but a look with deep sympathy and burden as Draco looked back at his father. “And it’s thanks to his effort I’m out of Azkaban early.”

“Well... I think introductions are in order, don’t you?” The headmaster smiled despite the seriousness of the situation.

“Not to us...” Bellatrix replied with a cackle. “I believe we’re in a tight schedule.”

She turned to Draco with a crazy glint in her eyes. “Do it.”

Draco looked at the headmaster, who had an unreadable face, he was torn of what to do as his hand shook even more fiercely, the wand pointing to Dumbledore was aiming at all the wrong spots.

“He doesn’t have the stomach... just like his father.” Fenrir mocked him.

“You dare say that to my face?!” Lucius shouted at him as Narcissa hushed her husband and held his arm.

“Bella, let someone else do it, it’s obvious-” Narcissa was close to tears as she begged her sister but Bellatrix ignored her.

“No!” She shouted back. “The Dark Lord was clear that the boy has to do it... you know what happens if he fails, Cissy.”

Draco whimpered at that and shut his eyes but Bellatrix walked behind him and whispered in his ears once again.

“This is your moment... you don’t want your family’s blood on your hands, do you, Draco?” She said, but Draco still made no move. “Do you?! Go on, Draco... NOW!!”

But at that precise moment, the door to the ramparts burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumped against the wall, to the five Death Eaters, including the enraged werewolf, and Draco.

“No!” He shouted and Draco immediately stepped back, his mother caught him in his arms as Draco’s whole face went pale.

Snape said nothing but walked forwards to the headmaster. The three Death Eaters except Bellatrix fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed.

“What are you doing, Severus?! The Dark Lord ordered the boy to do it.”

“He won’t. It is futile...”

But somebody else had spoken Snape's name, quite softly.

“Severus...”

The sound frightened Draco beyond anything he had experienced all evening. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading.

Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there were revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face.

“Please...”

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

“ _Avada Kedarva._ ”

A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Draco’s scream of horror never left him; knowing that he had caused the death of not just his headmaster... but now he had to pay the price... with the lives of his parents... he was forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air... and then he fell slowly backwards, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write. Next chapter will be sad and will come with a twist. Sorry if I didn’t write it as good as people expected. :(
> 
> However, I did make another video for Dumbledore’s death scene with Star Wars Music And Lily’s theme.
> 
> I hope you all like it! Please do leave your thoughts below! :)


	16. Sacrifice

**3 years ago. 6th Year. Hogwarts.**

Harry felt as though he too were hurtling through space; it had not happened. . . . It could not have happened. ...

Bellatrix cackled as she leaned across the railing and pointed her wand up at the dark sky and laughed manically. The Dark Mark swarm to life in the clouds as the sounds of death eaters cackling can be heard. Fenir Greyback quickly exited the tower to join the other Death Eaters, but Bellatrix stayed behind. 

"Out of here, quickly," said Snape.

"Not yet." Bellatrix sneered and turned to Draco, she pointed her wand at him. "The Dark Lord specifically said to deal with them if he fails his mission."

Snape's face seemed to soften before he turned to Narcissa, who was pleading with tears.

"Severus, please.... you made a vow that you would protect him." She cried.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa... the terms of the vow have already been completed. I have done ask you have asked... I have completed what he has not and protected him during his mission. That is what we agreed to." He said coldly, but behind that stone mask was the regretful Godfather that knew he couldn't do anything now to save his Godson.

"Nothing can save you now, Draco..." Bellatrix cackled. "All that's left is _pain_!!"

The Cruciatis curse struck Draco instantaneously as he let out a howl of pain. Harry could only watch from below with unspoken screams of anger and pain, this didn't make sense. Dumbledore died, the paralysing charm should have been lifted, but it seemed like another one was cast at him when he wasn't paying attention. Now, he can only watch as Draco collapsed to the floor as Narcissa screamed and dived forward to save her son, but was held back by Snape. Lucius, who's face was twitching suddenly turned to Bellatrix with a pleading in his eyes, something Draco had never seen in his father's eyes before.

"Please." Lucius pleaded. "Stop."

Draco looked up at his father and saw red. "This is your doing isn't it, father?" He let out another scream of pain as he can feel his body starting to give up.

His father's face broke as there was visible pain and regret written all over.

"No! I swear I didn't know, Draco." He pleaded with him. " The Dark Lord said he would kill me, not you!"

Narcissa screamed again as she was held back by Snape who gripped his wand tighter in his hand.

"Oh please, save your words." Draco panted. "Don't pretend this isn't what you've always wanted."

Lucius can't take it anymore. He turned to Bellatrix and grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to throw off the curse that was currently torturing his son to death.

"No, stop. Stop!" He glared at Bellatrix but she only let out a cold laugh. "I can't let you take him."

He turned to his son, whose tears were streaming down because of the intense pain. Lucius shook his head.

"You don't deserve this, Draco..." He took a shaking breath. " _I do_."

Lucius marched forward and pushed Draco out of the way. The curse was finally lifted for a moment as Bellatrix looked at Lucius curiously.

Lucius looked back at her confidently. "If a life must be taken for his failure to please the Dark Lord then you take mine."

Bellatrix howled with laughed as she aimed her wand at her brother-in-law. "Even better."

The Cruciatis curse hit again as Lucis gripped his heart and collapsed to the ground. Draco laid next to him as he watched his father in disbelief and shock.

"Father, what are you doing?" Draco said to him with tears. "I thought you wanted me dead?"

"No..." Lucius, for once shed a tear of sorrow and regret. "I'm so sorry I made you feel that."

Bellatrix pointed her wand harder as Lucius let out a howl of pain but he didn't break his gaze away from his son.

"I spent so much time... to gain one man's respect that I..." Lucius' tears silently fell more rapidly as Draco could only watch. Knowing that his father was another step closer to death. "... I didn't see the one who was with me all this time."

His breathing became slower as he looked at Draco, who now had tears all over his face and was trying to reach his father.

"I'm sorry." Lucius shook his head and collapsed to the ground.

" _Father_!" Draco screamed as Severus finally let go of Narcissa and stepped forward to Bellatrix.

"That's enough." He scowled at her. "We need to leave. Now."

"Why the fun's only just begun, Severus-"

She didn't finish her sentenced as she was struck with a spell from behind and fainted to the ground. Narcissa was panting with tears all over her face.

At that moment, Draco's anger flared to life as he stumbled back up and aimed his wand at Bellatrix. If he was going to kill anyone, it was going to be the person who murdered his father.

He lifted his wand until another voice spoke.

" _Draco, Stop!!_ "

Harry was panting as Draco stopped his hand movement midway, he dropped his wand and he collapsed to the ground, covering his face with his hands. Harry rushed forward to embrace him in a hug as Draco sobbed into his chest. He didn't care how long Harry was here. He didn't care about anything anymore. All he knew was that his father was dead, and that was entirely his fault.

Lucius looked up at Harry and Draco and smiled softly. "How lucky you both are..."

Draco slowly took his father's hand. It was cold. The life was going out of him. Draco shook his head at him.

"Come on, we've got to get you to Madam Pomfrey," Draco said with a face full of tears.

Lucius shook his head weakly. "It's too late for me now..."

Draco let out a sob and Harry hugged him closer while looking down at the older Malfoy.

"It's all right, my son," Lucius said to him softly and turned to Harry. "Potter... please...protect him."

Harry nodded back. "With my life."

"No! Don’t leave me!” Draco sobbed. “I've got to save you."

Lucius' hand slowly came up and touched Draco's cheek. " _You already have... my son._ "

His hand dropped as his eyes fluttered close... Lucius Malfoy was dead.

Snape looked at the scene before him before turning to Narcissa one last time.

"Hide. Go somewhere safe. It is not safe for you two now."

Narcissa turned to him. "But the Dark Lord asked you to bring us back to the manor-"

"I will deal with the Dark Lord." He turned to Bellatrix, who was unconscious and waved his wand and lifted her up into the air. "Go to the Order. They will keep you and Draco safe."

Narcissa looked back at Harry and Draco. Both embraced in a hug as she looked back at Snape with pleading eyes.

"Take me away."

"What?"

"Take me back to the Manor." She cried. “The Order can’t protect me. Not from the Dark Lord...”

“Narcissa you must go. There isn’t enough time.”

“No! They’ll find me easily... but not Draco. The order can protect him.” She turned to Harry, who still had his hand on Draco and was glaring at Snape with rage, he caught Narcissa’s gaze and his face softened.

“I don’t care if you never let me see him again.” She cried. “But you have to get Draco away from him, Harry, please... it’s more important than what happens to me.”

“I’ll do everything I can to protect him.”

Draco heard this and whipped his head around, immediately running toward her mother and hugging her tight, not letting her go.

"No... I've already lost father... I won't lose you too."

“Goodbye, my dragon...”Narcissa patted her son's hair as her tears fell. "Mummy has to let you go..."

She pointed her wand at him and Draco dropped unconscious with his eyes closed. Narcissa left the tower with Snape behind her. Harry stared at them and ran towards Draco, there were tear stains marked on his face but the boy did not awake. Harry saw red and slowly lowered Draco down onto the floor, dropped him a soft kiss on the forehead and ran after Snape down into the forbidden forest. He not only killed the headmaster, the man who was like a father to Harry but just stood there and let Bellatrix kill Lucius. Harry was pissed.

...

Draco slowly regained consciousness and he sat up and looked around. He was still at the astronomy tower, but there were voices coming from below him in the courtyard of Hogwarts. He stood up and peered down the railings to see everyone’s wands lit up to the dark sky. He looked up; the Dark Mark had disappeared. He slowly turned his gaze behind to look at his father’s lifeless body. He walked towards it and collapsed in front of it, lifting his father’s head so it rested on his lap as he slowly stroked his cold blood-drained face.

There were suddenly loud footsteps as Professor McGonagall arrived at the top of the tower. She gasped and covered her mouth at the scene in front of her.

“W-What’s happened?” McGonagall stepped closer. “Who is this?”

“My father...” Draco said brokenly without looking up. “He saved me... it was meant to be me.”

McGonagall slowly crouched down in front of him and looked worriedly at Draco. “Are you- are you okay?”

Draco stopped and slowly turned to her. His eyes lost its spark as he looked back at the professor in front of him brokenly and his voice cracked. “ _I don’t know_.”

More footsteps suddenly filled the tower as Draco saw the outline of people through his tears crowded at the entrance of the staircase.

“There he is!” Someone shouted. “That’s him! He killed Dumbledore!”

“Somebody grab him!” A girl spoke. “He’s the one who let the others in too!”

McGonagall stepped forward. “Everybody remain calm.”

But they ignored her as they suddenly saw the lifeless body that Draco was holding.

“Is that Lucius Malfoy?!”

“Isn’t he in Azkaban?”

“I bet he let him out!”

“He deserves to die!”

“His son killed Dumbledore!”

  
“STOP!” A voice suddenly rang the tower as Harry Potter ran up the stairs and pushed people away, making his way to Draco and slowly held him in his arms. Draco was emotionless.

“You’re with him?”

“He didn’t kill anyone!” Harry shouted to the crowd.

“Tell that to the mark on his arm!” Another person shouted back. “How do you know he hasn’t killed anyone?”

“Because it wasn’t him!” Harry shouted again. “I saw everything! It wasn’t him! He was lowering his wand! It was someone else who killed Dumbledore.”

“So he _did_ try to kill him then?”

“Filthy Death Eater scum!!”

Harry shook his head but didn’t reply, he turned to Draco and lifted his chin so he was looking into his eyes. Draco’s eyes were lifeless and dead. Harry sighed sadly and helped him stand.

“Come on, Draco.” He pushed passed the group of people with McGonagall’s help and started to make his way back towards the castle, into the Room of Requirement. “Let’s get you somewhere safe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people might think this is where Draco dies but I want to write more about him and Harry so... I’m so sorry for killing Lucius off. This was a very hard chapter to write as well. The next chapter will be the final chapter for 6th Year. The chapter after will probably be set the start of 7th so stay tuned to find out what happens next!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below! :)


	17. Point of No Return

**3 years ago. 6th Year. Hogwarts.**

The dawning sunlight shone through the glass windows of Hogwarts, emitting the great hall with light. But it wasn't the same cheery, happy, food-filled great hall everyone had once known. It was cold, quiet and empty.

The sunlight shone through the office of Albus Dumbledore as Harry slowly opened the door, with Draco trailing behind. Both had bags under their eyes, suggesting neither slept much at all. The two walked around the office wordlessly, neither wanting to bring up what happened the night before. It was all too surreal.

Harry stopped in front of Dumbledore's desk, where his remaining possessions remain untouched. The only difference was that now, his wand had been picked up and placed on the table as they prepare the headmaster's body for the funeral. Draco walked up beside Harry as Harry slid an arm around his waist, pulling him close. Draco silently rested his head on his shoulder but didn't cry. He didn't have the strength to anymore.

"Potter?" Harry looked towards the door where the voice came from. Professor McGonagall wore a sad smile, and you could tell by her red eyes that she too has been mourning over the loss of a great wizard.

"In light of what has happened..." McGonagall said to him. "If you should have the need to talk to someone..."

Harry smiled at her and looked at Draco, whose face remained expressionless since last night. He intertwined their hands and rubbed his palm with his thumb. The other boy glanced at Harry but didn't smile. Harry turned back to McGonagall.

"I'll keep that in mind, Professor. Thank you."

McGonagall nodded with a sad smile before heading out the door, but she stopped before she closed it.

"You should know... about Professor Dumbledore..." She blinked at Harry. "You meant a great deal to him." 

The door to the office closed as McGonagall bumped abruptly into Ron and Hermione, who looked as if they were trying to get into the headmaster's office as well.

"Good morning, Mr Weasley. Miss Granger." McGonagall spoke softly.

"Are they in there?" Ron said.

McGonagall sighed and nodded.

"Can you let us in?" Hermione asked the professor, but McGonagall turned to the both of them and shook her head. "Why? What's going on?"

"I believe Mr Potter is having a heart to heart with Mr Malfoy." She glanced at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "I can't help feeling bad... Despite his madness, he was his father."

Harry and Draco both sat down in silence in Dumbledore's office. Harry didn't want to speak because he didn't know whether Draco was ready to talk yet. But then, Draco stood up as he turned to Harry and spoke for the first time since it happened.

“I’m sorry, Harry.”

“Draco...” Harry blinked and gave him a hug from behind, and rested his chin on the blonde’s shoulder. “You don’t have to apologise for anything.”

“Oh but I do.” He sighed. “I was going to kill. I was going to become the one thing I’ve tried so hard not to be. I was going to become a monster.”

“But you didn’t.” Harry pulled away and turned him around so he was facing him. “There’s nothing you can do now. It’s over...”

Draco closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"I need some air." He held out his hand as Harry took it without hesitation.

Harry looked at him with a sad smile. "Where do you want to go?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Take me back to the astronomy tower."

...

Ron and Hermione sat on the roof of the astronomy tower as they looked at Harry and Draco from a distance, their intertwined hands didn't go unnoticed but both Gryffindors didn't say a single thing. They knew it wasn't the right time.

Harry was speaking to Draco, trying to take his mind off what happened, at least for now. But it didn't seem to be working. They were both looking out at the mountains, where the sun had barely seemed to rise from.

"There was another time where Hermione said that Ron had an emotional range of a teaspoon. That was hilarious." He laughed softly, but the second he turned to look at Draco, he noticed that his tears were falling. He stopped laughing. "What's wrong?

"This is the first time I've been back here..." He sniffed and turned to Harry. "... since father died."

Harry sighed and went to pull him closer, but Draco stepped away, looking away from him.

"I need a moment."  He untangled their intertwined hands.

"What?"

"T-This is just hard." Draco croaked.

"I know." Harry gulped and tried stepping closer. "I lost someone here, too."

"Harry..." He said to him while taking shuddering breaths, his arms were crossed. "I'm sorry, but please go." 

But Harry didn't, he instead tried stepping closer again. "Shouldn't we be helping each other?"

At that moment, Draco's features turned unreadable as he put on his mask to hide his feelings from Harry, and Harry can't help but feel hurt as Draco uttered the next word.

" _No_."

Harry frowned and felt his tears start to form. "Why not?"

"Because..." Draco stepped closer now. "I blame you." 

Harry's heart broke. Hermione and Ron watched from the distance as Ron started to get up, but Hermione stopped him as they both could only watch.

"Every time I look at you, I-I blame you for what happened." Draco sobbed.

"Me?" Harry's tears started forming as well. "What about Voldemort? He was the one who ordered Bellatrix to kill your family!"

"Because nobody would dare defy him." His voice was getting louder now. "But you— I trusted you! I trusted you and Dumbledore to save my family... and because of that, my father's soul was obliterated right in front of my own eyes."

This time, something inside Harry snapped as well as he unconsciously, like Draco, turned his grief into anger and let it out onto the wrong person.

"You want to talk about trust? Okay, let's talk about trust." He said bitterly to Draco. "You made the _biggest_ decision of your life, going up to this tower to kill Dumbledore, before coming to me or him for help."

Draco glared at him and bit his lip as another tear fell from his eyes.

"Dumbledore could have protected you!" Harry shouted with a sob. "He could have protected your family."

"Like he protected your mother?" Draco said coldly. 

Hermione and Ron's hurridly made their way towards them before a fight could break out as Ron took Harry away to a corner and Hermione went to Draco. 

"Draco, stop, you don't mean that," Hermione said to him softly as she put a hand on his shoulder and lead him to sit down.

But Draco flung off the hand and stepped away from her, tears streaming down his face. "Stay away from me, you filthy _Mudblood_!"

Ron gasped as Harry shouted back at Draco from the distance. "You stay away from her you filthy _death eater_!"

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted and held up her hands. "The both of you! This isn't you right now... you're grieving. You both need to calm down."

Draco and Harry looked towards each other, immediately regretting their outburst as they both collapsed to the ground. Hermione turned to Ron and ushered him to come over.

"Talk to Draco. I'll talk to Harry."

Ron would normally protest at such a demand, but deep down he felt sorry for the both of them. Nobody, not even Draco deserved what had happened to him last night. Ron remembered Harry telling him and Hermione in the Room of Requirement about what happened last night up at the astronomy tower as he sat on Draco's bed while Draco slept. Ron and Hermione understood Draco more now, and Ron felt the sorriest of them all.

Ron helped Draco stand up again but the Slytherin turned away from him and walked further away from Harry with his back facing him. Ron followed and stopped next to him before looking at the blonde haired boy.

"Malfoy." Draco turned to Ron, his tears still falling silently as he looked at him sadly. "I heard about what you did... I know you didn't want to kill him."

"Yes... but it cost the death of my father." Draco chuckled bitterly. "Guess it was finally my turn to pay... for everything I've done."

"I just wanted to tell you... Harry was right about you." He said with a sigh. "You're not the Malfoy I knew.”

Ron held out a hand to him as Draco looked as if touching it would kill him. He glanced at the hand then back at Ron.

"A Malfoy and a Weasley? Friends?"

Ron nodded at him with a small smile. "Perhaps it's time for a new friendship."

Draco hesitated before slowly taking his hand and gave it a small shake. They both nodded at each other as Ron gave him a wide smile. Draco scoffed and looked away.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, Weaselbee."

"I still don’t know how Harry can stand you." He laughed softly. “But I can see why he likes you.” 

Draco blushed and finally smiled back at him and continued looking out silently at the view of Hogsmeade in the distance. 

...

“Do you think he would have done it?” Hermione looked over at Harry. “Draco?”

“No.” Harry shook his head confidently. “No, he was lowering his wand. He accepted his offer for help but...” Harry sighed. “It was too late... In the end, it was Snape. It was always Snape.”

He held out something for Hermione and dropped it in her hand. It was Slytherin’s locket. One of the Horcruxes. The one which Harry and Dumbledore had gone to great lengths to attain. But there was one problem...

“It’s fake,” Harry said to her and tilted his head towards the pendant. “Open it.”

Hermione looks at Harry curiously before opening the locket. A piece of crumpled note was there as she unfolded it and read aloud.

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B_

  
“R.A.B?” Hermione looked curiously at the initials signed on the letter.

“Dunno,” Harry replied. “But whoever they are, they have the real Horcrux.”

He sighed and leaned on the railing and looked up to the sky. “Which means it was all a waste. All of it.”

They both glanced to the opposite side of the Astronomy Tower roof, where Ron and Draco talked surprisingly calm. They seemed to have finally let go of past grudges. Hermione chuckled before turning back to admire the sunrise.

“Ron’s okay with it, you know?” She gave Harry a smile and put the note back into the fake Horcrux and put it in her pocket. “You and Draco.”

Harry blushed at her as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“If I were you when he’s around.” She giggled. “I’d keep the snogging to a minimum.”

Harry all but looked away and sighed. “I’m not coming back, Hermione.”

Hermione glanced back to see Draco and Ron making their way towards them. She turned back to Harry.

“I’ve got to finish what Dumbledore started and I don’t know where that will lead me...” He sighed and looked back at his three friends. “But I’ll let you all know where I am when I can.”

Ron and Hermione scoffed at him and shook their heads, but Draco looked away from him as if something was on his mind. His face was unreadable as if he wasn’t deep in thought. 

“I’ve always admired your courage Harry,” Hermione laughed, bringing Harry back to their conversation. “But sometimes you can be really thick.”

“You don’t think you’re going to be able to find all the Horcruxes by yourself, do you?” Ron said and stood beside him. “You need us, mate.”

Harry smiled at his two best friends and turned to Draco. “I suppose I do.” They remained silent for a while before Harry turned back to Draco who walked forward and sighed sadly at him. There were tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He said sadly. "I didn't mean what I said."

Harry reached forward and pulled him into a hug, resting his chin on his right shoulder while he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

"S'okay." Harry smiled at him and petted his hair, he placed another kiss before pulling away again. "I'm sorry too." 

Draco nodded back at him with a small smile. 

"McGonagall came to me after the incident. You can come back to Hogwarts. You can be safe here." He smiled at him. "They're asking you back." 

He held out a hand to Draco, the scene oh so familiar from those many years ago. " _I'm_ asking you back."

But Draco seemed to hesitate. He looked around the school grounds before turning back to Ron,  Hermione and Harry, who still had his hand out. Sadly, Draco walked forward with a sigh and glanced down the railing at the castle. He turned to Harry again.

“I’m sorry, Harry.” A tear fell from his eye. “But I’m not coming back.”

He slowly turned away and walked down the stairs of the tower, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione staring dumbfounded. Harry dashed after him as Hermione stepped forward to stop him, but Ron held her back.

Draco was now walking on the bridge connecting to the entrance of Hogwarts, his back facing the castle as he walked head down with tears on his face.

“Draco, wait!” Harry pleaded as he came running. “Draco, I need to talk to you.”

Reluctantly, Draco stopped but didn’t turn around to face him.

“Why are you doing this?” Harry started tearing up again.

“Look at everyone, Harry. Nobody in Hogwarts trusted me.” He sighed sadly. “And nobody in the Order will trust me either, so how can I trust myself?”

“What about _me_?” Harry pleaded with tears. “ _I_ believed in you. _I_ stood by you.”

“I know you believe in me, Harry and I’m grateful for that.” He turned to look at him with his arms crossed, hugging himself. “But this isn’t about you. I can’t stay here any longer.” He turned away from him. 

“I made a promise to your mother to protect you... you can’t just walk away like this!” Harry reached forward and grasped his shoulder. “Draco, you are making a mistake.”

“Maybe I am.” He gulped and turned to Harry again, holding his hands in his own. “But I need to sort this out on my own... without the Order... and _without you_.”

Harry hesitated at first but then eventually sighed sadly and nodded, knowing that Draco’s decision was already made and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He gently reached forward and touched his cheek, Draco leaned into his touch as Harry looked into his eyes one last time. He leaned forward and kissed him deeply, both battling for dominance. Draco had his arms around Harry’s neck as Harry had both his hands cupping his face. When they both finally pulled back, their face was wet with tears. Harry let out a sob as he stroked his thumb over Draco’s cheek. Harry opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but he shut it quickly, as he reached forward to pull him in for a hug.

Draco smiles and kissed Harry's forehead, with his hands on both sides of Harry's cheeks. Harry clasped his hands over them as Draco pulled away and smiled sadly at him as he uttered the next words. 

" _I love you_." 

Harry smiled back at him at those words, he felt warm over his stomach. 

“ _I know._ ”

Slowly Harry lets go of Draco as he turned to walk away.

”And, Draco?” Harry said to the boy. “If you need anything-”

”-You’ll find me?” Draco took one last look at Harry.

Harry smiled sadly and nodded back at him. 

“ _Always_.”

Draco turned back and continued to walk away, he didn’t look back at Harry once, because he knew that he couldn’t let him go if he did, and this was something that he needed to do. Harry looked at Draco’s form as it got smaller and further away from him, he didn’t look away until Draco’s outline fully disappeared into the sunset, leaving Harry all alone, yet again. 

...

When Harry walked back up to the tower, his tears were forming again. Although Draco left for the greater good, he still felt it was his fault that he left. Hermione and Ron saw him and frowned at each other as Harry leaned across the railing, staring hauntingly at the gates where Draco apparated away. Hermione walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Harry." She said softly. 

"Forget about it. He's gone..." Harry said with tears falling down his face.

"Harry...do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Harry said bitterly, still not meeting her gaze. 

"Harry..." Hermione sighed. "Dwelling on Draco's decision won't bring him back."

"I already miss him ok? Is that what you wanted me to say?" Harry snapped and finally looked at Hermione with fresh tear tracks on his cheeks.  "I still don't understand how he could've left Hogwarts, how he could've left _us_."  
  
"He did it for the greater good. For you. For us." Hermione tried telling him.

"IT WAS WRONG! HE'S NOT A DEATH EATER!! HE BELONGS WITH US!! HE'S JUST A BOY!"

"He made the decision, Harry."  
  
"WELL, WHAT CHOICE DID WE GIVE HIM?! The moment there were any suspicions about his loyalty they turned their back on him! They said he killed Dumbledore when he didn't!" Harry shouted furiously, but Hermione didn't flinch, as if she was expecting this outburst. She remained calm.

"I won't deny that mistakes were made, but he chose to leave," Hermione said to him softly.   
  
"But how would you feel if Ron and I left you?" Harry said as Hermione looked away from him.

"It's not the same."   
  
"It's precisely the same. Ron and I are your friends, just like how Draco was my friend, and I loved him. How well would you sleep knowing we left you and that we may never see each other again?"   
  
"Not very well, I imagine. Luckily that isn't true, and never will be." Hermione smiled at him before she clasped Harry's hand in comfort. "He'll be alright. Because like us, he has someone worth living for." 

Harry blushed and shook his head sadly, another fresh tear found it's way down his cheek as he wiped it away with his thumb. He closed his eyes and breathed out before opening them once again and staring into the sunrise. 

He smiled.

"I've never noticed how beautiful this place was."

But despite all, there was something that Draco and Harry both knew. They would always find each other, through anything the world throws at them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of 6th Year, Guys. I know this chapter is a bit depressing and bittersweet but I promise it’ll get better next year (or worse). Next chapter will be a flash forward and then we will start 7th year!!
> 
> And also requested by a number of people, I have done HBP’s Ending scene with OUAT music from Slughorn’s video a few chapters ago. I have also changed Hermione saying “You And Ginny” to “you and Draco.” Hope you all check it out above and like it! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know your thoughts in the comments below! :)


	18. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

**Present Day. 12 Grimmauld Place.**

The doorbell to 12 Grimmauld Place rang loudly as Harry dropped the book he was reading in shock at the sudden noise. Ginny and Luna were out on a date. Ron and Hermione were back at the Burrow helping Mrs Weasley out with some secret surprise party for everyone, nobody really knew what the occasion was except for Ron and Hermione.

The doorbell rang again as Harry shook himself awake from his daydreaming and sprang up from the sofa and made his way to the door and opened it in one swift motion.

Narcissa Malfoy wore a smile as Harry blinked twice at the unexpected guest before smiling widely and embracing her in a hug.

“Mrs Malfoy!” He laughed. He hasn't really seen her in person since he spoke for her during her trail. “It's been so long!”

“Call me Narcissa, Harry. You're making me feel old.” She chuckled and returned the hug, patting Harry’s back affectionately. “I actually came here to give you something.”

Harry ushered her into the living room and sat her down onto the sofa in front of the TV. Narcissa Malfoy had become a professional counsellor for the Wizarding world after the war had ended.

The death of Draco had impacted her the most out of everyone. After all, the loss Harry felt for his beloved is nothing compared to the loss Narcissa felt for the loss of her own son. But if anything, Draco’s death only gave Narcissa a reason to help people whose lives have been affected by the war. She had helped multiple patients, all of which had no complaints about her and even recommend her to their friends. She even made it to Witch Weekly as a recommendation for anyone who wanted to talk about things from the war.

Harry came back into the living room a while later with two mugs of hot tea. He placed the cups and saucers on the coffee table in front of him as he turned to Narcissa.

“How are you? It's been what, a year? Since we last saw each other?" He smiled at her.

“I’m alright. Things have been _surprisingly_ good.” She smiled back at him. “I was clearing the East Wing of the Manor when something came back to me.”

She reached into her pocket and took out a delicate jewelry box, and pulled out a pendant, to which Harry recognised immediately.

“That’s Draco’s.”

“Yes.” Narcissa sighed. “It is.”

She placed it on Harry’s hand as he examined the pendant with the Malfoy crest.

“Has he ever told you the story of when he got this pendant?”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “He mentioned it once in detention, he tried using it as a memory for the Patronus Charm.”

Narcissa smiled at him. “Well then, let me tell you.”

_8 years ago. 5th June 1991._

Dobby was cleaning in the drawing room as he spotted a small black box on the table, inside was a beautiful gold pendant, it held the Malfoy crest with a snake surrounding the letter M. It was black and gold in colour. Dobby grew wide-eyed at the fascination of such a delicate gift as he slowly put it around his neck and stood in front of the mirror, striking a pose in an extremely imitating way Draco would stand.

"HEY!" Draco said angrily as Narcissa followed him.

Dobby hurriedly took off the pendant and cleaned it with a spell quickly, it was sparking like new but Draco was still mad.

"Oh, Master Draco! Dobby is terribly sorry! Please forgive Dobby, Dobby was just fascinated to see-"

"How dare you!" He interrupted and glared at Dobby. "That's mine! It's not for a servant."

"It was Dobby's mistake!" Dobby apologized again as he hopped off the chair in front of the mirror.

Draco still glared at him as Narcissa walked up beside him. "Servants don't deserve-"

"Enough!" Narcissa said sternly.

"Dobby is sorry Mistress Cissy. Dobby just-"

"No." She said again. "I was talking to Draco."

Draco turned to look at her and he arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "Me?"

Narcissa shook her head, "I thought I raised you better than that, Draco. It doesn't matter whether one is a servant or a master. Everyone deserves our respect."

If there was one thing different from Draco's father and Draco's mother, it's that his mother's views on purebloods, muggles, Muggle-borns and people in the wizarding world were much different from Draco father's. She was much more understanding of the world around them and wouldn't judge harshly, unlike his father.

"But he took my pendant-" Draco complained.

"He apologised." She said before crouching down slightly to meet his gaze. "And it isn't yours yet."

Dobby was quite embarrassed now. "Oh, Mistress Cissy! It's all right! Dobby doesn't hope to-"

But she shook her head. "You're kind, Dobby. But Draco must learn."

Draco turned around and had his back to his mother's.

Narcissa sighed. "My Dragon. _We are all the same._ "

Draco scoffed but didn't turn around. "But we are Malfoys, mother."

"We are." She turned Draco back to face her, "But that doesn't make us better than everyone else."

"But what about what father said?" Draco said again, "Mudbloods and servants are below us."

"Do not use that word, Draco," Narcissa said sternly. "Your father and I have very different views. I am telling you things from my point of view now. Which one you listen to is up to you, but let me finish."

Draco nodded timidly and listened.

"Later today, when the sacred twenty-eight will come to the Manor, do you know what this occasion is for?"

Draco smirked. "Yes. It's to honour _me_ on my birthday." He smiled proudly after he spoke.

But Narcissa shook her head again.

"No." Draco frowned and looked at her in confusion "It's for _you_ to honour them, Draco, by showing them you will be a proud and benevolent future Lord of the Manor, who would make the pureblood families around you proud when the time comes."

Narcissa held her hand out to Dobby. "Please, the pendant."

Dobby smiled and handed it to her as she put it around Draco's neck. "When you are given this, by your father later, it will be a symbol that you will always hold goodness in your heart and you will show that you will rule justly and without discrimination when you become Lord of the Manor... Now, do you understand?"

Draco smiled at looked at his mother. "I do, mother."

She smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Draco looked down at the pendant as it sparked, the black snake moved around the golden letter M beautifully.

"It's beautiful." He smiled.

"And it's heavier than it looks." Narcissa laughed lightly but noticed that Draco was biting his lip, looking as if he wants to say something. “Something wrong, my dear?”

“Mother? Father said that I have to marry a pureblood girl and have a child in order to continue our name, but... what if I don’t like girls?”

Narcissa sighed before crouching down in front of her son.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy.” She smiled. “It doesn’t matter if you like boys or girls, or both, or even neither... love is love. We are all the same.”

“So you’ll still love me even if I like boys like Harry Potter?”

“I’ll always love you no matter what, my dragon.” Narcissa kissed his forehead. “And even if your father doesn’t agree, I will not let him stand in the way of your happiness.”

Draco was smiling widely as he embraced her mother in a tight embrace, before pulling back and asking her another question yet again, this time, he looked down and was blushing.

“Mother... do you think I’ll meet Harry Potter someday and be his friend?” He said timidly.

Narcissa pondered for a moment before looking at her son.

“You’ll meet him, Draco. That I know for certain.” She smiled. “Just be yourself, and I’m sure he’ll be happy to be friends with you.”

...

_Back to the present._

Harry laughed after hearing Narcissa’s account of the story.

“Of course he didn’t listen and acted just like his father...” She chuckled. “But then, I guess things did work out in the end...”

Harry smiled back sadly. “I just wish we had more time...”

Narcissa sighed before reaching into her pocket and pulled out another black box and handed it to Harry. There were tears in her eyes.

“Before he died, Draco told me he was going to give this to you once everything was all over.” She placed the box onto Harry’s hand. “He wanted to send it here so he could surprise you.”

Harry looked at the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a glittering diamond gold ring which sparkled like a billion stars and flowed so bright it could lit a dark room. Harry stared at the ring, realisation drawing before him until he found himself silently crying with tears falling from his eyes. His hand was clutching his heart as he bit his lip and continued staring at the gift. He chuckled tearily before he turned to Narcissa.

“I loved him _so much_.”

Narcissa reaches forward and pulled him in for a hug.

“So did I, my dear. _So did I._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Flash forward between Harry and Narcissa. Hope you all like this short. Next chapter might be a flash forward or the start of 7th year!
> 
> Hope you all liked this chapter, be sure to leave a comment on what you think!! :)


	19. Darkness Arising

**2 years ago. Summer before 7th Year. Malfoy Manor.**

Snape stride through the gates of Malfoy Manor and throwing the darkly lit garden. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge, a fountain was playing. Snape strode towards the front door, which swung inwards at their approach, though nobody had visibly opened it.

The hallway was large, dimly lit and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the walls followed Snape as he strode past. Snape eventually stopped at a black ornate door and turned the silver handle.

The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting at a long and ornate table. The room's usual furniture had been pushed carelessly up against the walls. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror. Snape lingered for a moment on the threshold.

"Severus..." aid a high, clear voice from the head of the table. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd lost your way..."

Voldemort was seated directly in front of the fireplace, so that it was difficult, at first, for the new arrivals to make out more than his silhouette. His dark red eyes stared at Severus as he chuckled darkly.

"Come..." said Voldemort, indicating the seat on his immediate right which was next to another Death Eater, which Snape had not seen before, who was hooded. The person's face was hidden. "We've saved you a seat."

Snape whipped his cloak around and sat down on to the black chair.

"You bring news, I trust?"

"It will happen Saturday next... at nightfall," Snape said darkly without looking away from Voldemort.

"I've heard differently, My Lord..." Yaxley had leaned forward to look down the long table at Voldemort and Snape. All faces turned to him. "Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen-"

"-This is a false trail." Snape interrupted with a sneer. "The Auror Office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter... Those closest... to him believed we have infiltrated the Ministry."

"Well they got that right, haven't they?" said a squat man sitting a short distance from Yaxley; he gave a wheezy giggle that was echoed here and there along the table by the others.

Voldemort did not laugh. His gaze had wandered upwards, to the body revolving slowly overhead, and then looked over at the far end of the other side of the table and then back to Snape and looked at him darkly.

"Where will he be taken?" Voldemort asked "The Boy?"

"To a safe house," said Snape. "Most likely the home of someone in the Order until he's been given every manner of protection possible, once there it will be impractical to attack him."

"And what of the other boy," Voldemort said darkly. "Draco?"

Everyone was quiet as the silent atmosphere turned thicker, so thick you can cut it with a knife.

"My Lord... I have been unable to locate him since the attack that night at Hogwarts." Snape said. Nothing on his face gave away the slight fear that was inside of him. "After Harry Potter had attacked us Draco escaped along with him."

The true events of what happened that night are only known to Severus and Narcissa. However, Snape modified Bellatrix's memories into thinking that Harry had attacked her that night, causing her to faint and running away with Draco, instead of it being Narcissa, who Snape modified in Bella's memories as cold and ruthless while Lucius died when in truth, was mourning deeply for her husband.

Voldemort simply nodded and turned to Narcissa, who wore an emotionless and unreadable mask on.

"What say you, Narcissa?" He said coldly.

Narcissa was starting blankly onto the opposite wall as her gaze slowly travelled toward Voldemort, but she didn't even flinch once.

"He means nothing to me... not anymore."

"Even you..." Voldemort continued darkly. "Mistress of the Malfoy family... has never faced such a test."

"By the grace of your teachings," She said confidently. "I will not be turned."

"My Lord," suddenly said a dark woman, Bellatrix Lestrange next to her sister halfway down the table, her voice constricted with emotion, "I'd like to volunteer myself for this task... _I want to kill the boy_..."

At these words, seemingly in response to them, a sudden wail sounded, a terrible, drawn-out cry of misery and pain. Many of those at the table looked downwards, startled, for the sound had seemed to issue from below their feet.

"WORMTAIL!" Voldemort suddenly snapped. "Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?"

"Yes m–my Lord," gasped a small man halfway down the table he jumped to his feet and hurried down to the dungeons. "Right away, my Lord."

Voldemort turned back to Bellatrix.

"As inspiring as I find your bloodlust, Bellatrix..." He drawled. "I must be the one to kill Harry Potter.”

“But... I face an unfortunate complication...” Voldemort drawled. “That my wand and Potter’s share the same core... They are in some ways... twins.” He stood from his chair and started to walk around the dark room. “You can wound but not fatally harm... If I am to kill him, I must do it with another’s wand.”

The faces around him displayed nothing but shock; he might have announced that he wanted to borrow one of their arms.

“Come... surely one of you would like the honour?” said Voldemort. “What about you... Narcissa?”

Narcissa turned to Voldemort slowly, and her cold face turned unusually white. “My Lord?”

“I trust you took Lucius’ wand when he paid the price?” Voldemort said darkly again. “Since you have no use for it now... I require his wand.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Narcissa said unusually calmly put her hand into her robes, withdrew her dead husband’s wand and passed it along to Voldemort, who held it up in front of his red eyes, examining it closely.

“Do I detect elm?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“And the core.”

“Dragon Heartstring.”

“Draco Heartstring...” Voldemort hummed And Narcissa nodded. He turned to the rest of the Death Eaters sat on the table before speaking again.

“Lucius Malfoy’s death was a tragic tale...” He smiled darkly. “...which is why I have recruited a newcomer to join us in our ranks.”

Voldemort and all heads turned to the hooded figure sat next to Snape, the figure slowly stood up from their chair and pulled the hood down, revealing long grey ashen hair with a single streak of black by the side. The woman looked no older than 20 and her eyes were a cold haunting icy blue to match her heart. She held a cold stare to anyone who met her gaze as she turned to the dark lord and bowed.

“May I introduce to you, my new subject.” He walked over to the woman and put his hand on her shoulder. “Her name is Ravenna... May you all welcome her as one of us.”

The Death Eaters all stood from their chairs and bowed regally at the new recruit, but Ravenna didn’t smile or flinch, but simply looked around hauntingly, as if all emotion was drained from this woman. She looked at the Death Eaters around the table before her eyes landed on Narcissa Malfoy, and her gaze lingered at her unusually longer than the others, but this was only noticed by Ravenna and Narcissa herself, who had turned extremely pale.

The Death Eaters and Ravenna sat down again as Voldemort raised Lucius Malfoy’s wand, pointed it directly at the slowly revolving figure suspended over the table and gave it a tiny flick. The figure came to life with a groan and began to struggle against invisible bonds.

“To those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Miss Charity Burbage,” Voldemort said. “Who until recently taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...”

There were small noises of comprehension around the table. A broad, hunched woman with pointed teeth cackled.

“Her speciality was Muggle Studies...” Voldemort spoke again. “It is Miss Burbage’s belief that muggles... are not so different from us...” He gazed around the table. “She would... given her way... have us mate with them.”

One of the Death Eaters spat on the floor as Bellatrix stuck her tongue out a made a loud sound of disgust.

“To her, the mixture of magical and muggle blood is not an abomination...” Voldemort sat back down on his chair and leaned back with a dark smile. “...But is something to be encouraged.”

Nobody laughed this time: there was no mistaking the anger and contempt in Voldemort’s voice. Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape again.

“Severus... Severus, please...” Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair. “We’re friends...”

“ _Avada Kedavra_.”

The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with a resounding crash, on to the table below, which trembled and creaked. Several of the Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs. Narcissa let out a silent gasp, while Ravenna simply sat as if nothing happened.

“Nagini...” said Voldemort softly as he stroked the giant serpent, “Dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter for 7th Year!! And the introduction of a new character called Ravenna. I’ve based her cold blue eyes off of Android 18 in Dragon Ball Z and hoped it would bring out the coldness of this new character. Her name was inspired by Queen Ravenna from the huntsman series. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	20. Capture

**2 years ago. Summer before 7th Year.**

Draco Malfoy had not been seen by Harry or the others since the day he left Hogwarts. He travelled to the Muggle World in order to keep a low profile and lived on another vacation home his parents bought. Draco hadn’t told anyone of his whereabouts except for his mother, who he had sent a letter to in secret to the Manor by attaching it to a ferret who Draco had imperiused to travel underground below the manors in the tunnels which only Draco, Narcissa and Lucius knew of.

It was then until one day, he had received an unexpected letter from his mother.

_Draco_

_I don’t have much time, but I don’t think we can risk the exposure of each other by these letters any more. The Dark Lord has recruited a new Death Eater by the name of Ravenna. She has already killed one of the others just because he failed slightly in his task. She is cold and ruthless and I can’t imagine what would happen to the both of us if she finds out what we’re doing. Please, Draco. I beg of you to find Harry and the others for protection before it’s too late. The order can protect you, worry not what happens to me, my darling and stay strong._

_With love,  
Mother_

Draco shakily set down the letter on the table as he blinked his tears away and pointed his wand at it, incinerating any last bit of evidence. His mother was right, nowhere was safe for him anymore, and by the sounds of this new Death Eater, it seems that things could only get worse from now on.

That was when Draco decided to something extremely risky and reckless. He could only imagine his mother’s suffering, all alone in the manor who she was sharing with the people who murdered his husband and had caused destruction to her family. Draco needed to get her out of there.

He stormed into his bedroom and waved his wand as his belongings slowly floated and shrunk into his black leather briefcase. Draco walked to the bathroom and cast a glamour spell on himself. His hair turned a golden dark blonde and his eyes turned brown. His hair turned curly and finally, his voice sounded much deeper.

He returned back to his room and grabbed his suitcase, and in a flash, had apparated from his room, back into the Wizarding world.

...

When Draco regained his vision, which was blurry from the apparition, he looked around and realised that he was nowhere near Malfoy Manor.

_Shit._

His mother must’ve put up the apparition wards to prevent him from coming, she probably knew he was going to do something reckless like this. And now, Draco had apparated right into the middle of Knockturn Alley. Today was not his lucky day.

He needed to find a way to get to the Manor quick without being recognised. But that was already too late.

“Draco?”

Draco stood still as a rock without turning back, he didn’t recognise the voice. It was hoarse and dry as if someone was speaking like they’ve seen a ghost. Reluctantly, Draco slowly turned around, still not knowing what gave him away, his disguise was still on, but that obviously didn’t trick the person who was standing right in front of him.

And that person was Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy smiled with tears the moment Draco turned to her but Draco stepped back fearfully. He was happy that Pansy was here, still alive, but terrified that his exposure would risk the life of his friend.

Pansy seemed to see where he was coming from and tilted her head to a dark alcove in the alleyway connecting Knockturn Alley And Diagon Alley. She turned to her back and walked away, disappearing into the hidden spot. Draco waited for a minute before following suit.

The moment he stepped into the alcove, he felt arms wrap around him in a warm hug and his shirt was immediately filled with wet tears. When Pansy pulled back she was looking at Draco as if he had come back from the dead.

“You’re ok.” She chuckled. “You’re not dead.”

Draco could only smile back at her. “Hey, Pansy.”

“Thank Merlin.” Pansy wiped her tears before her smile suddenly became an angry frown.

She slapped him.

“Ow!” Draco clutched his cheek. “What was that for?”

“What was that for?!” Pansy whisper-yelled. “You disappear for weeks! Gone without a trace! No letter! No contact! Nothing! And you say ‘ _Hey Pansy_ ’?! What the fuck, Draco?!”

“Pansy, listen...” Draco held her hands. “I’m sorry but I had to go incognito to prevent exposing myself. I couldn’t send letters to anyone, not even Harry! I don’t want you getting the risk of being exposed.”

“So what? You do nothing?!”

“N-No! I am doing something, I just-” Draco sighed and noticed footsteps getting louder from around them. “We can’t stay here any longer, you have to leave.”

Draco turned to leave but Pansy held his arm. “Draco, go to the Order. Harry talked to me after you left. They can help you. You’re not safe here. At least I am in Hogwarts, but you’re not. You have to go to them, Draco.”

Draco shook his head. “I can’t do that.”

He left the alcove and Pansy tailed along behind him, clearly having the impression that the conversation was not over. The connecting tunnel between the two alleys was coming to an end, before suddenly, a hooded figure stood by the exit to the tunnel, blocking it and faced Draco.

“Well, well.” The cold female voice said. Her words sounded like ice, cold and ruthless, lacking emotion as if it was evil had taken a human form.

Draco and Pansy’s eyes widened as the hooded figure took off her hood and revealed long ashen hair and eyes and cold as ice, matching the witch’s heart. This must be the new Death Eater his mother was talking about in her letter. Ravenna smiled darkly at Draco when suddenly a thought struck him.

_If he was caught now... then he would be taken back to the Manor. He could save Mother. He could save Mother and leave the manor with her, away from the Dark Lord._

A flawed and risky plan spurred into action as Draco turned to look at the woman in front of him. His and Pansy’s wands were drawn, pointing at her. But Ravenna simply pointed back loosely with her own, as if she wasn’t even trying.

“Hello there...” She smiled. “Draco.”

Draco scoffed. “What gave me away?”

“Just a guess.” Ravenna simply smiled, she waved her wand at him and in an instant, his hair turned back to the signature blonde and his eyes back to grey. “We knew you were in Knockturn Alley when The Ministry sent me a warning saying that someone tried to apparate to Malfoy Manor... no doubt I knew it was you... and so I followed you here, where you landed instead... and it seems with the help of your companion.... you have revealed yourself to me.”

She must’ve heard them through the alcove. But then suddenly, another thought came to Draco.

_Pansy._

She could be killed. Seen helping a traitor to the Death Eaters? Voldemort would surely not be happy... So Draco did the only thing he could think of and turned back to look at Pansy, his own back facing Ravenna as he put on his cold glare.

“You knew she was coming, didn’t you?” He sneered at her.

Pansy, at first, looked shocked and hurt but thankfully didn’t show it. She then caught Draco’s wink and internally breathed out a relieved sigh before putting on her own mask as well.

“Should’ve known not to trust me, Draco.” She cackled darkly and stepped beside Ravenna.

Ravenna slowly turned to her hauntingly, her eyes searching Pansy suspiciously before speaking once again.

“Well done. Miss Parkinson. Your father would be most pleased.” She turned back to Draco. “Now leave us.”

Pansy slowly backed away, looking back at Draco with a slight pleading in her eyes and dashed away out of the tunnel into Diagon Alley.

Ravenna looked at Draco hauntingly before stepping forward. Draco didn’t want it to look like he was trying to get captured so he fired a spell at her, which she easily deflected. Draco gripped his wand tighter and made to attack again, but Ravenna was quicker. She waved her wand and then suddenly, Draco found himself unable to move. Ravenna stepped closer to him and walked around before whispering in his ear.

“You really think you can outsmart _me_? A Ravenclaw?” She cackled. “You really think you can let yourself to be captured and taken back to the Manor where you can save _dear little mummy_?”

Draco’s whole body went pale. She knew. She fucking knew. Shit, what was he going to do now?

Ravenna just laughed even more. “I have specific orders from the Dark Lord to kill you if you’re seen anywhere... without hesitation.”

Draco’s eyes widened as he tried to back away, but he couldn’t move, anywhere in his body below his head was frozen as he tried glancing around for a way out, but there was none. So he only spoke.

“Don’t you dare touch me, you bitch.”

Hearing those words, as if to prove a point, Ravenna reached forward and held his jaw in her icy hands.

“Handsome...” she chuckled darkly. “Obviously a debt owed to your mother.”

Draco shivered as she reached forward and stroked her hand across his cheeks, Draco gulped.

“There was a time where I would’ve lost my heart to a face like yours...” Ravenna drawled again and Draco tried to look away, but she held his face so his gaze was on hers. “...And you, no doubt, would’ve broken it.”

Draco felt anger bubbling inside of him, if he was going to die here it wasn’t going to be him just admitting Death, but he would fight until his last breath. With a great struggle he spat at Ravenna, causing her to back away in disgust and wipe her face, temporarily lifting the paralysing charm, but that was all the time Draco needed to point his wand directly back at her.

But Ravenna just lets out a soft grunt and started to laugh. “Such _courage_... such _resilience_... But how strong is your soul? _Crucio!_ ”

Draco’s wand instantly clattered to the floor once again as he doubled over in pain. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker as Ravenna laughed in the background when suddenly there was a loud shout.

“ _Expelliarmus_!”

Out of all people, standing there with his wand pointed at Ravenna wasn’t Harry... but Remus Lupin.

Ravenna slowly turned back to face the angry werewolf but then suddenly, Lupin’s face turned Deathly white as his grip on his wand loosened. Ravenna then simply summoned her wand again with a wandless _Accio_ before smirking at Remus coldly.

“ _Missed me_?”

There was a crack of apparation as Ravenna disappeared into thin air.

Draco’s panting gradually slowed as Remus went up to him, they were lucky that there was barely any people here in Diagon Alley, otherwise, they would’ve gathered a crowd and that would not have been good.

“Are you all right, Draco?” Lupin asked him kindly.

Pansy Parkinson slowly came into view from the pillar behind Lupin. She immediately rushed forward to Draco.

“H-How did you find me?” Draco asked him as he sat up.

“Pansy here went straight into Fred & George’s shop right after... she... confronted you two. Miss Parkinson here alerted us and we came straight here.”

Draco turned to Pansy and gave her a smile of gratitude.

“Thanks, Pans,” He smiled. “What actually gave me away?”

Pansy sighed before crouching down and taking his hand.

“I’ve been friends with you practically my whole school life, I’ve seen you in a suit, seen you in Muggle clothes, heck _I’ve seen you naked_! Obviously, I knew it was you. A little disguise can't fool me!” She smiled at him. “And nice ruse, by the way.”

“I hate to break up this happy reunion.” Lupin suddenly interrupted. “But Miss Parkinson, you need to leave now. And Draco, you’re coming with me.”

Hearing this, Draco stood up and frowned at him. He was capable of doing fine on his own. He needed to save Mother and he knew the order wouldn’t let him if he had joined them, which is why he needed to deal with this alone, even if it means risking his own life.

“No. No, I’m not.” Draco said stubbornly.

But Remus wasn’t intimidated, it was as if he was expecting this. “I’m not asking you, Draco.”

“What are you going to do, then, huh? _Kidnap_ me?” Draco sneered.

“Afraid so.” Remus turned to look at Pansy one last time. “Good day, Miss Parkinson, stay safe.”

Before Draco could protest, he grabbed onto his arm and the two disappeared into thin air. Leaving Pansy Parkinson standing there with her arms crossed and looking at the empty spot before sighing and apparating away as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action of my OC Ravenna. Hope you guys like this chapter. Now that Draco is in the order, what would you think will happen next?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below! :)


	21. The Dragon and The Werewolf

**2 years ago. Summer before 7th Year.**

Draco and Remus landed safely on the kitchen floor of the Remus' place as Draco took one look of the place before looking at Remus' hand, which was still holding onto his arm. Draco looked at Remus with a death glare before shaking his hand off him and started to head towards the front door of the house.

"Where do you think you're going, Draco?" Remus said calmly.

Draco didn't turn around. "Where do you think?!"

"Draco, it's not safe for you out there, the Death Eaters will kill you if they catch sight of you wandering around."

"You know what?!" Draco snapped but didn't look back at him. He was mad at him for running away from his problems. He was mad because he couldn't get to his mother. "I'm tired of listening to you! I'm tired of listening to reason. I'm going back and nothing you do will stop me!"

"I'm sorry, Draco." Remus sighed and held up his wand. "But you'll thank me later."

A beam of magic shot out from the end of his wand and stuck Draco from the back. The boy landed with a thump on the floor before Lupin sighed and walked over, and carried him to a couch and sat him down with a blanket.

Tonks came in a minute later.

"What on earth's all that noise?" She rubbed her head and looked at Draco before looking back at her husband who was standing next to the sleeping boy.

"What happened?"

"He was almost captured." Remus sighed. "He tried to save his mother but he was cornered in Knockturn Alley..."

He turned slowly to her. "... by _Ravenna_."

Tonks' hair turned white as she stepped closer. "She's back?"

Remus looked away and rubbed his eyes. "Yes. She's back."

...

When Draco finally awoke he felt a warm blanket just below him on his chest as he pulled it up to his shoulder and turned his back to sleep some more. He suddenly snapped his eyes open and flung the blanket off him as if it was made of fire and stood hastily from the couch.

_Why the hell was he even sleeping in the first place?_

Then thoughts from earlier started to surround his head as he rolled his eyes when the memory finally hit him. _Of course. It was the bloody werewolf._ He reached for his wand in his pocket but he felt nothing. Angered, he started to storm around the house to look for Lupin before another figure stopped him by the kitchen door.

"Oh. You're awake." The girl said with a smile. "Do make yourself comfortable."

"Where am I?" Draco demanded. "Where's Lupin?!"

"Well depends on which one you're looking for." She giggled happily before showing Draco her left hand at him; a ring glittered there.

Draco raised an eyebrow but was not in the mood for any games. Tonks caught his glare and looked down before crouching awkwardly.

"He's not here." She said kindly. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes. "My wand."

Tonks sighed. "You should really listen to him, you know. He only wants to protect you."

"Since when does he want to protect someone like me?" Draco scoffed.

Tonks sighed before looking at Draco and waved her hand in the air. "Can I get you a drink? Some food?"

"No. I'm not hungry..." Draco flopped back onto the couch and crossed his arms. Tonks looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "...okay maybe a cup of hot chocolate would be nice."

Tonks smiled before disappearing into the kitchen again.

Draco sat up straight before looking around the house around him. There were photos of Remus, and the girl Draco didn't know the name of. And that's when he spotted one of his mum, Aunt Bella, and Aunt Andromeda, who he had only seen in pictures.

Tonks came back in a minute later with two cups of hot chocolate. Draco looked at her then back at the painting when something finally clicked. He pointed at her.

"You're Nymphadora." He raised his eyebrows. "My aunt's kid."

Tonks' hair immediately changed to a dark shade of red and glared at Draco, who backed away from the unexpected reaction.

"Do not call me Nymphadora." She gritted her teeth at him.

Draco didn't say anything but just nodded fearfully.

"Yeah, don't call me that." She shook her hair and it turned back to its original colour.

It was silent for a while. Draco didn't know what else to say and Tonks sighed before speaking up again.

"That was incredibly brave, what you did last year... " Tonks smiled sadly at him. "Renouncing the Death Eaters... Harry told us all about it."

"I tried to sort things out on my own after that..." Draco scoffed and sighed sadly. "But... I failed."

"I'm sorry." Tonks frowned. "I know he misses you."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and leaned closer. "How do you know my Harry again?"

"I'm a part of the team!" Tonks chirped. "You know, my husband and the Weasleys... _your Harry_ ,"

Draco blushed at that and Tonks chuckled.

"...and a bunch of other people I don't really know." She laughed. "Kind of new compared to the others. Just call me Tonks."

"You're a metamorphmagus." Draco suddenly said in awe. "Harry mentioned to me that he knew one. I didn't realise it was you."

Tonks smiled back at him and sipped her cup of hot chocolate. Their little chat was interrupted by a sudden crack of apparation in the house.

Draco jumped back immediately, but Tonks, who was pretty used to the noise just stood up and greeted her husband with a kiss. Draco looked away with a blush.

Tonks pulled away from the kiss with a smile before turning to Draco. "Nice chat, cuz.”

Draco smiled back at her before turning to Remus with a frown.

"So, can I have it back?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"That's it? No?" Draco flung his hands in the air. "But I need it to protect myself!"

"Living here is all the protection you need," Remus said calmly. "And don't think I don't know what you're really up to."

Remus raised an eyebrow at him and Draco rubbed his arm before looking away. He knew he was referring to saving his mother, but what else could he do, he couldn't just do nothing knowing that his mother wasn't safe anymore.

"You can't do this to me." Draco snapped angrily at him. "It's not fair."

"She will be fine, Draco, I promise." Remus sighed. "For now, you will be staying here under the protection of me and Tonks."

Draco rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders. "Fine. Where's my room?"

Lupin smiled back at him and lead him up the stairs to where he will be staying.

...

Dinner was awkward. Very awkward. Draco didn't say anything during the meal, he was far too out of it, the only words he managed to get out of his mouth was the occasional "please" and "thank you". He felt like he didn't belong here and he was still thinking about Narcissa. He looked around the house and then back to Tonks and Remus, who were silently engaging in a conversation about children books, God knows why they were talking about that. Draco decided he would take his wand back and leave tonight, whether Remus liked it or not.

Later that night, Draco laid down on his bed, reading a book he borrowed from Lupin's library as the clock that Remus had put on the nightstand struck twelve. Draco slowly closed the book he was reading and stood up quietly from the bed. He changed out of his silk pyjamas and into some muggle jeans and a t-shirt, before pulling a hoodie over himself. He shrunk the rest of his belongings and put it into his briefcase before slowly creeping down the steps, past Tonks' and Remus' room. He tiptoed towards Remus' study room where he likely kept Draco's wand.

He found it in no less than 1 minute and quietly raced out of the room and walked towards the door. He would have to apparate outside because he didn't want the crack of apparration to wake Remus or Tonks. They were both asleep. But he couldn't have been more wrong. Somebody to his right suddenly turned on the lights to the living room and Draco froze.

He slowly turned to the source to find Remus in his pyjamas, with his feet propped up on the coffee table, his back rested on the couch and held a cup of hot chocolate in his hand as he turned to Draco and smiled calmly.

"I made us some cocoa." He gestures to the other cup of hot chocolate that was on the coffee table. "Care to join me?"

"No?"

"Suit yourself," Remus replied before setting down the cup of hot chocolate in his hands and leaning back against the couch.

"You know, by my count, there are 15 separate subconscious signs or tells that a child displays when they are going to run away on his or her first night at their new home." Remus sighed at him. "In the brief time we were together... you showed 7."

Draco looked down and shuffled his feet, not sure why, but was embarrassed from getting caught, and even more embarrassed that Remus knew that he was going to run away.

"Not that I blame you." Remus said again before looking away. "When I was younger, I did the same thing in Hogwarts."

Draco looked up at him. "You ran away?"

"I tried to because I was a werewolf, but..." He shrugged. "People in my life... Lily, James, Sirius..." He chuckled and turned back to Draco. "They intervened... Do you want to know why?"

"Does it matter?" Draco scoffed.

"It did to me." Remus spoke seriously. "They stopped me because they cared about me."

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Lucky you."

"No." Remus said without breaking his gaze. " _Lucky you_."

Draco tilted his head sideways and raised an eyebrow.

"Because now that you're living under my roof?" Remus spoke again before he broke into a warm smile. "I'm going to care for you, the way they cared for me."

"Yeah well, don't waste your time." Draco looked away. "I'm not interested."

"Hmm." Remus nodded and pursed his lips before turning away and picking up his hot chocolate. "Hm? Suit yourself. Go. I won't stop you."

Draco looked at the door, then back at Remus. "You won't?"

"No. Go on." Remus chuckled and took another sip of hot chocolate. "More cocoa for me."

Draco turned back towards the door and reached for the doorknob before Remus spoke again.

"I understand how hard this must be for you, the feeling of uselessness. The feeling that you can't do anything. " He said. "But what happens if you get caught? What happened if Harry and your friends found out you were killed? What happens if your mother found out the only reason you were killed was to save her? She would live with that guilt forever... It's a shame you can't stay, Draco."

Draco felt anger bubble inside him. _How dare he speak to him like he knows him. He dare he thinks Draco isn't capable of anything?_

Draco stormed out of the house and lifted his wand, ready to spin his heel around. But something stopped him.

 _Remus was right._ What if he did die? What would happen to Harry and his mother? They would never forgive themselves and would blame themselves for this. And Draco didn't want that. _But was his mother really safe?_ Draco looked up into the dark sky and blinked.

He just has to believe that his mother is strong enough without his help. And Narcissa was strong. She was a Malfoy. She would never be taken down that easily.

Draco smiled at her mother's memory and her strong spirit. He knew now that she would be safe.

Draco looked away from the night sky before wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes. He turned back to the entrance of Remus' house and walked back inside.

Remus looked at Draco with a small smile once he reentered and he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe..." Draco looked down at his feet shyly before looking back up at Lupin. "Maybe I could hang around for one more day."

Remus grinned back widely at him before handing another cup of hot chocolate to Draco. "Works for me.”

... 

The clock next to Remus turned 3:33 as he suddenly stirred in his sleep. He rolled around and reached out with his hand to pull Tonks closer but it came in contact with nothing the soft feel of the blanket.

He opened his eyes. “Tonks?”

He sat up slowly and saw that she was not on the bed. Confused, he slowly stood up and walked into the living room, looking around for his wife. Draco was probably still asleep after their little chat.

A sudden sound of a child crying suddenly shocked Remus as he slowly walked into the drawing room, where there was a crib, the crib that he and Tonks were taking about buying, and inside was none other than their son, curled around in a blanket and reaching out with his hands.

Remus looked shockingly at his son, who was supposed to be unborn and still in Tonks’ stomach. How was this possible. He slowly carried the child and cradled him as the baby’s sobs stopped.

“What a lovely child.”

Remus froze and turned around. Standing there, with her long grey ashen hair, and icy blue eyes to match her cold heart was Ravenna, she gazed down darkly at the child Remus was carrying.

“Stay the hell away from my son!” He glared at her angrily before reaching down to draw his wand, only, it wasn’t there.

“I’m not the one you should fear.” Ravenna cackled and walked closer to Remus, who was backing away in fear and anger. “Something far worse than us looms over his head... and over James’ and Lily’s son as well.”

With a wave of her wand, Harry suddenly appeared next to her, tied up with ropes and was bruised and bloodied all over his body. His glasses were cracked as he looked at Remus brokenly with tears in his eyes, pleading him.

“And that? Is the truth of what you four did to me.” Ravenna gazed at him darkly.

Suddenly, the baby in Remus’ arms was no longer there, and instead was cradled hauntingly by Ravenna, who looked over the child with a dark smile.Remus’ eyes widened as he looked over to Harry, who was struggling in his restraints and to his son, who was in the arms of the woman he had longed to much to forget.

“Please...” He pleaded. “Please don’t hurt my family.”

Ravenna looked back at him, unfazed. “When I’m finished, you won’t have a family left to hurt.”

...

Remus woke up with a shout as sweat slowly dripped down from his forehead. He panted as he looked around the dark room.

“Dora?”

A light flickered on and Tonks’ worried face came into view, although she was just woken up, she feared for her husband and moved closer and wrapped her arms around in.

“Hey.” She pulled away and grasped his hands. “I’m right here.”

Remus nodded at her with a forced smile as he took his wand from the bedside table and conjured a cup of water. He drank it in one gulp and sighed.

“Well, you haven’t slept a wink, have you?” Tonks sighed at him.

“Tell me about it, I just had the worse nightmare.” He breathed out shakily. “You were gone. Our baby was there and so was Harry, only...” He took a deep breath. “Ravenna was there too.”

Tonks sighed and rubbed her husband’s stiff shoulders, giving him a massage, hoping he would calm down, but Remus was still paranoid and very much panicked.

“She said she would make me, Sirius, Lily and James pay for what we did.” Remus looked at her fearfully, but there was a sparkle of determination in his eyes. “I have to get rid of her before anyone else learns what we did.”

“Perhaps you should tell them before they hear it from someone else.” Tonks warned him. “What’s done is done, the important thing is to let people know why.”

Remus shook his head. “I can’t. We have made such a terrible mistake.”

Tonks sighed and rested her head on her husband’s shoulder, both of them were quiet. Neither wanted to comment on this any further. But there was one person who can’t stay quiet for long. Because on the other side of the wall, Draco Malfoy had pressed his ears towards the faint wallpaper and had heard everything. The blonde’s heart sank at the fear of the information that had just been spoken.

_What exactly did they do to Ravenna?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! How are you all? Sorry I haven’t updated in a while but I had my exams! :( But good news! They’re all over now! And here’s another new chapter for you guys, I really hope you like it!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below.


	22. Reunion

**2 years ago. Summer before 7th Year. 4 Privet Drive.**

Harry ran back upstairs to his bedroom, arriving at the window just in time to see the Dursleys' car swinging out of the drive and off up the road. The car turned right at the end of Privet Drive, its windows burned scarlet for a moment in the now setting sun, and then it was gone.

Harry picked up Hedwig's cage, his Firebolt, and his rucksack, gave his unnaturally tidy bedroom one last sweeping look, and then made his ungainly way back downstairs to the hall, where he deposited cage, broomstick, and bag near the foot of the stairs. It felt most strange to stand here in the silence and know that he was about to leave the house for the last time.

Harry pulled open a door under the stairs. Harry looked around at the stacked shoes and umbrellas remembering how he used to wake every morning looking up at the underside of the staircase, which was more often than not adorned with a spider or two. Those had been the days before he had known anything about his true identity; before he had found out how his parents had died or why such strange things often happened around him.

There was a sudden, deafening roar from somewhere nearby. Harry straightened up with a jerk and smacked the top of his head on the low door frame. He staggered back into the kitchen, clutching his head and staring out of the window into the back garden.

The darkness seemed to be rippling, the air itself quivering. Then, one by one, figures began to pop into sight as their Disillusionment Charms lifted. All around him other people were dismounting from brooms and, in two cases, skeletal, black winged horses. Harry couldn't see their faces clearly through the window so he wrenched open the back door.

"Hello 'arry!" There was a general cry of greeting as Hagrid smiled at him and gave him a hug before entering the house.

"All right, mate?" Ron gave him a brotherly hug and a pat on the back as Harry laughed at him cheerily. Hermione was next as she gave Harry a warm smile and flung her arms around him, embracing him in another hug.

"Yer looking fit." Hagrid laughed as Harry pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah he's absolutely gorgeous," growled Mad-Eye as he pushed passed the crowd by the door. "Let's maybe get him undercover before somebody murders him."

Harry led them into the kitchen as the rest of them walked in the back door,

"Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Muggle Prime Minister?" he called across the room to the man.

"You are more important." Kingsley smiled at him.

"Hello, Harry." Bill Weasley said to him as he walked through the kitchen door with Fleur. Harry walked over to him and shook his hand firmly. "Bill Weasley."

"Oh, a pleasure to meet you." Harry smiled back at him.

"He was never always this handsome." George laughed from behind him as the Weasley twins entered through the door and Bill rolled his eyes.

"True enough." He retorted back with a laugh and tilted his head so that Harry could see the scars that were faded across his face. "Fought a werewolf named Greyback.  Need to repay the favour one day."

"Well, you're still beautiful to me, William," Fleur said from next to him and kissed him soundly on the cheek before turning back to Harry with a wide grin. Harry looked at them and smiled, a part of him wishing that he could do that to Draco if he were here.

"Just remember Fleur," Remus chuckled as he walked in through the door again. "Bill takes his steaks on the raw side now."

"Ugh." Tonks rolled her eyes and pinched her nose bridge as Fleur giggled beside her. "My husband, the Joker."

"You got married?" Harry yelped, looking from her to Lupin.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet."

"That's brilliant, congrat-"

Harry didn't finish his sentence, because someone had stopped him from finishing it as he looked over at the kitchen door at the person who just walked in.

Draco Malfoy stood there in a violet muggle hoodie and blue jeans, looking nothing like his usual self. His hair wasn't the usual gelled back, but was hung loosely and created curtains on his forehead, Harry thought it made him look more attractive, and he was not wrong. The people standing by the door and around him moved away so that he was looking directly at Harry with a small smile.

Harry felt his eyes prickle with tears. He was here. Draco was here. He came back to him. He took in a deep breath and breathed out with a chuckle when Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You changed your hair." Harry croaked and smiled tearily at him.

Draco chuckled and pointed at Harry's clothes. "Same hoodie."

"No." Harry laughed and shook his head. "Different hoodie."

In an instant, both of them ran into each other's embraces as Harry's tears flowed down his face. He was beyond happy that Draco was here, safe, and in his arms. They haven't spoken in over a month and Harry worried so much for the boy, but never lost hope that he would see him again. And he was here.

Draco hugged Harry back with all his might, biting his lip and trying not to cry in front of all these people looking at them. If anyone was disgusted or disapproved of their relationship, they didn't show it. Because everyone around them simply smiled warmly at them in support. Hermione looked close to tears and even Ron was smiling.

"You came."

"Of course I came," Draco said softly as he stroked the back of Harry's head.

Draco pulled back from the hug only for Harry to pull him into a kiss again. It wasn't soft, but it was rough. It had been so long since their last kiss but Draco never once forgot the feeling it sent through his body, the feeling of warm and fuzziness, and butterflies in his stomach. The feeling of love.

"All right, all right, we'll have time for a cosy catch-up later, we've got to get the hell out of here and soon." roared Moody suddenly, Harry and Draco sprang back immediately but still had arms around each other and silence fell in the kitchen. The two beet red boys looked around to find people chuckling and that embarrassed them even more. Draco held onto Harry's hand as they stood beside Ron and Hermione in the crowd of people. 

"Remus found me and brought me into the order," Draco said to Harry.

Harry turned to Remus, with a sparkle of hope in his eyes. "Thank you."

Remus simply smiled back and nodded curtly.

Moody rolled his eyes and dropped his sacks at his feet and turned to Harry. "Potter, you're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you."

"What's the trace?"

"If you sneezed, The Ministry will know who wipes your nose," said Mad-Eye impatiently. "Point is, we have to use those means of transport The Trace can't detect: Brooms, thestrals, the bike."

Harry could see flaws in this plan; however, he held his tongue to give Mad-Eye the chance to address them.

"We go in pairs." – Moody gestured at everyone– "That way if anyone's out there... and I reckon there will be, won't know which Harry Potter is the real one."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "The _real_ one?"

From inside his cloak, Moody now withdrew a flask of what looked like mud. There was no need for him to say another word; Harry understood the rest of the plan immediately.

"I believe you're familiar with this particular brew?" Moody waved the flask around.

"No!" he said loudly, his voice ringing through the kitchen. "Absolutely not!"

"Told you he'd take it well," said Hermione with a hint of complacency.

"If you think I'm going to let seven people risk their lives for me, I-- !"

"— never done that before, have we? " chuckled Ron.

"No! No! This is different, we're taking that becoming me, no!"

"Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry," said Fred earnestly. "Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever."

Harry did not smile.

"Everyone here's of age, Potter, and they're all prepared to take the risk," growled Moody, his magical eye now quivering a little in its socket as he glared at Harry.

Mundungus shrugged and grimaced; the magical eye swerved sideways to glance at him out of the side of Moody's head.

"Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. I want a few of your hairs, boy, now."

Harry caught Hermione's eye and looked away at once. Harry glanced at Ron, who grimaced at him in a just-do-it sort of way. He then looked over at Draco, their hands still intertwined and he gave it a squeeze. Draco looked over at him, and he clearly saw worry and anger written over Harry's face. He shook his head with a chuckle and leaned forward to kiss Harry softly on the cheek. Assuring him it was going to be okay. When he pulled back, Harry was blushing furiously, but managed to smile at Draco and looked away, back to Moody sheepishly.

Moody huffed impatiently before he turned to Hermione. "All right, Granger. As discussed."

Hermione ripped a strand of Harry's hair as he let out a shout of pain and rubbed the back of his head, shaking it as he looked at Hermione.

"Blimey, Hermione."

Moody limped forward as he pulled the stopper out of the flask of potion. "Straight in here, if you please."

Hermione dropped the hair into the mudlike liquid. The moment it made contact with its surface, the potion began to froth and smoke, then, all at once, it turned a clear, bright gold.

"Right then, fake Potters line up over here, please," said Moody.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Draco, Mundungus and Fleur lined up in front of Aunt Petunia's gleaming sink. Mundungus did not look particularly reassured, but Moody was already pulling half a dozen eggcup-sized glasses from inside his cloak, which he handed out, before pouring a little Polyjuice Potion into each one.

"For those who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before... " He growled. "Fair warning: it tastes like goblin piss."

"Have a lot of experiences with that, do you Mad-Eye?"  Fred chuckled at him.

Moody didn't smile or laugh but glared silently at Fred. Fred gulped.

"Just trying to diffuse the tension..."

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur, Draco and Mundungus drank. All of them gasped and grimaced as the potion hit their throats; At once, their features began to bubble and distort like hot wax. Hermione and Mundungus were shooting upward; Ron, Draco, Fred, and George were shrinking; their hair was darkening, Hermione's and Fleur's appearing to shoot back into their skulls. In no time at all, there were seven Harry Potters gasping and panting in front of him.

Fred and George turned to each other and said together, "Wow – we're identical!"

“Not yet you’re not.” Moody dropped seven sets of identical clothing on the floor in front of them. “In these. Now.”

“Haven’t got anything a bit more sporting, have you?” George said as he took off his suit jacket.

“Yeah, I don’t really fancy this colour,” Fred said, holding up the crimson T-shirt.

“Well fancy this. You’re not you, so shove it and strip.” Moody practically growled at them, before looking at Harry, who was looking at the scene in front of him with an open mouth. “You need to change too, Potter.

"Bill," said Fleur, checking herself in the microwave door, "Look away– I'm 'ideous."

The real Harry thought that this might just be the most bizarre thing he had ever seen, and he had seen some extremely odd things. He watched as his seven doppelgangers rummaged in the sacks, pulling out sets of clothes, putting on glasses, stuffing their own things away. He felt like asking them to show a little more respect for privacy as they all began stripping off with impunity, clearly more at ease with displaying his body than they would have been with their own.

"This must be Malfoy’s wet dream, becoming you," said Ron, looking down at his bare chest. Another Harry scoffed when he heard this, that must have been Draco.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful," said Hermione, as she put on glasses.

Harry had found Draco, who was technically him, out of the other Harry’s and smiled at him embarrassingly.

“You ok? I know this isn’t usually your thing.” Harry blushed.

“It’s fine, I’m you, so I feel more comfortable to strip.” He winked cheekily. “Never thought the first time I’d be able to see you almost completely naked is by actually becoming you.”

Harry blushed furiously and punched him in the arm, to which, Draco tried leaning forward and kissing him, but Harry stopped him.

“Don’t do that.” He grimaced. “It’s weird from my point of view.”

Draco chuckled and patted his cheek.

Once dressed, the fake Harrys took rucksacks and owl cages, each containing a stuffed snowy owl, from the second sack.

"Right then. We’ll be pairing off. Each Potter will have a protector." said Moody, as at last seven dressed, bespectacled, and luggage-laden Harrys faced him.

"Mundungus, stick right to me. I want to keep an eye on you." growled Moody, and sure enough, his magical eye did not waver from Mundungus as he continued, "Arthur and Fred –"

"I'm George," said the twin at whom Moody was pointing. "Can't you even tell us apart when we're Harry?"

"Sorry, George –"

"I'm only yanking your wand, I'm Fred really –"

"Enough messing around!" snarled Moody. "The other one – George or Fred or whoever you are – you're with Remus. Miss Delacour –"

"I'm taking Fleur on a thestral," said Bill. "She's not that fond of brooms."

Fleur walked over to stand beside him, giving him a soppy, slavish look that Harry hoped with all his heart would never appear on his face again.

"Miss Granger with Kingsley, again by thestral –"

Hermione looked reassured as she answered Kingsley's smile; Harry knew that Hermione too lacked confidence on a broomstick.

"Which leaves you and me, Ron!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a mug tree as she waved at him.

Ron did not look quite as pleased as Hermione.

“And Malfoy. Tag along with Harry on his Firebolt.”

Draco looked surprisingly happy, probably because he got the chance to use Harry’s broom. But Harry was getting more worried by the minute.

“As for Harry-”

“Yes?” Everyone said at the same time.

“The real Harry!” Moody looked around. “Where the devil are you anyways?” 

“Here!” Harry raised his hand up from the back of the room.

“You’ll ride with Hagrid and Malfoy will fly beside you.” 

"I brought you here sixteen years ago when you were no bigger than a bowtruckle," said Hagrid, looking a little anxious. "Seems only right that I should be the one to take you away now.

“Yes, Yes it’s all very touching.” Moody scoffed impatiently. “Let’s go!”

Harry hurried to gather his rucksack, Firebolt, and Hedwig's cage and followed the group to the dark back garden.

On every side broomsticks were leaping into hands; Hermione had already been helped up onto a great black thestral by Kingsley, Fleur onto the other by Bill. Hagrid was standing ready beside the motorbike, goggles on.

"Is this it? Is this Sirius's bike?"

"The very same," said Hagrid, beaming down at Harry. "An' the last time yeh was on it, Harry, I could fit yeh in one hand!"

Harry could not help but feel a little humiliated as he got into the sidecar. It placed him several feet below everybody else: Ron smirked at the sight of him sitting there like a child in a bumper car. Harry stuffed his rucksack and broomstick down by his feet and rammed Hedwig's cage between his knees. He was extremely uncomfortable.

"Arthur's done a bit o' tinkerin'," said Hagrid, quite oblivious to Harry's discomfort. He settled himself astride the motorcycle, which creaked slightly and sank inches into the ground. "It's got a few tricks up its sleeves now. Tha' one was my idea." He pointed a thick finger at a purple button near the speedometer.

"Please be careful, Hagrid." said Mr. Weasley, who was standing beside them, holding his broomstick. "I'm still not sure that was advisable and it's certainly only to be used in emergencies."

“Harry.”

Harry looked over next to him, hovering on the broom, Draco looked down at him with worry on his face.

“If something happens to me...”

Harry immediately stood up and shushed him up with a quick kiss, he slumped back down onto his seat and smiled at Draco. Draco smiled back sadly before everyone turned their heads towards Moody.

"All right, then." said Moody. "Everyone ready, please. I want us all to leave at exactly the same time or the whole point of the diversion's lost."

Everybody motioned their heads.

"Hold tight now, Ron," said Tonks, and Harry saw Ron throw a forcing, guilty look at Lupin before placing his hands on each side of her waist. Hagrid kicked the motorbike into life: It roared like a dragon, and the sidecar began to vibrate.

"Good luck, everyone," shouted Moody. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One ... two .. THREE."

There was a great roar from the motorbike, and Harry felt the sidecar give a nasty lurch. He opened the door to Hedwig’s cage to let the owl fly freely as the next thing he knew, he was rising through the air fast, his eyes watering slightly, hair whipped back off his face.Around him brooms were soaring upward too; the long black tail of a thestral flicked past.

And then, out of nowhere, out of nothing, they were surrounded. At least thirty hooded figures, suspended in midair, formed a vast circle in the middle of which the Order members had risen, oblivious.

Screams, a blaze of green light on every side: Hagrid gave a yell and the motorbike rolled over. Harry lost any sense of where they were. Streetlights above him, yells around him, he was clinging to the sidecar for dear life.

Blasts of green light were emitting from all around Harry as he could make out the outline of Hedwig just flying next to him. A blast of green hit the cage where Hedwig was before, as Harry sighed in relief that he has let the owl out. Until a sudden flash of green light came towards the direction Hedwig. Harry looked over fearfully before a streak of shadow grabbed the owl with it and the killing curse narrowly missed Harry’s pet.

The other Harry that was flying on the real one’s firebolt panted as he clenched lightly onto Hedwig with one hand and the other on his broom. It was Draco, and he had just saved Hedwig’s life. Draco cuddled Hedwig closer inside his hoodie as he protected her and tied her to his chest with a spell and took off again.

Harry was blinked back to reality as he looked back again two jets of green light flew past his left ear: Four Death Eaters had broken away from the circle and were pursuing them, aiming for Hagrid's broad back. Hagrid swerved, but the Death Eaters were keeping up with the bike; more curses shot after them, and Harry had to sink low into the sidecar to avoid them.Wriggling around he cried, " _Stupefy_!" and a red bolt of light shot from his own wand, cleaving a gap between the four pursuing Death Eaters as they scattered to avoid it.

"Hagrid, we've got to go back, we've got to go back!" he yelled over the thunderous roar of the engine, looking for the others. "We’ve got to help the others!"

"I can’t do that, Harry!" bellow Hagrid, and he opened the throttle.”Mad Eye’s orders!” Harry looked up just in time to see Hagrid slamming a thick finger into a green button near the fuel gauge.

A wall, a solid black wall, erupted out of the exhaust pipe. Craning his neck, Harry saw it expand into being in midair. Three of the Death Eaters swerved and avoided it, but the fourth was not so lucky; He vanished from view and then dropped like a boulder from behind it, his broomstick broken into pieces. One of his fellows slowed up to save him, but they and the airborne wall were swallowed by darkness as Hagrid leaned low over the handlebars and sped up.

More Killing Curses flew past Harry's head from the two remaining Death Eaters' wands; they were aiming for Hagrid. Harry responded with further Stunning Spells: Red and green collided in midair in a shower of multicolored sparks, and Harry thought wildly of fireworks, and the Muggles below who would have no idea what was happening.

Remus and another Harry were suddenly next to him as another three death eaters approached them. One of the Death Eaters, a female one with ashen hair and icy blue eyes caught Harry’s eye as she looked murderous and charged for Remus’ direction.

Ravenna eyed Remus with a murderous glare as he hit the other two death eaters square in the chest in two quick motions. He pointed his wand at Ravenna as red and green sparks collided, emitting a bright burst of light. Ravenna shouted across the spell at Remus. 

“You took what was mine from my life before.” She sneered at him. “And now? I’ll return the favour... by taking what’s yours.”

“No!” Remus’ eyes widened as Ravenna pointed her wand up at Tonks and Ron, who were flying just above her. A streak of green erupted from her wand as Tonks and Ron moved out of the way just in time. Ravenna fired another one, but Tonks was quicker as she countered it with another spell, sending the other Death Eater next to Ravenna tumbling to the ground below.

Ravenna looked furious at them before yelling.

“You’ll pay for what you did to me!” She screamed. “I will give you... _my pain._ ”

She flew off without another word as thunder crackled behind her. In an instant, more death eaters came charging towards their directions as Tonks, Remus, and the other Harry’s fires spells back at them.

"This'll do it, Harry, hold on tight!" yelled Hagrid, and Harry saw him slam his whole hand onto the purple button beside the speedometer.

With an unmistakable bellowing roar, dragon fire burst from the exhaust, white-hot and blue, and the motorbike shot forward like a bullet with a sound of wrenching metal. Harry saw the Death Eaters swerve out of sight to avoid the deadly trail of flame, another two more Death Eaters emerged out of the darkness, drawing closer.

As the curses came shooting across the intervening space again, Hagrid swerved and zigzagged as Harry sent Stunning Spell after Stunning Spell back at their pursuers, barely holding them off. He shot another blocking jinx at them: The closest Death Eater swerved to avoid it and his hood slipped, and by the red light of his next Stunning Spell, Harry saw the strangely blank face of the same death eater than went for Remus - Ravenna.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled.

"That's him, it's him, it's the real one!" She pointed towards Harry as his skin went cold.

Ravenna’s shout reached Harry even above the thunder of the motorbike's engine: Next moment, both pursuers had fallen back and disappeared from view.

"Harry, what's happened?" bellowed Hagrid. "Where've they gone?"

"I don't know!"

But Harry was afraid: Ravenna had shouted, "It's the real one!"; how had he known? He gazed around at the apparently empty darkness and felt its menace. Where were they?

He clambered around on the seat to face forward and seized hold of the back of Hagrid's jacket.

"Hagrid, do the dragon-fire thing again, let's get out of here!"

"Hold on tight, then, Harry!"

There was a deafening, screeching roar again and the white-blue fire shot from the exhaust: Harry felt himself slipping backwards off what little of the seat he had. Hagrid flung backward upon him, barely maintaining his grip on the handlebars. 

"I think we've lost 'em Harry, I think we've done it!" yelled Hagrid.

Harry felt the bike drop a little, though the lights down on the ground still seemed remote as stars.

Then suddenly, Ravenna appeared once again on the right side of the bike, two killing curses missed Harry by millimetres as another stunning spell hit Hagrid at the back of his head, causing him to faint.

Harry quickly took over the wheel as he looked back at the death eater, with one hand on his wand and the other holding the wheel.Then the scar on his forehead burned like fire: and Harry saw him. Voldemort was flying like smoke on the wind, without broomstick or thestral to hold him, his snake-like face gleaming out of the blackness, his white fingers raising his wand again.

“ _Harry_....” A haunting whisper rang through his ears as his scar burned once again.

Barely gripping the plummeting bike with his knees, Harry heard Voldemort scream to Ravenna, "Mine!"

It was over: He could not see or hear where Voldemort was; he glimpsed at Ravenna swooping out of the way and heard, " _Avada_ –"

As the pain from Harry's scar forced his eyes shut, his wand acted of its own accord. He felt it drag his hand around like some great magnet, saw a spurt of golden fire through his half-closed eyelids, heard a crack and a scream of fury.

“No!” Voldemort screamed as his voice echoed, blasts of electricity erupted from the telephone poles beside him as Harry found his nose an inch from the dragon-fire button. He punched it with his wand-free hand and the bike shot more flames into the air, hurtling straight toward the ground.

The motorbike sped up, sucked towards the earth. Face level with the handlebars, Harry could see nothing but distant lights growing nearer and nearer: He was going to crash and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked down and with an earsplitting, ground trembling crash, he smashed into a muddy pond as Hagrid regained conscious and Harry panted and clung onto the railing of the sidecar. Both panting for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco reunited with Harry!!!!! ❤️❤️ 
> 
> Hope did you guys found this chapter? I’m trying to tie my Drarry story back inTo Deathly Hallows so let’s see how it’ll go from here. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	23. Unforgiven

**2 years ago. Summer before 7th Year. The Burrow.**

Harry stood up, swaying slightly, and saw Mrs Weasley and Ginny running down the steps by the back door as Hagrid, who had also collapsed on landing, clambered laboriously to his feet.

“Harry! Hagrid!” Molly dashed forward and looked over at Harry, searching him for injuries.

“What happened?” She sounded incredibly worried. “Where are the others?”

“Is no one else back?” A wave of panic shot through Harry.

The answer was clearly etched in Mrs Weasley's pale face.

“They were on us right from the start, Molly.” Hagrid interrupted his thoughts. “We didn’t stand a chance.”

“Well...” Molly sounded close to breaking, but she reached forward and gave them both into a hug. “Thank goodness you two are alright.”

She nodded her head at them with a smile, seemingly trying to convince herself that the others would be alright as well.

“The death eaters were waiting for us, it was an ambush!” Hagrid continued on as he entered the house with Molly. Ginny walked up to Harry, looking worried.

“Ron and Tonks should’ve already been back.” She sighed, her voice was trembling with fear and worry. “Draco, Dad and Fred as well-”

A crack of apparition had brought their attention as the sound of apparition through the wards alerted them. A blue light had appeared in the darkness: It grew larger and brighter, and Lupin and George appeared, spinning and then falling. Harry knew immediately that there was something wrong: Lupin was supporting George, who was unconscious and whose face was covered in blood. Ginny covered her mouth in shock as Harry ran towards them.

“HERE!” Lupin shouted frantically. “QUICK! Into the house!”Harry hooked Fred’s other arm onto his shoulder as they both helped him into the Burrow, Ginny following behind with tears in her eyes. Together, he and Lupin carried George into the house and through the kitchen to the living room, where they laid him on the sofa.

As the lamplight fell across George's head, Ginny gasped and Harry's stomach lurched: One of George's ears was missing. The side of his head and neck were drenched in wet, shockingly scarlet blood.

“Oh, my boy.” Molly gasped and stroked his hair and forehead.

No sooner had Mrs Weasley bent over her son that Lupin grabbed Harry by the upper arm and dragged him, none too gently, back into the kitchen, where Hagrid was still attempting to ease his bulk through the back door. Remus grabbed Harry by the shirt, hoisting him up into the air and drawing his wand, pointing it towards his neck as he pushed him against the wall.

"Lupin!" said Hagrid indignantly.

“What are you doing?!" Ginny said frantically.

Lupin ignored them.

Remus looked at Harry intensely, seemingly searching for something in his eyes. “What creature sat in the corner the first time Harry Potter visited my office in Hogwarts-”

“ARE YOU MAD-”

“-WHAT CREATURE?!” Remus bellowed, giving him a shake.

“Uh, a Grindylow!” Harry stammered.

Remus’ gaze on him softened as he slowly set Harry back down onto the wooden floor and released his grip on his shirt. He sighed and panted for breath as he fell back against a kitchen cupboard.

“We’ve been betrayed. Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight.” Remus grasped Harry by the shoulder and gave him a small frown. “I had to make sure you weren’t an imposter.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded shakily.

There was a scuffling from outside. Lupin dived for the back door; Harry leapt over Hagrid's legs and sprinted into the yard.

Two figures had appeared in the yard, and as Harry ran toward them he realized they were Hermione, now returning to her normal appearance, and Kingsley. Hermione tried to get to Harry and Harry wanted to get to her, but both Lupin and Kingsley stood in their way and raised their wands at each other.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us!"

"'Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him,'" said Lupin calmly.

Kingsley turned his wand on Harry, but Lupin said, "It's him, I've checked!"

"What gave you away?" said Kingsley to Harry, stowing his wand back beneath his cloak.

“A Death Eater, Ravenna.” Harry panted. “She knew. I don’t know how but she knew.”

Remus paled at the mention of her name.

Another crack of apparition into the wards alerted them as Bill and Fleur arrived on their Thestral, with Ron and Tonks landing in a long skid that sent earth and pebbles everywhere.

"Remus!" Tonks cried as she staggered off the broom into Lupin's arms. His face was set and white: He seemed unable to speak, Ron tripped dazedly toward Harry and Hermione.

"You're okay," Harry mumbled before Hermione flew at him and hugged him tightly.

"I thought - I thought -"

"'M all right," said Ron, patting her on the back. " 'M fine."

"Deserves that, brilliant he was," said Tonks warmly, referring to the hug Hermione was giving Ron and relinquishing her hold on Lupin. "I won’t be standing here without him.”

"Really?" said Hermione, gazing up at Ron with her arms still around his neck.

"Always the tone of surprise," he said a little grumpily, breaking free.

Harry tackled both his best friends into a hug after that, glad they were both okay. Hermione responded by choking up a sob while Ron chuckled and patted Harry affectionately on the back.

“Harry?”

Harry turned to his right to see Draco mounting off his broom. Harry felt tears glisten in his eyes as he ran toward him and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug, he didn’t even hear the little squeak coming from below him.

“Careful,” Draco said, pulling away and kissed Harry softly on the lips. He opened his jacket. “You’ll crush Hedwig.”

Harry’s smile widened as Draco untied Hedwig from his body. The owl let out a hoot and flew towards Harry’s cheek and rubbed its feathers against it. Harry’s tears fell more rapidly as he pulled Draco into yet another hug. Draco felt his shirt becoming wetter by the minute as he held Harry closer and rested his chin on Harry’s head and leaning down to kiss his hair.

“You saved her.” Harry choked out a sob. “Thank you so much.”

Draco responded by lifting his chin and closing the gap between them.

They kiss was soft and quick, it was a kiss to reassure Harry that they were both going to be fine, that made Harry happy in the midst of all the terror and worry that is going on through his mind right now. He kissed back eagerly and pulled away a while later, resting his head against Draco’s chest, with Hedwig still perched on his shoulder, and let out a shuddering breath.

Another crack sounded the Burrow as Mr Weasley and Fred walked, arm around each other’s shoulders and looked around at everyone. Mr Weasley’s bald patch was gleaming with sweat, Fred right behind him, both pale but uninjured as he took off Harry’s glasses.

“We the last back?” Arthur smiled at Lupin, but it wasn’t returned, his face was deathly white. “Where’s George?”

When Lupin or anyone else didn’t reply. Arthur’s smile turned into a frown as he stopped in his tracks. Fred took one look at him before dashing away into the Burrow to find his twin. The rest followed behind.

"Arthur!" sobbed Mrs Weasley the moment he stepped into the Burrow with the others. "Oh thank goodness!"

"How is he?" Mr Weasley stood a few feet from the sofa, looking down at George.

Fred dropped to his knees beside George. Harry snuggled closer to Draco as he looked down at the Weasley twins. Fred seemed to be lost for words. He gaped over the back of the sofa at his twin's wound as if he could not believe what he was seeing.Perhaps roused by the sound of Fred and their father's arrival, George stirred.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" whispered Fred.

"Saintlike..." he murmured.

"Come again?" croaked Fred, looking terrified.

"Saintlike," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. George's fingers groped for the side of his head."I’m holy… I'm holy, Fred, get it?”

George smiled weakly as Fred let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

"With the whole wide world of ear-related humour, and you go for ‘ _I’m holey_ ’," he chuckled and told George. "That’s pathetic."

"Reckon I’m still better looking than you," said George to Fred before he turned to his tear-soaked mother. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum."

He looked around. Bill Weasley walked forward and spoke for the first time, his voice was hoarse.

“Mad-Eye’s dead.”

The twins' grins turned to grimaces of shock. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Tonks was crying silently into a handkerchief: She had been close to Mad-Eye, Harry knew, his favourite and his protege at the Ministry of Magic. Hagrid, who had sat down on the floor in the corner where he had most space, was dabbing at his eyes with his tablecloth-sized handkerchief. Harry heard Draco gulp beside him as they both sat down and Draco pulled Harry closer. But Bill wasn’t finished.

“Mundungus...” He sighed. “He took one look at Voldemort and Ravenna and... disapparated.”

The atmosphere changed at once. Everybody looked tense. The silence was deafening. No one knew what to say.

Remus suddenly stood up from his seat, proceeding to go outside when something came to Harry’s mind and he called out to him. 

“Remus?”

The werewolf turned to look at him, confused and head tilted to one side.

“Who is she? Ravenna?”

Everyone’s stare was now on Remus as his face turned an extremely pale white, he looked to Harry, then to every single person in the room, before looking down at his shoes.

“She’s a death eater, just one of the many monsters I’ve crossed paths with in the old days.” He sighed. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What exactly does that mean?” 

“Honestly...” Remus suddenly found his shoes very interesting. “I don’t recall—”

“Nuh-Uh.” Harry frowned. 

“Harry, that’s all there is to know.” Remus forced to smile. 

“No.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward in his seat. “You’re holding something back.” 

“I... I don’t know what else to say.” Remus looked away sheepishly.

Harry’s frowned deepened. “Neither do I.” 

Harry sighed but didn’t say anything else, and laid his head down on Draco’s lap. He looked away from the werewolf, a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Everyone else slowly resumed to their silent mourning and conversations and Remus slipped to get some fresh air.

But Draco’s gaze followed him. Remus was lying, and Draco could tell. He may have fooled everyone but he couldn’t fool him. And he decided to ask him the truth. 

Draco leant down to kiss Harry on the temple before sitting up and walking out the door of the Burrow, Ginny opened the door for him as he smiled at her. Surprisingly, Ginny smiled back.

“You alright?” Draco asked.

“A bit shook,” Ginny admitted. “But I’m fine, thanks.”

Draco smiled back at her and closed the door behind.

The sound caused Remus to turn around and look at Draco, who wore a frown and crossed his arms.

“I know you’re lying, Lupin.” Draco sneered.

Remus sneered and looked away from him, back into the night sky. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Cut the bullshit,” Draco said angrily and walked closer. “I heard you that night. You, Sirius and Harry’s parents did something to her. It had to have been more than just a mere passing.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Remus stepped away from him. “What matters is that she is dealt with like the other death eaters.”

“Or else?” Draco raised an eyebrow.

“Or she’ll kill everyone here.”

Draco was silent, taken aback by the response. “What makes you so sure she’s dead set on destroying _us_ out of all people?”

Remus looked back and forth between them before stepping closer and speaking to Draco in just above a whisper.

“Because of something Lily, James, Sirius and I did a long time ago.” Remus sighed and closed his eyes. Draco looked at him and for once in his life, he saw fear in the werewolf’s eyes, something that was not usually seen on the Professor’s face.

“No one can know.” Remus sighed and took breaths.

Draco hesitated for a second but then nodded at him. “What is it?”

Remus took a deep breath.

“Harry was born with the potential for great evil and darkness.” 

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. “But he’s the Chosen One. A hero. He’s as good and light as it gets.”

“Because his parents and I went to extraordinary lengths to make sure he was.” Remus let out a shuddering breath as Draco saw tears forming in his eyes.

But Draco didn’t understand. “You’re just ensuring his goodness, so why didn’t you tell him?” 

“The same reason you want Harry to forget about the mistakes you’ve made in your past... and what _that_ could represent.” Remus gestured to Draco’s left arm as Draco covered the Mark with his other hand instinctively.

“You want to protect him...” Remus continued. “So he doesn’t lose faith in the person you’ve become... the person he always believed you could be.”

Draco took in a sharp intake of breath and felt his eyes prickle with tears at those words as well. They were true and hit him in all the right places.

“That’s why Harry can never find out what I’m about to tell you. He’s finally starting to open up his heart.” Remus shuddered as a tear fell from his eye. “And if he learns the truth, if we let him down... he’ll lose faith in everyone... and it could send him tumbling down a dark path.”

Remus and Draco looked through the window of the Burrow at Harry, who wore a tired but small smile on his lips, engaging in a conversation with Ron and Hermione, with a cup of firewhiskey in his other hand, with Hedwig hooting on his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek.

“Because when you betray the people you love... when you make them see the worst parts of you? What you’ve done... _ch_ _anges everything_.” Remus sighed and looked back up at Draco. “There’s no going back... you’ve shattered the bonds you’ve worked so hard to forge... and the stronger those bonds once were, the more difficult they are to put back together... if they could be repaired at all.”

“I don’t understand.” Draco walked closer. He shook his head. “What exactly did the four of you do to Ravenna?”

Remus didn’t look away this time, his gaze was directly at Draco, his eyes were fearful of the very next words that would come out of his lips. It was as if it was something grave and earth-shattering that has never been told to anyone before. Whatever Draco was expecting certainly was nothing compared to what will be revealed next. Remus opened his mouth shakily.

“Because of us...” Remus took a deep breath. “ _Ravenna lost her child._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A twist!!! Did you guys expect that at all? This twist was inspired by Once Upon A Time, and for those of you who watched the show it’ll have a a similar story to Maleficent’s past but it still ties on the Deathly Hallows. On the bright side, Draco saved Hedwig!! Really hope you guys liked this chapter.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	24. The Tree of Wisdom

**The wizarding world. Many, many years ago. July 1981. Months before the death of Lily and James Potter.**

James and Lily sat quietly at their little home in Godric’s Hollow. The atmosphere was quiet as James looked into the flickering red flames of the fireplace in the living room. James and Lily had a wonderful life. They met back at Hogwarts. Both charming Gryffindors.

Lily stepped into the living room, carrying a baby Harry, who made giggles and noises of laughter as Lily tickled the small child’s belly.  James looked up at her and saw that Lily was glowing with happiness.

“Should I be worried you’re _this_ excited that our anniversary’s over?” James laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes. “Look, Japan was wonderful, but it's time to face reality. Voldemort is still out there. We have to figure out a way to deal with it and protect Harry.”

“And we will.” James stood up and went behind Lily, sliding his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of Lily’s hair. “Whatever he throws at us, we’ll find a way to overcome it.”

A sudden crack of apparition sounded in the next room. Harry wailed at the noise as James glanced to the other room.

“Must be either Moony or Padfoot.” James sighed.

“But they usually take the floo or tell us beforehand.” A soft laughter told them all they need to know. Lily’s eyes widened. “That’s not them.”

A sudden creak of the floorboard next door sparked their attention again as Lily and James drew out their wands.

“Who’s there!” James shouted threateningly. “Show yourself.”

“No one’s hiding.” A cold voice drawled as Ravenna stepped forward into the living room. Harry’s cries became louder. Her icy blue eyes scanned the room as Lily and James let out a gasp, backing up but not letting their guard down.

“Ravenna.” Lily took a sharp breath.

“I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me.” She laughed darkly and picked up golden snitch settled on the mantelpiece above the fire and examined it.

“What do you want with us?” James said again, pointing his wand closer to her. “And how did you get through the wards?”

“Relax, my dear James. A Ravenclaw has her ways.” She laughed again. “And besides, I’m not here to fight you, no… I’m here to make a deal.”

She took out her wand and dropped it onto the coffee table. Showing them that she meant what she said. Reluctantly, James and Lily put away their wands,q but didn’t let their guard down a single bit.

“I don’t understand.” Lily shook her head as she swaddled Harry in her arms. “Why come to us?”

“I trust you’ve heard the prophecy of the chosen one made by Sybill Trelawney?” She took out a small piece of parchment and read aloud.

“ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ ”   

“Yeah.”Lily nodded. “We know that there’s also a chance our son is the Chosen One, and if you’re here to take him then it’ll be over my dead body!”

“I’m not here for your child.” Ravenna rolled her eyes. She started to walk around the house as Lily and James eyed her suspiciously. “There is another reason I’m here today, and a reason I came alone.”

“And why’s that?” Lily raised an eyebrow.

“Because you and I both have something in common.”She stopped in her tracks and turned to Lily. “You and I are mothers.”

Lily’s eyes widened, but James scoffed.

“And why does that have to do with anything?”

“Because my daughter, Eris, was also born on the 31st of July.” Ravenna looked at them seriously. “The same day your child was born.”

Harry started wailing again. James looked down at his son, wide-eyed, before looking at Ravenna again.

“When The Dark Lord finds out about the prophecy, not only will he kill your child…” Ravenna’s cold mask dropped momentarily as she let out a shuddering breath. “But he’ll kill mine as well.”

Lily, for once, wasn’t afraid of the Death Eater standing in front of her anymore. She slowly handed Harry to James and walked closer, despite James’ warning.

“I’m sorry,” Lily said softly. “No one deserves that… not even you.”

“Now you get why we must stop the Dark Lord. For our children. If we work together, we will find a way to defeat him.”

“So what are you suggesting?” James spoke again. “That we storm Voldemort’s manor together?”

“Ohh if only your wits matched your looks.” Ravenna drawled and James scoffed. “There’s a Magical Rose tree deep within the Forest of Doom. They call it _The Tree of Wisdom_ and will answer any question asked of it… Including how to defeat the Dark Lord and protect my child.”

“So why don’t you ask it yourself?” Lily raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“The tree’s knowledge is protected,” Ravenna said again. “It’s wisdom could only be unlocked by the strongest of magic. _Love_.”

“Again. Why us?” James said yet again. “There are plenty of other families that have love.”

“It is also required that the family possess the purest of hearts…” Ravenna walked closer to them and points a finger at the both of them. “That’s where you come in… Most respected members of the Order, the purest of hearts, no doubt.”

“And that’s why you need us.” Lily nodded to herself, fully understanding now.

“I will escort you there, for all of our safety.” She walked to the mantelpiece and picked up her wand. James turned to Lily and spoke in a whisper so Ravenna can’t hear.

“This tree…” he whispered. “If what she says is true-”

“-We’ll be able to defeat Voldemort and save Harry once and for all.” Lily finished for him.

“But can we trust her?” James looked over at Ravenna, who was growing more impatient by the minute. “She’s almost as bad as Voldemort.”

“If Voldemort really plans on killing our child who is foretold to be the chosen one then the entire world is in danger.” Lily sighed. “What choice do we have?”

They both turned back to Ravenna and sighed. James pulled Harry closer to his chest in a protective manner.

“Deal. Let’s go then.”

Ravenna smiled darkly and put her arms forward. Lily and James grasped one arm each and gave each other a look, with a spin of her heel, there was a crack of apparation, and Ravenna and the three Potters were gone.

…

“Stupid wards are preventing me from apparating directly to the tree,” Ravenna said as the four landed at the opening of the forest edge.

They glanced around them to find two Aurors guarding the entrance. James turned to Lily and handed Harry over to her.

“Wait here.” He said to them. “I’ll go talk to them.”

He talked for what seemed like centuries as Ravenna and Lily looked at him from a distance. Harry was snoring soundly in his mother’s arms as he gave a little sneeze before snuggling closer. Ravenna sneered at the child and rolled her eyes.

“Merlin, it’s so ugly I almost feel sorry for it.” She said coldly.

Lily rolled her eyes and whispered to Harry. “Don’t worry, Harry, she just mistook you for a mirror.”

The sound of footsteps approaching caused both women to look up, James was walking back, a look of guilt written across his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well? Are they going to let us through or not?” Ravenna said impatiently.

James glared at her before reverting his mouth into a sneer. “Unfortunately not.”

“Ugh.” Ravenna rolled her eyes. “You’d think travelling with Lily and James Potter, highly respected members of the Order would open some doors. Do they know who you are?”

“Yes, but they also know who _you_ are so now we’re just going to have to find another route to the tree of wisdom.” Lily retorted with a sarcastic smile.

“Perhaps you should show those guards just how skilled you are with your wands.” She raised an eyebrow and mocked.

“Those men are just trying to do their duty. And frankly, I would do exactly the same.” Lily huffed and turned to James. “Any other suggestions?”

James looked at her and pondered for a moment. “If we go south, we could circumvent the ravine and enter from the other side and-”

He stopped abruptly before looking beside him, Lily raised an eyebrow before following his gaze. Nobody was there.

“James…” Lily took a deep breath. “Where’s Ravenna?”

A shout from the distance told them all they needed to know. Ravenna slowly approached the Aurors with her wand in hand. The two men backed away fearfully, shooting hexes at the Death Eater who just blocked it easily with a simple swish of her wrist. Two green flashes of light erupted from her wand, hitting the Aurors square in the chest before sending them falling lifelessly to the ground. Ravenna sighed and turned to the two Potters, who looked beyond shocked and were eyeing her angrily.

“I don’t believe a detour will be necessary,” Ravenna said as she put her wand away.

“You should’ve given us another chance to talk to them!” James shouted angrily.

“Talk, talk, talk. The only way to deactivate the wards is to kill the guards.” Ravenna mocked while moving her hand like a mouth. “You weren’t willing to do what was needed… But I was.”

Lily turned to James fearfully as they spoke in a heated whisper. Stealing glances towards Ravenna who was getting more annoyed by the minute.

“I’m sorry, is there a problem?” Her tone was vicious, cold and threatening. The whispers quickly died down as both Lily and James turned back to face Ravenna, but neither dared to say anything.

“I didn’t think so.” Ravenna didn’t wait for an answer and simply walked into the forest.

Lily and James gave each other a look before following her wordlessly.

The three adults, along with baby Harry in Lily’s arms walked for what seemed like forever, the tracks in the forest were never ending and it had looked like they were walking around in circles. But Ravenna seemed to know where she was going. And Lily and James could only follow. Finally, they had reached their destination. Ravenna stopped in front of the tree before turning to Lily and James.

“There it is.” James said with a sigh, looking up at the Rose tree. Small rose petals were falling steadily and covered the floor in red, but it never seemed to stop falling.

“What now?” Lily inquired, turning to Ravenna.

“Here.” She gestured to the ground where there was a circled pattern made of rocks. “Stand inside the circle.”  

The family of three slowly stepped inside the stone pattern. Lily turned to Ravenna, and the Death Eater nodded at her. Slowly Lily gulped and turned to James.

“Ready?”

He nodded, but his gaze was on the tree. Lily turned her gaze towards it as well.

“How can we stop Voldemort and protect our child?”

The stone circle below them glowed a bright white and shone, creating a trail of light that slowly flowed through the cracks of wood into the tree. The tree glowed brightly before the white light turned blood red.

Lily and James’ eyes widened as they were suddenly pushed back onto the ground by an invisible force, away from the stone circle. Lily landed on her back and held Harry tight. The baby let out a wail as Ravenna looked over at them with a raised eyebrow in the distance, but didn’t bother to help. 

Slowly, Lily checked to see if Harry was alright before James helped her stand up. They dusted themselves off and looked over at the tree, wondering why it had not answered them.

“Why didn’t it answer our question?” Lily said aloud, looking around for clues.

“You must’ve had lied to us.” James turned around and drew his wand, anger rising as he pointed his wand at Ravenna, who seemed unfazed as she walked closer. “This has to be a trap!”

“It’s not a trap, my dear.” She said calmly. “And I didn’t lie about anything.

She eyed the family of three up and down before a cruel sneer overtook her features. She scoffed then let out a dark, cold laugh.

“Perhaps your family isn’t as pure and full of love as I thought.” She cackled evilly.

“We were fools to think we could work together.” Lily gritted her teeth and drew her wand as well.

“Step aside and let us pass.” James threatened, but again, it didn’t affect Ravenna a bit.

“No one’s leaving until I figure out why the tree didn’t answer your question.” Ravenna walked around, swooping her long black and indigo cloak as she tapped her chin with her forefinger, thinking intensely. She looked over to the family once again, before her eyes slowly travelled down to the bundle of joy in Lily’s arms, sound asleep once again. Something in her suddenly seemed to have clicked.

“Of course,” Ravenna said with a dark smile. “There’s a reason why the tree knocked you back… it’s because of your child.”

James looked down at Harry before looking back at Ravenna. “What’s does all this have to do with the tree?”

“Why would our child prevent us from getting an answer?” Lily said worriedly.

“The tree requires a family of the purest of hearts, and you two may be pure of heart…” She then cackled loudly with a crazy glint in her eyes. She pointed to Harry. “But that doesn’t mean your child will be.”

“Careful, Bitch.” James threatened as he placed a protective arm over Lily and Harry, stepping forward in front of them.

“Your child may be destined to become the chosen one, which means he could grow to be a powerful wizard capable of great good.” She continued, ignoring James’ insult. “But with the potential for that good also comes something else…”

“What?”

“The potential for great darkness…” Ravenna’s smile was unsettling. “He might turn out to be just like me.”

James stepped forward, ready to strike with his wand, by Lily held out a hand and stopped him. She turned to Ravenna, a question on the tip of her tongue, one she already knew the answer to.

“You mean a…” Lily took a sharp intake of breath. “... a villain?”

“A villain. A servant of darkness. Maybe a death eater darker than any this world has ever seen.” Ravenna laughed. “Who knows? He might be darker than the Dark Lord himself…”

Lily covered her mouth and gasped. She looked down at Harry and instinctively cuddled him closer to her. She looked up to Ravenna again, who was making her leave.

“You two are no longer of use to me.” She said darkly. “It seems I must find another way to avoid the Dark Lord.” 

She raised her wand and was about to turn her heel before James’ voice stopped her.

“You’re just going to leave then?” James spat, slightly confused but angry. “You’re not going to kill us? Make is suffer?”

“Kill you? That’s no fun.” She said hauntingly. “Besides… I have a feeling you have plenty of suffering in your future now.”

With a crack of apparition. Ravenna disappeared from the forest. Lily and James stared at the blank spot in horror before reverting their gaze to their son. The forest was quiet, and the only sounds that can be heard were the soft cries of Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!! Sorry if I haven’t updated in forever! I’m just in Japan for my summer right now and don’t have that much time! But I’m the meantime, I’ve weitten this chapter and hope you all like it!
> 
> What did you think? Let me know in the comments below! :)


	25. Fallen Heroes

**2 years ago. Summer before 7th Year. The Burrow.**

Draco was silent. The initial shock of what Remus had told stunned him into silence. He looked up at him. He felt angry, disappointed, frustrated. It was like he could feel Harry’s anger if he ever found out. His own guardian, the last thing he could call family. Lied to him and kept him from such a big secret.

He slowly looked up to see a guilty Remus trying to look away, avoiding the following conversation.

“You did what?” Draco said in anger and disbelief.

Remus looked away and couldn’t meet his gaze. “I’m sorry, Draco. We just jumped to conclusions, we were stupid.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Draco said harshly. At that moment, in Draco’s eyes, Remus didn’t deserve any sympathy after what he told him.

“You don’t understand, we didn’t have a choice.”

“I understand enough!” Draco gritted his teeth. He walked closer to Remus and jabbed his finger against his chest accusingly. “Because unlike me, you _did_ have a choice. You just made the wrong one.”

Draco turned and started to walk away but Remus held onto his arm and stopped him in his tracks. Draco turned to glare at him but Remus’ grip didn’t loosen.

“Please, Draco, Harry can’t know about this.” Remus pleaded. “It would ruin everything. You have to help me get rid of her.”

“Listen to yourself! You’re talking about _killing_!”

Draco flung his arm off of Remus. “You used to be heroes, and now look. Heroes are supposed to do what’s _right_ , not what’s _easy_..”

“She’s a death eater, Draco!” Remus was raising his voice now. “I’ve seen what she does to people, how can you expect her offspring to be any different?!”

“Because _I’m_ different!” Draco raised his voice as well. “My father was a madman! An extremist!”

Remus didn’t say anything.

“I am _not_ my father! I am _not_ Lucius.” Draco spat harshly before sighing and looked at Remus disappointingly. “Just like how Eris isn’t Ravenna.”

Remus looked down in shame, Draco was right. The young blonde simply looked once more at his former professor and shook his head in disapproval.

“Harry deserves to know.” Draco turned again and walked back towards the house.

Remus started to panic, he suddenly felt more afraid and anger than ever. He shouted at Draco.

“YOU CANT’T TELL HIM! YOU MUS-”

“HEY!” Draco whipped his head around and glared at the werewolf. “I AM THE _ONLY ONE_ WHO’S ALLOWED TO BE _ANGRY_ RIGHT NOW!”

Remus took one look at his face and shut up, forcing himself to calm down before speaking again.

“Please…” He pleaded with him. “I will tell him eventually but… just not now, it would destroy him.”

“And then what? You’ll win him back with your _rainbow kisses_ and _unicorn stickers_?” Draco retorted sarcastically.

Remus said nothing in reply, but simply looked away once again.

Draco simply huffed in anger and sighed in disappointment.

“I’m not going to tell him.” He said firmly to Remus. “But he deserves to know.”

With that, Draco stormed back into the Burrow, with Remus following closely behind in shame.

The moment Draco entered the door, he went straight to Harry. He pounced on him and tackled him into a kiss. When he pulled away, Harry was beaming and a red flush was visible on his cheeks.

“Okay, I'm not complaining but what was-”

Draco shut him up with another kiss as Harry’s eyes fluttered closed.

“Okay, _I’m_ complaining.” Ron looked away and made a face.

Hermione simply chuckled at the two lover’s show of affection before unconsciously turning to Ron, wishing it were the two of them instead. Other people from the room also started to take notice of Draco and Harry’s make out session.

“We were never like that, were we?” Molly whispered to her husband Arthur while looking at the two boys.  

“Oh my dear, I think we were much worse than the two of them.” Arthur looked over at Molly and smirked while wagging his eyebrows. Molly blushed and chuckled like a little girl while playfully hitting her husband in the arm with her handkerchief.

Everyone except the Weasley kids laughed. Remus didn’t say anything. Kingsley laughed as he took another shot of firewhiskey. Bill and Ron made a sound of disgust. Fred and George made wolf whistles. Ginny just shook her head in disbelief and facepalmed herself, while Tonks and Fleur just looked over at them with a small smile.

When Draco pulled away, Harry was grinning at him like an idiot. Draco blushed incredibly hard and it was then he looked around to see all eyes on him. He groaned in embarrassment and ducked his head to hide in Harry’s jacket, a small embarrassed grin on his face.

“Draco!” Tonks laughed while Draco turned to look at her with a red flush on his cheeks. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you look smitten.”

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned. “Well if I didn’t know any better I’d say Häagen-Dazs is smitten with your stomach.”

"With a baby on the way, I'm going to need a lot more than just Häagen-Dazs." Tonks simply laughed and shook her head at the banter and continued to giggle with Fleur.

“I’m surprised you even know what Häagen-Dazs even is.” Harry smirked at Draco.

“My father was a big fan of the brand, muggle ice-cream is one of the only muggle things that we actually liked.” Draco smiled.

“You should try cotton candy then.” Hermione laughed.

“Why on earth would I want to eat something made of cotton?”

Hermione simply rolled her eyes while everyone else laughed. Except for Harry, who was frowning and looking away from Draco, his hand unconsciously tightening around Draco’s.

“Draco,” Harry said in a whisper and Draco immediately sensed something was wrong. Harry looked up with tears behind his eyes. “Your father… I’m sorry… It was all my fault.”

The laughs and giggles around them immediately died down as Harry started to cry. Hermione and Ron gestured for everyone to leave them alone for a while and told them they would be fine while Draco pulled Harry in for a hug, slowly stroking his hair.

“It isn’t your fault, Harry,” Draco said shakily, willing himself not to cry at the memory of his father.

“Oh, don’t worry Harry. I’m sure Draco doesn't even care now.” Ron said, doing a very bad job at comforting his friend. “It’s been over two months now.”

Hermione punched him hard in the arm, earning a small yelp from Ron, who, being the oblivious idiot that he sometimes is, still didn’t know what he said wrong.

“Okay, tap your brakes, Weasley. I'm still processing.” Draco turned to him and glared, but still held onto Harry. “Not everyone has the father and son relationship than you have with Arthur, that is a fact.”

“What do you mean, Malfoy?” Ron said, but no venom or anger was detected from his voice.

“Your father loves you. And unlike Lucius...” Draco said to him. “He makes sure you know it.”

Ron glanced over at Arthur, chatting with Molly and Ginny, before kissing them both on the head. He glanced back at Malfoy and that’s when he finally started to sink in what he said.

“Shit. Malfoy…” Ron ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“-It’s fine.” He smiled genuinely at Ron and Hermione. “Do you mind giving us a moment?”

“Not at all.” Ron smiled back as Hermione tugged his arm and walked away in silence.

Draco turned back to Harry, still in his arms, with his shirt getting wetter by the second. Draco pulled Harry away from him before tilting his head up with his finger by the chin so that Harry met his eyes.

“Harry.” He said softly. “I don’t blame you. It’s not your fault. It was never your fault. There was nothing you could have done.”

Harry simply sobbed louder. Perhaps it was because of the death of Mad-Eye and George’s injury that he finds himself not trusting Draco’s words. It was his fault and he knows it.

“It’s okay…” Draco pulled Harry into a tight embrace and rocked him back and forth. “Stop blaming yourself, okay? It’s not your fault. It never was.”

...

Harry blames himself. He always has. And now? Looking at the people around him. Mad-Eye. Dead, because of him. George, injured because of him. Draco, lost his family because of him. Everyone was in danger because of him. He couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t risk another life.

That night, when everyone was sound asleep, Harry slowly planned his escape. Draco was sound asleep, with soft snores emitting from beside Harry, their arms embracing each other, clinging onto each other as if it was the only thing keeping them alive. Harry slowly snuck out of his embrace successfully without waking him. He looked down at the sleeping blond boy and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his temple. A tear fell on Draco’s cheek as Harry hurriedly wiped his eyes with his sleeve, he didn’t even realise he was crying. He glanced across the room. Ron was quiet, so he must be asleep.

Harry quickly and quietly grabbed his bag and wand, put on his glasses and changed his clothes without making a racket, and the two other boys were still asleep, much to Harry’s relief.

He slowly tiptoed to the door and creaked it open. His heart stopped when the door made a loud creaking noise. The two other boys shuffled in their sleep but didn’t wake up. Harry let out a sigh of relief before dashing downstairs into the cold night. What he didn’t realise was that Ron was very much awake, and saw him dashing out. He got up from his bed and followed him, but stopped by the door. He glanced back at Draco, something seemed to cross his mind. He walked over to his bed.

“My, aren’t you a heavy sleeper.” Ron chuckled. 

He shook him.

“Malfoy.” He shook him again. “Malfoy. Wake up, Harry’s trying to run away.”

Draco woke with a start, and without replying, dashed out the door, with Ron following behind.

Harry closed the door quietly behind him and started walking into the quiet night. The door behind him opened again but Harry took no notice and kept walking.

“Going somewhere?” Ron called out from behind him.

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around, to see Draco and Ron both looking worried. He didn’t even realise they followed him out.

“Nobody else is going to die.” Harry looked over at Draco and held his gaze for a while before turning away again and continued walking. “Not for me.”

“For you?” Ron followed him as he walked, with Draco not far behind. “You think Mad-Eye died _for you?_  You think George took that curse _for you_?”

Harry stopped again and turned to them.

“You may be the chosen one, mate,” Ron said. “But this is a whole lot bigger than that. It’s always bigger than that.”

“Ron’s right, Harry.” Draco reached forward and hold Harry’s hand tightly. “You can’t save everyone in this war. It’s not possible. It’s not what we came to do.”

“No, but it’s what _I’m_ going to do.” Harry said confidently and Draco could only sigh sadly. Harry turned to the both of them again. “Come with me.”

“And leave Hermione? Are you mad?” Ron chuckled lightly. “We wouldn’t last two days without her.”

“Oh shut up, Weasley. You wouldn’t last _a second_ without her.” Draco laughed.  

“Whatever, Malfoy.” Ron rolled his eyes but not denying it. “Just don’t tell her I said that.”

Harry was the only one who didn’t smile.

“Besides, you’ve still got the trace on you.” Ron continued. “You’ve still got the wedding-”

“I don’t care about a wedding. I’m sorry, no matter whose it is.” Harry replied. “I have to start finding these Horcruxes. They’re are only chance at beating him and the longer we stay here the stronger he gets.”

“Tonight’s not the night mate.” Ron walked forward. “You’ll only be doing him a favour.”

Harry was silent, as so was Ron and Draco. The three boys said nothing. Harry looked around and thought hard. He looked at Ron, then at Draco, then back at the Burrow where smoke was slowly coming out of the chimney top. Harry sighed in defeat and dropped his bag to the floor. Ron smiled at him and picked it up, slowly walking back to the Burrow. Harry turned to Draco, who just smiled sadly at him. Harry didn’t return it. He couldn't.

Draco simply sighed and pulled him closer, and they walked side by side back into the Burrow. 

“Do you think he knows? I mean,” said Ron while they walked. “There’s bits of his soul in the horcruxes, bits of him.”

Harry didn’t say anything as Draco sighed beside him, but nonetheless, Ron carried on. 

“When Dumbledore destroyed the ring, or when you destroyed Tom Riddle’s diary, he must’ve felt something.” Ron said aloud. “To Kill then other Horcruxes, we have to find them... where are they? Where do we start?” 

“Weasley. I don’t think Harry’s in the mood for this right now.” Draco spoke up. 

Ron sighed and shut up before something a bright idea came him. He dashed into the house and Draco raised an eyebrow.

When they opened the door, they were met with Ron sat by himself on the sofa facing the fire, a bottle of firewhiskey with three glasses placed on the coffee table. Harry took one look and sighed tiredly.

“I’m not in the mood for a hope speech, Ron,” Harry said tiredly as Draco went and sat next to Ron, pouring himself a shot of firewhiskey. Harry stayed where he was and crossed his arms.

“You’re mistaking me for Hermione.” Ron sighed before filling the rest of the two glasses with the liquid. “Besides, you don’t need a hope speech, you need a drinking buddy, mate.”

Draco held out a glass for him.

“Shots, Potter?” He said with a smirk.

Harry hesitated before giving in with a sigh. “Sure, why not?”

He walked over to the sofa and took the glass from Ron before sitting in between the two boys. Draco put an arm around him and Harry rested his head on his shoulder. Surprisingly, Ron didn’t say anything and instead gave them a warm smile before tilting his head back as he downed another shot. He poured more liquid into the glass before leaning back against the sofa.

“What happened wasn’t your fault, you know?” Ron suddenly said from beside him.

“There it is! A hope speech!” Harry groaned loudly and buried his face in his hands in annoyance. “I thought we were drinking.”

“It’s not a hope speech, we’re just telling you it’s not your fault.” Ron replied.

“Just take it as a compliment, love.” Draco said from beside Harry as he drank from his glass.

“I don’t need your validations. I know you guys don’t blame me, I just blame myself.” Harry said and rubbed his forehead. “And now, I’m miserable. _Again_.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better…” Draco looked at him with a smirk. “So is Voldemort.”

Harry looked back up at the both of them, both boys were wearing proud smirks and Harry couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips.

“It does.”

They clinked glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Another new chapter! Mostly filler but it also develops the relationship and friendships between Harry, Ron and Draco even more! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please feel free to comment down below! Feedback and comments are much appreciated! :)


	26. Truths and Lies

**The wizarding world. Many, many years ago. August 1981. Months before the death of Lily and James Potter.**

“Hey, Prongs,” Sirius said with a smile as he and Remus stepped out of the floo of Godric’sHollow.

Sirius tackled James into a hug as he greeted him and Remus smiled and did the same. Sirius looked around and rubbed his hands together excitedly.

“So.” He said happily to James, not noticing his worried expression. “What’s up? How’s Harry?”

“We need your help,” James said to them seriously.

Sirius and Remus’ happy expressions turned serious as they listened. Remus placed a reassuring hand on James' shoulder when he made no move to continue speaking.

“James. What’s happened?”

James sighed and pinched his nose bridge. “Why don’t the two of you come into the living room. Lily and I will explain everything.”

…

“WHAT?!”

Sirius leapt up from the sofa when Lily finished telling her account of the recent events with Ravenna, the prophecy and the darkness inside of Harry. Sirius bit his lip as he paced around the room worriedly. Remus was silent in thought with his elbows on his knees, staring into space, lost in deep thought.

“That stupid witch, who does she think she is, saying such horrible things about Harry.” Sirius roared, but a tone of fear was heard in his voice as if he was unsure.

“James, I know you’re worried about Ravenna’s predictions,” Lily said as she tried to calm both men down.

“Aren't you? If she's right, our child could end up becoming a fearsome dark wizard. A dark lord!” James said, rubbing his forehead which was now covered in sweat.

“Or he could grow to be a powerful hero. She said that, too, and who's to say we can even trust her?” Lily replied.

“There is a way to find out,” Remus spoke for the first time.

All three heads turned to look at him as Harry squirmed in Lily’s arms.

“A unicorn,” Remus said a-matter-of-factly. “According to legend, all you need to do is touch its horn and you’ll get a glimpse of Harry’s future.”

“A unicorn?” James inquired as they all scooted closer to Remus. "Where can we find one?”

Remus looked at them and hesitated until he let out a deep sigh.

”In the Forbidden Forest.”

Lily raised an eyebrow. “At Hogwarts?”

Remus nodded back at her.

James stood up from his seat in a flash and grabbed his jacket to leave.

“Come on, then.” He said to Lily. “Let's not waste another minute.”

Lily sighed and followed suit. She turned to Remus and Sirius.

“We’ll be back later.” She said to the two. “Do you mind watching Harry?”

Sirius smiled at her. “Of course.”

Lily nodded back with a smile of her own as she followed James out of the front door. The door shut with a soft bang before James turned to Lily and held out his arm.

“Ready?” He said with a small smile.

“Yes.”

Lily hooked her hand through James’ arm, and they apparated on spot.

…

It was late in the evening when Lily and James apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. The wards were set up but they had a way to get in.

Lily held out her wand.

“ _Expecto Patronum_.”

Her signature doe Patronus slowly formed in front of her as the animal turned to face her. The glistening blue glow radiated off it as Lily spoke in a whisper.

“Find Hagrid, tell him Lily and James Potter sent you and that they’re waiting by the gate.”

Without another word, the Patronus strutted away while Lily and James stood by one of the bushes. James looked weary and worried as he paced back and forth in front of the gates. Lily looked at him and sighed. She walked forward and clasped his hands in comfort.

“Hey, it’ll be alright.” She soothed him. “Stop worrying.”

“How can I stop?” James said shakily. “All I can think about is what Ravenna said. With Voldemort already being a problem, this just makes things even more complicated.”

Lily didn’t answer, she knew that this was all too much for James along with the problem with Voldemort. Ravenna’s words affected them both immensely, but Lily didn’t want to worry others, so she kept her own problems to herself. James, on the other hand, just can’t, it was too much for him.

She turned to look at the small gaps in the metal gate. The castle visible through the trees. Lily smiled.

“Seems like yesterday that we were still here, like kids.” She said aloud.

James turned to her, his panic settling momentarily as he saw the happiness and nostalgia written across her face. James smiled at her and laced their fingers together.

“How could I forget?” James smiled.

“Just think,” Lily laughed. “In a few years, we’re going to be sending Harry off!”

“He’ll have the time of his life here, free from all problems and worries.” James chuckled at the memory of him fooling around with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

“Not to mention he’ll have his first kiss,” Lily said with a giggle.

“A girlfriend, maybe.” James winked at her.

“Or boyfriend.” Lily smiled back.

They both sighed as Lily laid her head against James’ shoulder and both stared forward into the dimly lit castle with lights radiating from the windows.

A rustle of leaves and sounds of heavy footsteps alerted their attention as they turned to the source of the noise. Hagrid slowly came peering into view, with Fang barking happily as the dog ran to the gate and barked happily at Lily and James, wagging its tail furiously.

Lily and James both laughed as they both turned to look at Hagrid, he looked overjoyed and wore a huge smile on plastered his face.

“Hello, Hagrid.” Lily smiled back at him. “It’s been a while.”

“James! Lily!” Hagrid smiled happily and went to open the large gate with his keys, the wards dropped temporarily as Lily and James stepped through.

“What’re ye doin ‘ere?” He said with glee. “How’s Harry?”

“He’s fine, thanks Hagrid,” Lily replied.

“We actually came today to see you.” James smiled at the giant.

“Me?”

“Yes… you see… we need a unicorn.” Lily said sheepishly.

Hagrid raised an eyebrow as his eyes widened at hearing such a request.

“It’s a long story,” James explained but didn’t elaborate any further, in fear of someone listening in.

Hagrid seemed to sense his weary and nodded. “Why don’t yer come down to my hut for tea and tell me all about it?”

James and Lily both nodded back as Hagrid let them swiftly towards the wooden hut.

…

When the Potters recounted their story and encounter with Ravenna to Hagrid, along with her predictions, The giant was shocked into silence, and without another word, led them both outside to the edge of the forbidden forest with a lamp.

“The unicorn is deep inside the heart of the forest.” He said to them in his gruff voice. “I’m afraid you’ll have to go alone this time.”

James and Lily simply nodded back at him.

Hagrid smiled. “Good luck.”

…

After what seemed like a million years, Lily and James saw a faint glow at the corner of their eyes, their wands were lit at the tip with a Lumos to allow them to see through the dark forest and they both put it away as a beautiful glowing white unicorn came into view, walking lazily while eating off a fruit on the tree branch.

Lily took out the bag of blueberries Hagrid gave her as she neared the unicorn. The animal’s head snapped up at it looked over at Lily and James, hunched towards the ground as they slowly made their way towards the animal.

The unicorn made to back away when Lily threw a blueberry just next to its hooves. It knelt down and sniffed before biting and swallowing the fruit. Lily threw another one, closer, and it followed the trail of blueberries and soon found itself mere centimetres away from Lily and James. It slowly ate the remaining grapes off of Lily’s hands as James stroked the animal’s mane with caution. The unicorn simply continued eating.

James turned to Lily and they both nodded at each other in unison before grasping the unicorn’s horn.

Lily saw a flash of white before her eyes adjusted. She was back in Godric’s Hollow. The sun shining brightly through the windows of the living room as she looked around.

“Hello?” She called out. “James? Harry?”

A small child entered the living room through the oak door as he looked at Lily with bright green eyes. The child looked no more than 11 years old and Lily instantly knew who it was. She smiled happily as she dashed towards Harry and crouched down, looking at him from head to toe before cupping his face gently.

“Look at you,” Lily said, overjoyed to the point of tears. “You are so beautiful.”

Harry smiled back at her warmly before he pulled out a wand from his pocket. He reached forward and held Lily’s hand.

“ _Expecto Patronum_.”

A beautiful mystical blue and white stag erupted from his wand as Lily looked at it in wonder and astonishment.

“Your Patronus…” She shook his head in awe as she let out a chuckle. “It’s the same as your father’s.”

Harry turned to her and smiled warmly, reaching forward and hugging his mother in a tight embrace.

Another flash of light blinded Lily and she was back in the Forbidden Forest again with the unicorn. She took her hand away from the horn with a gasp and smiled happily, filled with joy.

“James, it’s all right.” She said happily. “Harry’s going to be alright.”

She turned to James but his attention was focused somewhere else, his face showing worry and fear.

“James?”

When James touched the unicorn’s horn, another bright flash of light appeared as he found himself back in Godric’s Hollow. The living room was empty as he looked around for any sign of Lily or Harry.

He called out for them. “Lily? Harry?”

Sure enough, a young boy stepped foot into the living room and gazed intently at James. James looked back at the boy with bright emerald eyes just like his mother, and messy raven just like his father. James knew who that was.

“Look at you.” He smiled at Harry and walked forward, crouching down to meet his gaze. “You’re so beautiful.”

Harry simply stared back at him before he pulled out his wand. Harry’s smile turned dark as he pointed his wand threateningly at James. James’ eyes widened in shock as a spell hit him hard, causing him to fall against the ground in pain.

“What are you doing?” He said to Harry. “Please! I'm your father.”

“I don’t care.” Harry simply replied.

He raised he wand once again and pointed it directly at James.

“ _Avada Kedarva._ ”

A bright white flash blinded James and he was back in the forbidden forest. His hand sprang back from the unicorn’s horn as he panted, sweat dripping down from his forehead.

“Did you see?” Lily’s voice came from beside him as he turned to look at her, happiness written all over her face. “Harry’s going to be just fine!”

“No he’s not,” James responded fearfully.

Lily’s eyes widened when she saw the panic written all over James’ face. He gulped.

“ _He’s evil_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! How aren’t you all! I’m sorry for not updating in forever but I’ve been on vacation the past week in Osaka and haven’t really had a lot of time. Apologies for that. Thankfully I’m back now and will hopefully spend more time writing! 
> 
> Also, I’m planning on writing Voldemort’s character to be more dark and fearsome because I didn’t really feel like he wasn’t scary enough in the books or movies. What do you guys think? Should I write about him attacking the Ministry during Fleur and Bill’s wedding from his POV? 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter in the comments below! :)


	27. Gifts

**Summer before 7th Year. 2 Years ago. The Burrow. Bill and Fleur’s wedding.**

Harry and Draco didn’t sleep last night after their shots with Ron. Unlike Ron, who passed out on the couch, Harry and Draco just held each other in their arms as they laid upstairs alone in bed, enjoying the company the other. Draco rested his head against Harry’s chest while Harry played with the long locks of platinum blonde hair, an action Draco only allowed him to do so.

“Harry?” Draco suddenly said, breaking the silence.

“Hm?”

“What did you tell them?”

Harry stopped his movement and Draco looked up at him.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

Draco rolled his eyes.

“I mean why does everyone seem not to mind me being here, and not mind the two of us being-” Draco looked away with a blush. “- _boyfriends._ ”

Harry smiled warmly at Draco’s embarrassed tone, which he found extremely cute, he leaned down and pecked him on the cheek before holding his cheeks in his hands and stroking the pink blush with his thumb.

“I haven’t told them anything but the truth.” He smiled. “The truth of how brave you were.”

Draco just stared at him but didn’t say anything.

“I told them how you bravely renounced the death eaters, even though you knew you might die if you do so.” Harry smiled and grasped his hand, stroking the back with his thumb.

“But I left.” Draco finally said and looked away. “I was afraid.”

“Everyone is afraid of something.” Harry shuffled so that Draco was turned to look at him, sitting on Harry’s lap while he had his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry’s arms around his waist. “But being afraid also means you’re about to do something very brave.”

Draco smiled warmly at him before resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I also told them about your father, and how that was all my-”

“-Shh!!” Draco glared and interrupted him. “Don’t you dare say that again! It’s not your fault, okay?”

Harry just sighed and nodded without looking at him. Draco shook his head sadly before moving forward and kissing him softly on the lips. Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back softly, warmth radiating through his veins as his hand tangled with Draco’s strands of hair. He finally pulled away, and the both of them were panting. They looked at each other’s lips before they met each other’s gaze-

-and burst out laughing.

…

It was late on in the afternoon when the Weasleys helped set up the tent outside for Bill and Fleur’s wedding ceremony, which was due to start in 3 hours. Harry came downstairs of the Burrow to help out when a newspaper article caught his eye.

**DUMBLEDORE’S DARK SECRETS REVEALED!**

**RITA SKEETER LAUNCHES NEW BOOK**

Harry’s reading was interrupted when he saw Draco walk down the stairs in a suit. And he looked absolutely smashing. He wore a black shirt with a greyish white suit and suit trousers, and they perfectly hugged him in all the right places. His hair was not gelled but was combed naturally, to which Harry thought looked better, and his white bow tie standing out as Harry stared in awe. Draco walked towards him with a proud smirk.

“Like what you see?”

Harry just nodded naturally as he continued to stare. Draco smiled and noticed Harry’s tie was done up horribly. He laughed and reached forward, feeling the soft material of silk in his hands. He tied the tie into a double knot while he and Harry both blushed like idiots and refused to meet each other’s gaze.

“It seems silly, doesn't it? A wedding?” Draco said while tying Harry’s tie. “Given everything that’s going on?”

“Maybe that’s the best reason to have it.” Harry smiled at him as Draco finished and adjusted his tie. “Because of everything that’s going on.”

Draco’s eyes darted to meet Harry’s and they both froze. As if by instinct, Draco and Harry moved closer to each other and their lips met in the middle. Harry kissed passionately as Draco kissed him back with as much passion. Their breathing was becoming heavier, their hands were in each other’s hair and pulling each other close by the waist.

Until Draco suddenly pulled back. Harry opened his eyes in confusion and saw that Draco was looking to his right, his face red with embarrassment. He turned and saw George Weasley, a cup of hot cocoa in his hand as he rested his hip against the kitchen counter, looking at Harry and Draco with a suggestive smirk.

“Mooorning.” He said to the two beet red boys.

Draco and Harry’s cheeks, if possible, became even redder as they hastily pulled back from their embrace. George looked at them with a raised eyebrow, a mischievous glint in his smile as he sipped his hot chocolate.

Suddenly, a crack of apparation amidst the silence alerted them as George looked out the window.

“Bloody hell.” He said. “What’s the Minister of Magic doing here?”

Draco and Harry looked at each other in confusion.

"The Minister - but why-?” Harry spluttered.

But there was no time to discuss the matter. A second later, Rufus Scrimgeour, instantly recognizable by his mane of grizzled hair entered the Burrow. Harry saw that he looked much older than the last time that had met, scraggy and grim.

"Sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour, as he limped to a halt before the table. "Especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party."

His eyes lingered for a moment on the giant Snitch Cake.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Minister?" asked Harry.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, Mr Potter." Scrimgeour went on.

...

He did not speak again until Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione all passed through the messy kitchen and into the Burrow's sitting room.  

Although the garden had been full of soft golden evening light, it was already dark in here;

Harry flicked his wand at the oil lamps as he entered and they illuminated the shabby but cosy room. Scrimgeour sat in the sagging armchair that Mr Weasley normally occupied, leaving Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione to squeeze side by side onto the sofa.

Once they had done so, Scrimgeour cleared his throat but didn’t speak. Instead, he pulled out a brown soft leather bag and placed it carefully on the coffee table. The four teens looked at the bag with a raised eyebrow then back at the Minister.

“And this is?” Ron asked.

But he didn’t answer him and instead took out a scroll of parchment. It floated in midair as it unrolled itself. The Minister slowly read the parchment out aloud.

_“Herein is set forth the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.”_

He turned to Ron and resumed reading.

_“To Ronald Bilius Weasley. I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making, in the hope that when things seem most dark, it will show him the light.”_

Scrimgeour took from the bag an object that Harry had seen before: It looked something like a silver cigarette lighter, but it had, he knew, the power to suck all light from a place, and restore it, with a simple click. Scrimgeour leaned forward and passed the Deluminator to Ron, who took it and turned it over in the fingers looking stunned.

“Dumbledore left this for me?” said Ron unbelievingly.

"Yes," said Scrimgeour, watching Ron.

"Brilliant.” Ron looked at the tiny device before asking. “What is it?"

When the Minister didn’t say anything, Ron pressed the button on the Deluminator once, and instantly, the light from the lamps around them all flowed out of their bulbs and into the device, filling the room with darkness. When he pressed again, the lights returned to the original places.

“Wicked,” Ron said with a smile.

After squinting at Ron for a moment or two, he turned back to Dumbledore's will.

" _To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive._ "

Scrimgeour now pulled out of the bag a small book that looked as ancient as the copy of Secrets of the Darkest Art upstairs. Its binding was stained and peeling in places. Hermione took it from Scrimgeour without a word. She held the book in her lap and gazed at it. Harry saw that the title was in runes; he had never learned to read them. As he looked, a tear splashed onto the embossed symbols. She suppressed a sob. They were wedged together so tightly that Ron had difficulty extracting his arm to put it around Hermione's shoulders.

Scrimgeour turned back to the will.

" _To Harry James Potter,'"_ he read, and Harry's insides contracted with a sudden excitement, _"'I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill._ "

As Scrimgeour pulled out the tiny, walnut-sized golden ball, its silver wings fluttered rather feebly, and Harry could not help feeling a definite sense of anticlimax.

"A Snitch would be a very good hiding place for a small object," said Scrimgeour, "You know why I'm sure?"

Harry shrugged.

"Because Snitches have flesh memories," Draco suddenly said from beside him. “ "A Snitch is not touched by bare skin before it is released, not even by the maker, who wears gloves. It carries an enchantment by which it can identify the first human to lay hands upon it, in case of a disputed capture.”

"What?" said Harry and Ron together;

Draco just scoffed and rolled his eye.

“Correct. This Snitch will remember your touch, Potter." -Scrimgeour held up the tiny golden ball - "And it also occurs to me that Dumbledore, who had a prodigious magical skill, whatever his other faults, might have enchanted this Snitch so that it will open only for you."

Harry's heart was beating rather fast. He was sure that Scrimgeour was right. How could he avoid taking the Snitch with his bare hand in front of the Minister?

"You’re not saying anything," said Scrimgeour. "Perhaps you already know what the Snitch contains?"

"No," said Harry, still wondering how he could appear to touch the Snitch without really doing so.

"Take it," said Scrimgeour quietly.

Harry met the Minister's yellow eyes and knew he had no option but to obey. He held out his hand, and Scrimgeour leaned forward again and place the Snitch, slowly and deliberately, into Harry's palm.

Nothing happened.

As Harry's fingers closed around the Snitch, it’s tired wings fluttered and were still. Scrimgeour, Draco, Ron, and Hermione continued to gaze avidly at the now partially concealed ball as if still hoping it might transform in some way.

"That was dramatic," said Harry coolly.

Both Ron and Hermione laughed, while Draco pinched Harry on the cheek with a smile, earning a small blush from the raven-haired boy.

The Minister turned back to Dumbledore’s will.

“ _To Draco Lucius Malfoy. I leave him my wand. Elder, unicorn hair, 15 inches, in the hope that he would use it well to fight for the right cause.”_

Draco’s jaw dropped to the floor as Hermione, Ron and Harry stared wide-eyed at Draco’s gift. Scrimgeour pulled out a wand, like no other and is noticeably unique from other wands in its appearance, particularly because it bears carvings that resemble clusters of elderberries running down its length. They never expected Dumbledore to leave his wand, to Draco Malfoy, who had tried to kill him that night at the astronomy tower. Harry could not help but feel jealous at such an amazing gift.

“That is so unfair.” Hermione groaned. “How come he gets a wand while all I got is a book?!”

“Not to mention that’s Dumbledore’s wand.” Ron looked at the wand in awe. “Old man’s probably mental, making a decision like this.”

Slowly, Draco took the wand and a breeze of wind flowed through the Burrow when he touched it. Harry just simply shrugged it off while Draco examined the wand closely. 

"It still confuses me why Dumbledore would leave one of his most powerful possessions to _you_. Draco Malfoy." The Minister said aloud.

Harry glared at him to shut up and looked at Draco, hoping he didn't get angry at the Minister's words. But surprisingly, he looked as if he hadn't heard what he said at all. Draco traced the outline of the wand in intense concentration and furrowed his eyebrows as if something made no sense.

“Unicorn hair, you say?”

The Minister nodded, but the confusion Harry saw on Draco’s face did not go away.

"That's all, then, is it?" asked Harry.

"Not quite," said Scrimgeour, who looked bad-tempered now.

"Dumbledore left you a second bequest."

"What is it?" asked Harry, excitement rekindling.

Scrimgeour did not bother to read from the will this time.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor,"

They all stiffened.

Harry looked around for a sign of the ruby-encrusted hilt, but Scrimgeour did not pull the sword from the leather pouch, which in any case looked much too small to contain it.

"Unfortunately, that sword was not Dumbledore's to give away." Scrimgeour drawled, seemingly read Harry’s mind. "As an important historical artefact, it belongs-"

"-to Harry! It belongs to Harry!" said Hermione excitedly. "It came to him when he most needed it in the chamber of secrets."

"The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Scrimgeour explained with a shake of his head. "That does not make it that wizard’s property, whatever Dumbledore may have decided."

Scrimgeour scratched his badly-shaven cheek, scrutinizing Harry.

“And in any events, the current whereabouts of the sword is unknown.”

“Excuse me?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Come again?”

“The sword is missing.”

The five of them sat in silence before Scrimgeour spoke up again.

"I don’t know what you’re up to, Mr Potter.” The Minister said again. “But you can’t fight this war on your own. We ought to work together."

"I don't like your methods, Minister," said Harry. "Remember?"

For the first time, he stood up and raised his right fist and displayed to Scrimgeour the scar that still showed white on the back of it, spelling _I must not tell lies._

An audible gasp was heard from Draco as he snatched Harry’s hand to examine the scar. Scrimgeour's expression hardened.  He turned away without another word and limped from the room. Another crack of apparation sounded and Harry knew he was gone.

He looked over to Draco, who was still stroking his faded scar.

“Who did this?” Draco said but didn’t look up from stroking his thumb.

“Umbridge.” Harry sighed.

He felt Draco stiffen as Ron and Hermione watched quietly from beside them. Draco slowly lets go of his hand and looked up at Harry with a small smile.

“Well… At least you got rid of her.”

Harry smiled back before he leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek before whispering in his ear.

“Thanks for worrying.”

When he looked at Draco again, he found that he was blushing furiously, and that made Ron and Hermione raise their eyebrows in question. But before they could speak, Harry piped up again.

“Draco? When you were examining the wand…” Harry sat down beside him again, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You looked really confused.”

“You’re not wrong.” Draco blinked as he ran a hand through his hair. “I _am_ confused.”

Hermione looked over at the wand and held it in her hands, examining it. “Is it a fake?”

Draco shook his head.

“Then what’s the problem, mate?” Ron asked.

“The core, the Minister said it was unicorn hair…” Draco took the wand from Hermione and examined it again. “Only... _it isn’t_.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “It isn’t? How do you know?”

“Because my wand has a unicorn hair core.” He stated. “And the magical energy my wand gives off is much different than Dumbledore’s wand.”

“What does this mean then?” Ron said again as Hermione listened next to him. "Why do you think Dumbledore lied to the Minister?" 

“I don’t know.” Draco sighed. “Whatever it is, let’s just hope the old man knew what he was doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter! What did you guys think of Dumbledore leaving his wand to Draco? 
> 
> The next chapter will be focusing on Voldemort and his attack on the Ministry. I will be writing him as more terrifying and as a more realistic cold-blooded psychopath.
> 
> In the meantime, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter in the comments below!! :)


	28. Fear and Dead Men

**2 Years ago. Summer before 7th Year. The Ministry of Magic**

When the Minister of Magic apparated back into the Ministry, what he did not expect to see was the hundreds of wizards and witches screaming and running for their lives. Screams of fear and sounds of spells being cast sounded the whole room as The Minister gaped in a state of shock as a hand grabbed his arm.

One of his assistants panted for breath as Scrimgeour grasped his shoulders and shook him.

“What’s happening?” He said panicking. “Who did this?”

“The Death Eaters…” He said to him. “They’re all here.”

Hearing this, the Minister tried to apparate away, but it didn’t work no matter how hard he tried turning his heel. He turned to the Auror.

“Why can’t we apparate?!”

“They tampered with the apparation wards.” He panted. “They told us to either join them or die.”

More screams and shouts filled the atmosphere as the Minister scanned the room for an exit.

“And the floos?” He asked.

“All disabled except one.”

His eyes widened. “My office.”  

…

Voldemort observed the chaos surrounding the Ministry just below him through the window of the Minister's office and reordered it behind the red glow of his cold eyes. He recognized the efforts of Aurors and Death Eaters, battling fiercely while green and red sparks flew out of their wands on both sides as he gazed down from the Minister’s office.

He saw the battles between his army and the Aurors in all dimensions of battle and was instinctively aware of how each spell could contribute to the ultimate victory or defeat. Streams of magic poured from the tip of Auror’s wands towards the Death Eaters, illuminating the darkness like lightning.

“The Minister of Magic has returned, my Lord,” Ravenna spoke crisply at Voldemort’s side. The Dark Lord did not turn to her while she spoke. “But he is planning to escape through the floo in his office since the others are disabled.”

The Dark Lord stared at the chaos and madness beneath him. There was death at play, suffering and fear, yes… … Yet only one person concerned him right now.

“Prepare a welcoming party.” He said. "I will deal with the Minister _myself_."

“Yes, my Lord.”

…

“We’ve got the Minister, let’s go!” One of the Aurors said while shielding the Minister and flighting off spells that came his way.

The group of Aurors shielded the Minister from all directions as they ran up towards the Minister’s office, where the only remaining floo was. They could not apparate now since The Death Eaters had tampered with the wards.

The Minister did not look back, despite the screams of terror and explosions of spells behind him. He ran and held his wand tightly, looking out for any Death Eaters that could pounce out at any minute.

The ran up the spiral staircase and into the lift which leads them to the office. The doors opened as they rushed down the dark corridor. The Minister’s office door was wide open. They ran faster as fast as their legs can carry them. Until the door slammed shut the second before they reached it.

One of the Aurors banged furiously and cast an _Alohomora_ but was no use. And that’s when they realised. _Someone_ was spelling the door shut.

Slowly, their shouting quieted down as they turned around to face the dark corridor. It was so dark that they couldn’t possibly see who was coming as they drew their wands tighter, hands trembling… And that’s when they heard it…

The softest of footsteps, the haunting voice...

The corridor lights flickered again while the Ministry alarm blared. Although all alone, The Dark Lord was troubled by neither. He took another step forward and drew his wand. The crackling of magic at the end of his wand ready to fire. The green glow of the killing curse lit up the corridor as he gazed hauntingly at the Aurors and the Minister and let out a dark smile.

“You’re surrounded!” The Minister said to Voldemort. “Drop your wand!”

Despite the dozens of wand pointed at him, Voldemort simply laughed darkly and turned to look at the Minister, raising his own wand.

“All I am surrounded by is fear... _and dead men_.”

The Minister and Aurors only stiffined in fear, knowing that this would be the last thing they see before they die. 

“OPEN FIRE!” 

Beams of magic shot from the Aurors’ wands as Voldemort wound through the corridor leaving corpses behind him. Bright lights of spells fired at him but he blocked, deflected each one with ease knocking out the spells with his own. He bolstered his pace and tore a wand from one of the Aurors with a might that defied nature, pulling the wand out of his hand, and marched on. He delivered Killing curse after Killing curse, awakened and relentless as bodies collapsed onto the floor.  

He found his prey at last backed against the office door, trying to get in all by himself to escape from his demise. Voldemort pointed his wand at him and by movement alone, he _pulled ,_ casting a wandless _Accio_. He fueled the spell with his rage and need, combined with the fear he fed off the Aurors, it was enough to tear the Minister from the door and dropped him to his feet.

The Minister made to draw his wand again but Voldemort’s _crucio_ struck him, causing him to collapse to the floor again, crying out in pain.

“ _Where_ is he?” Voldemort looked into his eyes for an answer, trying to read his mind, until he was struck back by a sudden unexpected spell, lifting the cruciatus curse temporarily.

Scrimgeour had managed to take hold of his wand and throw off Voldemort while he tried to read his mind. The distraction, however, didn’t faze Voldemort in the slightest.

The Dark Lord simply smiled.

“We need not be adversaries, Rufus…” He said darkly. “I will show you mercy if you tell me where Harry Potter can be found.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Scrimgeour replied, his wand hand shook furiously. “I will _never_ reveal the location of Harry Potter to the likes of you.”

Voldemort struck another _crucio_ at him as the Minister’s wand clattered to the floor. He tried reading his mind again but his occlumency shields were too strong. But he doesn’t miss the fear radiating off Scrimgeour.

He smiled.

“I don't fear you,” Scrimgeour said through the torture curse when he saw Voldemort’s haunting smile.

“Then you will die braver than most.”

The curse struck harder as Scrimgeour howled and doubled over in pain. Voldemort cackled darkly at him as he lifted the curse to deliver the finishing blow.

But at that moment, Voldemort saw the truth clearly in the Minister’s eyes as he drew his wand back. _Oh yes_ … it was written all over his face.

“Perhaps I was wrong.” Voldemort pointed his wand at him for the last time. “ _Avada Kedrava_!”

…

Kingsley crouched as he dodged another curse, it flew right past him and struck the marble wall, sending bits flying all over the place. He looked around. It was now or never. He drew his wand and pointed it firmly into the air.

“ _Expecto Patronum_!”

His lynx patronus shot out of his wand as it turned to him. Kingsley looked around before speaking, panic and fear in his voice.

“Go to the Burrow. Tell them, tell them all! ‘The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They’re coming…”

The lynx didn’t wait for another second as it sped off quickly through the walls of the Ministry and into the dark night, off to the Burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter for all of you guys because you guys are amazing!! (Although this one is quite short)
> 
> As promised, here is a chapter of Voldemort going full psycho berserk mode. I've have wanted to write this chapter for so long and am pretty happy with results. I based this scene loosely off Darth Vader's scene on Rogue one so you might spot some similarities. 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought in the comments below!! :)


	29. A Life for A Life

**Many years ago. Godric’s Hollow. Weeks before the death of Lily and James Potter.**

“James, you have to tell me.” Lily softly said to James as she stroked his back. “What did you see?”

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all sat by the living room fireplace as the flames flickered silently amongst the darkness of the room. James and Lily sat on the couch as Remus and Sirius gazed over to look at them, but didn’t speak.

“No… Saying it out loud will make it too... _real,_ ” James spoke softly and unconsciously looked over to the crib where Harry was sleeping soundly. “We just have to find another way to save Harry’s future.”

“What exactly did the two of you see that was so important?” Sirius asked from his armchair, leaning forward.

“Lily saw happiness in Harry’s future. I saw pure terror.” James said shakily. “But how do we know which one of our visions is real?”

Their question was met with silence. Sirius didn’t ask any further and no one seemed to want to talk. Until Remus finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

“I-I'm afraid they both are.”

Heads instantly turned his way. James’ eyes widened and Sirius’ eyebrows were raised. Lily was the only one who seemed calm. When they didn’t speak, Remus continued on.

“You see, we are all born as blank slates. But someone like the chosen one has the potential for powerful good or evil and with the gift of free will, so we can choose between the two.” He said slowly. “Which is why there is an equal chance that either of your visions may come true.”

“If the future I saw comes to pass, Harry’s life will be bleak, full of pain and darkness,” James said shakily. “He could turn into a Dark Lord more powerful than even Voldemort! Is there nothing we could do?”

James slumped back onto the sofa. Remus didn’t say anything further until James noticed the slight twitch in his jaw.

“You know something.”

Remus’ face paled. “I don’t know anything.”

“Yes, you do.” James marched forward and shook him by the shoulders. “What aren’t you telling us?!”

“James, please calm down.” Lily pulled her husband back as Sirius went by to sit next to Remus, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Remus relaxed at his touch as he looked back up at James, who was still worried as ever, demanding to know. Remus closed his eyes and sighed.

“There is a way to banish the potential for darkness from Harry,” Remus said softly. “But the cost is too high.”

“Whatever it is, I’ll pay it.” James remained unpersuaded

Even Sirius looked intrigued now.

“Remus, this is my godson we’re talking about.” Sirius pleaded with him. “Whatever it is, just say it, for Harry.”

Remus looked between the three of them, before catching Lily’s shake of his head and the pleading in her eyes. But James and Sirius’ expressions did no better, in fact, it tipped him over the edge as he spluttered out the next sentence.

“After Dumbledore told us about the prophecy, I wanted to learn more about the chosen one. Which is why I found a book in Sirius’ place written all about the chosen one and the powers it possesses. And sure enough, there was a spell, a ritual there that could solve exactly this problem that’s in front of us.” Remus hesitated for a while before resuming. “You see, the laws of magic would not allow us to simply send Harry's darkness away or completely destroy it. Another living vessel must absorb it... a vessel that is also a blank slate, unformed in the ways of good and evil.”

“In other words…” Sirius said slowly as if convincing himself. “... another baby.”

“But you have to make sure this is absolutely what you want,” Remus said again. “Because once the ritual has been activated, it cannot be reversed.”

“We’ll do it,” James said instantly, but Lily jumped up from her seat.

“No! The cost is too high!!” Lily scolded him. “Banishing darkness from our child into another. Even if it is to save our own, it's... wrong.”

"But darkness is funny..." James said again. "It creeps up on you." 

"Hey! No one... not you, not some magical tree gets to decide who Harry is." 

“Ravenna’s child.” Sirius suddenly said. “Her mother is a death eater, the worst there is, and her child was created because of a love potion. We already know where she lives.”

“What exactly are you suggesting here?” Remus said wearily.

“We’ve seen how Voldemort and Ravenna are like,” Sirius continued. “How can you expect their child to be any different? Who knows? They might make her some sort of weapon!”

“STOP! STOP!” Lily shouted at them. Harry’s cries could be now heard from the next room. She turned to the three of them, a pleading in her eyes.

“This is not the way.” She said. “We have to find another way. This is ridicilous.”

James frowned at her, slowly walking forward to embrace her into a hug. Lily sobbed into his chest as Harry’s cries got louder.

“Okay.” James finally said. “We won’t do it.”

No one argued.

He pulled away and cupped her cheeks.

“It’s late now, go to sleep.” He said soothingly to her. “I’ll see Moony and Padfoot out and just leave Harry to me, okay?”

Lily nodded timidly and James smiled with a sigh.

“I’ll come to bed after I tuck Harry in.”

Lily nodded again, and without another word, left the room and up the stairs, an audible sound of a door closing can be heard as James walked to the next room and picked up Harry from his cradle, soothing him to sleep. He returned to the living room and turned to Remus and Sirius, who had remained silent since Lily’s outburst. James looked down at Harry, who was now sleeping, before turning to the two of them.

“We move tonight.”

…

The moon shone a haunting blue as the three Marauders along with Harry, sleeping softly in James’ arms. The three soon found themselves face to face to the gate of Ravenna’s hideout, guarded by strong and heavy protection wards.

James, under the invisibility cloak, turned to Sirius and Remus.

“Ready?”

They both nodded in return.

Slowly, Sirius pointed his wand at Remus and muttered a spell. Remus’ features slowly started to change, his eyes became a blood red, his nose became slits, his hair began to fade and disappear, his outfit became a loose black cloak, slowly fluttering because of the wind. And soon, Sirius found himself looking right into the eyes of Lord Voldemort… or at least a version of him.

“How do I look?” Remus looked down at himself and back up at Sirius.

“You look terrible.” Sirius then smiled. “Great!”

Without another word, Sirius, wand still in his hand, still casting the spell, hid under James’ invisibility cloak as Remus straightened his back and fired at the gate, opening it and sounding the wards.

…

Ravenna was slowly setting down her daughter, Eris, as she spoke softly beside her, unaware of the people right outside of her hideout.

“...and this little munchkin went to the Three Broomsticks.” She was saying happily.

The ward alarms blared, and in an instant, she looked around and drew her wand, storming her way to the front door towards the gate, ready to attack whoever it was outside her doorstep.

“And this little munchkin never lived to see the light of day again!”

She flung open the front door and her eyes widened. There, standing in front of her doorstep was none other than the Dark Lord himself, or so she thinks it is.

“My Lord…” She stowed her wand. “I’m sorry, how did you find me?”

“I have my ways, my dear Ravenna.” He replied. “Now may you please kindly deactivate the wards so that I may come in?”

“Oh, of course.” She blinked and gulped, but Remus could swear he saw tears in her eyes. “My apologies, my Lord.”

Hastily and slowly, she let him in. The house was small, but Remus could see a black crib in the next room, which is where her daughter must be sleeping. Trying to buy more time for James and Sirius, he spoke again.

“How is your daughter.” He said in a monotone, trying to imitate Voldemort’s voice.

What he didn’t expect to see was to turn to see Ravenna, with tears streaming down her face. She looked up at him and Sirius couldn’t help but feel pity for her, even if she was a death eater.

“I know what you came here to do.” She said shakily. “But you can’t do this.”

Remus didn’t speak, he didn’t know how.

“But maybe the prophecy is wrong!” Ravenna tried again. “Maybe-”

Whatever she said next was cut off by a loud thud from the next room as James slipped over a silver baby rattle on the floor, pulling the invisibility cloak with him as he, Sirius and James were revealed into the light. Remus’ disguise faded and Ravenna’s eyes widened. Without a word, she drew her wand and started firing, Remus managed to dodge the curses as he ran towards James and Sirius to apparate away. James quickly handed Harry to Sirius as he harshly picked up Eris from the crib, but didn’t wake her. Ravenna’s eyes widened as she glared at James, ready to cast another curse when he shouted.

“Hurt us and she gets hurt too!” James threatened, sending daggers to Ravenna as she slowly dropped her wand, eyes widening and watering in fear and disbelief.

“What kind of people are you?” She said shakily. “Threatening a _child?_ ”

“This isn’t a child,” Sirius said from beside James, looking at Eris, who awoke, and her eyes were the familiar red they saw in Voldemort, Sirius looked away from her and back to Ravenna. “This will turn out to be a monster just like you and Voldemort!”

“And what are _you_?” Ravenna retorted, shaking with fear and anger.

Remus wanted to say something, he knew this wasn’t right, but he was too afraid, he couldn’t form the right words.

“I’m sorry.” Remus turned and reached for James and Sirius to apparate away when Ravenna spoke again, directly to James.

“Wait!” She pleaded. “Parent to parent, have mercy…”

James gears seem to be working as his face twitched, his gaze softening.

Ravenna was sobbing now. “I can’t lose my daughter.”

James blinked once more. “We’ll bring her back when we’re done with it.”

“NO!”

Ravenna shouted and struck another spell at them, but it was too late. They had already apparated away. She collapsed to the floor and sobbed. But not far away, looking through the window, the real Dark Lord simply watched and smiled, an evil plan forming in his mind.

…

Lily was sleeping soundly in her bedroom when a loud crash outside her window alerted her attention. Immediately, she sat up from her bed and drew her wand from the bedside table, dashing downstairs to come face to face with Ravenna. Surprisingly, she didn’t attack her, and her face looked close to tears again.

“Please put down your wand.” She said. “I mean you no harm.”

“Where’s Harry? Where’s James?” Lily looked around but there was no sign of them. “What did you do to them?”

“They took her.”

Lily’s eyes widened. _She couldn’t possibly mean…_

“My daughter.” She looked up at her. “They took her.”

...

The three marauders landed in a dark forest, somewhere near Godric’s Hollow. Remus looked around but didn’t recognise the place.

“Where are we?” Remus said to them.

“Lily and I go here all the time for walks, but now’s not the time for chit-chat.” James looked at Remus. “Will it work?”

Remus tried looking away, shame taking over him.

“Well?” It was Sirius this time.

“Yes. This will work.”

James breathed out a sigh of relief. “So Harry’s darkness…”

“...will indeed transfer.” Remus looked ashamed.

Sirius looked at him. “Do it.”

Remus raised his wand but couldn’t say the words. His wand hand shook terribly. He looked over at Harry, who was looking back at him with bright green eyes. And eventually, greed got the best of him and he made the wrong choice.

He began the ritual.

“ _Ne tenebrae invenire viam suam de utero tenera tenebris ad sepulcrum. Et videt lucem vastae opaca. Nil ergo carminibus formant maledicent neque venenatis minus insontes nasci mortales_.”

James settled the two children down next to each other on the ground, Eris’ red eyes stared back at him innocently as he placed in a basket next to Harry. A beam of black and a red light shot out from Harry and into Eris, almost as if she was absorbing it. But then, there it was, there was the breaking point for all of them, a simple sound that filled them with instant regret as it sounded and echoed through the dark trees of the forest.

A baby’s cries.

“James, it’s a baby!” Remus finally cried out, looking down wide-eyed at the crying infant.

Sirius gasped while James’ eyes widened in regret from beside him as he stared at the two infants in front of him, he looked down at his shaking hands in disgust and looked back up to Remus, pleading.

“Stop! Stop this right now!”

“It’s too late.” He said brokenly. “As I said before once the ritual starts it can’t be reversed. I can’t control it!”

The tone of regret was clear in their voices.

“There must be something you could do!” James shouted, trying to convince him, but more to convince himself.

“Quick!” Sirius said. “We can still save her!”

But it was too late. The ritual was completed. The beam of light faded. A blast of magic sent them flying back towards the ground as they hastily stood up and ran towards the infants again. James dashed and picked up Harry from the ground, Sirius ran forward and reached for Eris when a shot of magic narrowly missed his face by a few centimetres. He backed away and looked towards the source t find Lily and Ravenna running towards them.

“CRADLE ROBBERS!” Ravenna screamed at them as they backed away from Eris.

“What have you done?” Lily looked at them in disbelief, pushing them away from Ravenna and her child.

“The crying…” Remus suddenly said, his face extremely white. “Why did it stop?”

They were met with a haunting scream as it filled the woods, echoing. James, Sirius and Remus paled instantly when they realised the scream was coming from Ravenna.

They slowly turned to see Ravenna, broken and emotionless as she cradled Eris close to her chest, rocking her back and forth. But no sound could be heard from the baby. Ravenna slowly looked up at them, eyeing them one by one with an emotionless expression.

“You did this.” She said weakly, all the power drained from her voice. “You killed her.”

“No.” Sirius shook her head. “NO! That can’t be true!”

Lily covered her mouth with her hand as she backed away with tears in her eyes.

Ravenna spoke again. “You killed her…”

James looked the most guilty of them all.

“No! We didn’t know this was going to happen!” He tried pleading to her. “We were going to bring her back to you after this is done!”

“I swear I didn’t know this would happen!” Remus said from beside him, trying to walk closer to Ravenna. “I’m sorry! This shouldn’t have happened!”

“No…” A haunting voice spoke from behind Ravenna. “It shouldn’t have.”

Voldemort slowly walked forward into the moonlight, shining and revealing his serpent-like face while his red eyes shone hauntingly beneath the night sky.

“Well well…” Voldemort laughed darkly. “How the tables have turned.”

Ravenna looked up to him, she was pleading in tears as Voldemort crouched down and looked back at her. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus just looked at them in fear, their wands were drawn.

“Please…” Ravenna said to the Dark Lord. “They killed her…”

“Shhh...shhh…” Voldemort hushed her. “Do not fret, my dear… she will be avenged.”

Voldemort turned to the three men and Lily, who was carrying Harry in her arms and tightening her hold on him as Voldemort raised his wand. He smiled.

Without waiting another minute, Lily grabbed onto the three men and apparated just in time, and Voldemort’s spell missed them and went deep into the dark forest, emitting it with a haunting green glow. The Dark Lord simply dropped his wand and turned to Ravenna… and smiled.

…

When Lily and the others landed back in Godric’s Hollow, she stormed up to James and slapped him right across the face. James didn’t fight or argue back. He knew he deserved it. The eerie and haunting silence in the room proves this. Neither adult dared say anything as Harry slept soundly in Lily’s arms as if what just happened was nothing more than a mere dream to him.

But they all knew that was not the case for them. Finally, James looked up to the rest of them, speaking for the first time.

“We have made a terrible mistake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very dark chapter. What did you guys think? Do you feel sorrier for Ravenna now that you know the truth? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments below!


	30. Green and Silver

**2 years ago. Summer before 7th Year. Bill and Fleur’s wedding. The Burrow.**

Remus was sitting down on one of the tables of the tent, calmly sipping a glass of wine and watching Molly Weasley dance and jump around with Arthur. He smiled at them as he sipped another. Suddenly, Draco was standing in front of the table and Remus curiously looked up at him.

“Draco, how can I help?” He tried talking calmly but knew something was up.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Draco said, shaking his head. “You have to tell him the truth.”

Remus’ eyes widened in fear. “Draco, listen, I know-”

“No! I can’t keep lying to him about this and neither should you.”  Draco said, standing his ground. “I won’t tell him but you have to eventually, no matter what happens.”

Remus looked away in shame as Draco sighed in disappointment, giving up. He turned away from Remus and slowly walked away.

Remus then secretly drew his wand and pointed it at Draco when he turned around. His wand hand was shaking but he was convinced that if Draco tells Harry, everything will be ruined, and he couldn’t let that happen.

“Oblivi-”

“What are you doing?” A voice interrupted him from beside him as he hurridly pocked his wand. Slowly, he looked up to see Tonks, looking back at him and then at Draco, realisation finally sinking in. Her eyes widened. She quickly looked around before casting a silencing charm between the two of them.

“Were you going to do it?” She said to him.

“Listen, Dora, I-”

“ANSWER ME DAMMIT! WERE YOU GOING TO DO IT?!”

Remus hesitated and sighed.

“Yes.”

She slapped him. Hard.

“I’m sorry,” Remus said as he held his hand against his face. “I had to do it.”

“Do what? Wipe his memory so that he and Harry will never find out the truth?!”

Remus didn’t say anything.

“I can’t do this. You’re just going to stand here while Harry lives the rest of his life not knowing the truth of what happened with him and his parents?!” She shouted at him. “And what about Draco? Huh? He’s finally becoming a friend. You went to his help with Harry, with your secret. He’s kept it. And now you’re going to repay him by wiping his memory?!”

“Well, maybe Harry doesn't have to kno-”

“-NO REMUS!” Tonks gaped at him and shook her head. “We both know Harry deserves to know the truth of what happened. What made him the chosen one.”

She moved closer and looked right into Remus’ eyes.

“You _have_ to tell Harry.” Remus gulped and looked away, but Tonks’ hand kept him firmly in place. “Because heroes do what’s _right_ . Not what’s _easy_.”

…

Draco held Harry’s hand firmly and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb, soothing him. Harry had remained silent since Remus told him what happened. Silent and visible tears were falling from Harry’s eyes as Remus watched him, heart pang with guilt and regret. The silencing charm placed around the three of them blocked out any noise and so it was uncomfortably silent as if no one knew what to say first.

Slowly, Harry lifted his gaze to meet Remus. Anger, sorrow and disappointment were clear in his eyes.

“This whole time I was right… You were lying to me.” Another silent tear fell. “I wanted to believe you… I wanted to believe _in_ you. You are the only one left who truly knew my parents and you lied to me about all of it.”

“We were just… trying to protect you.” Remus blinked away the tears. “We were manipulated by our own fear and-”

“ -No. No matter how you were manipulated, you still did what you did, and you lied to me about it!” Harry interrupted him and raised his voice. “You've been lying to me about everything! About you, about my parents, about me… All of you!”

“That's not the case. It's one incident from our past.”

“Don't downplay it.” Harry glared at him.

“You're right. What we did, it was wrong. But we... We didn't fully understand what we were doing. We acted out of fear. We're human...” Remus tried pleading. “We only wanted to ensure your goodness as the chosen one.”

“I am only the Chosen One because you altered the entire state of my being at the expense of someone else's soul!” Harry screamed back, more tears falling silently and slowly.

Remus didn’t reply. He looked away from Harry.

“Harry, are you alright?” Draco said from beside him as he reached for Harry’s hand. But he snatched it away like it was fire, still glaring at Remus and moved to stand up from his seat.

“No, no I’m not okay.” He said coldly and looked away from Remus. “I’ve got to go.”

Remus stood from his seat and grabbed Harry by the arm, his eyes were now red and wet with unshed tears.

“Please! Stop!” Remus pleaded. “I’m sorry.”

Harry turned to look at him coldly. “I don’t care.”

Harry quickly slipped away with Draco trailing behind as Remus slumped back down in defeat in his chair. The noise returned as the charm slowly wore off as the noisy atmosphere made themselves to Harry and Draco once more. They both slipped out of the tent as Harry stood afar, hugging himself and looking up the stars.

Draco walked up to him, carefully putting a hand on Harry’s arm, but he shrugged it off and stepped further away.

“I’m never talking to him again.”

“Come on, Harry. You’re acting like a petulant child.” Draco sighed. “What they did was out of order but you’ve got to talk about it eventually.”

“Forgive me if I don’t take advice from the guy who held a grudge for half his life because an 11-year-old refused a handshake.” Harry retorted bitterly.

“Okay, clearly you’re not in the mood right now.” Draco sighed exasperatedly and started to walk away.

“Wait, Draco.” Harry stopped him in the middle of his tracks, Draco turned around to see Harry’s tear-stained cheek, biting his lip and looking away. Draco’s heart broke at the sight and ran forward, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug.

He heard Harry’s sharp intake of breath and the shudders that came after it. Fresh tears stained the front of Draco’s shirt as Draco stroked his messy raven hair tenderly, kissing him on the head.

“So you did want to talk..” Draco laughed while Harry just snuggled closer, he placed another kiss on his forehead. “Next time, just say so.”

Harry pulled away and looked at him, holding his gaze before sighing and looking away again.

“This is my fault.”

Draco wanted to slap him. “Harry, no matter what anyone says, this is definitely NOT your fault.”

“It is my fault. If I was never born… If I wasn’t foretold to be the Chosen One...” He took a deep breath. “ ...then none of this would have happened… I don’t have anyone to blame for that, I only have me to blame.”

“Potter, look.” Draco rolled his eyes put his hands on Harry’s shoulders, forcing him to look at him. “There are so many things you do that annoy me-”

Harry rolled his eyes and glared at him.

“-Wallowing in self-pity being one of them.” Draco smiled and stroked his thumb across Harry’s cheek. “You’re a great person, Harry. That’s a fact. But you’re great not because of your parents, not because of Weasley or Granger, not because of anyone… but because of you.”

“I’m great?” Harry laughed. “It was because of me that your father died, Draco. I have done nothing but caused your family danger since I confronted you in that bathroom, I’m probably the worst thing that happened to you.”

But Draco just smiled and shook his head.

“No.” He leaned forward. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Harry looked into Draco’s grey eyes and smiled back tearily, closing the gap between them in a searing kiss. It was at that moment that Harry knew Draco truly loved him.

When he pulled away his lips were red and cheeks were pink. He looked up and saw that Draco was the same, they both giggled before pulling away, their hands still intertwined.

“You know what?” Draco suddenly said. “Actually, I have something for you.”

Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a green and silver ring. He slowly put it on Harry and then pulled out another identical one before putting it on himself. He intertwined their hands again and held them up in the air.

“As long as we have these rings, it’s a symbol that we will always find each other, no matter what happens.” Draco smiled at him. “Whatever the world throws at us, we will always find each other.”

Harry smiled back at him before looking down at the ring and chuckled to himself.

“Seriously? Slytherin colours?”

But Draco shook his head.

“No. It’s the colours of our eyes.”

Harry's heart melted at those words and his eyes watered, he threw himself at Draco at such a lovely and delicate gift. In no time at all, Draco’s shirt was wet with tears again.

”Happy Birthday Harry.”

“Thank you,” Harry muttered through the fabric and Draco only pulled him closer, leaning down once again to kiss his hair.

“Come on now.” Draco stepped away and held an arm out. “How about we go back inside and have a dance?”

Harry wiped his eyes his arm and sniffed, but shook his head.

Draco frowned. “Why not?”

“There’s something else.” He said. “Before Remus spoke to me, I spoke to Barry and Muriel about Dumbledore and-”

“Wait, who’s Barry and Muriel?”

“Not important.” Harry waved his hand. “Anyways apparently Dumbledore had a brother and a sister. What’s more is that they all lived in Godric’s Hollow.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “Did you know?”

“No. Of course not.” Harry sighed then laughed. “You think you know a guy…”

Draco then took him by the arm and led him inside the tent, sitting him down on a chair while the others danced.

“Okay, I’m going to get us a drink, and when I come back you can tell me all about it, okay?”

Harry nodded and Draco patted him on the cheek with a smile before disappearing into the crowd.

Harry did not know what to tell Draco, but it did not matter, at that moment, something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor.

Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronuses mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

“ _The Ministry has fallen… The Minister of Magic is dead… They are coming… They are coming…”_

Everything seemed fuzzy, slow. Harry jumped to his feet and drew their wands. Many people were only just realizing that something strange had happened; heads were still turning toward the silver cat as it vanished. Silence spread outward in cold ripples from the place where the Patronus had landed. Then somebody screamed. Harry threw himself into the panicking crowd. Guests were sprinting in all directions; many were Disapparating; the protective enchantments around the Burrow had broken.

“Harry!” Someone cried from beside Harry, and he looked and saw it was Hermione, he dashed over to her. “Ron, where are you?”

Harry walked over and seized her hand to make sure they weren’t separated as a streak of light whizzed over their heads, whether a protective charm or something more sinister he did not know - And then Ron was there.

“Hermione we’ve got to look for Draco!” Harry shouted at her.

She nodded and looked around, ducking spells and reflecting them. Her eyes roamed the tent and suddenly stopped.

“There!” She pointed at the far corner of the tent where the drinks were. Draco was fighting off another death eater as Harry let go of Hermione’s hand, dashing towards Draco.

“Draco!” He shouted.

But then, Remus blocked his way and tried to push him back to Hermione, but Harry kept fighting through his hold, he was not leaving Draco, not again.

“GO!” Remus shouted at him, and with a strong push, sent him backwards into Hermione’s arms.

Hermione caught hold of him and Harry felt her turn on the spot; sight and sound were extinguished as darkness pressed in upon him; all he could feel was Hermione’s hand as he was squeezed through space and time, away from the Burrow, away from the descending Death Eaters, away, perhaps, from Voldemort himself… But there was only one thing on his mind right now... He was seperated away from Draco... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Back with another chapter! What did you think? Do you think Harry's anger was justified? Would you have forgiven Remus if you were in Harry's shoes? 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you guys thought in the comments below! :)
> 
> UPDATE: Also Happy Birthday to the one and only Harry Potter!!! ❤️❤️❤️ Next chapter(s) will be up on the 2nd October


	31. Muggle London

**2 years ago. Summer before 7th Year. Muggle London. After Bill and Fleur’s Wedding.**

“Where are we?” said Ron’s voice.

Harry opened his eyes. For a moment he thought they had not left the wedding after all; They still seemed to be surrounded by people.

“Shaftesbury Avenue, I used to come to the Theatre here with Mum and Dad.” panted Hermione. “Don’t know why I thought of it, it just popped into my head.”

Harry suddenly remembered. He turned to Hermione.

“Draco. We have to go back and get Draco.”

“Harry I-” She looked around wearily, before sighing. “We’ll talk about this later, okay, just follow me.”

“No. We are not going anywhere till we talk about this! I have to go back!”

“JUST DO AS I SAY, HARRY!” Hermione was panting from panic as Harry stared wide-eyed at her, having never seen her lose her composure like this before. He had no choice but did as she asked.  “This way.”

They half walked, half ran up the wide dark street thronged with late-night revellers and lined with closed shops, stars twinkling above them. Looking around they made as Hermione led them down a side street, then into the shelter of a shadowy alleyway.

“We need to change,” said Hermione, and to Harry and Ron’s utter astonishment, she pulled out a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, some maroon socks, and a pair of muggle trainers, all from her tiny little bag, which looked like they couldn’t hold a single piece of clothing.

“How the ruddy-”

“Undetectable Extension Charm,” said Hermione.

“You’re amazing, you are.” Ron gazed at her in astonishment. Hermione blushed.

“Always the tone of surprise.” She gave the fragile-looking bag a little shake and it echoed like a cargo hold as a number of heavy objects rolled around inside it. “Ah, that’ll be the books.”

Once she got all the clothes out, she gave a little flick of her wand and instantly, they have changed from there wedding dress robes into simple muggle T-shirts and hoodies. Ron looked down at his clothes and back up at Hermione with amazement while Harry just looked worried and impatient.

“So can we talk now?” Harry said impatiently, wanting nothing more than to get back to the Burrow and make sure Draco was safe.

“Not here.” Hermione looked around and poked her head out the alleyway, pointing across the street. “There.”

It was a small and shabby all-night cafe. A light layer of grease lay on all the Formica-topped tables, but it was at least empty.

Once they entered, Harry slipped into a booth first and Ron sat opposite him next to Hermione, who had her back to the entrance and did not like it: She glanced over her shoulder so frequently she appeared to have a twitch. Harry did not like being stationary; walking had given the illusion that they had a goal.

“We can’t stay here doing nothing.” Harry started the conversation, unconsciously biting his fingernail. “What about all the people at the wedding? What about Draco? We have to go back.”

“They’re after you, mate.” Ron put a reassuring hand on his arm. “You’d put everyone in danger by going back.”

“But they’re after Draco as well,” Harry said, biting his lip in worry.

“Ron’s right, Harry.” She said to him softly. “You can’t go back there, it’s too dangerous.”

“But I have to!” Harry said again, a pleading in his voice. “I was just reunited with him and now he’s taken away from me again. I can’t just leave him there!”

“But you have to, Harry! If you go back there, you’re risking everyone’s safety, including Draco’s.” Hermione said back to him. “I’m sorry.”

“But what about Draco?” Harry said, his eyes glistening with unshed tears now. “He could be in danger.”

Hermione sighed softly before clasping both of Harry’s hands in hers.

“We just have to believe that he’s strong enough to survive all this,” Hermione spoke softly. “Draco’s smart, he won’t be found that easily, and you _will_ see him again, Harry. I promise.”

“Hermione, I-” Harry looked down and blinked away his tears.

“You know that I’m right.”

Harry looked back up at her and sighed in defeat, letting out a sad chuckle.

“How I wish you weren’t.”

They relapsed into a prickly silence. The gum-chewing waitress shuffled over to their table as Harry hastily wiped his tears away.

“Coffee?” The waitress asked, her hands crossed and she had her earphones plugged into her ears, music blasting from it.

“A cappuccino, please.”

Hermione took her hand away from Harry’s and looked at the waitress with a smile and a nod.

The waitress nodded in reply and turned to Ron. “You?”

Ron, having no idea what a cappuccino or anything in the muggle world was, spluttered out a quick reply.

“What she said.”

The waitress turned to Harry and he replied almost instantly.

“Same.”

As the waitress disappeared into the back of the shop, Ron leaned forward over the table. “So where do we go from here? Leaky Cauldron?”

The two boys both turned to Hermione, but she shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s too dangerous, if Voldemort has taken over the Ministry, none of the old places are safe. ” She said as-a-matter-of-factly. “Everyone from the wedding will have gone underground, into hiding. Including Draco.”

“But my rucksack and all my things, I’ve left it at the Burrow.” Harry ran a hand through his hair frustratedly.

But Hermione shook her head and simply tapped on her mini bag, signalling them they already have everything they need. Harry’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You’re joking.” He said with a chuckle.

Just then, a pair of burly workmen entered the cafe and stood in front of the counter, seemingly waiting for somebody to serve them and take their order.

Hermione dropped her voice to a whisper. “I’ve had all the essentials packed for days, just in case.”

“By the way, these jeans, not my favourite,” Ron said from beside her with a laugh.

But Harry wasn’t paying attention, something caught the corner of his eye as the two workmen that entered made identical movements, and Harry mirrored them without conscious thought. All three of them drew their wands.

“DOWN!” Harry shouted as the two men whirled around and shot a spell at the three of them. They ducked just in time as scurried away from the table moments before it was blown into tiny pieces.

The force of the Death Eaters’ spells shattered the tiled wall where Ron’s head had just been.

“ _Stupefy_!” yelled Harry quickly as the great blond Death Eater was hit in the face by a jet of red light.

He slumped sideways, unconscious. His companion fired another at Ron, instead of focusing on Harry. Shining black ropes flew from his wand-tip and bound Ron head to foot. Harry sent another Stunning Spell at the Death Eater with the twisted face who had tied up Ron, but the spell missed, rebounded on the window, and hit the waitress, who collapsed in front of the door.

“ _Expulso_!” bellowed the Death Eater, and the table behind which Harry was standing blew up. The force of the explosion slammed him into the wall and he felt his wand leave his hand.

“ _Petrificus Totalus_!” screamed Hermione from out of sight, and the Death Eater fell forward like a statue to land with a crunching thud on the mess of broken china, table, and coffee. Hermione crawled out from underneath the bench, shaking bits of glass ashtray out of her hair and trembling all over.

“D-diffindo,” she said, pointing her wand at Ron, who roared in pain as she slashed open the knee of his jeans, leaving a deep cut. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Ron, my hand’s shaking! _Diffindo_!”

The severed ropes fell away. Ron got to his feet, shaking his arms to regain feeling in them. Harry picked up his wand and stood up.

Just then, the waitress has just come back from the back of the shop, with her headphones still plugged in her ears carrying three cups of cappuccinos which came crashing to the floor the moment she saw the state of the cafe around her. She was speechless as Hermione looked at her threateningly.

“Go,” Hermione said harshly to her, hoping it would scare her off. “Leave.”

She left without another word.

Harry looked around at the cafe once more before turning to Ron and Hermione.

“Lock the door. Get the lights.” thinking fast as Hermione spelled the curtains and doors shut while Ron used the Deluminator to plunge the cafe into darkness.

The three of them slowly stepped over all the debris to where the large blond Death Eater was sprawled across the bench. “This one’s name’s Rowle. I should’ve recognized him, he was there the night Voldemort returned.” Harry said. He turned over the Death Eater with his foot; the man’s eyes still closed.

“This is Dolohov,” said Ron, stepping to face the other Death Eater begins the counter. “I recognize him from the wanted posters.”

He crouched down and met the paralysed Death Eater’s gaze, glaring at him.

“So what are we gonna do with you, eh?” Ron whispered menacingly in the dark; then, even more quietly, “Kill us if it was turned around, wouldn’t you?”

Hermione shuddered and took a step backwards.

Harry shook his head. “If we kill them, they’ll know we were here,” said Harry.

“Ron.” Hermione tried to calm him down but he turned to glare at her and Harry.

“Suppose he did Mad-Eye. How would you feel then?” He gritted his teeth.

“It’s better we wipe their memories.” Harry sighed. “It’s better like that, it’ll throw them off the scent.”

“You’re the boss,” said Ron, sounding profoundly relieved before sighing and stepping back next to Hermione. He turned to look at her and reached forward, wiping the but of blood from a wound across her face before taking his hand back and blushing. “Hermione… you’re the best at spells.”

Hermione took a deep, calming breath, then pointed her wand at Dolohov’s forehead.

“ _Obliviate_.”

…

“How is it they knew that we were there?” Harry said as he walked side by side with Hermione and Ron back in the streets of Muggle London after they exited the cafe.

“Maybe you still have the Trace on you?” Hermione pondered.

“Can’t be.” Ron said, shaking his head.. “Trace breaks at 17. It’s wizarding Law.”

Hermione did not reply for a minute when she suddenly let out a gasp. She turned to Harry.

“What?” Harry said and stopped walking, looking at her worriedly as if afraid something has happened.

“We didn’t celebrate your birthday, Harry.”

Ron let out a chuckle whereas Harry just breathed out a sigh of relief and continued walking. Hermione went on.

“Draco and I…” She rubbed her forehead. “We prepared a cake. We were going to bring it out at the end of the wedding.”

“Look, Hermione. I appreciate the thought.” Harry said, his tone frustrated. “But given the fact that we were almost killed by a couple of death eaters a few minutes ago and the reminder of the fact that I can’t do anything to save Draco?”

“Right.” Hermione sighed in defeat and looked away from him. “Perspective.”

“We need to get off the streets, get somewhere safe.” Ron piped in from beside them, snapping them out of their thoughts.

“Right,” Hermione said again. “Any suggestions.”

Harry stopped in the middle of his tracks as Hermione and Ron turned to look at him curiously.

“Grimmauld Place,” Harry said. “The Black House.”

“But Harry, if Snape can-”

“Well, what other choice do we have?!”

Nobody said anything in reply. Harry sighed.

“Come on, let’s not waste another minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys it’s been a while since I updated, sorry about that but it was because my home WiFi is absolute shit so I can’t work in my laptop and have to resort using my phone, which takes me up to 3x as long to write and edit. 
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a comment down below on what you think! :)


	32. The Boy Who Lived

**Many years ago. Godric’s Hollow. The day of the Death of Lily and James Potter.**

The log crackled in the fire as Ravenna stared hauntingly into space back at her house as if seeming to question everything. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was pale as she sat quietly on the couch of her home with the Dark Lord beside her, a mysterious dark smile on his lips. Ravenna clenched tighter on the baby rattle hung around her neck as another silent tear fell from her eyes.

“Kill them.”

She spoke for the first time since the events of a few nights ago. The death of her daughter, Eris had broken her, destroyed her, and now, she will never be the same.

“Of course, my dear.” The Dark Lord drawled, tracing a finger on Ravenna’s jaw, but she didn’t move or flinch at the touch. “How may I find them?”

Slowly, she turned and looked at him, her face expressionless as she uttered the next two words.

“ _Peter Pettigrew_.”

Voldemort smiled darkly and apparated away without another word.

…

Lily and James Potter have remained silently in their home since the night of Eris’ death. Their wards were up at the strongest defence and they were always alert, almost never leaving the house, fearing that Ravenna and Voldemort will attack them. They were convinced that their house at Godric’s Hollow was the safest place for them, not knowing that their death only looms in the corner of this fateful day.

Lily and James were not the same joyful, carefree, playful people they were since their time at Hogwarts, the news of Harry being the chosen one had affected them greatly, and now with Eris’ death, only made things worse. They were always on edge, always alert at the slightest of sounds or the slightest disturbance of the wards.

Lily was sat down quietly in the living room, reading a book, while Harry slept soundly in the nursery. James was in the kitchen drinking a bottle of firewhiskey, hoping it would wash his worries away. His guilt for causing the death of Ravenna’s child had not dampened in the slightest because a huge part of him knows that what is done cannot be reversed, no matter how hard he tried hoping.

Suddenly, the floo to the living room flared to life as a package addressed to the Potters came bursting out of the flames and onto the floor with a loud thud. Lily’s wand was drawn in an instant as she slowly neared the package, James slowly following from the kitchen, his wand drawn too. Lily only sighed in relief and pocketed her wand when she saw who it was from.

_Peter Pettigrew._

James came to a stop beside her and knelt down to unbox the package, and frowned when he opened and looked inside.

“Look what Peter sent us for Harry, unicorns.” He said the last word with disgust as he pulled out a baby mobile filled with creatures dangling from it. He threw it back into the package with a huff. “Get it out of here. I don’t want it.”

“James, it’s just a mobile,” Lily said from beside him.

“A unicorn gave me a vision, which ultimately led me to cause the death of Ravenna’s child. “I don’t want a reminder of that literally hanging over Harry.”

“James, it’s not just your fault, we are all to blame.” She sighed. “We shouldn’t have let our fear cloud our better judgement. And in your shoes… I’d probably do the same.”

James scoffed. “What we did is already with me every night when I try to sleep. I keep hearing…”

He closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

“I know, I do too.” Lily rested her head on his shoulder.

“But maybe Ravenna deserved what happened,” James said again. “For all we know she lied about Voldemort coming for Harry. Voldemort hasn’t even come after us.”

“None of that matters. What matters is what we did.” Lily said again. “We thought we were doing something brave for our child, and we were brave, but we weren't kind. We were selfish.”

“How do we fix it? How do we fix all of this?” James said again, picking up the mobile again and fiddling around with it.

“We can't fix it,” Lily said sadly. “Ravenna's child is gone.”

“But, Lily, we're still here. So, how do we fix us?” James asked her again, putting down the mobile and turning her head with his hand so she was looking at him. “The people we are now, weighed down by all this... is that who we want to raise our child?”

“Of course not.” She shook her head softly. “But do you really think that redemption is possible?”

“Yes. I have to believe we can earn forgiveness.” He said.  “But to get there, we have to be the best people we can... work, spread hope and faith every day… especially for me. Because otherwise, what we did will stain us forever…”

“And affect Harry... The very person we fought so hard to save.”  Lily smiled sadly at him.

James glanced down at the mobile once again and picked it up slowly. “Maybe these unicorns are a good thing. Maybe they're here to remind us how easy it can be to lose our way.”

“And as long as we have each other, we can be the best versions of ourselves. It won't happen overnight.” She chuckled “But we will always do what is best for our child. For Harry.”

James sniffled and smiled back at her.

“ _Always._ ”

A sudden loud crack of the wards alerted them of someone’s presence as Lily and James sprang to their feet, slowly drawing the curtains and looking out the window.

What they saw was beyond terrifying, the image chilled them to the bone.

There, in the dark night of Halloween, Voldemort himself slowly walked towards the front door of the house, a crazy glint in his red eyes as Lily and James faces grew pale of fear.

“Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him!” A bang from the front door signalled the arrival of the Dark Lord as Lily slowly backed up the stairs, her body still filled with fear as she held her wand tightly in her hand.

“Take our son and run away! GO! Run! I’ll hold him off!” James shouted at her again. Lily looked at her husband one last time, tears streaming down her face before she dashed up the stairs into Harry’s room.

The front door opened with a loud bang, the explosion sent bits of wood flying across the living room as James’ wand flew out of his hand as he landed against the foot of the stairs. He looked around and reached for his wand, but when he turned, all he saw was a green flash of light as he succumbed to darkness. His body fell to the floor against the stairs as his open unmoving eyes stared hauntingly at his wand, his hand only mere centimetres away from it.

Voldemort only looked darkly at his body, his cloak floating behind him as he stepped up the stairs.

Lily closed and locked the door with the strongest locking charm she could think of as she hurriedly looked out the window for a way out. Thinking quick, she grabbed Harry and held her wand, twisting her heel, expecting the crack of apparation.

But nothing happened.

A loud explosion sounded downstairs and a second later, she felt her heart split in two. That was the moment she knew that James had died. And it was at that moment, she realised there was no escape. Slowly, she glanced at the door and sighed, settling down Harry back in his baby cot as she crouched down in front of him, silent tears falling from her face, knowing her time was near.

“Harry you are so loved. So loved.”

A creak of stairs signalled Voldemort was nearing, but she never once took her gaze off Harry.

“Harry, mama loves you. Dada loves you.”

The sound of thunder shook the house.

“Harry be safe. Be strong.”

There was a small click by the door, and it burst open, wood blasting all over the room as Lily shielded herself in front of Harry and slowly turned to face Voldemort. She pointed her wand at him, but it fell to the floor with a flick of Voldemort’s wrist. At the last sight of him, she stood in front of Harry’s crib and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead.

“Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!” She pleaded to him with tears.

At this moment, all of Voldemort’s attention was on Harry himself, who watched his moved silently on the crib, crying and reaching out for her with his little hands. The Dark Lord turned to look at Lily Potter, who was nothing but an obstacle in his mission to kill the one who is foretold to defeat him.

“Stand aside, you silly girl,” Voldemort said coldly. “Stand aside… NOW.”

But she didn’t budge one bit.

“Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-”

“This is my last warning-”

“Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy. . . . Not Harry!” She was shouting louder, face streaming with tears, but didn’t move a single inch, her arms still wide. “Not Harry! Please— I’ll do anything—”

“Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!”

It was when Lily shook her head again that Voldemort had made his decision. He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to ﬁnish them all. . . . The green light ﬂashed around the room and she dropped like her husband, her unblinking eyes staring down at the floor as she took her last breath, a single stray tear falling.

The child had not cried all this time. He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib and he looked up into the intruder’s face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty light, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing and holding him close. His curious and innocent green bright eyes could only stare back at The Dark Lord as he raised his wand hand and pointed it directly at the child’s forehead.

“ _Avada Kedarva_!”

…

Ravenna sat quietly in her living room, staring at the fire not long after The Dark Lord had left. It was Halloween night, closing midnight. She slowly stood and looked out the window of the room. She smiled darkly to herself, because she knew, that tonight, was the night the Potters took their last breath.

It was then when she suddenly saw a bright flash of green light in front of her eyes as she blinked twice and staggered backwards, the sound of a baby crying echoed in her head as she clutched her forehead, falling to the floor in pain as it ripped her apart from the inside. Slowly, the baby’s crying slowly stopped as she looked around the room before she collapsed onto the floor.

...

When Ravenna awoke, her hands were tied together with magical restraints as she blinked herself awake, her eyes adjusting to her surroundings. She was in a courtroom, one she recognised as the Ministry's. Eyes were gazing down at her as the Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold stood from her podium. She held up her hands and the room quieted down.

“Ravenna Elvira Riddle.” She called out.

“What the hell am I doing here? Let me out this instant!” Ravenna gritted her teeth as she looked around the courtroom, sending glares to wizards and witches who dared to sneer or look down at her.

“You are in no position to make any demands.” The Minister spoke sternly. “You were brought here while we found you unconscious in your home following the defeat of The Dark Lord, Voldemort”

Ravenna’s eyes widened. “He’s gone.”

The Minister looked proud with herself as she shot her a smug smile.

“Yes. He’s gone.” She continued. “And it is my job as a Minister to ensure that Death Eaters like you, are kept locked away for good.”

Ravenna simply laughed. “The Dark Lord? Defeated? Impossible.”

“It is true.” The Minister spoke again. “His attack in Godric’s Hollow had killed both Lily and James Potter, but their child survived.”

Ravenna’s smile faded as an angry frown overtook her features. She clenched her fists.

“What?”

“The boy is foretold to be the Chosen One.” She looked directly at Ravenna as if challenging her. “Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived.”

Ravenna leapt up from her chair, but the magical restraints held her back as screams and shouts erupted all around the courtroom. She glared at everyone as her unstable magic leaked out, causing the crash of windows, the crack of the stone walls, her anger radiating furiously off of her.

“Silence her!”

The Aurors next to Ravenna pointed their wand at her as she fell back onto the chair with a pained shout. Panting for breath as she looked back up at the Minister, a crazy glint in her eyes.

“The child… lives?!”

“Not another word from you.” The Minister shut her up and sat back down and took her attention to the rest of the audience in the courtroom. “We are gathered here today for the Trail of Ravenna Elvira Riddle.”

“Ravenna, also known as The Dark Lady amongst Death Eaters had served The Dark Lord himself, assisting in the destruction and the loss of thousands of innocent lives and homes of the Wizarding and Muggle world.” She stopped and looked around before continuing. “As for all Death Eaters, the appropriate solution is to send them all straight to Azkaban for life… But as for every individual wizard or witch, Death Eater or not, we are here to hear her last words before she is sent away behind bars.”

“Last words?” Ravenna scoffed at them and laughed maniacally.

“Ravenna.” The Minister addressed her directly. “This is your opportunity for you to have a clear conscience. Do you have any last words before you are sent away to Azkaban?”

Ravenna looked around the room once again, whispers broke out between the Aurors as she held her head down, her gaze seemingly softened.

“Yes.” She looked back up. “Yes, I do.”

The Minister nodded for her to continue as the room quieted down. Ravenna looked around the room until her gaze stopped at one of the people sitting amongst the Aurors. Albus Dumbledore looked over at her with a smile on his face as a sparkle in his eye as she looked back at her old headmaster in disbelief before speaking.

“I know I’m being judged for my past. A past where I caused pain, where I inflicted misery… A past where I… even brought death. When I look back at everything I’ve done with the Death Eaters...”  She took a breath before continuing. “ I want you all to know how I feel… and that is… _regret._ ”

A loud murmur broke out instantly as Ravenna looked around her at all the whispers… and _smiled_.

“Regret… that I was not able to cause _more_ pain.” Loud audible gasps can be heard as she chuckled darkly. “Inflict _more_ misery and bring about _more_ death!”

Even more gasps filled the room as she caught the Minister’s fearful gaze and Dumbledore’s calm sparkling eyes, staring back at her. Her thoughts went back to Eris, her only daughter, stripped away of her life only for it to be transferred uselessly to the Potter child, and humiliating her even more with his survival and his defeat of the Dark Lord. The thought filled her with immeasurable rage.

“And above all else with every ounce of my being, I regret…” She laughed coldly. “...that The Dark Lord was not able to kill… _Harry Potter_.”   

The room erupted with chaos as gasps and arguments broke out between Aurors. The Minister raised her mallet and slammed it thrice, silencing them all as she turned to Ravenna, still huffing with rage.

“I hereby sentence Ravenna Elvira Riddle to Azkaban for life.”

Slowly, Ravenna was lifted from her seat by the arms as she was dragged away harshly by the Auror officials, her cold laughing echoing in the courtroom as she disappeared out of sight, never to be seen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Just a note that this will be the last chapter focusing on Lily and James' time and the next chapters will be mainly focused on the main story, maybe some flash forwards but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Sorry if the Ministry scene is horrible, I don't know how to write scenes like this and I just wanted to write about Ravenna getting sent to Azkaban. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know in the comments below what you thought! :)


	33. Lost

**2 years ago. September 1997. Unknown Location.**

Draco sat quietly all alone, once again back in his parents’ summer vacation home in hiding. After the attack at the Burrow, Remus and the others had come to him telling him that he needed to go underground, to hide from the Death Eaters. Draco was now a core target, like Harry, from the Death Eaters and would be brought straight to Voldemort if captured. He shuddered at the thought of it.

Back that night,  he had originally refused Remus’ pleads for him to stay incognito because he wanted to go after Harry, fearing that he may be in danger. After much persuasion from both Molly and Ginny Weasley, assuring him that Harry will be alright, Draco had finally agreed and took Hedwig with him to the Malfoy summer home. He had offered the Weasleys and the others to come with them, thinking it was the least he could do in return, but they simply refused politely, telling him it was too risky and that they might attract suspicion if more people went.

Which is why Draco found himself yet again, pacing in his own home like a lunatic, worrying about Harry again. He hasn’t heard from him for a month now, his worry became worse and his sleepless nights certainly don’t help either. The only last words Harry had sent him was delivered through his signature stag Patronus.

_I’m okay. Please don’t come looking for me. Stay safe._

And that was that. 10 words. 10 simple words were the last words he had heard from Harry for a month now. There were so many times where he wanted to write a reply, to let him know that he wanted to look for him, to ask him if he was okay. There were so many times where he pulled out his wand to cast a patronus. But Draco knew it was too risky, and there was always a chance of getting caught, and he didn’t want to send Hedwig out or cast a patronus. Especially since his patronus is so recognisable.

And now he was left worrying all alone

There was a screech from outside the window as Hedwig came swooping in with today’s copy of The Owl Times. Draco almost never ordered from The Daily Prophet, he and his family always thought the stories were far too exaggerated and untrue. The paper landed with a loud smack on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. Draco sighed and sat down on the sofa to read, but the moment he picked the paper up, his eyes widened as he scanned the headline.

**THE BOY WHO LIVED ATTACKS THE MINISTRY**

Harry James Potter was sighted in the British Ministry of Magic yesterday. The said boy proceeded to attack a member of the Ministry officials, High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge, before taking off using one of the Ministry Floos to apparate away. The Potter boy was also seen accompanied by Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The three were said to have used Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves in order to enter the Ministry. His suspected partner, Draco Malfoy was not seen in yesterday’s attack. ( _For more information on Harry Potter's attack, please see Article 1 of Page 7._ )

 

Draco sighed heavily as he read on to see if there was any more information on Harry’s attack on Umbitch. Instead, what he read next, although not relating to Harry’s attack, sent shivers down his spine as he gulped, biting his lip and forcing his tears to stay unshed.

**DEATH EATERS STRIKE MUGGLE BRITAIN. 14 DEATHS. 21 MISSING. OVER 35 INJURED.**

In other news, there was a number of Death Eater attacks seen in Muggle Britain. Towns and cities such as Bristol, Glastonbury, Edinburgh, London, Manchester and Brighton have reported Death Eater attacks. A muggle family of 4 had been attacked, causing the deaths of parents Nancy and Gerald Birling, leaving their two sons Gideon and Neal parentless. Another muggle family of 5 have been reported missing after a recent Death Eater attack, the family had 3 children, two of which are twins barely over a year old.   ( _For more information on these attacks please see Page 3. )_

It is through the harsh and true words written in the newspaper that Draco had now realised how truly terrifying a real war was. When he was little, he would always ask his mother to read him bedtime stories of the days of battle between Dumbledore and Grindelwald back a long time ago. He had wanted to become as strong as a wizard like Dumbledore and wanted to lead a powerful army of his own. It isn’t until now that he realises why war is nothing to hope for.

Finally setting down the paper, he closed his eyes and exhaled, letting a tear fall. Although he was raised and taught that Muggles were lesser and disposable, looking at the article only made him realise that they were no different, that they had a life, had families, got married and grew old together as well. It was too much for him, he now knew how Harry felt. He made his decision.

Quickly and hurriedly, he wiped his tears away and stood from the sofa. He went to his room and quickly grabbed a bag, casting an extension charm in it and putting in all sorts of things. He put in both his and Dumbledore’s wand, a few books, some extra clothes, hair gel, cologne, and all sorts of essentials. Once all packed, he stepped back into the living area, where Hedwig stayed perched up on top of the sofa, he looked at the owl once before opening the window. Hedwig flew over to him as he petted the snowy owl softly and looked out into the hills beside his summer home.

“It’s not safe for you here, Hedwig.” He said to the owl and sighed out loud to himself. “Harry will hate me for doing this.”

The owl hooted back at him as Draco slowly turned to her, crouching down and petting it’s snow white fur.

“It’s Muggle Scotland here, so there’s a lot of hills and wildlife. You’ll be able to survive out here.”

Hedwig hooted and flew over to where the newspaper was, pecking at Harry’s photo which was displayed on the headline before turning to look back at Draco. Draco chuckled and shook his head sadly.

“I know, I miss him too. It’ll be a while until you see him again.” Draco said sadly. “Come to look for Harry and me when this is all over...if we even manage to survive.”

Hedwig made no movement, and Draco thought she didn’t understand, but then she flew onto Draco shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, and before Draco could say anything, she took off again with a screech out the windows into the Muggle World.

Draco smiled at the snowy owl, glad that at least she was away from all the madness and war, and away from all the danger that Draco was about to get himself into. Draco’s gaze turned to his right hand, on the green and silver ring seated on his ring finger and held it up, remembering the words he had told Harry. ‘ _These rings are a symbol that no matter what the world throws at us. We will always find each other.’_ The ring on his finger glowed a dim white light and Draco knew where he needed to go. With one final look at Hedwig flying over the hills of Scotland, he turned away from the window and took a deep breath.

“I will always find you, Harry.”

He turned his heel and apparated away on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! A fairly short chapter here today for you all more focused on Draco. What did you guys think of Draco letting Hedwig go? Do you think he made the right choice? Do you think Harry would be mad?
> 
> What did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know in the comments below! :)


	34. The Dark Lady

**Multiple time periods and locations. 1995 & 1997\. Azkaban Prison & Malfoy Manor. **

_The year 1995._

Ravenna sat alone in her cell, listening once again to the people screaming around her. It had been 14 years since that fateful day the Dark Lord had died and she was sent here in this miserable hellhole to rot and drown in her misery. As the years passed, she fell into despair and lost all hope of enacting her revenge on Harry Potter and to finish what the Dark Lord had started. She also swore to kill Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. After all, they were responsible for her daughter’s death. But ever since Sirius’ escape from Azkaban 1 year ago, she couldn’t help but think that now that was no possible way to enact her revenge, when everyone is far from her grasp.

A sudden loud explosion was heard from around her as the prison alarms blared to life. Ravenna stood and walked towards the prison door, peering through the metal enchanted bars that held her and peaked above. She was located in the centre of Azkaban, where the most dangerous of Death Eaters were kept. Looking above, she saw the familiar figure of Death Eaters swooping in and blasting prison doors open. She clucked in disbelief of finally have a chance to escape. She reached her hand out of the bars to get their attention but it was no use. She was too far deep in the prison.

Restraints suddenly appeared around her, signalling that security had been called. The sound of spells being fired and shouting and screaming told her all she needed to know. _Took_ _them long enough._

She shouted again when suddenly her prison doors were blasted open, and a thick cloud of black smoke covered the cell in even more darkness. When the smoke faded, she came face to face with none other than the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Fresh from the dead.

”My dear Ravenna...” The Dark Lord said coldly. “I am most impressed to see that you have survived your injuries.” 

Ravenna staggered backwards in shock.

“Tom?... How?” She shook her head in disbelief. “Are you not… _dead_?”

Voldemort smiled darkly back at her and walked closer.

“Yes… No…” He cackled darkly. “Something… in between.”

Ravenna was shunned into silence, too shocked to say anything as she stared up at the Dark Lord. He clucked back at her.

“When the Killing Curse rebounded back that fateful night at Godric’s Hollow, my spirit left my body… and parts of my soul survived thanks to the Horcruxes I’ve created.” But then his smile faded as his grip on his wand tightened. “I wandered around the world, trapped, too weak… until now.”

His haunting smile returned once again as he waved his wand, releasing Ravenna of her restraints. He walked forward and cupped her jaw with his fingers.

“We have much to do, my love.” He said evilly as he released her and turned around. “With you and the Death Eaters by my side, I will regain my power once more…”

He turned his head to her and held out Ravenna’s wand. Ravenna eyed it shakily before slowly taking it from his hand, feeling it’s power radiate through her once more.

“We are now bound together, Ravenna… And with our powers combined, we will be unstoppable.”

The Dark Lord smiled at her. “Harry Potter… shall kneel before me… He will beg for mercy just like his mother…”

He let out a long and haunting laugh, echoing through the walls of Azkaban.

“... and then I’ll kill him.”

…

_The year 1997._

“Bishop to King 2.”

The chess piece on the board moved to it’s designated space and Voldemort hummed in delight, sitting back in his chair as he looked over his black pieces. Opposite him, Ravenna played using white, but she wasn’t looking at the chessboard. Instead, she looked out the window of Malfoy Manor as more hostages were being brought into the dungeons. The number of attacks has increased ever since Harry Potter’s attack on the Ministry. This, for some reason, angered Ravenna.

“Ravenna.”

She looked away from the window and took a quick look at the chessboard before turning back to stare out into the Malfoy Manor courtyard.

“Knight to Knight 3.”

The white knight moved so it was in the third column where the Black knight was. The sound of wood scraping the chessboard could be heard as the chessmen moved and took its place. A scoff can be heard from Voldemort as Ravenna made her move.

“You’re not paying attention.” He drawled.

But Ravenna ignored him as she slowly turned around to face him, her cold icy blue eyes gazing dangerously into the Dark Lord’s blood red ones.

“You have given the Death Eaters new orders.”

“Better orders,” Voldemort smirked. “We will increase our attacks even more, on women and children too, if we are to lure out Harry Potter and bring dominance over the wizarding world… I’d presume you would agree. It’s a far superior tactic.”

Slowly, his gaze turned back to the chess board.

“Bishop takes pawn.”

Something inside Ravenna disturbed and haunted her as if the thought of another child getting hurt physically and mentally destroyed her, even if the said child was a muggle.

“But Tom, the children are-”

“That’s a bit informal, don’t you think?” Voldemort raised his voice as he turned to look at Ravenna dangerously. “It’s ‘ _my lord_ ’.”

Ravenna gulped and took a step back as Voldemort continued to look at her darkly.

“And besides… since when is that a problem for you?” He said seriously as he stood from his seat and walked closer to Ravenna. “Do not forget what you owe me. I made you what you are.”

“You made me what I am?” Ravenna’s voice came out just barely above a whisper.

“You sometimes have trouble seeing what’s right before your eyes…” He held his gaze on her for a bit longer before turning away and walked back towards the chess table. “Obviously I still have much to teach you… And you… _clearly_ have much to learn… _now move_.”

Voldemort stared intently at the chess board. When the white pieces didn’t move, he raised his voice.

“MOVE!”

“Queen… to King 5.”

Slowly, the white piece moved, wood from the chess piece creaking as it moved and scratched against the chessboard. The white queen slowly turned to face the king as Voldemort stared at the chess board in horror, realising his mistake. Ravenna looked down at the pieces beside him.

“ _Checkmate_.”

Suddenly, the chairs beside Voldemort and Ravenna shook as well as the table and the chessboard, Voldemort stared angrily at the pieces, eyes wide at his mistake before, with a loud grunt, he flipped the chessboard over, sending chess pieces tumbling to the floor. The shaking stopped as he slowly turned to Ravenna, a dark smile on his face.

“Congratulations.”

Without another word, The Dark Lord left the room, closing the door with a loud bang as Ravenna sighed and closed her eyes. Slowly, she walked towards the door leading to her room and they opened up automatically for her as if sensing her presence. She made her way to the very far end of the room, in the far dark corner, where it laid a baby’s crib.

Slowly, she took out her wand and discarded it on the table beside her bed. It was an unspoken rule she had made. No magic comes near the crib… after all, it was magic that killed her daughter. Walking up the stairs to the crib, she sat down beside it as she stared down at the empty crib, her thoughts lost in space as she thought back to what Voldemort said… and what happened all those years ago on that dreadful night… the night that changed her forever…

Her fingers traced the black wood of the crib’s frame as her cold eyes gazed down onto the empty cot where her baby should’ve laid. A sound of a door opening signalled someone entering the room. The Death Eater slowly came in timidly as he stood just beside the door as he spoke.

“My Lady.”

Slowly, he walked up the steps leading to the dark corner of the room, his wand raised as he cast a Lumos to allow him to see where he was walking.

“No magic…” Ravenna whispered, her gaze still lingering on the baby’s crib.

The death eater, not knowing what she meant, still kept moving towards her and the crib.

“NO MAGIC!!” Ravenna roared as she threw a small blade at the Death Eater’s hand, sending the wand flying to the floor as the blade cut through his palm, covering it in blood. The Death Eater shouted in pain and looked at Ravenna fearfully, but she wagged a finger at him to come over and the Death Eater shakily obliged.

“What is it?” She said coldly.

“My lady…” The Death Eater said shakily. “The hostages have arrived and are ready for questioning.”

Slowly, she stood from her seat as she brought the baby rattle around her neck to her lips and kissed it softly, before turning to the Death Eater and nodded at him. The Death Eater bowed back as he scrambled to pick up his wand before exiting the room. Ravenna took her own wand back from her bedside table as she opened the door to leave. She took one last look at the crib settled in the dark corner of her room, letting a stray tear fall from her eyes. Slowly, she shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Another new chapter here, more focused on Ravenna and Voldemort this time. What do you think their relationship is? Is there more to it? Do you think Voldemort's hiding a secret from Ravenna? 
> 
> What did you guys think of the chapter? Leave your thoughts in the comments below! :)


	35. Found

**Unknown Location. 2 years ago. Late October 1997.**

Hermione sat alone outside of the tent, her back leaning back towards the fabric as she looked around aimlessly in the dark forest. It was her turn on guard duty. Harry, Ron and she have been travelling for a month now, looking everywhere for Horcruxes. So far, they have found only 1 and have yet to destroy it, making it 4 more Horcruxes to find and destroy before they could defeat Voldemort for good.

Hermione twirled around with her long bushy hair as she drew her knees nearer to herself because of the cold. It was then she suddenly heard it, a twig snapped. By the loudness of the sound, she could tell it was not very far from here. Slowly, she stood up and drew her wand, as she walked slowly and kept her eyes on the hill where the sound had come from, walking towards it.

Inside the tent, Harry slowly jerked awake from his slumber on the table, having dozed off after his turn to guard the tent. The soft sound of Ron’s radio filling the tent as Harry rubbed his eyes and stood, looking around for Hermione. He walked over to Ron’s radio and picked it up, words transmitting through the device.

“ _... Severus Snape… appointed headmaster of Hogwarts sch…”_

Shaking his head, Harry put it down.

Back outside, Hermione was slowly walking towards the source of the sound as she suddenly could hear muffled voices and footsteps. Slowly and shakily, she gulped as she walked up the hill closer to the voices. Another twig snapped to her right as she turned her head. What she saw terrified her as she took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes widening.

A group of Snatchers were walking towards Hermione direction as one of them held a young girl, no more than 20 years, lifeless in the arms of one of the snatchers, and in the arms of another was a young man. Hermione’s eyes followed the body in shock and horror, her breath quickening in fear and shock as the rest of the snatchers, along with their leader, Scabior, followed behind.

Suddenly, Scabior stopped in his tracks right after passing Hermione. He paused and raised a finger for the rest to stop. He sniffed the air once.

“What’s that?”

Slowly, he turned around and backtracked, sniffing the air again before coming to a stop right in front of where Hermione was standing. Thinking quickly, she took a deep breath and held it, not wanting to give away her location.

“What’s that smell…” Scabior said again.

Although Hermione saw Scabior standing right in front of her as she held her breath, in Scabior’s eyes, she was invisible to them thanks to her strong disillusion and silencing charms that hid her and the two boys away from the rest of the world.

Scabior’s interest was broken when another Snatcher dropped the body he was carrying onto the grass, causing a loud thump as Scabior turned to look at him before walking towards him, his attention on Hermione’s scent now forgotten.

Hermione breathed out shakily as she looked over at the Snatchers, muffed conversations were taking place as the eventually picked the body up again and continued walking, eventually disappearing deep into the forest.

“Snatchers.” Harry suddenly said beside her. Hermione jumped at the voice, not noticing that Harry had come over, she placed her hand on her heavy beating heart as she sighed.

“My God, Harry. Don’t do that.”

“Sorry.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Good to know your enchantments work.”

Hermione looked away, back to the hill where the Snatchers had disappeared into, and breathed out shakily, her arms hugging herself.

“He could smell it.” She gulped. “My perfume.”

Suddenly, another crack of a tree branch signalled their attention to their right as they snapped their gaze towards the sound, they heard footsteps growing closer but they didn’t see anyone. Slowly, Harry pulled out his wand as he walked closer to the sound. Hermione followed behind him, reaching for her wand as well. Harry slowly lifted his wand up and pointed.

“ _Revelio_.”

A tiny spark of white light shot from his wand as a figure before him slowly formed and revealed himself. Harry staggered backwards in shock as Hermione covered her mouth with her hands to hide the surprised gasp.

Draco Malfoy stood in the darkly lit forest, with a small muggle backpack, in blue skinny jeans and a hoodie, his hair was messed up and he looked like he hadn’t slept a wink in days. His eyes were darting back and forth around the forest, obviously not knowing that his Disillusion charm had been deactivated. Harry looked at the young boy with tears before running forward and grabbing the blond haired boy by the hand and pulled him into their Disillusion bubble in order to keep them all invisible.

The blond, unexpected by the sudden movement, thinking it was a Snatcher or a Death Eater, quickly and furiously shrugged the hand off and staggered back onto the ground, drawing his wand.

Harry, seeing the boy in such a state of fear, crouched down, held up his hands and spoke softly.

“Hey. Hey. You’re okay. You’re okay.” He walked closer and grasped the blonde boy’s shoulders. “Draco, it’s me.”

The blonde stopped struggling and looked up at Harry, his fear and shock slowly fading away as he took in the sight before him. His eyes quickly clouded with tears as he looked at Harry in disbelief. His hands slowly came up shakily as they rested softly on both sides of Harry’s face.

“ _Harry_.”

Harry smiled back warmly at him as he felt tears gathering at the back of his eyes.

“You found me,” Harry whispered.

“Did you ever doubt I would?” Draco chuckled tearily.

“Truthfully?” Harry laughed back, sniffing as more tears fell from his eyes. “The Snatchers gave me pause.”

The two boys closed the gap between them without another word as they attacked each other in a desperate kiss, longing for the contact they had lost over the month, longing to fill in the holes that were created during the time they were separated.

Draco choked back another sob as he threw his arms around Harry’s neck, sobbing into his shoulder as he tightened his hold on him, not wanting to let go. Harry patted the back of the blond’s head and stroked his back in comfort as he hugged back with just as much enthusiasm.

“Oh, Harry… I thought I lost you.”

“You didn’t, and you never will, Draco. I’m here now, we’re both okay.” He lunged forward and kissed him again, but was cut short due to an awkward cough next to them.

Hermione stood beside them, suddenly a lot more interested in her shoes, coughed awkwardly as Draco and Harry sprang apart abruptly, remembering that she was there with them as Harry turned to her sheepishly and muttered an apology. Quickly, he turned back to Draco, his hand travelling down and intertwining their fingers. Harry smiled at him as he looked him up and down for any injuries, wiping the tears staining Draco’s cheeks before he reached forward and kissed his head softly, and pulling him back towards his chest again. Draco didn't pull away.

“How did you find us?” Hermione said from beside them as she sat down next to them awkwardly, feeling like she’s intruding something private.

“Funny story, actually…” He sniffed and chuckled against Harry's shirt, his voice muffled. “I don’t know.”

He pulled away before smiling at Harry with a teary chuckle and intertwined their fingers, he turned to Hermione.

“I went into hiding back in one of my parents’ summer homes and managed to stay safe there for the time being…” He then closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. “But then I saw the headline about the attacks on those innocent people, and I knew I couldn’t just sit there and do nothing… that’s why I decided to look for you, Harry.”

He turned back to Harry as he reached forward and stroked his thumb across Draco’s cheek affectionately. He smiled at him and nodded before standing up and pulling Draco with him, snaking an arm around his waist as he held him close, not wanting to ever let him go again.

“Come on, you must be tired.” He said softly to the tall boy. “Let’s get some rest.”

…

When Harry and Hermione returned to the tent with Draco Malfoy, Ron had been startled at first with shock and disbelief, which slowly turned into relief that he was okay, surprising everyone, especially Draco. But what surprised them most was the dirty looks he was sending Harry and Hermione. Worn out of exhaustion, Draco slumped down in one of the beds as Hermione and Ron went back out to patrol the campsite, leaving Harry and Draco alone in the tent.

The two boys laid together in one of the small beds transfigured inside of the tent as they hugged each other close. Harry softly stroked the blonde locks beneath him on his chest as Draco breathed quietly against Harry’s warm embrace, fully realising how much he had missed the other boy.

Something suddenly came back to Draco’s thoughts as he pulled away from Harry to meet his gaze. He bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

“What’s wrong, Draco?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he tucked a stray hair behind Draco’s ear. “Did something happen.”

Draco looked away in shame for what he was about to tell him as he kept his head down, pulling his gaze away from him.

“Hedwig... I let her go.”

Draco closed his eyes, awaiting the outburst telling him how selfish he was to come smacking him across the face, expecting Harry to hex him or hit him. But it never came. He felt strong arms wrap him up into a hug once again as Harry rested his chin on Draco’s head, his arms tightening around him.

“Thank you.”

Draco blinked. “What for?”

“For releasing her,” Harry said softly. “She can be safe… away from all of this.”

Draco closed his eyes and let Harry’s warmth fill his body, he relaxed under his embrace and sighed sadly.

“Why can’t our lives just be normal, Harry?” He said sadly. “Why must it always be filled with chaos and darkness? It’s not fair.”

“Believe me, I know…” Harry kissed his hair.

They stayed silent after that, in each other’s embrace, soaking in the warmth from each other that had been lacking so much from their lives, wanting nothing more than to just stay here with each other forever.

“Is it true?” Draco suddenly said. “What they say about your childhood. Were you… abused?”

He felt Harry stiffen as his arms tightened around him.

“I wouldn’t call it that,” Harry said sheepishly. “They mostly just starved me and let me do all the work like a house elf… They rarely ever hit me… they just usually lock me in the cupboard under the stairs.”

“Harry, that’s the literal definition of abuse.” Draco pouted sadly and reached up to put his hand against Harry’s cheek while Harry leaned against his touch. He shifted in the bed and sat further up, so that Harry’s head was now facing his chest as Draco wrapped his arms around him protectively, running his hand through the messy black mop of hair. Draco kissed his cheek. “But now, as long as I’m here, I won’t let anyone hurt you. I’ll protect you, love.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one protecting you?” Harry smirked smugly and raised an eyebrow. “I am the Chosen One after all.”

Draco smacked him lightly with a chuckle. “Yes, but I’m still your boyfriend, Harry.”

 _Boyfriend_. Harry thought. He liked the sound of that. He looked up at Draco and met those grey silver eyes staring back at him. He smiled warmly before leaning up to kiss him softly, hands cupping his cheek as he prolonged the kiss. He pulled away after a while and slumped back down, snaking his hands around Draco’s waist as he buried his head onto Draco’s chest, listening to his heavy heartbeat.

“Draco?”

“Hm?”

“Promise me you’ll never leave me? Promise me you’ll always stay with me?”

Draco’s arms tightened around Harry’s waist.

“ _Always_.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE REUNITED ONCE MORE!!! Hey guys! How are you all? Another chapter for you guys! What did you guys think of this chapter? Harry is finally reunited with Draco! Do you think anything good or bad will happen to them? 
> 
> In the meantime, I'm thinking of writing a new Drarry fic featuring a 'Dark Harry' or 'Evil Harry' which will be quite interesting. Do you think I should have a go? 
> 
> On another note I will be on holiday for the next 10 days so apologies since I have no WiFi or 4G I can’t update until 19th. Terribly sorry. 
> 
> Anyways let me know what you think in the comments below! :)


	36. No Mercy

**2 years ago. November 1997.  Malfoy Manor.**

Malfoy Manor’s drawing room was currently filled with pitch black darkness as the muggle family prisoners struggled against their restraints. Slowly, the door to the room creaked open as a small gap of light peered through the gaps of the door. The struggling noises became silent once more as the prisoners looked up at the incoming figure.

Ravenna slowly walked forward towards them, with Rowle and Dolohov following behind her. The sounds of her black heels filled the room in an eerie pattern as she finally came to a stop right in front of the five prisoners. Her gaze slowly studied the freaks in front of her, a mother and a father, a young boy, who looked no more than 16, and… _two children_.

Her breath hitched.

“These are children.” She said to no one in particular, but she kept her gaze on the parents, who whimpered in fear every time she spoke, hugging each other close as they looked across the room at their two 1- year olds.

“Doesn't matter,” Rowle said from behind her, raising his wand. “They’ll all die anyway.”

Rowle and Dolohov turned to each other and gave a small nod before a dark smile came to their lips as they raised their wands at the family in front of them.

“ _Crucio_.”

Immediately, cries and shouts from both the parents, the teen and the two infants echoed hauntingly in the room. Ravenna had her wand raised but found herself unable to cast any curse. Her wand hand shook violently as the baby’s cries became louder. Flashes of memories from that fateful night where Eris died appeared in front of her as she staggered backwards.

“Stop.” Her eyes widened as she turned to the other two Death Eaters. “Stop, now.”

Rowle and Dolohov didn’t stop at all and instead increased the pain of the curse even more.

The babies and the family’s cries became louder as the infant’s cries echoed through the room, mirroring the same cries that emitted from Eris moments before she was taken away from this world.

Something inside Ravenna snapped… and she screamed.

“ENOUGH!”

A wave of powerful magical energy erupted from Ravenna’s body as Rowle and Dolohov were sent flying through the air. Their backs met the walls of Malfoy Manor with a loud bang as they fell to the floor, struggling to stand up in pain, their wands on the floor.

Ravenna stood there panting as the crying and screams from the family slowly quieted down. With another wave of her hand, the two Death Eater’s wands flew across the room and into her hand. Slowly, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling.

She opened them once more and gazed intently towards the family in front of her.

“Wendy.” There was a loud pop and the new Malfoy Manor House elf appeared beside her. “Take them away from here and let them go.”

Audible gasps followed by a stream of ‘thank you’s came from the family as Dolohov and Rowle stared at Ravenna across the room in utter shock and disbelief. The house elf merely nodded twice and apparated away with the family, sounding another loud pop before disappearing.

The room was once again filled in an eerie silence. Only the small footsteps of Rowle and Dolohov can be heard as they walked slowly and injured across the room towards Ravenna.

Dolohov was the first one to speak.

“What the fuck was that?”

Ravenna didn’t answer, nor did she even turn to face either of them.

“Answer me, you bitch!” Dolohov stormed up to her and was ready to strike when an invisible force stopped his hand from midair.

Slowly, all three heads turned towards the door of the drawing room. Voldemort stood there quietly with his wand raised, an angry glint sparkling in his blood red eyes. Immediately, Dolohov snatched his hand back as he and Rowle collapsed to the floor to greet the Dark Lord. Only Ravenna seemed unfazed.

“My Lord.” The two Death Eaters said in unison.

“Leave us,” Voldemort said coldly, his gaze pinned on Ravenna. “And see to it that no one enters under _any_ circumstances.”

Rowle and Dolohov slowly stood from the floor as they snatched their wands back from Ravenna and exited the room without another word of protest. It wasn’t until when the door slammed shut behind them did Voldemort utter another word.

“Ravenna.” The words of that _thing_ that breathed in the dark, deep and pussiant as the voice of an abyss. Ravenna felt her teeth vibrate and forced herself to bow.

“My Lord.” Her voice did not tremble, and she was grateful.

“You seemed unsettled.” Voldemort’s face was unreadable, even to Ravenna. She tried to assess him by his posture, by the slithering dark voice that came out of his lips, and failed on both counts.

“No,” Ravenna said. “Not unsettled… just merely a great many things to attend to.”

“My apologies.” Voldemort stepped forward. The red eyes stared out of stream and darkness. “You _do_ have a great many things to explain.”

“These were children, Tom.” Ravenna retorted coldly, no longer holding back as she slowly felt her loyalty to him breaking.

Voldemort’s stone cold mask dropped momentarily as he flung one of the chairs towards the wall of the room, breaking it into a million pieces, anger clearly written all over his face.

“I thought I had driven the weakness out of you. I thought I made you _strong_.” He continued to gaze darkly at Ravenna, challenging her. “But you’re as pathetic as you ever were.”

Ravenna turned away from him as she slowly took out her wand, examining and stroking the wood as magic cackled at the tip.

“Have you lost your mind?” Voldemort spoke again.

“How did _you_ make me strong? How did _you_ draw the weakness out?” Ravenna turned to face him and found her voice, it did not waver in the slightest. “What did you do?”

Surprisingly, Voldemort looked away, turning his back to her as he avoided his question, Ravenna swore she saw his face twitch with the slightest expression of fear. She stopped him in his tracks with another shout.

“WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?”

Voldemort’s breath hitched as he slowly turned his head back, his eyes did not meet Ravenna’s as he spoke nearly in a whisper.

“I don’t have to tell you _anything_.”

“Oh? Oh, but you do. You see, you said it yourself. ‘ _We are bound to each other_ ’.” Ravenna swallowed a breath as she stepped closer. “But that also means that _you_ are bound to _me_!”

She stepped closer yet again as she held her fingers harshly against the temples of the Dark Lord. Voldemort let out an audible gasp of shock as Ravenna’s cold fingers held him in place. The Dark Lord, for the first time in his life, found himself unable to do anything.

“Now tell me the truth.” Ravenna gazed darkly into the dark blood red eyes. “ _Legilimens!”_

**_16 years ago. The night of the death of Eris Agathe Riddle._ **

“ _Ne tenebrae invenire viam suam de utero tenera tenebris ad sepulcrum. Et videt lucem vastae opaca. Nil ergo carminibus formant maledicent neque venenatis minus insontes nasci mortales_ .”

James settled the two children down next to each other on the ground, Eris’ red eyes stared back at him innocently as he placed in a basket next to Harry. A beam of black and a red light shot out from Harry and into Eris, almost as if she was absorbing it. But then, there it was, there was the breaking point for all of them, a simple sound that filled them with instant regret as it sounded and echoed through the dark trees of the forest.

A baby’s cries.

“James, it’s a baby!” Remus finally cried out, looking down wide-eyed at the crying infant.

Sirius gasped while James’ eyes widened in regret from beside him as he stared at the two infants in front of him, he looked down at his shaking hands in disgust and looked back up to Remus, pleading.

“Stop! Stop this right now!”

“It’s too late.” He said brokenly. “As I said before once the ritual starts it can’t be reversed. I can’t control it!”

The tone of regret was clear in their voices.

“There must be something you could do!” James shouted, trying to convince him, but more to convince himself.

“Quick!” Sirius said. “We can still save her!”

But it was too late. The ritual was completed. The beam of light faded. A blast of magic sent them flying back towards the ground as they hastily stood up and ran towards the infants again. James dashed and picked up Harry from the ground, Sirius ran forward and reached for Eris when a shot of magic narrowly missed his face by a few centimetres. He backed away and looked towards the source to find Lily and Ravenna running towards them.

“CRADLE ROBBERS!” Ravenna screamed at them as they backed away from Eris.

“What have you done?” Lily looked at them in disbelief, pushing them away from Ravenna and her child.

Ravenna reached forward to Eris, who was still crying loudly, but before she could do so, a dark figure revealed himself from behind the trees, shocking both Ravenna and the four others.

“My, my…” Voldemort smiled darkly. “What an awkward situation.”

Voldemort’s gaze turned to Lily, James, Sirius and Remus, all shaking with fear as they backed away from him with Harry in their arms. He waved a hand and stopped them in their tracks as they found themselves unable to move.

“My Lord.” Ravenna let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. “They were trying to take her away from us. They were trying to take away our baby.”

Eris’ cries became louder as Voldemort reached down and picked up the child. The crying did not lessen, but the Dark Lord simply smiled darkly at the infant.

“What a shame…” The Dark Lord said hauntingly. “Then I guess I’ll just have to do it myself.”

Before Ravenna could comprehend what he meant, The Dark Lord pointed his wand towards the crying infant. His eyes showed no remorse, full of rage and greed, not caring about the fact that this was his own flesh and blood as he uttered the next two words.

“ _Avada Kedarva.”_

The crying turned to silence as Ravenna dropped to the floor and let out a gut-wrenching scream. Her cold icy blue eyes were filled with tears and rage as she lunged forward for Voldemort, but his spell held her in place. Lily and James watched in utter shock from not very far away.

“How could you?” Ravenna choked out in a whisper. “Your own flesh and blood?!”

Voldemort settled the body slowly back down as he looked back at Ravenna, no regret or remorse could be seen on his face.

“Anyone standing in the way of our future deserves to be obliterated.” He said simply, as if what happened did not change anything in the slightest.

“ _Our_ future?!” Ravenna screamed back bitterly, more tears streaming down. “You’d be crazy to think I’d still be loyal to you after what you just did!”

“Oh, I know.” Voldemort cackled darkly. “But who says you’ll know that _I’m_ the one that’s killed her?”

Ravenna’s eyes widened.

“That’s right.” He smirked darkly to himself. “ _None_ of you will remember _any_ of this.”

Voldemort raised his wand at the group of people standing before him.

“ _Obliviate._ ”

**_Back to the present._ **

Slowly, Ravenna retracted herself away from Voldemort’s mind, away from the bitter truth that has finally been revealed to her as she let out a strangled sob and backed away from him, her fingers releasing their hold. Voldemort let out slow and deep breaths as he panted, his posture slowly regaining after being caught off guard by Ravenna’s sudden confrontation. He looked up at Ravenna in surprise to find her staring back at him with searching eyes.

His face after all these years seemed to show no remorse or regret of what he did to his and Ravenna’s child.

“Oh, I _loved_ her.” Ravenna sobbed as more tears came streaming down her pale face. “I loved _you_.”

Despite the truth that has been brought into the light, the Dark Lord simply smiled darkly at her words and raised his wand.

“That’s why I’m stronger than _you_!”

A bolt of red spark erupted from Voldemort’s wand as Ravenna was sent flying backwards. Her back met the wall with an audible bang as she fell to the floor, slowly drawing her own wand. Her eyes were now not only filled with tears, but with the pent-up anger and hatred towards the Dark Lord. She gripped her wand tighter as she pointed it towards the Dark Lord.  Voldemort slowly looked around the room as he walked towards the door, but Ravenna got there first and stood in the pathway, blocking his exit.

“If so powerful you are,” Ravenna gripped her wand tighter, as if challenging him. “Why leave?”

“You really think you can defeat _me_?” Voldemort laughed darkly. “I’m warning you… don’t overestimate your power.”

“And I’m warning _you._ ” She retorted confidently. “Don’t _underestimate_ it.”

Another bolt of magic erupted from the tip of Ravenna’s wand as the spell came flying towards Voldemort. The Dark Lord quickly cast a shield charm and his eyes widened when the shield broke easily and the spell sent him flying into the air and landing on the ground with a loud thud. Ravenna flicked her own wand: the force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. He was surprised that she didn’t cast the killing curse and instead recognised the spell to be Snape’s infamous _Sectumsempra_.

“You do not seek to kill me, Ravenna?” called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. “Above such brutality, are you?”

“Oh no… death is too good for you,” Ravenna said calmly, continuing to walk towards Voldemort as though she had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt her stroll up the hall. “I want to watch you _bleed_.”

The next spell came from her with another shout as she sent out another curse, which was countered with a loud crack as Voldemort’s spell met hers in the middle. The curses met with such a force that the whole room shook around them. But despite the chaos around them, Ravenna didn’t take her crazed and angered gazed off of Voldemort for once second.

With another strong pursuit, Ravenna pushed the spell harder and it broke through Voldemort’s own spell. The Dark Lord narrowly missed it as it scratched his cheek, a streak of blood dripping down on his right cheek. Ravenna smirked in triumph as Voldemort wiped away the blood in disgust before turning to face her angrily.

“My dear, I don’t want to _fight_ you...” He said coldly before pointing his wand at her once again. “ _...but if I must_.”

Much to Ravenna’s utter shock, the torture curse that followed came with such great strength and speed that she was taken aback and knocked downwards towards the floor, her wand clattered to the floor as she curled up in intense pain.

“I’m sorry… I killed your daughter.” Voldemort suddenly spoke, his voice surprisingly soft, walking up to stand beside her as he pointed his wand harder at her. “And released the greatest power within you… a power you have wasted on nothing but CHEAP SENTIMENT!”

Ravenna cried out and doubled over in pain as Voldemort increased the curse even more so. The curse was lifted momentarily as Ravenna slowly panted for breath, her eyes met Voldemort and they surprisingly did not show fear. Instead, her gaze was challenging.

“If you define yourself by your power to take life, to dominate, to possess,” She smirked darkly at him. “Then you have _nothing_.”

“And what do _you_ have?!” Voldemort growled in anger as he pointed his wand at her once again, sending another _crucio_.

“Did you not think I wanted a _child_ ?! Did you not think I wanted _love_?!” He shouted at her, anger clear in his eyes. “But such things… were not meant for me… I have a higher calling!”

He increased the pain even more as Ravenna screamed out, wanting it to stop. Her confidence dropped as the pain increased and she found her own fear returning, realising what the Dark Lord would do to her now that she was no longer his loyal subject. Such a though sent more fear shivering down her spine as she gave up the fight within her and found herself pleading to the Dark Lord.

“Have mercy.” She sobbed in pain. “Please. Please.”

Voldemort smiled darkly.

“There is no mercy.”

The curse’s pain increased even more, and it surprised Voldemort that it took the most painful of the Cruciatis Curse to break Ravenna, but nonetheless, he was impressed at her resilience.

“Do not worry… I’m not going to _kill_ you…” He said hauntingly as Ravenna’s cries echoed across the room. “I have _other_ uses for you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I’m finally back with another chapter!! I just returned from a cruise trip and met the most amazing people, but now I’m finally back to writing and have never been more happy than ever. 
> 
> Anyways, what did you guys think of this chapter? What did you all think of the fact that it was Voldemort all along who killed Eris and framed the Potters for it? What do you think his intentions are? And overall, what did you guys think of Ravenna learning the truth? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments below!! :)


	37. Going Seperate Ways

**2 years ago. Late November 1997.  Unknown Location. Hermione’s Tent.**

The Golden Trio, along with Draco, had been travelling for weeks, hunting for the remaining Horcruxes. Each trail they seemed to find though only led them to another dead end. Amidst all the problems and mishaps though, Draco and Harry have been inseparable, and through Draco’s time together with Ron Hermione, he formed and strong friendship with the two. However, what seemed to confuse him the most was the dirty looks Ron sent him and Harry while they were talking to Hermione. 

Currently, it was late at night and the Quartet sat quietly in silence in Hermione tent. Ron was awake as he stared at the top of the tent, listening to the quiet sounds of Hermione’s scissors cutting Harry’s hair while Draco sat by Harry, resting his head on his lap and reading a book, falling asleep in the process. Harry’s fingers were dangling with Draco’s blonde-white hair, making curls and stroking it tenderly, letting it fall through his fingers while staying as still as possible, letting Hermione cut his hair from behind. The radio tuned quietly from next to Ron. 

“...  _ and our thoughts and prayers go out to all the wizarding families that have been affected… Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy… if you are hearing this, we hope that you will soon vanquish the Dark Lord once and for all and restore peace again to the Wizarding World… In other news, goblins in Gringotts bank have-…”  _

The cutting sounds suddenly stop as he heard Hermione gasp behind her. 

“Oh my god.” She said, as if something clicked inside her. She practically stopped what she was doing and ran towards the table, flipping open a book and rampaging through the pages. 

“What?” Harry’s eyes widened at Hermione’s sudden action and touched the back of his head unconsciously, hoping it had nothing to do with his hair. Draco sat up sleepily as well, having dozed off on Harry’s lap as he was jerked awake as Harry made to stand up. 

“I’ll tell you in a minute.” Came Hermione’s voice as she flipped through the book. 

“Maybe you can tell me now.” Harry responded as he made his way towards her with Draco trailing behind sleepily, rubbing his eye with his hand, his other was intertwined with Harry’s own. 

“The Sword of Gryffindor.” Hermione raised a shining face at Harry. “It’s Goblin-made.” 

“Brilliant.” Draco said from beside Harry, looking tired and uninterested. “Can we go back to sleep now?” 

“No, you don’t understand.” She rolled her eyes at Draco in annoyance then turned towards Harry, turning the open book on the table to him so he could read. “Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade. It only takes in that which makes it stronger.” 

Harry and Draco looked at each other in confusion, then back at the book in front of them before looking back up at Hermione with raised eyebrows. 

“O...kay?” Harry had no idea what she was talking about. 

“Harry, you’ve already destroyed one Horcrux, right?” Hermione started to pace around the tent, her smile didn’t fade as she continued on rambling. “Tom Riddle’s Diary in the Chamber of Secrets?” 

“Yeah, with a Basilisk fang!” Harry retorted. “Don’t tell me you’ve got one of those in that bloody bag of yours.” 

Draco’s eyes widened as he looked at them before slowly lifting a finger to point at Harry. 

“You… fought a freaking Basilisk?! In the Chamber of Secrets?!” He spluttered out. 

Harry simply smiled at him and shrugged before shushing him and his open mouth by leaning forward and pecking his cheek with a soft kiss. Draco shook himself out of shock as he blushed deeply and punched him softly on the arm and looked away. Harry just chuckled in amusement before turning back to Hermione. 

“Harry, don’t you see?” She shook her head with a smile. “In the chamber of secrets, you stabbed the Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor.” 

Harry and Draco’s eyes both widened as they looked at each other and smiled in triumph. 

“It only takes in which makes it stronger.” Harry chuckled as he turned back to Hermione, who was beaming at him and Draco. 

“Exactly! Which is why-”

“-it can destroy Horcruxes!” 

Hermione sighed happily. “That’s why Dumbledore left it to you in his will.” 

“You are… brilliant, Hermione! Truly!” Harry beamed at her as he scanned through the pages of the open book. 

“You’re not bad, Granger.” Draco smirked at her as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder to read over him, slowly looking as Harry flipped through more pages. 

She shook her head and smiled back at the both of them fondly. “Actually, I’m highly logical, which allows me to look past extraneous details and perceive clearly that which others overlook!” 

“Yeah! And there’s only one problem of course-”

They were suddenly interrupted when the lights radiating around the tent all suddenly turned dark as the three were enfungled in darkness. Curiously, they looked around in confusion until they heard soft footsteps and a soft voice spoke from near them. 

“The sword was stolen…” 

The lights slowly regained their brightness to reveal Ron, standing at the foot of the small stairs leading to Hermione, Draco and Harry, looking stoney. 

“Yeah, I’m still here.” Ron said grumpily. “But you three carry on. Don’t let me spoil the fun.”

Perplexed, Harry looked to Hermione and Draco for help, but they both shook their head, apparently as nonplussed as he was.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Harry. 

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong.” Ron scoffed, still refusing to meet Harry’s eyes. “Not according to you anyway…” 

“Well, if you’ve got something to say, don’t be shy.” said Harry. “Spit it out.” 

“All right I’ll  _ spit it out _ .” Ron said bitterly through his teeth. He looked mean, unlike himself. “But don’t expect me to be  _ grateful _ just because now there’s another damn thing we’ve got to find.” 

Plunk, plunk, plunk. The rain was falling harder and heavier; it pattered on the leaf-strewn bank all around them and into the river chattering through the dark. Dread doused Harry’s jubilation; Ron was saying exactly what he had suspected and feared him to be thinking. 

“It’s not like I’m not having the time of my life here,” said Ron, “you know, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we’d been running round a few weeks, we’d have achieved something.” 

“Ron,” Hermione said, but in such a quiet voice that Ron could pretend not to have heard it over the loud tattoo the rain was beating on the tent. 

“I thought you knew what you’d signed up for,” said Harry. 

“Yeah, I thought I did too.” 

“Well, I’m sorry, but I don’t quite understand. What part of this isn’t living up to your expectations?!” asked Harry. Anger was coming to his defence now. “What, did you think we’d be staying in a five-star hotel, finding a Horcrux every other day? Thought you’d be back with your Mum by Christmas?” 

“Harry.” This time, it was Draco who tried to reach forward to grasp his arm, but Harry shrugged it off furiously. 

“I just thought, after all this time, we would’ve actually achieved something!” Ron shouted back at him, his voice rising from his anger. “I thought you knew what you were doing! I thought Dumbledore would’ve told you something worthwhile! I thought you had a plan!” 

“I’ve told you everything Dumbledore told me,” said Harry, his voice quite calm even though he felt hollow, inadequate. “And in the case you haven’t noticed, we have found a Horcrux already — ” 

“Yeah, and we’re about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them, aren’t we?” 

“Ron. Take off the locket, Ron,” Hermione said, her voice unusually high. “You wouldn’t be talking like this if you hadn’t been wearing it all day.”

At that point, Draco stood himself between Harry and Ron and faced him, letting out a sigh. 

“Weasley. I understand you’re not in the right mood right now. But this is a war. It’s not Harry’s fault that we couldn’t find the other Horcruxes! ” He said to him, standing his ground. “This is a war, Weasley. At some point even you have to learn to accept that and move on, not everything is going to be perfect.” 

But Ron simply scoffed at his comment. 

“Did  _ Lucius Malfoy _ tell you that?” 

Harry’s eyes widened at Ron’s words. Draco pushed him. Hard. 

Ron fell to the floor as Hermione held Draco back from punching him. Ron simply smirked at him in arrogance, priding himself at the fact that he had angered the Malfoy boy. Slowly, he got back up and stepped closer to Draco. But the other boy did not step back. 

“Harry is a beacon to the world… so why are you?” Ron said, challenging him. “You don’t just inspire people, Malfoy, you give them hope that someday we’ll defeat You-Know-Who.”

Draco backed away slowly. 

“And yet… that never really happened until Remus found you and brought you into the order.” Ron sneered bitterly at him when Draco didn’t respond. “You shut yourself out from Harry for an entire month after your father died, so let’s not talk about  _ me _ moving on.” 

Draco was shunned into silence as Ron turned to look at Harry once again. 

“You don’t know why I listen to that radio every night do you?” Ron said to Harry, ignoring Hermione’s pleads and attempts to separate them away from each other. “So I don’t hear Ginny’s name, or Fred or George.” 

“You think I’m not listening too?!” Harry shouted back. “You think I don’t know how this feels?!”

“No you don’t know how it feels!” Ron’s anger flared to life like never before. “Your parents are dead! You have no family!”  

The moment those words left his mouth, Harry tackled him to the ground an instant, fists flying and punching. Draco and Hermione hurried to pull them away from each other, slowly holding them tight so that they won’t lunge for each other again. 

“FINE THEN GO!” Roared Harry as Draco held onto him. The words stung like thorns in a rose bush as Harry held back the tears that prickled behind his eyes. “GO THEN!” 

Ron growled angrily at him before ripping the Horcrux off his neck and tossing it onto the floor. He grabbed his backpack from his bedside and tossed it harshly over his shoulder. No one dared to speak a word. 

“Ron…” Hermione whispered, pleading him. 

“And you? He turned to Hermione, addressing her. “Are you coming or are you staying?” 

Hermione turned to look at Harry, then back to Ron, her heart stung at the sight of seeing her best friends argue like this, it was 4th year all over again. 

“I… I…” she turned back to Harry, her gaze lingered on him as she turned to Draco for help, but he too didn’t know what to do. She looked anguished before finally speaking. “Yes — yes, I’m staying. Ron, we said we’d go with Harry, we said we’d help — ” 

“Fine. I get it.” Ron scoffed at them. “I saw you two the other night.” 

“Ron that’s-” Hermione gasped in shock. “Ron, that’s nothing!” 

He didn’t bother replying, and was out without another word. Hermione rushes out after him, calling his name, pleading that he would come back. Harry stood quite still and silent, listening to her sobbing and calling Ron’s name amongst the trees. He turned to Draco slowly and spoke brokenly, barely in a whisper. 

“Draco I… what Ron said about me and Hermione-”

Draco cut him out with a firm hug, tucking Harry’s head under his chin as he stroked his hair comfortingly, soothing him as he spoke softly. 

“It’s not your fault.” 

He felt Harry tense below him and felt him trying to get out of his embrace. But his arms tightened around him once more. 

“Shh, Harry… it’s not your fault.” 

He heard the start of a few sobs emit from Harry’s mouth as he struggled to get out of the warm embrace, not wanting to let Draco see him like this. But Draco spoke again. 

“... it’s not your fault.”

Finally, Harry relaxed under his embrace as Draco fell his whole body start to shake with violent sobs, and soon, Draco felt his shirt soaked wet with fresh tears as he stroked the boy’s back, pressing a soft kiss to his head as he held him and let him cry, much like he had done before for Draco on that very night in the bathroom, allowing him to let everything go. 

… 

Harry fell asleep out of exhaustion from the crying, the stress had finally got to him. Draco settled him down onto one of the beds and sat down next to him as he slept, holding his hand with one of his and stroking his head with the other, watching the other boy breath in and out as he slept. The sounds of footsteps alerted Draco of Hermione returning to the tent as he looked at the entrance. 

Hermione stood there with her hair plastered to her face as Draco heard the silent sobs emitting from her. She threw herself into a chair near Draco and Harry, curled up, and started to cry. 

Draco looked at her and sighed. 

“You okay?” 

Hermione looked up at him, her tear stained cheeks visible in the dimly lit tent and shook her head sadly. 

“You miss him…” Draco said, it wasn’t a question. “And yet you’re staying here with Harry.” 

“Well, what choice do I have?” She sobbed before throwing her head back into her folded arms. 

They elapsed into a prickly silence, the sounds of rain dripping onto the tent were the only audible noises to be heard. 

“You should go after him.” Draco suddenly said, breaking the silence. 

Hermione’s head shot up as he looked at him. 

“...What?” 

“Go after him,” Draco said. “We all know he wouldn’t last a second without you.” 

Hermione’s gaze wandered over to Harry, sleeping peacefully from beside Draco as he continued to stroke the boy’s hair. 

“But what about Harry?” She sounded unsure, but Draco could sense she wanted to go after Ron. 

“I’ll protect him.” He turned to her and smiled. “Go. We’ll be okay.”

Hermione seemed to hesitate. Draco sighed again. 

“Granger, if it was just you and him, then I would’ve said differently and asked you to stay with him…” He sighed. “But he’s not alone, I’m here, and I’ll have you know I’m more than capable than taking care of the both of us. It’s not Harry that needs your protection now, it’s the Weasel.” 

Slowly, she stood from her seat and walked over to sit next to Draco, looking down at Harry. She turned back to the blonde boy. 

“At least let me say goodbye.” 

Draco’s nodded with a warm smile before leaning forward and whispered in Harry’s ear while shaking him softly. 

“Harry… Harry, wake up.” 

Harry stirred awake as he slowly sat up and looked around, he felt Draco slowly put his glasses on him as his vision adjusted to see him and Hermione sat at the end of his bed, Hermione looking tear stained. He looked around, but Ron was nowhere in sight. He sighed sadly. 

“He’s gone then.” 

Hermione just smiled sadly at him before taking his hand in hers. 

“Harry…” She took a deep breath. “I’m going after him.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Hermione, no, it’s not safe!” 

“It isn’t safe for Ron either.” She pleaded with him. 

Harry looked at her again before closing his eyes and sighing. 

“We’ll come back, Harry.” He heard her say. “I promise you.” 

Harry nodded slowly. “Do you know where he went?” 

Hermione shook his head sadly. 

Harry sighed again before reaching forward and embracing his friend in a hug. Hermione responded immediately, hugging back with an escaped sob from her lips. 

“Stay safe, okay?” 

Hermione nodded wordlessly. 

Harry pulled away as Hermione wiped her tears before she stood from the bed and leaned down, placing a kiss on Harry’s forehead, and smiling at him.

“Don’t do anything stupid, you two.” She chuckled tearily. 

Harry smiled back at her. 

Slowly, she made took her belongings and left the necessary equipment for Draco and Harry in her mini bag, leaving it behind as she took another identical bag from inside, if that was even possible. She stopped by the entrance of the tent as she turned to look back at Draco and Harry. 

They smiled at her as she turned to look at Draco, a smile on her lips. 

She blinked.

“Thank you.” 

She was out without another word, the footsteps became softer and softer as another crack of apparation was heard, and they were met with silence.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back with another chapter! I’ve skipped ahead to Ron’s fight with Harry here and decided to let Hermione go look for him in order to write more Drarry fluff! ❤️ Anyways what did you guys think of this chapter? What did you think about Ron? About Draco telling Hermione to go after him? Let me know in the comments below! 
> 
> P.S. Thank you @Metiza for the title recommendation! ❤️


	38. My Heart Will Go On

  **2 years ago. December 1997.  Unknown Locations.**

When Harry woke the following day it was several seconds before he remembered what had happened. Then he hoped childishly, that it had been a dream, that Ron and Hermione were both still there and had never left. Yet by turning his head on his pillow he could see Ron’s deserted bunk. It was like a dead body in the way it seems to draw his eyes. He’s gone, Harry told himself. They’re both gone. He had to keep thinking it as he washed and dressed as though repetition would dull the shock of it. They’re gone and they’re probably not coming back. And that was the simple truth of it, Harry knew, because their protective enchantments meant that it would be impossible, once they vacated this spot, for Hermione or Ron to find them again. He tensed at the thought and willed himself not to cry again.

“Hey.” A soft voice spoke from beside him. “You’re awake.”

It was then he noticed the pair of arms wrapped around his chest. Harry slowly turned his head on the soft pillow towards the voice. Draco stared at Harry in silence as he turned to face him, tucking a piece of Harry’s stray hair behind his ear and pulling him closer. He felt Harry tense and sighed sadly, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Good Morning.”

He heard Harry mutter a reply. His voice was hoarse and tired despite the hours of sleep beforehand. He and Harry ate breakfast while sitting in silence. They would intertwine their hands together and eat using the other, for Draco knew that this would at least comfort Harry. They packed up their things, and occasionally, Harry would find himself looking around (for he could not help hoping a little, himself) and hoped to see that wave of red hair in between trees, that spark of bushy hair… but he saw nothing but rain-swept woods, another little parcel of fury exploded inside him. He could hear Ron saying, “ _Your parents are dead! You have no family!_ ” , and he resumed packing with a hard knot in the pit of his stomach.

“Are you okay?” Draco asked from beside him as Harry shrunk one of the beds and put it in Hermione’s little bag.

Harry froze in his actions, and stayed frozen for what seemed to be centuries before he let out a shaky sigh and shook his head. The bag dropped to the floor with a thump as he collapsed down to the floor and leaned back against wall of the tent, pinching his eyes and biting his lip, his eyebrows furrowed.

He felt Draco sat down next to him and felt a hand intertwine with his. Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned towards the blonde to find him frowning sadly at him.

“Harry, are you alright?”

Harry shook his head shakily again.

“ _No_.”

He closed his eyes and turned away, letting his head fall back. He heard Draco sigh beside from him and soon felt him move closer to envelop Harry in a side-hug, with Harry’s head resting on his shoulder.

...

The muddy river beside the tent was rising rapidly and would soon spill over onto their bank. They had lingered a good hour after they would usually have departed their campsite. Finally having entirely repacked the beaded bag three times, Draco seemed unable to find any more reasons to delay: he and Harry grasped hands and Disapparated, reappearing on a windswept heather-covered hillside.

The instant they arrived, Harry dropped Draco’s hand and walked away from him, finally sitting down on a large rock, his face on his knees, shaking with what Draco knew were sobs. Draco watched him, supposing that he ought to go and comfort him, but something kept him rooted to the spot. He watched again as he strode off through the heather, walking in a large circle with the distraught Harry at its center, casting the spell he usually performed to ensure their protection.

They did not discuss Ron at all over the next few days. Harry was determined never to mention his name again, and even the mention of Hermione would upset him. Draco seemed to know that it was no use forcing the issue, although sometimes at night when Harry thought Draco was sleeping, Draco would hear him crying, it truly broke his heart, and every time, he would hold him a little closer.

By day, they devoted themselves to trying to determine the possible locations of Gryffindor’s sword, there was no time for cuddling and canoodling. But the more they talked about the places in which Dumbledore might have hidden it, the more desperate and far-fetched their speculation became. Cudgel his brains though he might, Harry could not remember Dumbledore ever mentioning a place in which he might hide something. There were moments when he did not know whether he was angrier with Ron or with Dumbledore.

_We thought you knew what you were doing… We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do… We thought you had a plan!_

He could not hide it from himself: Ron had been right. Dumbledore had left him with virtually nothing. They had discovered one Horcrux, but they had no means of destroying it: The others were as unattainable as they had ever been. Hopelessness threatened to engulf him. He was staggered now to think of his own presumption in accepting his friends’ offers to accompany him on this meandering, pointless journey. He knew nothing, he had no ideas, and he was constantly, painfully on the alert for any indications that Draco too was about to tell him that he had had enough. That he would leave him once again.

Harry watched Draco silently from beside the fire as he laid his feet on Draco’s lap, his socks kept him warm as Draco held out his hands to warm himself. The fire crackled in the night sky. It was already dark and the stars had come out. Draco unconsciously sensed Harry’s stare at him as he turned to face him. Harry blushed and looked away. Draco chuckled at the small blush coming up Harry’s cheeks.

“You alright?” Draco’s voice was soft.

He heard Harry sigh and shuffle on the sofa, he feet came off of Draco’s lap and were now swinging back and forth, dangling from the sofa. Draco received no answer.

Draco sighed again with a shake of his head as he held a hand out for Harry and gestured for him to scoot closer. Draco pulled his head softly onto his lap as he laid back on the sofa, his hands dangled in Harry’s messy hair. The two didn’t meet each other’s eyes, but were instead looking directly into the night sky. He suddenly heard Draco let out a silent gasp and a following chuckle from above him. He slowly sat up and raised an eyebrow at him. Draco looked down and met his eyes before bringing his hand up to Harry’s face and lifted one finger up to the sky.

“Look up.”

Harry did. There were stars, loads of them. To normal people, it would seem extraordinary to see this many stars out at night, but to Harry, this was but one of the many night he had spent looking at the last strands of hope that kept him together, that kept him and Draco moving, those stars that gave him strength… but it was never enough.

“They’re just stars.” Harry stared bluntly. “It’s the same every night since-”

He cut himself off with a sigh.

“No. Look again.” Draco brought his pointing hand close to Harry’s eyes as he pointed to a particular constellation in the night sky. “Can you see that now?”

He could. Just at the corner of where Draco’s finger was pointing at lay a strange arrangement of stars, it shaped like a giant serpent like snake, but on closer look, Harry could tell what it was— a dragon.

His eyes widened in astonishment. “Oh yeah.”

“That’s the Draco constellation.” Draco leaned closer to him while he held his pointing hand in place. They were so close their cheeks were now touching. “It never sets. You can see it all year long.”

Unconsciously, Draco wrapped his hand tightly around Harry’s as he took in a sharp intake of breath. Harry looked up at him and he was shocked to find his eyes st the brim of tears.

“Draco?” Harry sat up and cupped his face while he wrapped the boy into a hug. “What’s wrong?”

“Harry…” He let out a sigh. “If I die in the war—”

“—NO! DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT.” Harry gripped onto him tighter. “I’m never letting you go ever again. I will not let anything happen to you!”

“...Harry, you have to listen—”

“—NO!”

“Harry—”

“—NO...No…”

He heard Draco sigh. “Please Harry… please.”

Harry pulled away from the hug to meet his eyes, seeing that Draco is crying as well he hesitantly nodded and leaned forward to wipe a stray tear away from his cheek.

“If something happens to me…” Draco gulped. “Don’t ever blame yourself for it. Move on, live your life… and forget me.”

“How could I ever forget you?” Harry let out another sob. “You can’t ask me of such a thing… Draco why are you saying these things?”

“People out there are hunting to kill me.” Draco simply stated. “What if something happens to me? What if something happens to you?”

“I won’t let any of that happen!” Harry looked at him dead in the eye. “No matter what happens, we will always find each other no matter what.”

Draco looked away before closing his eyes and exhaling.

“If I do happen to die…” Draco smiled tearing at him. “I’ll watch over you from the stars.”

Harry couldn’t answer. He threw himself into Draco’s arms and sobbed uncontrollably, never wanting to let go for the fear that Draco might lose his life. More tears streamed down his face and stained Draco’s shirt wet. His breathing and sobs became quieter as Harry fell into a deep slumber, safe in Draco’s arms. Draco looked down at the sleeping boy as a tear fell from his eyes onto his hair. He vowed himself to never let go of him ever again, and would do anything to protect him and save his life… even if it costs his own.

...

When Harry awoke again, it was still dark out, when he still fell asleep it was but only 6:30 after he and Draco had just finished dinner together. He slowly blinked awake to find himself wrapped around in his own blanket, on his own bed in the tent. He sat up steadily and pat the sheets next to him, expecting Draco to be there, but he wasn’t. Harry momentarily panicked and called out for him.

“Draco?” He stood from the bed and looked around.

“Hey.” A soft voice from the living area of the tent spoke. “I’m right here.”

Harry looked over at him. Draco looked tired, his eyes were red and puffy, obvious that he had been crying. He was holding a bottle of fire whiskey in one hand and a shot glass in the other as he filled it up and downed another shot. Harry shook his head sadly.

“What’s wrong?” He sat down next to him.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but stopped midway and let out a long sigh.

“I don’t know.” He looked over at Harry. “ I just feel like… something bad’s going to happen to me… that I’ll be separated from you again.”

The radio in the background buzzed and filled the tent.

“ _And now, this next song has just been released by famous muggle music artist Céline Dion on the 8th December  in Muggle Australia and Germany for the upcoming muggle movie “Titanic” starring actors Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio. The song is called “my heart will go on”... take a listen…”_

Harry looked over at the radio as the first few notes of the song sounded, the fluttering and comforting sound of the flute filling the tent as he looked back at Draco and held out a hand. Draco looked back at him with unshed tears as he slowly took the outstretched hand and brought himself closer to Harry, their bodies and foreheads touching as he slipped an arm around the smaller boy’s waist.

 _Every night in my dreams_ _  
_ _I see you, I feel you_  
_That is how I know you go on_

Harry looked up at Draco, his eyes sparkled with tears as he leaned forward to capture the taller boy in a deep searing kiss, his other arm wrapped tightly against Draco’s back as he pulled him closer to him.

 _Far across the distance_ _  
_ _And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

Harry pulled away and smiled at him. Draco smiled back tearily with a soft chuckle as they started to dance to the rhythm of the song.

 _Near, far, wherever you are_ _  
_ _I believe that the heart does go on_

They waltzed in perfect time, Harry’s footsteps following Draco’s automatically.

 _Once more you open the door_ _  
_ _And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

They moved in a series of steps and delicate spins, each partner in time with the other,

 _Love can touch us one time_ _  
_ _And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

It was as though they had been dancing together for years, not minutes, and once again, Harry was struck by how comfortable and relaxed he felt in Draco’s arms.

 _Love was when I loved you_ _  
_ _One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

Harry looked up at Draco, his grey eyes reflecting back at his green emerald ones as he couldn’t help but pull rest his head on the taller boy’s chest, listening to his quiet heartbeat.

 _Near, far, wherever you are_  
 _I believe that the heart does go on_  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

As the music reached a crescendo, Draco lifted Harry so he floated at his side, and then swept him into a thrilling dip.

 _You're here, there's nothing I fear_ _  
_ _And I know that my heart will go on_ _  
_ _We'll stay forever this way_ _  
_ _You are safe in my heart and_  
_My heart will go on and on_

When the music finally came to an end and the tent once again fell into silence, Harry felt a strange tug of sadness that it was over.

As if sensing this, Draco did not release his hold on Harry’s hand. Instead, he led him out of the tent, into the quiet night, listening to the river flowing beside them. A companionable silence fell over the pair as they both stared up at the stars. Harry felt as through Draco’s arms were still wrapped around him, the warmth from his embrace somehow still filled his whole body.

“I haven’t danced in years.” Draco said, breaking the silence. “I’d almost forgotten the feeling.”

He dragged his eyes from the stars and looked at Harry, his gaze full of warmth. An image of Narcissa suddenly flashed through Draco’s mind as he sighed sadly.

“My mother taught me to dance.” Draco chuckled sadly. “Our house was always filled with music.”

“You must miss her.” Harry said, the time of Draco’s voice was not lost on him.

Draco nodded. “Very much.”

Seeing the tears rise in Draco’s eyes, Harry felt his heart tighten. He hated seeing Draco in pain. He knew that pain, he knew it better than anyone else, what Voldemort did to their families was cruel. It was unfair, to the both of them.

“Draco?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been thinking. I — I want to go to Godric’s Hollow.”

Draco looked up at him, a gleaming look in his eyes as he smiled sadly at him with a sigh.

“Yes,” he said. “Yes, I’ve been wondering that too. I really think we’ll have to.”

“Did you hear me right?” he asked.

“Of course I did. You want to go to Godric’s Hollow. I agree. I think we should.” Draco said softly, “Granger mentioned to me that the sword of Gryffindor might be hidden there as well, it is Godric Gryffindor’s birthplace.”

“Really? Gryffindor came from Godric’s Hollow?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Oh if your looks matched your wits.”

“Erm,” he said, smiling for what felt like the first time in months: The muscles in his face felt oddly stiff.

“Well, as the village is named after him I’d have thought you might actually have made the connection using that thick brain of yours,” said Draco. He sounded much more like his old self than he had done of late.

“Oh yeah…” Harry did not want to admit that he had not been thinking about the sword at all when he suggested they go to Godric’s Hollow. For him, the lore of the village lay in his parents’ graves, the house where he had narrowly escaped death.

Draco looked over at him, and as if reading his mind, he scooted closer to sit next to him as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

“You weren’t suggesting to go to Godric’s Hollow to find the sword, were you?” He smiled at him.

Harry looked up at him in embarrassment and looked away with a blush.

“...No.”

He heard Draco sigh. “You want to see them, do you? Your parents.”

“...yes.”

He felt Draco’s arms pull him closer as he felt a warm pair of lips softly and gently kissing him on the temple, a hand pulling his head close to Draco’s chest as it played with his hair.

“Okay.” He heard Draco say. “Let’s go see your parents.”

For the first time since he had discovered that the sword in Gringotts was a fake, he felt excited. He was about to go home, about to return to the place where he had had a family. It was in Godric’s Hollow that, but for Voldemort, he would have grown up and spent every school holiday. He could have invited friends to his house… He might even have had brothers and sisters… It would have been his mother who had made his seventeenth birthday cake. The life he had lost had hardly ever seemed so real to him as at this moment, when he knew he was about to see the place where it had been taken from him.

After Draco had gone to sleep beside him that night, Harry quietly extracted his rucksack from Hermione’s beaded bag, and from inside it, the photograph album Hagrid had given him so long ago. For the first time in months, he perused the old pictures of his parents, smiling and waving up at him from the images, which were all he had left of them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Back with another short chapter. I know I said I was going to write about them in Godric’s Hollow this chapter but I suddenly just thought ‘what if instead of Hermione and Harry’s dance, we get a Drarry version of the dance?’ So I decided to add it! And also, I felt that this chapter was a bit too short to be on its own so I decided to combine it with the other chapter before, since that one was short as well!
> 
> Hope you all liked thus chapter and be sure to leave a comment of what you think below! :)


	39. Godric’s Hollow

**2 years ago. December 1997. Godric’s Hollow.**

Heart beating in his throat, Harry opened his eyes. Draco and he were standing hand in hand in a snowy lane under a dark blue sky, in which the night’s first stars were already glimmering feebly. Cottages stood on either side of the narrow road, Christmas decorations twinkling in their windows. A short way ahead of them, a glow of golden streetlights indicated the centre of the village.

“I still think we should’ve used the polyjuice potion Granger left for us. ” Draco whispered from beside him, his hood on so that people won’t recognise him.

Harry did not want to enter the village like a pantomime horse, trying to keep themselves concealed while magically covering their traces.

“No… this is where I was born. I’m not returning as someone else,” said Harry, and when Draco looked frightened, “Don’t worry. There’s no one around.”

They made their way forward unhampered, the icy air stinging their faces as they passed more cottages. Anyone of them might have been the one in which James and Lily had once lived or where Bathilda lived now. Harry gazed at the front doors, their snow-burdened roofs, and their front porches, wondering whether he remembered any of them, knowing deep inside that it was impossible, that he had been little more than a year old when he had left this place forever. He was not even sure whether he would be able to see the cottage at all; he did not know what happened when the subjects of a Fidelius Charm died. Then the little lane along which they were walking curved to the left and the heart of the village, a small square, was revealed to them.

Strung all around with coloured lights, there was what looked like a war memorial in the middle, partly obscured by a windblown Christmas tree. There were several shops, a post office, a pub, and a little church whose stained-glass windows were glowing jewel-bright across the square. The snow here had become impacted: It was hard and slippery where people had trodden on it all day. Villagers were crisscrossing in front of them, their figures briefly illuminated by streetlamps. They heard a snatch of laughter and pop music as the pub door opened and closed. Harry and Draco kept their head down and arms linked together to stay hidden.

“Harry, I think it’s Christmas Eve!” said Draco. “...listen.”

Then they heard the ringing of a bell as the clock struck twelve, a carol could be heard starting up inside the little church. Harry had lost track of the date; they had not seen a newspaper for weeks. He simply smiled timidly at Draco and nodded back.

Slowly, he let out a soft sigh, turning his gaze towards the small graveyard beside the church and letting himself exhale deeply, the cold air turning his intakes and outtakes of breath into a cold steam-like mist.

“Do you think they’ll be in there, Draco?” said Harry, his eyes upon the graveyard beside the church. “My mum and dad.”

Draco turned to look at him, seeing Harry’s tears start to form made his heart ache. He slowly followed his gaze to look over at the graveyard, letting out a small sigh.

“Yeah.” Draco leaned closer to Harry and pressed his lips to his cheek for a soft kiss. “Yeah I think they would.”

Harry felt a thrill of something that was beyond excitement, more like fear. Now that he was so near, he wondered whether he wanted to see after all. Perhaps Draco knew how he was feeling, because he reached for his hand and took the lead for the first time, pulling him forward. Halfway across the square, however, he stopped dead.

“Harry, look!”

Draco was pointing at the war memorial. As they had passed it, it had transformed. Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother’s arms. Snow lay upon all their heads, like fluffy white caps.  
Harry drew closer, gazing up into his parents’ faces. He had never imagined that there would be a statue… How strange it was to see himself represented in stone, a happy baby without a scar on his forehead…

“C’mon,” said Harry, when he had looked his fill and tightening his hold on Draco’s hand, resting his head on his shoulder as they turned again toward the church. As they crossed the road, he glanced over his shoulder; the statue had turned back into the war memorial.  The singing grew louder as they approached the church. It made Harry’s throat constrict, it reminded him so forcefully of Hogwarts, of Peeves bellowing rude versions of carols from inside suits of armour, of the Great Hall’s twelve Christmas trees, of Dumbledore wearing a bonnet he had won in a cracker, of Ron in a hand-knitted sweater…

There was a kissing gate at the entrance to the graveyard. Draco pushed it open as quietly as possible and they edged through it. On either side of the slippery path to the church doors, the snow lay deep and untouched. They moved off through the snow, carving deep trenches behind them as they walked around the building, keeping to the shadows beneath the brilliant windows. Behind the church, row upon row of snowy tombstones protruded from a blanket of pale blue that was flecked with dazzling red, gold, and green wherever the reflections from the stained glass hit the snow.

“Can you help me look for them?” Harry looked up at Draco.

Looking at the raven-haired boy in front of him, looking so broken yet so hopeful at the same time made his heart break, he felt a tear drop from his eyes and fall down his cheek as he hastily wiped it away with his sleeve. He smiled back at Harry warmly before leaning forward and catching him in a soft kiss. He pulled away with a smile.

“Of course.”

Harry smiled back at him before they went into different directions to look for Lily and James’ gravestones.

They waded deeper and deeper into the graveyard, gouging dark tracks into the snow behind them, stopping to peer at the words on old headstones, every now and then squinting into the surrounding darkness to make absolutely sure that they were unaccompanied.

As Draco searched on, he stumbled upon a particular gravestone that was covered in a sheet of frost. Slowly and carefully, he dusted the top of the gravestone’s snow off, hoping it would reveal a name, but instead revealed an all too familiar symbol he had sworn he previously seen in Hermione’s book. A triangle, a circle and a line. He crouched loser as he swept the rest of the snow off of the gravestone, revealing a name.

“...Ignotus Peverell.” Draco raised an eyebrow, it sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite remember where it came from. He stood up and looked around the graveyard, hoping to find Harry. “Hey, Harry?”

He caught him standing in the corner of the graveyard, his gaze was focused on the grave he was standing in front of, and that was when Draco knew that he had found them. With a heavy sigh, he began walking over slowly.

The tombstone was made of white marble, and this made it easy to read, as it seemed to shine in the dark. Both boys did not need to kneel or even approach very close to it to make out the words engraved upon it.

 **JAMES POTTER** **  
** **BORN 27 MARCH 1960** **  
** **DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981** **  
** **LILY POTTER** **  
** **BORN 30 JANUARY 1960** **  
** **DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981**

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Harry read the words slowly, as though he would have only one chance to take in their meaning, and he read the last of them aloud.

“The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death’…” A horrible thought came to him, and with a kind of panic. “Isn’t that a Death Eater idea? Why is that there?”

“It doesn’t mean defeating death in the way the Death Eaters mean it, Harry,” said Draco, his voice gentle. “It means… you know… living beyond death. Living after death.”

But they were not living, thought Harry. They were gone. The empty words could not disguise the fact that his parents’ mouldering remains lay beneath snow and stone, indifferent, unknowing.

Slowly, his gaze travelled to the broken down house that lay from beside the church. Most of the cottage was still standing, though entirely covered in the dark ivy and snow, but the right side of the top floor had been blown apart; that, Harry was sure, was where the curse had backfired. He and Draco stood close together, gazing up at the wreck of what must once have been a cottage just like those that flanked it. Harry recognised it in an instant, from the pictures that Hagrid gave him… this was his home. 

“This is where they died, Draco...This is where he murdered them.” Harry bit his tongue, daring his tears not to fall. “They died to save me, they died because of me.”

He heard Draco sigh and felt him grasp his shoulders softly from behind. Draco leant over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before resting his head beside him on his shoulder, the both of them gazing at the old Potter house.

“It’s not your fault, Harry.” He said softly. “What happened that night—”

“— was because of me.” Harry interrupted him. “Voldemort was after me, and they sacrificed themselves for me. My mother… she died shielding me with herself… that’s what everyone told me anyways.”

He felt Draco’s hands travel down to his waist as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

“You don’t remember much of what happened that night, then?” Draco spoke in a whisper. “... you were so young when it happened.”

At that moment, Harry felt his scar burn as he pushed Draco away and clenched it in pain, he heard a woman screaming in the distance as the pain slowly faded away, his grip slowly loosened on his scar. Draco stood not far away, looking intently at him with a small frown.

“You _do_ remember.”

“Remember what?” Harry laughed bitterly. “It’s just a stupid nightmare.”

“Nightmare… or memory?”

Harry didn’t reply. He was gazing at his parents’ tombstone once again, but his mind was somewhere else. A flash of bright memory clouded his vision as he suddenly heard laughter and voices he had recognised as his parents. It was like it happened yesterday. Lily Potter and James Potter were sat right there in front of him, in the snow, playing along with a smaller version of Harry himself. That memory was the first Christmas he had ever spent with his parents… and also the last.

“My parents told me Godric’s Hollow used to be a thriving village… until the tragedy.” Draco spoke from beside him. “Trewanley foretold that someone would stand in You-Know-Who’s way… a boy who was born at the end of July.”

Harry looked over at Draco with unshed tears.

“But Harry…” Draco sighed. “There was no way anyone could have foretold what happened next.”

Another flash of memory clouded Harry’s vision as his scar started to hurt, he heard a baby’s cry and a father shout as if he was literally experiencing it all over again. The crying became louder and louder as Harry recognised it as his own cries when he was a baby. His father’s voice echoed and boomed through his mind.

_“Take our son and run away!”_

There was another flash, and Lily was standing in front of him, a blast of green magic clouded his vision as he fought it and suppressed it, clenching his forehead and panting.

He felt Draco’s hand in his as he slowly opened his eyes and looked over at him with his tears at the brink of falling.

“Stop fighting.” Draco shook his head at him and squeezed his hand tighter. “Let it flow.”

Harry looked away from him and back at his parent’s grave. He closed his eyes once again and exhaled, letting the memories from that night cloud through his mind, but this time, he made no move to fight it back.

It was as if he had transported back in time again to that fateful night. All was happening in slow motion. He remembered being in his mother’s arms. Her panicked breathing slowly slowed down as she set him down on the baby cot again.

Harry’s eyes flew open. He let out a soft gasp.

The image in his mind was as clear as if it happened mere minutes ago. His mother’s long straight hair, her emerald green eyes filled with tears looking back at him, the image embedded into his mind. Harry could hear himself crying as a baby as Lily too was crying with tears when she reached forward and kissed him softly on the forehead before pulling away and looking at him with a tearful smile.

_“Harry you are so loved, so loved.”_

Lily reached forward and swept away a lock of Harry’s hair.

_“Harry, mama loves you. Dada loves you.”_

Lily smiled at him one last time.

_“Harry, be safe, be strong.”_

There was another flash before a loud voice and a woman’s scream echoed his mind.

_“Avada Kedarva!”_

All Harry remembered after that was the sound of his own crying… and nobody was there to hear it.

He breathed out shakily as the memory slowly faded away to the back of his mind as Harry felt himself unable to fight back any longer. The tears came before he could stop them, boiling hot then instantly freezing on his face, and what was the point in wiping them off or pretending? He let them fall, his lips pressed hard together, looking down at the thick snow hiding from his eyes the place where the last of Lily and James lay, bones now, surely, or dust, not knowing or caring that their living son stood so near, his heart still beating, alive because of their sacrifice and close to wishing, at this moment, that he was sleeping under the snow with them.

Draco had taken his hand again and was gripping it tightly. Slowly, the taller boy pulled him into an embrace. He could not look at him, but returned the pressure, now taking deep, sharp gulps of the night air, trying to steady himself, trying to regain control. Draco stroked his back tentatively as he whispered soothing words into Harry’s ear.

He should have brought something to give to them, and he had not thought of it, and every plant in the graveyard was leafless and frozen. But Draco raised his wand, moved it in a circle through the air, and a wreath of white Christmas roses blossomed before them. Harry caught it and laid it on his parents’ grave.

As he stood up again, he pulled on his sleeve and wiped his tears away, letting out a sob, taking breaths to stop himself from crying. Draco’s arm found his waist again as he pulled him closer. Harry put his arms around Draco once again as the taller boy returned the embrace, both gazing at the tombstone.  

“Your story may not have such a happy beginning, Harry. But that does not make you who you are.” Draco said softly into his hair. “It is the rest of you— who you choose to be.”

Draco felt him relax under his embrace as Harry shifted so that Draco’s arms were around him and that they were both facing the tombstone, Harry let his head fall back onto Draco shoulder and a tear slipped from his eyes, his gaze still on his parents’ names engraved on the grave. His voice came out barely above a whisper.

“Merry Christmas, Draco.”

Draco looked at the boy and bit his lip, tears started to fall from his eyes as well as he choked back a sob and smiled warmly at him. He tightened his arms around him and clasped Harry’s hands. He brought them to his lips and pressed a soft chaste kiss to his knuckles before setting them down again and rubbing it with his thumb.

“Merry Christmas, Harry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What did you think? Lots of heavy hurt and comfort here with a slightly PTSD Harry. What did you think of him finally coming to terms with his parents’ deaths? Do you think Harry got over it now? 
> 
> Anyways, What did you guys think of this chapter? More drarry coming your way! Let me know in the comments below! :)


	40. Destinies Change

**2 years ago. December 1997. Malfoy Manor.**

The large oak black doors to the Manor open with an audible bang as Luna was dragged across the stone cold marble floor. Her arms were still harshly grabbed on by two masked Death Eaters as they passed the Manor lobby through the drawing room… towards the dungeon where she would be locked up.

Slowly as they entered the drawing room, her tired gaze travelled towards a death eater holding a sharp knife as she interrogated the goblin in front of her sitting down on the chair with restraints surrounding him. The female death eater had long, thick shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw. She was screaming something inaudible to the goblin as she slashed another wound to the goblin’s cheek with her blade, a trail of blood trickled down.

“Bellatrix.” One of the death eaters holding onto Luna spoke timidly.

The woman whipped her head around and faced them with wide angry eyes, before her gaze travelled to Luna and their eyes met. Surprisingly, Luna’s eyes did not show fear or waver in the slightest. There was hope in her eyes. Bellatrix cackled evilly at Luna and made a sound of disgust.

“Stupid girl.” She laughed. “Whatever are you hoping for? That someone would come to save you?”

“I do have hope.” Luna smiled back at her confidently. “I know that Harry will. The Nargles told me.”

The three Death Eaters bellowed with laughter.

“She’s even loonier than I thought.” One of them roared with laughter before turning to look at Bellatrix again. “What should we do with her now?”

Bellatrix eyed Luna up and down with disgust before taking her harshly by the arm and turned to face the other two Death Eaters.

“I’ll take her to The Dark Lord myself.” She said. “I think our little friend here…” She gestured to the goblin. “...needs a bit more questioning, don't you think, boys?”

The two death eaters laughed before cracking their knuckles and drawing their wands. Luna could not see what had happened next, because in the next instant, Bellatrix had dragged her out of the room and down into the dungeons.

…

“It would be wise to kill me.”

Ravenna’s cold voice echoed the dark dungeon walls as Voldemort held his wand to her throat and pressed harder, smiling darkly at her words. She was stuck to the wall in magical restraints bound by Voldemort, ensuring that she would not fight back during the interrogation.

“Do not mistake the fact that I have allowed you to live for compassion, my _dear_ Ravenna .” He smiled darkly at them. “You have failed me for the last time…”  

“There is a purpose for everything in the world…” Ravenna simply retorted. “...and a way to destroy it.”

“Tsk. Tsk.” The Dark Lord laughed and shook his head. “I see you remember your lessons.”

Slowly, Voldemort stepped back then pointed his wand at her and muttered softly.

“ _Crucio_.”

Ravenna doubled over in pain as she screamed, the screams emitted from her surrounded the Malfoy Manor dungeon as he roared darkly with laughter. Although the torture was nothing new to Ravenna, the pain searing through her body could only multiply each time another Cruciatus Curse was struck.

The sound of heels hitting the floor alerted Voldemort as he lowered his wand and the pain slowly started to fade from Ravenna’s body. He turned to the source of the noise to find Bellatrix waiting by the dungeon gate, holding a small blonde teenage girl harshly by the arm before throwing her in the dungeon in the corner with Ollivander, who was shaking profusely in fear. Luna stumbled to the floor as Bellatrix pushed her inside and let out a soft sound of pain… but she still had hope, hope that Harry and his friends would come eventually and save her. Ollivander rushed forward to help her stand up as Luna looked at the familiar face and smiled.

“Hello, Mr Ollivander.” She said happily.

“QUIET.” Bellatrix bellowed from next to Luna as she gritted her teeth angrily at her before turning to face the Dark Lord once again.

“My Lord.” She smiled at him. “The girl is here, as requested.”

“Ahh, yes.” The Dark Lord turned to face Luna and she backed further away from him in fear. Voldemort turned his gaze back to Bellatrix.

“Bella, _my love._ ” He waved his hand for her to come stand by him. She obliged without hesitation and smirked darkly at Ravenna, who was gazing angrily at Bellatrix.

“ _Bellatrix_ … my _replacement_ ...” Ravenna said the name with distaste but she wore a smug smirk nonetheless and turned to face Voldemort. “...I expected _more_...”

Bellatrix let out a yell of anger before striking her with another Cruciatus Curse as Ravenna howled in pain once again. Bellatrix cackled in laughter, increasing the pain even more until Voldemort spoke from beside her.

“That is enough, Bella.” His voice was surprisingly soft.

Bellatrix stopped her movement and removed the spell hastily before Voldemort turned to the corner of the room and pointed at Ollivander.

“The old man.” Voldemort spoke coldly in a commanding tone. “Take him upstairs.”

Ollivander backed away with fear as Bellatrix approached him with a crazy glint in her eyes. He pleaded for mercy but the female death eater paid no attention as she dragged the old man up the cold stone stairs of Malfoy Manor, up to the drawing room.

Voldemort followed them from behind as he stopped by the stairs to close and lock the dungeon gates. With a wave of his wand, Ravenna’s restraints deactivated as she fell to the floor in pain and looked up to the Dark Lord.

“Why are you still keeping me alive?” Ravenna panted as she gasped for breath. She smirked darkly at him. “Aren’t you afraid I’ll fight back?”

“Oh my dear you have so much to learn…” The Dark Lord simply said coldly. “And besides… there are some things _far_ more frightening than death.”

Slowly, the Dark Lord turned away from her and up the stairs, letting out a cold, hollow, evil laugh as it surrounded the dungeon walls, echoing back and forth. Ravenna slowly stood as she cluntched the pillar near her to sustain her balance.

“Hello?” came Luna’s curious voice as Ravenna turned her attention to the Ravenclaw. Her eyes widened.

“An outsider…” Ravenna whispered to herself quietly and stepped closer.

Luna, not knowing who she was, backed away slowly.

“Please. Don’t hurt me.” She spoke in a small voice. “I mean you no harm.”

Ravenna stopped in her tracks and sighed. “Forgive me… it’s just… I’ve been stuck here for so long it’s been months since I’d last seen anyone from the outside world.”

“You’re stuck here?” Luna peered her head out from the shadows.

“Not by choice.” Ravenna chuckled. “I was captured and left to rot…”

“I’m sorry.” Luna looked at her with a frown.

“Why are you here?” Ravenna inquired the other girl, curious as to why she had not been killed by the Dark Lord yet.

“To stop my father from producing more provocative articles.” She smiled shyly. “He writes for _The Quibbler_ , you see.”

Ravenna simply nodded. Unsure of what to say. After all, small talk was never her strong suit. But she needed all the help she could get if she were to break out of here. And this girl might just prove to be enough…

“I wonder how Ginny and Neville are doing…” Luna spoke aloud as she looked around, she almost sounded scared, as if she was a wounded animal. “It’s rather strange… there aren’t many Nargles here…”

Ravenna looked over at her, her dreamy expression twitched slightly and that gave away what she was probably thinking. “You worry about your friends.”

Luna turned to her, her smile did not waver.

“They need my help.” She stated. “And Harry’s help.”

“Yes. And with good reason…” Ravenna nodded to herself with a laugh. “The Dark Lord and the death eaters are powerful.”

Judging by her tone, Luna had caught onto something, it was as if this lady had known the Dark Lord personally. The way she had addressed was with a tone etched with long history and heavy burden along with the weight of sorrow and anger. Luna frowned at her.

“You know the Dark Lord?”

“He is my enemy…” Ravenna replied. “All Death Eaters and the Dark Lord are my enemies.”

“Were you a part of the Order?” Luna tilted her head to one side curiously.

Ravenna’s head snapped up to look at her as she looked away in shame.

“No...no…” she shook her head and backed away.

“You were a death eater.” Luna looked at her and Ravenna was taken aback. How did this girl know?! A mere child! However, Luna’s face held no sneer or frown of disgust. Instead she s,imply smiled back at Ravenna, and she was amazed at how much kindness the girl has. “The Nargles told. You were the Dark Lord’s right hand.”

The mention of the Dark Lord made Ravenna’s frown deepen as she clenched her fists and anger started bubbling inside her, wanting to be let out. _The Dark Lord’s right hand…_ She laughed coldly at the thought before her face turned stone cold again.

“The Dark Lord…” she laughed bitterly again.  “The Dark Lord… took everything from me.” Ravenna held back the angry tears that stung at the back of her eyes as she gritted her teeth. “He ripped me from my mother’s arms, murdered my daughter, used me as a weapon… then cast me aside… _abandoned_ me…” Her voice softened as she let out a sad sigh. “once I had _power_ ...now I have _nothing_ … _nothing_...”

“I’m sorry.” Luma spoke from beside her now. “I can tell you’ve been through a lot, there’s a lot of Wrackspurts around you.”

“A lot of what?” Ravenna blinked. This girl was even loonier than she thought.

“Wrackspurts.” She said with a smile. “They make your head go dizzy.”

Despite her apparent madness, Ravenna spotted a bit of her childhood self in the girl in front of her. Before the war, before the madness, before Voldemort had brainwashed her into becoming his student and right hand…

“You’re a Ravenclaw, aren’t you?” Ravenna spoke softly.

“Yes.” Luna beamed. “And so are you. The Nargles told me.”

 _Nargles._ _Of course_. Ravenna thought to herself, but simply nodded in reply to the girl.

“What’s your name, young girl?” Ravenna spoke surprisingly softly.

“Luna.” She beamed at her. “Luna Lovegood.”

“Well Luna,” she smiled genuinely. “My name is Ravenna. Ravenna Nightingale.” For the first time, Ravenna had found herself realising how much she had missed this other side of herself she would never show to the Dark Lord or his followers. And although she was trapped a dungeon below Malfoy Manor, she couldn’t help but think… oh, how blissful it was to be finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I'm back with another short chapter. In this chapter I’ve decided to do opsomething different and give Ravenna some character development and her starting road towards the light side. What did you guys think of her interaction with Luna and Bellatrix? Why do you guys think Voldemort is still keeping her alive? 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought in the comments below! :)


	41. Bathilda’s Secret

**2 years ago. December 1997. Godric’s Hollow.**

"Harry, there’s someone watching us… by the church." 

They stood quite still, holding on to each other, gazing at the dense black boundary of the graveyard. Harry could not see anything. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes ,I’m sure. I swear I did…" He sounded arrogantly sure as he broke from him to free his wand arm. Then they heard a rustle and saw a little eddy of dislodged snow in the bush to which Draco had pointed. Ghosts could not move snow. 

"It's a cat," said Harry, after a second or two, "or a bird. If it was a Death Eater we'd be dead by now. But let's get out of here, and we can put the Cloak back on." 

They glanced back repeatedly as they made their way out of the graveyard. Harry, who did not feel as sanguine as he had pretended when reassuring Draco, was glad to reach the gate and the slippery pavement. They pulled the Invisibility Cloak back over themselves. The pub was fuller than before. Many voices inside it were now singing the carol that they had heard as they approached the church. For a moment, Harry considered suggesting they take refuge inside it, but before he could say anything Draco murmured, "Let's go this way," and pulled him down the dark street leading out of the village in the opposite direction from which they had entered.

Harry could make out the point where the cottages ended and the lane turned into open country again. They walked as quickly as they dared, past more windows sparkling with multicoloured lights, the outlines of Christmas trees dark through the curtains. 

"How are we going to find Bathilda's house?" asked Draco, who was shivering a little and kept glancing back over his shoulder. "Harry? What do you think?"

He tugged at this arm, but Harry was not paying attention. He was looking toward the dark mass that stood at the very end of this row of houses. Next moment he sped up, dragging Draco along with him, he slipped a little on the ice. 

"Harry -" 

"Look… Look at it, Draco…" 

"What is it… oh!" He could see it; the Fidelius Charm must have died with James and Lily. The hedge had grown wild in the sixteen years since Hagrid had taken Harry from the rubble that lay scattered amongst the waist-high grass. Most of the cottage was still standing, though entirely covered in the dark ivy and snow, but the right side of the top floor had been blown apart; that, Harry was sure, was where the curse had backfired. He and Draco stood at the gate, gazing up at the wreck of what must once have been a cottage just like those that flanked it. Slowly, Harry exhaled a long sigh and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder, his hand intertwining with Draco’s as he squeezed back. 

"I wonder why nobody's ever rebuilt it?" whispered Draco. 

"Maybe you can't rebuild it?" Harry replied. "Maybe it's like the injuries from Dark Magic and you can't repair the damage?" 

He slipped a hand from beneath the Cloak and grasped the snowy and thickly rusted gate, not wishing to open it, but simply so he'd some part of the house. 

"Harry be careful, you might get-" Harry’s touch on the gate seemed to have done it.

A sign had risen out of the ground in front of them, up through the tangles of nettles and weeds, like some bizarre, fast-growing flower, and in golden letters upon the wood it said: 

**On this spot, on this night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry James Potter, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse.**

This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family. And all around these neatly lettered words, scribbles had been added by other witches and wizards who had come to see the place where the Boy Who Lived had escaped. Some had merely signed their names in Everlasting Ink; others had carved their initials into the wood, still others had left messages. The most recent of these, shining brightly over sixteen years' worth of magical graffiti, all said similar things.  _ Good luck, Harry, wherever you are. If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you! Long live Harry Potter. _

"Couldn’t they have written it somewhere else? It’s all over the sign!" said Draco, indignant as he rolled his eyes. 

But Harry beamed at him and chuckled, kissing him softly on the cheek. "I think it’s brilliant. I'm glad they did. I…" He broke off. 

A heavily muffled figure was hobbling up the lane toward them, silhouetted by the bright lights in the distant square. Harry thought, though it was hard to judge, that the figure was a woman. She was moving slowly, possibly frightened of slipping on the snowy ground. Her stoop, her stoutness, her shuffling gait all gave an impression of extreme age. They watched in silence as she drew nearer. Harry was waiting to see whether she would turn into any of the cottages she was passing, but he knew instinctively that she would not. At last she came to a halt a few yards from them and simply stood there in the middle of the frozen road, facing them. He did not need Draco's squeeze to his hand. There was next to no chance that this woman was a Muggle: She was standing there gazing at a house that ought to have been completely invisible to her, if she was not a witch. Even assuming that she was a witch, however, it was odd behaviour to come out on a night this cold, simply to look at an old ruin. By all the rules of normal magic, meanwhile, she ought not to be able to see Draco and him at all. Nevertheless, Harry had the strangest feeling that she knew that they were there, and also who they were. Just as he had reached this uneasy conclusion, she raised a gloved hand and beckoned. Draco moved closer to him under the Cloak, he squeezed Harry’s hand again and his breath hitched. 

"How does she know?" He shook his head. The woman beckoned again, more vigorously. 

Harry could think of many reasons not to obey the summons, and yet his suspicions about her identity were growing stronger every moment that they stood facing each other in the deserted street. Was it possible that she had been waiting for them all these long months? That Dumbledore had told her to wait, and that Harry would come in the end? Was it not likely that it was she who had moved in the shadows in the graveyard and had followed them to this spot? Even her ability to sense them suggested some Dumbledore-ish power that he had never encountered before. 

Finally, Harry spoke, causing Draco to let out a small unexpected gasp as he squeezed Harry’s hand tighter. "Are you Bathilda?" 

The muffled figure nodded and beckoned again. Beneath the Cloak Harry and Draco looked at each other. Harry raised his eyebrows; Draco gave a tiny, nervous nod. They stepped toward the woman and, at once, she turned and hobbled off back the way they had come. Leading them past several houses, she turned in at a gate. They followed her up the front path through a garden nearly as overgrown as the one they had just left. She fumbled for a moment with a key at the front door, then opened it and stepped back to let them pass. She smelled bad, or perhaps it was her house; Harry wrinkled his nose as they sidled past her and pulled off the Cloak. Now that he was beside her, he realized how tiny she was; bowed down with age, she came barely level with his chest. She closed the door behind them, her knuckles blue and mottled against the peeling paint, then turned and peered into Harry's face. Her eyes were thick with cataracts and sunken into folds of transparent skin, and her whole face was dotted with broken veins and liver spots. The odour of old age, of dust, of unwashed clothes and stale food intensified as she unwound a moth-eaten black shawl, revealing a head of scant white hair through which the scalp showed clearly. 

"Bathilda?" Harry repeated. She nodded again. Harry became aware of the locket against his skin; the thing inside it that sometimes ticked or beat had woken; he could feel it pulsing through the cold gold.  _ Did it know, could it sense, that the thing that would destroy it was near? _ Bathilda shuffled past them, pushing Draco aside as though she had not seen him, and vanished into what seemed to be a sitting room.

"Harry, I’ve got a bad feeling about this." breathed Draco. 

"Look at the size of her, I think we could overpower her if we had to," said Harry.

"Come!" called Bathilda from the next room. Draco jumped and clutched Harry's arm tighter and reached for his wand as he stepped in front of Harry, as if protecting him.

"It's okay," said Harry reassuringly, shushing him up with a gentle squeeze of his hand and a soft kiss on his cheek, and he led the way into the sitting room. Bathilda was tottering around the place lighting candles, but it was still very dark, not to mention extremely dirty. 

Thick dust crunched beneath their feet, and Harry's nose detected, underneath the dank and mildewed smell, something worse, like meat gone bad. He wondered when was the last time anyone had been inside Bathilda's house to check whether she was coping. She seemed to have forgotten that she could do magic, too, for she lit the candles clumsily by hand, her trailing lace cuff in constant danger of catching fire.

"Here. Let me do that," offered Harry, and he took the matches from her. She stood watching him as he finished lighting the candle stubs that stood on saucers around the room, perched precariously on stacks of books and on side tables crammed with cracked and moldy cups. The last surface on which Harry spotted a candle was a bow-fronted chest of drawers on which there stood a large number of photographs. When the flame danced into life, its reflection wavered on their dusty glass and silver. He saw a few tiny movements from the pictures. 

Then the sight of a photograph near the back of the collection caught his eye, and he snatched it up. It was the golden-haired, merry-faced thief, the young man who had perched on Gregorovitch’s windowsill, smiling lazily up at Harry out of the silver frame. And it came to Harry instantly where he had seen the boy before: in The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, arm in arm with the teenage Dumbledore, and that must be where all the missing photographs were: in Rita's book.

"Mrs. - Miss - Bagshot?" he said, and his voice shook slightly. "Who is this man?" 

Bathilda looked up at his voice, and the Horcrux beat faster upon his chest. Bathilda merely looked vague. Harry felt an awful frustration. How had Rita Skeeter unlocked Bathilda's memories? 

"Who is this man?" he repeated loudly.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" asked Draco. 

"This picture. Draco, it's the thief, the thief who stole from Gregorovitch! Please!" he said to Bathilda. "Who is this?" But she only stared at him. 

"Why did you ask us to come with you, Mrs. - Miss - Bagshot?" asked Draco, raising his own voice and putting on that infamous Malfoy mask his father always wore. "Is there something you wanted to tell us?" Giving no sign that she had heard Draco, Bathilda now shuffled a few steps closer to Harry. 

With a little jerk of her head ,she looked back into the hall. 

"You want us to leave?" he asked. She repeated the gesture, this time pointing firstly at him, then at herself, then at the ceiling. 

"Oh, right… Draco, I think she wants me to go upstairs with her." 

"All right," said Draco, he sounded unsure. "let's go." But when Draco moved, Bathilda shook her head with surprising vigour, once more pointing first at Harry, then to herself. 

"She wants me to go with her, alone." 

"What? Why?" asked Draco, and his voice rang out deadly calm but it was sharp and clear in the candlelit room, the old lady shook her head a little at the loud noise.

"Maybe Dumbledore told her to give the sword to me, and only to me?" 

"Are you absolutely certain she knows who you are?"

"Yes," said Harry, looking down into the milky eyes fixed upon his own. "I think she does." 

"...I don’t trust her." Draco gulped.

Harry stepped closer to him and whispered quietly in his ear while taking his hand in his and rubbing gentle circles around the back of his palm, soothing him.

“Draco. I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Draco hesitated before letting out a sigh and nodded at hi,.

"Lead the way," Harry turned back to Bathilda. She seemed to understand, because she shuffled around him toward the door. Harry glanced back at Draco with a reassuring smile, but he was not sure he had seen it; he stood hugging herself in the midst of the candlelit squalor, looking toward the bookcase. 

As Harry walked out of the room, unseen by both Draco and Bathilda, he slipped the silver-framed photograph of the unknown thief inside his jacket. The stairs were steep and narrow; Harry was half tempted to place his hands on stout Bathilda's backside to ensure that she did not topple over backward on top of him, which seemed only too likely. Slowly, wheezing a little, she climbed to the upper landing, turned immediately right, and led him into a low-ceilinged bedroom. It was pitch-black and smelled horrible: Harry had just made out a chamber pot protruding from under the bed before Bathilda closed the door and even that was swallowed by the darkness. 

" _ Lumos _ ," said Harry, and his wand ignited. He gave a start: Bathilda had moved close to him in those few seconds of darkness, and he had not heard her approach. 

" _ You are Potter _ ?" she whispered. 

" _ Yes, I am. _ " She nodded slowly, solemnly.Harry felt the Horcrux beating fast, faster than his own heart; It was an unpleasant, agitating sensation. Then Bathilda closed her eyes and several things happened at once: Harry's scar prickled painfully; the Horcrux twitched so that the front of his sweater actually moved; the dark, fetid room dissolved momentarily. He felt a leap of joy and spoke in a high, cold voice: Hold him! Harry swayed where he stood: The dark, foul-smelling room seemed to close around him again; he did not know what had just happened.

"Over here," Bathilda suddenly whispered, pointing to the corner. 

And in the instant that he looked away, his eyes taking the tangled mess for a sword hilt, a ruby, she moved weirdly: He saw it out of the corner of his eye; panic made him turn and horror paralyzed him as he saw the old body collapsing and the great snake pouring from the place where her neck had been. The snake struck as he raised his wand: The force of the bite to his forearm sent the wand spinning up toward the ceiling; its light swung dizzyingly around the room and was extinguished; Then a powerful blow from the tail to his midriff knocked the breath out of him: He fell backward onto the dressing table, into the mound of filthy clothing - He rolled sideways, narrowly avoiding the snake's tail, which thrashed down upon the table where he had been a second earlier. Fragments of the glass surface rained upon him as he hit the floor. 

From below he heard Draco call, "Harry!" 

He could not get enough breath into his lungs to call back: Then a heavy smooth mass smashed him to the floor and he felt it slide over him, powerful, muscular - " _ No _ !" he gasped, pinned to the floor.

" _ Accio _ …  _ Accio Wand _ …" But nothing happened and he needed his hands to try to force the snake from him as it coiled itself around his torso, squeezing the air from him, pressing the Horcrux hard into his chest, a circle of ice that throbbed with life, inches from his own frantic heart, and his brain was flooding with cold, white light, all thought obliterated, his own breath drowned, distant footsteps, everything going… 

A metal heart was banging outside his chest, and now he was flying, flying with triumph in his heart, without need of broomstick or thestral… He was abruptly awake in the sour-smelling darkness; Nagini had released him. He scrambled up and saw the snake outlined against the landing light: It struck, and Draco dived aside with a cry; his deflected curse hit the curtained window, which shattered. Frozen air filled the room as Harry ducked to avoid another shower of broken glass and his foot slipped on a pencil-like something - his wand - He bent and snatched it up, but now the room was full of the snake, its tail thrashing;

Draco was nowhere to be seen and for a moment Harry thought the worst, but then there was a loud bang and a flash of red light, and the snake flew into the air, smacking Harry hard in the face as it went, coil after heavy coil rising up to the ceiling. Harry raised his wand, but as he did so, his scar seared more painfully, more powerfully than it had done in years. 

"He's coming! Draco, he's coming!" As he yelled the snake fell, hissing wildly. Everything was chaos: It smashed shelves from the wall, and splintered china flew everywhere as Harry jumped over the bed and seized the dark shape he knew to be Draco - He shouted with pain as Harry pulled him back across the bed: The snake reared again, but Harry knew that worse than the snake was coming, was perhaps already at the gate, his head was going to split open with the pain from his scar - The snake lunged as he took a running leap, dragging Draco with him; as it struck, Draco shouted with a cry, " _ Confringo _ !" and his spell flew around the room, exploding the wardrobe mirror and ricocheting back at them, bouncing from floor to ceiling; Harry felt the heat of it sear the back of his hand. 

Glass cut his cheek as, pulling Draco with him, he leapt from bed to broken dressing table and then straight out of the smashed window into nothingness…

...

"Harry, it’s okay, I’m here, wake up, wake up!" 

He opened his eyes and Draco’s pale worried face came into view. 

"Harry," Draco whispered. "Do you feel all - all right?" 

"I don’t know," he confessed, rubbing his head. He was in the tent, lying on one of the lower bunks beneath a heap of blankets. He could tell that it was almost dawn by the stillness and quality of the cold, flat light beyond the canvas ceiling. He was drenched in sweat; he could feel it on the sheets and blankets. 

"We got away."

"Yes," said Draco. "I had to carry you to your bunk. You've been quite… Well… how best to describe it..." 

There were purple shadows under his brown eyes and he noticed a small sponge in his hand: He had been wiping his face. 

"You've been sick," He finished. "Quite sick." 

"How long ago did we leave?" 

"Hours ago. It's nearly morning." 

"And I've been… what, unconscious?" 

"Well, not exactly," said Draco uncomfortably. "You've been screaming and thrashing and… other things," he added in a tone that made Harry feel uneasy as he tucked a lock of stray hair behind Harry’s ear tentatively, Harry could tell that he had been worried.

"It seems that I couldn’t quite get the Horcrux off you," Draco said, and Harry knew he wanted to change the subject. "It was stuck, stuck to your chest. You've got a mark; apologies, Potter, but I had to use a Severing Charm to get it away. The snake hit you too, but I've cleaned the wound and put some dittany on it…"

He pulled the sweaty T-shirt he was wearing away from himself and looked down. There was a scarlet oval over his heart where the locket had burned him. He could also see the half healed puncture marks to his forearm. He looked up to see Draco staring back at his chest with his mouth slightly agape as he caught Harry’s eye and looked away with a blush on his cheeks.

"Where've you put the Horcrux?" Harry reached for Draco’s hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand.

"In Granger’s purple bag. I think we should keep it off for a while." Harry lay back on his pillows and looked into his pinched gray face. 

"We shouldn't have gone to Godric's Hollow. It's my fault, it's all my fault. Draco, I'm sorry." 

Draco sighed and shook his head before he laid down beside Harry and kissed him softly on the lips, before pulling him close to his chest and rubbing circles around his back.

"You have to stop blaming yourself, Harry. It's not your fault. I wanted to go too." 

Harry simply made a sound of agreement and nodded his head softly.

"Tell me what happened when the hag took you upstairs. Was the snake hiding somewhere or did it just come out and kill her and attack you?" 

"No." he said. "She was the snake… or the snake was her… all along." 

"W-what?" 

Harry closed his eyes. He could still smell Bathilda's house on him; it made the whole thing horribly vivid. "Bathilda must've been dead a while. The snake was… was inside her. You-Know-Who put it there in Godric's Hollow, to wait. He knew I'd go back." 

"Come again?" He opened his eyes again. Draco looked revolted, nauseated. “The snake… was  _ inside _ of her?!”

"Lupin said there would be magic we'd never imagined." Harry said. "She didn't want to talk in front of you, because it was Parseltongue, all Parseltongue, and I didn't realise, but of course I could understand her. Once we were up in the room, the snake sent a message to You-Know-Who, I heard it happen inside my head, I felt him get excited, he said to keep me there… and then…" 

He remembered the snake coming out of Bathilda's neck: Draco did not need to know the details, he did not want to gross him out any further. " …she changed, changed into the snake, and attacked." 

He looked down at the puncture marks. "It wasn't supposed to kill me, just keep me there till You-Know-Who came." If he had only managed to kill the snake, it would have been worth it, all of it… Sick at heart, he sat up and threw back the covers.

"What the-" Draco sat up, looking cross and frustrated at Harry. “Harry, you need to rest. That’s an order.” 

"You're the one who needs sleep. No offense, but you look terrible. I'm fine. I'll keep watch for a while. Where's my wand?" 

Draco did not answer, he merely looked away, as if hiding something. 

"Where's my wand, Draco?" 

He was biting his lip, and tears swam in his eyes. "Harry, I…" 

"Draco...where’s my wand?" 

He reached down beside the bed and held it out to him. The holly and phoenix wand was nearly severed in two. One fragile strand of phoenix feather kept both pieces hanging together. The wood had splintered apart completely. Harry took it into his hands as though it was a living thing that had suffered a terrible injury. He could not think properly: Everything was a blur of panic and fear. Then he held out the want to Draco. 

"Mend it. Please." 

"Harry, I’m sorry but it’s not going -" 

"Please, Draco, try!" 

"R _ -Reparo _ ." The dangling half of the wand resealed itself. 

Harry held it up. " _ Lumos _ !" The wand sparked feebly, then went out. Harry pointed it at Draco. 

" _ Expelliarmus _ !" Draco's wand gave a little jerk, but did not leave his hand. The feeble attempt at magic was too much for Harry's wand, which split into two again. He stared at it, aghast, unable to take in what he was seeing… the wand that had survived so much… 

"Harry." Draco whispered so quietly he could hardly hear him. "Harry. I'm so, so sorry. It was me. When we were escaping from the snake, I cast a Blasting Curse, and it rebounded everywhere, and it must have hit-" 

"It was an accident." said Harry mechanically. He felt empty, stunned. "We'll - we'll find a way to repair it." 

"Harry, I don't think we're going to be able to," said Draco, he felt ashamed. "I’m sorry… it was all my fault." 

They relapsed into a prickly silence. Harry tried not to get mad at Draco. He really tried. But this was his wand, the very piece of wood that had been with him for nearly seven whole years. He turned his back to Draco, pulling his hand away from his and pushing him away softly. He heard Draco sigh and heard him stand from the bed. 

He returned moments later and Harry felt something poke on his back. When he grumpily turned around, Draco was holding out his wand, looking at him while biting his lip. 

“Here.” Draco nudged him again with his wand as if to emphasise what he’s trying to say. “Take it.” 

Harry stared down at Draco’s wand in disbelief. Draco was willingly giving it to him. Slowly, he reached forward and retracted it from the taller boy’s fingers, tracing the wood before looking up at Draco to see him hugging himself and looking away, not meeting Harry’s gaze, obviously still feeling guilty for what he did. 

“Draco, I-” 

“-No, it’s fine.” Draco sighed and pinched his nose bridge. “Keep it. You deserve it more than I do.” 

Harry, taken aback by his response suddenly felt extremely guilty and ashamed. How could he have let his anger be get the better of him? It was an accident. Draco never meant to break his wand. He has to stop blaming him for this. 

Slowly, Harry stood from the bed and walked closer to Draco. He reached forward with his hand to hold Draco’s and slowly put his wand back into his palm, wrapping the boy’s fingers around the piece of wood. 

“No. It’s alright.” Harry smiled at him softly. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

Draco looked up at him, tears at the brink of his eyes as his small frown slowly turned upwards as he rushed to wipe his tears away with his sleeve. He felt Harry pull him into an embrace and they both relaxed, letting go of their emotions as Draco hugged back just as hard. 

Harry pulled away only to close the distance between them again with a small kiss. Draco’s eyes fluttered close as he wrapped his hands around Harry’s neck, pushing himself harder against Harry. They pulled away with a flush on their cheeks and both panting, small smiles on their lips as Draco’s eyes suddenly widened as he turned and walked up to the table set in the tent,, rummaging through Hermione’s bag that she gave them. 

“What is it?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Argh! How can I be so forgetful!” Draco ignored his question as he turned the bag upside down, rummaging through its components. “Ah-ha! Found it.” 

He took something out of the bag but Harry could not see it from where he was standing. Draco came back and stood in front of him with a big grin plastered on his face. He looked smug. 

“What is it?” Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

Slowly, Draco raised his left hand. He was holding another wand. It was the wand that Dumbledore had left for him in his will.  _ Dumbledore’s wand _ . Draco pushed it to Harry’s chest. 

“It’s yours now.” 

Harry blinked at him. “ _ What? _ ”

“The wand.” Draco rolled his eyes. “You can have it.” 

Harry looked down and took it from Draco’s hands. Something about the piece of wood fascinated him, it felt different from the other wands he had held or used before. It filled him with hope and courage, as if he would win any battle thrown in his way. 

Draco drew his own wand but didn’t point it at Harry. Instead, he held his arms open and winked smugly at him.

“Go on.” He said. “Give it a try.” 

Harry pointed the wand at Draco and muttered in a quiet whisper. 

“ _ Expelliarmus _ .”

Draco’s wand flew across the room like an arrow, hitting the backside of the tent and clattered to the floor audibly. Draco turned to look at Harry with wide eyes before looking down at the wand that disarmed him. He looked back up with a chuckle to see Harry feeling the same way. Both boys wore a huge satisfying smile and wide eyes as the gazed at the wand in Harry’s hand.

“ _ Wicked _ .”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another long chapter. We are focusing on Nagini’s attack as this time and there isn't much difference from the book apart from it being Draco instead of HermiDraco so what did you guys think? What did you also think of when Draco gave Dumbledore’s wand to Harry? What do you think will happen next? 
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> P.S. I also decided to add some music to the Bathilda Bagshot scene from the movie since there wasn't much music. I used music from Batman V Superman and The Wonder Woman Theme (which is fucking badass). And hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think in the comments below! Feedback is much appreciated. :)


	42. A mother's love

**Present Day. 12 Grimmauld Place.**

Harry continued to look down at the ring he was fiddling with in his hand while Narcissa made tea for the both of them in the kitchen. She and Harry have spent the last hour catching up on lost times since they haven’t seen each other for a year since the trail. Narcissa had wanted to go away and sort things out on her own, her son’s death devastated her more than anyone else and she had decided to travel around the world, writing news blogs and fashion articles, hoping it would help her eventually move on. Harry, on the other hand, still hasn’t accepted the fact that he is gone, he tried to move on, he dated Ginny… for a while, but things hadn’t really truly been great for him. All he could think about everyday was Draco’s warm smile staring back at him. His last words echoing through Harry’s mind before the image turned to ashes. A lone tear slipped from Harry’s eye as he caught himself fiddling with the engagement ring again.

Narcissa stepped into the lounge with two hot cups of tea as she set them down with a huff. A copy of The Owl Times was sitting on the coffee table as she read the headline.

**GOLDEN QUARTET MONUMENT NOW IN CONSTRUCTION.**

**SET TO BE COMPLETED IN 2 MONTHS TIME.**

The famous monument set displaying Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are now set to be completed in two months time, the monument will be located next to the memorial stone in the courtyard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It will be released on the 1st Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and The fall of the Dark Lord.

Narcissa smiled at the headline and sighed before turning to Harry and sighed sadly when she saw his face.

“What’s wrong with your face, dear?”

“What? Do I- do I  have something on my face?” Harry looked at her as he touched his cheek and searched around his face with his hands.

“That frown.” Narcissa sighed. “It’s causing little tiny wrinkles to sprout up under your eyes, Harry.”

Harry let out a chuckle, but Narcissa could tell it was forced.

“They’re making a monument out of you and Draco, you should be happy.” She spoke softly. “So why do you look like your world is about to end?”

“It’s just..” Harry waved a hand. “It’s nothing.”

Narcissa crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed in defeat before finally speaking, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding in.

“While you’ve been away…” He spoke softly. “I’ve been in a relationship with Ginny.”

Narcissa let out a gasp, followed by her lips turning upwards into a huge smile and squealed like a little girl. Although Draco was her son and she loved him extremely, she hated seeing Harry depressed and unable to move on, so when he told her this, she was happy for Harry that he had learned to move on… or so she thought.

“Harry Potter has a girlfriend?!” She spoke excitedly. “A year in America and I miss everything!”

Harry shook his head. “ _Had_ …a girlfriend.”

Narcissa frowned at him. “Oh.”

“For the first time very since Draco left.” Harry said, close to tears, he hated using the word ‘die’. “But it didn’t work, because… I can’t get over him.”

Harry collapsed down onto the sofa and held his face in his hands. Narcissa sat next to him with a small frown but didn’t say anything.

“And everytime I think about him...it hurts like hell.” He whispered in a broken sob. “Everyone close to me is in a happy relationship and I thought I could maybe have that too again but… I’m starting to think that maybe it’s not on the cards for me.”

“Oh, Harry no.” Narcissa reached forward and embraced him, she pulled away but didn’t take her hand off his shoulder. “Take it from a woman who has been engaged four times.”

“Four?” Harry chuckled tearily.

“Well… it would have been five but I turned down Mr Parkinson... _twice_ actually.” Narcissa smiled. “My parents were always trying to put me with the best man they could find… like what Lucius wanted to do with Draco.”

“I know it’s been a year but…” Harry shook his head sadly. “I just feel like this pain isn’t going to go away.”

“Well, that’s what I said about childbirth.” Narcissa pursed her lips. “But it did… and it will.”

“I just miss him so much.” Harry sobbed, another tear fell.

Narcissa looked at him brokenly, herself close to tears.

“I miss him too, dear.” She reached forward and clasped Harry’s hand tenderly. “But do you think Draco would be happy seeing you like this?”

“No.” Harry chuckled. “He’ll want to kill me if he sees me like this… I’m just pathetic.”

“No, you’re not, Harry…” Narcissa shook her head and smiled warmly at him. “See, the things that make people _strong_...is that they have the guts to be vulnerable.”

Harry looked up at her.

“They have the ability to feel the depths of their emotion and they know that they will walk through it to the other side.” She patted her hand and sat up straighter, smirking proudly at him. “And by the way, you have accomplished _great_ things this year!”

Harry chuckled and smiled back.

“I mean, your actions to help rebuild Hogwarts, your application to be head auror, your article about remembering the ones we lost…” She looked proud of him. “It’s all very powerful… and your public speech after the war wasn’t bad… I mean, it’s not great but it’s not bad.”

Harry chuckled again, but this time, he felt happier.

“You heard my speech?”

“I did.” She smiled at him. “It was all over the news in America.”

Harry looked away embarrassingly.

“But you, my dear, are on a hero’s journey.” She said. “And yes, you may have hit an obstacle, quite a big obstacle, but you will soar right over it just like I have… except of course you won’t be wearing Louboutins.”

Harry smiled and nodded at her.

She smiled at him once again.

“Draco would have been so proud of you, Harry.” she reached forward and wiped a tear away from his cheek. “He loved you so much.”

“I know. I still love him.” Harry shook his head sadly. “And I just hope he’s proud of me… wherever he is.”

“He is, Harry.” Narcissa smiled. “He is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A fairly short chapter. This idea came to my mind when I was watching Supergirl and I decided to write it down. I wanted to write Narcissa as more of a motherly figure so I decided to let her have this conversation with him. 
> 
> What did you guys think? Do you think Harry will be able to move on from Draco? Do you think Narcissa's words have a point? 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below! :)


	43. Is She With You

**Unknown Location. 2 years ago. Late Janurary1998.**

It was snowing by the time Draco took over the watch at midnight. Harry’s dreams were confused and disturbing: Nagini wove in and out of them, first through a gigantic, cracked ring, then through a wreath of Christmas roses. He woke repeatedly, panicky, convinced that somebody had called out to him in the distance, imagining that the wind whipping around the tent was footsteps or voices.

Finally, he got up in the darkness and joined Draco, who was huddled in the entrance to the tent reading. He walked over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, the snow was still falling thickly and he greeted with relief his suggestion of packing up early and moving on.

“We’ll go somewhere more sheltered.” Harry agreed, shivering as he pulled on a muggle hoodie over his T shirt.

“Yeah, okay.” Draco nodded. “I kept thinking I could hear people moving outside. I even thought I saw somebody once or twice.”

Harry paused in the act of pulling on a jumper and glanced at him silently, heart beating fast.

“I’m sure I imagined it,” said Draco, looking nervous, “the snow in the dark, it plays tricks on your eyes … we can Disapparate under the Invisibility Cloak if it worries you that much.”

Half an hour later, with the tent packed, Harry wearing the Horcrux and Draco clutching his hand, they Disapparated. The usual tightness engulfed them; Harry’s feet parted company with the snowy ground then slammed hard on to what felt like frozen earth covered with leaves.

“Where are we?” he asked, peering around at a fresh mass of trees as Draco opened the beaded bag and began tugging out tent poles.

“Goblin forest,” he said. “Came here hunting for fairies, with my parents when I was little.”

Here, too, snow lay on the trees all around and it was bitterly cold, but they were at least protected from the wind. They spent most of the day inside the tent, hands wrapped around each other in a warm embrace as they huddled for warmth around the useful bright blue flames that Draco was so adept at producing, and which could be scooped up and carried around in a jar. That afternoon fresh flakes drifted down upon them, so that even their sheltered clearing had a fresh dusting of powdery snow.

After two nights of little sleep, Harry’s senses seemed more alert than usual. Their escape from Godric’s Hollow had been so narrow that Voldemort seemed somehow closer than before, more threatening. As darkness drew in again, Harry refused Draco’s offer to keep watch and told him to go to bed, giving him a kiss goodnight before taking his turn on keeping watch.

Harry moved an old cushion into the tent mouth and sat down, wearing all the sweaters he owned but, even so, still shivery. The darkness deepened with the passing hours until it was virtually impenetrable. Every tiny movement seemed magnified in the vastness of the forest. Harry knew that it must be full of living creatures, but he wished they would all remain still and silent so that he could separate their innocent scurrying and prowling from noises that might proclaim other, sinister, movements. He remembered the sound of a cloak slithering over dead leaves many years ago, and at once thought he heard it again before mentally shaking himself.

Their protective enchantments had worked for weeks; why should they break now? And yet he could not throw off the feeling that something was different tonight. Several times he jerked upright, his neck aching because he had fallen asleep, slumped at an awkward angle against the side of the tent. He had just held up a hand in front of his face to see whether he could make out his fingers when it happened.

A bright silver light appeared right ahead of him, moving through the trees. Whatever the source, it was moving soundlessly. The light seemed simply to drift towards him.

He jumped to his feet, his voice frozen in his throat, and raised Dumbledore’s wand. He screwed up his eyes as the light became blinding, the trees in front of it pitch black in silhouette, and still the thing came closer ...

And then the source of the light stepped out from behind an oak. It was a silver-white doe, moon-bright and dazzling, picking her way over the ground, still silent, and leaving no hoof prints in the fine powdering of snow. She stepped towards him, her beautiful head with its wide, long-lashed eyes held high.

Harry stared at the creature, filled with wonder, not at her strangeness, but at her inexplicable familiarity. He felt that he had been waiting for her to come, but that he had forgotten, until this moment, which they had arranged to meet. His impulse to shout for Draco, which had been so strong a moment ago, had gone. He knew, he would have staked his life on it, that she had come for him, and him alone.  They gazed at each other for several long moments and then she turned and walked away.

“No,” he said, and his voice was cracked with lack of use. “Come back!”

She continued to step deliberately through the trees, and soon her brightness was striped by their thick, black trunks. For one trembling second he hesitated. Caution murmured: it could be a trick, a lure, a trap. But instinct, overwhelming instinct, told him that this was not Dark Magic. He set off in pursuit.

Snow crunched beneath his feet, but the doe made no noise as she passed through the trees, for she was nothing but light. Deeper and deeper into the forest she led him, and Harry walked quickly, sure that when she stopped, she would allow him to approach her properly. And then she would speak, and the voice would tell him what he needed to know.

At last, she came to a halt. She turned her beautiful head towards him once more, and he broke into a run, a question burning in him, but as he opened his lips to ask it, she vanished.

The imprint of the doe faded away with every blink of his eyes as he stood there, listening to the sounds of the forest, to distant crackles of twigs, soft swishes of snow. Was he about to be attacked? Had she enticed him into an ambush? Why, then, had she led him to this spot?

Something gleamed in the light of the wand and Harry spun about, but all that was there was a small, frozen pool, its cracked, black surface glittering as he raised the wand higher to examine it.

“Lumos!” he whispered, and the wand-tip ignited.

He moved forwards rather cautiously and looked down. The ice reflected his distorted shadow, and the beam of wand light, but deep below the thick, misty grey carapace, something else glinted. A great silver cross ...

His heart skipped into his mouth: he dropped to his knees at the pool’s edge and angled the wand so as to flood the bottom of the pool with as much light as possible. A glint of deep red ... it was a sword with glittering rubies in its hilt ... the Sword of Gryffindor was lying at the bottom of the forest pool.

Barely breathing, he stared down at it. How was this possible? How could it have come to be lying in a forest pool, this close to the place where they were camping? Had some unknown magic drawn Draco and him to this spot, or was the doe, which he had taken to be a Patronus, some kind of guardian of the pool? Or had the sword been put into the pool after they had arrived, precisely because they were here? In which case, where was the person who had wanted to pass it to Harry? Again he directed the wand at the surrounding trees and bushes, searching for a human outline, for the glint of an eye, but he could not see anyone there. All the same, a little more fear leavened his exhilaration as he returned his attention to the sword reposing upon the bottom of the frozen pool.

He pointed the wand at the silvery shape and murmured, “ _Accio sword_.”

It did not stir. He had not expected it to. If it had been that easy, the sword would have lain on the ground for him to pick up, not in the depths of a frozen pool. He set off around the circle of ice, thinking hard about the last time the sword had delivered itself to him. Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat. _And what were the qualities that defined a Gryffindor?_ A small voice inside Harry’s head answered him: _their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart._

Harry stopped walking and let out a long sigh, his smoky breath dispersing rapidly upon the frozen air. He knew what he had to do. If he was honest with himself, he had thought it might come to this from the moment he had spotted the sword through the ice.

He glanced around at the surrounding trees again, but was convinced, now, that nobody was going to attack him. They had had their chance as he walked alone through the forest, had had plenty of opportunity as he examined the pool. The only reason to delay at this point was because the immediate prospect was so deeply uninviting.

With fumbling fingers Harry started to remove his many layers of clothing. An owl hooted somewhere as he stripped off, and it had sounded almost exactly like Hedwig. He was shivering now, his teeth chattering horribly, and yet he continued to strip off until at last he stood there in his underwear, barefooted in the snow.

He placed the pouch containing his wand, his mother’s letter, the shard of Sirius’s mirror and the old Snitch on top of his clothes, then he pointed Dumbledore’s wand at the ice.

“ _Diffindo_.”

It cracked with a sound like a bullet in the silence: the surface of the pool broke and chunks of dark ice rocked on the ruffled water. As far as Harry could judge, it was not deep, but to retrieve the sword he would have to submerge himself completely.

Contemplating the task ahead would not make it easier or the water warmer. He stepped to the pool”s edge and placed Dumbledore’s wand on the ground, still lit. Then, trying not to imagine how much colder he was about to become or how violently he would soon be shivering, he jumped.

The cold was agony: it attacked him like fire. His brain itself seemed to have frozen as he pushed through the dark water to the bottom and reached out, groping for the sword. His fingers closed around the hilt; he pulled it upwards.

Then something closed tight around his neck. He thought of water weeds, though nothing had brushed him as he dived, and raised his empty hand to free himself. It was not weed: the chain of the Horcrux had tightened and was slowly constricting his windpipe.

Harry kicked out wildly, trying to push himself back to the surface, but merely propelled himself into the rocky side of the pool. Thrashing, suffocating, he scrabbled at the strangling chain, his frozen fingers unable to loosen it, and now little lights were popping inside his head, and he was going to drown, there was nothing left, nothing he could do, and the arms that closed around his chest were surely Death’s ...

Choking and retching, soaking and colder than he had ever been in his life, he came to, face down in the snow. Somewhere close by, another person was panting and coughing and staggering around. Hermione had come again, as she had come when the snake attacked ... yet it did not sound like her, not with those deep coughs, not judging by the weight of the footsteps ...

Harry had no strength to lift his head and see his saviour’s identity, figuring that it might just be Draco. All he could do was raise a shaking hand to his throat and feel the place where the locket had cut tightly into his flesh. It was gone: someone had cut him free.

“Draco?” He called out.

Then a panting voice spoke from over his head.

“Are – you – mental?”

Nothing but the shock of hearing that voice could have given Harry the strength to get up. Shivering violently, he staggered to his feet. There before him stood Ron, fully dressed but drenched to the skin, his hair plastered to his face, the sword of Gryffindor in one hand and the Horcrux dangling from its broken chain in the other. He looked around for Hermione, figuring that she would’ve found him or reunited with him, but saw nobody.

“Why the hell,” panted Ron, holding up the Horcrux, which swung backwards and forwards on its shortened chain in some parody of hypnosis, “didn’t you take this thing off before you dived?”

Harry could not answer. The silver doe was nothing, nothing compared with Ron’s reappearance, he could not believe it. Shuddering with cold, he caught up the pile of clothes still lying at the water’s edge and began to pull them on. As he dragged sweater after sweater over his head, Harry stared at Ron, half expecting him to have disappeared every time he lost sight of him, and yet he had to be real: he had just dived into the pool, he had saved Harry’s life.

“It was y – you?” Harry said at last, his teeth chattering, and his voice weaker than usual due to his near-strangulation.

“Well, yeah,” said Ron, looking slightly confused. “A bit obvious, I think.”

“Y – You cast that doe?”

“I thought it was you doing it!”

“My Patronus is a stag.”

“Right, yeah.” He smiled sheepishly, putting his hands over his head with two fingers pointing to the sky. “ _Antlers_.”

Harry put Hagrid’s pouch back around his neck, pulled on a final sweater, stooped to pick up Dumbledore’s wand and faced Ron again.

“How come you’re here?”

Apparently Ron had hoped that this point would come up later, if at all.

“Well, I’ve – you know – I’ve come back. If –” He cleared his throat. “You know. You still want me.”

There was a pause, in which the subject of Ron’s departure seemed to rise like a wall between them. Yet he was here. He had returned. He had just saved Harry’s life. Ron looked down at his hands. He seemed momentarily surprised to see the things he was holding.

“Oh yeah; I got it out,” he said, rather unnecessarily, holding up the sword for Harry”s inspection. “That’s why you jumped in, right?”

“Yeah,” said Harry. “But I don’t understand. How did you get here? How did you find us?”

“Long story,” said Ron. “I’ve been looking for you for hours, it’s a big forest, isn’t it? And I was just thinking I’d have to kip under a tree and wait for morning when I saw that deer coming, and you following.”

“You didn’t see anyone else?”

“No,” said Ron. “I –”

But he hesitated, glancing at two trees growing close together some yards away.

“– I did think I saw something move over there, but I was running to the pool at the time, because you’d gone in and you hadn’t come up, so I wasn’t going to make a detour to – hey!”

Harry was already hurrying to the place Ron had indicated. The two oaks grew close together; there was a gap of only a few inches between the trunks at eye-level, an ideal place to see, but not be seen. The ground around the roots, however, was free of snow and Harry could see no sign of footprints. He walked back to where Ron stood waiting, still holding the sword and the Horcrux.

“Anything there?” Ron asked.

“No,” said Harry.

“So how did the sword get in that pool?”

“Whoever cast the Patronus must have put it there.”

They both looked at the ornate silver sword, its rubied hilt glinting a little in the light from Dumbledore’s wand.

“You reckon this is the real one?” asked Ron.

“One way to find out, isn’t there?” said Harry.

The Horcrux was still swinging from Ron’s hand. The locket was twitching slightly. Harry knew that the thing inside it was agitated again. It had sensed the presence of the sword and had tried to kill Harry rather than let him possess it. Now was not the time for long discussions; now was the moment to destroy the locket once and for all. Harry looked around, holding Dumbledore’s wand high, and saw the place: a flattish rock lying in the shadow of a sycamore tree. Come here,” he said, and he led the way, brushed snow from the rock’s surface and held out his hand for the Horcrux. When Ron offered the sword, however, Harry shook his head.

“No, you should do it.”

“ _Me_?” said Ron, looking shocked. “Why?”

“Because you got the sword out of the pool. I think it’s supposed to be you.”

He was not being kind or generous. As certainly as he had known that the doe was benign, he knew that Ron had to be the one to wield the sword. Dumbledore had at least taught Harry something about certain kinds of magic, of the incalculable power of certain acts.

“I’ll have to speak to it in order for it to open,” said Harry, “and when it does, _don’t hesitate_. I don’t know what’s in there but it will put up a fight. The bit of Riddle that was in that diary tried to kill me.”

“How are you going to open it?” asked Ron. He looked terrified.

“I’m going to ask it to open, using Parseltongue,” said Harry. The answer came so readily to his lips that he thought that he had always known it, deep down: perhaps it had taken his recent encounter with Nagini to make him realise it. He looked at the serpentine “S”, inlaid with glittering green stones: it was easy to visualise it as a minuscule snake, curled upon the cold rock. “You can do it, Ron. I believe in you.”

The sound of his name seemed to act like a stimulant. Ron swallowed, then, still breathing hard through his long nose, moved towards the rock.

“Tell me when,” he croaked.

“On three,” said Harry, looking back down at the locket and narrowing his eyes, concentrating on the letter “S”, imagining a serpent, while the contents of the locket rattled like a trapped cockroach. It would have been easy to pity it, except that the cut around Harry’s neck still burned.

“One ... two ... three ... _open_.”

The last word came as a hiss and a snarl and the golden doors of the locket swung wide with a little click. Behind both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye, dark and handsome as Tom Riddle’s eyes had been before he turned them scarlet and slit-pupiled. A big explosion of black clouded smoke and darkness covered the area as Harry and Ron were blasted away, the sword dropping and falling from Ron’s hands. Then a voice hissed from out of the Horcrux.

“ _I have seen your heart, and it is mine._ ” The whisper came out like a hiss as it sent chills down both boys’ spines. “ _I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible ..._ ”

“Ron, Kill it!” shouted Harry; his voice echoed off the surrounding trees, the sword point trembled, and Ron gazed down into Riddle’s eyes amidst the black smoke, slowly regaining his steps and reaching for the sword.

“ _Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter ... least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend ... second best, always, eternally overshadowed .._.”

“Ron, stab it now!” Harry bellowed: he could feel the locket quivering in his grip and was scared of what was coming. Ron raised the sword still higher, and as he did so, Riddle’s eyes gleamed scarlet.

Out of the locket’s two windows, out of the eyes, there bloomed, like two grotesque bubbles, the heads of Harry and Hermione, weirdly distorted.

Ron yelled in shock and backed away as the figures blossomed out of the locket, first chests, then waists, and then legs, until they stood amidst the dark cloud and silently gazed over Ron and the real Harry, who had snatched his fingers away from the locket as it burned, suddenly, white-hot.

“Ron!” he shouted, but the Riddle-Harry was now speaking with Voldemort’s voice and Ron was gazing, mesmerised, into its face.

“ _We were better without you, happier without you, glad of your absence ... we laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption..._ ”

“ _Who could look at you… compared to Harry Potter?_ ” echoed the Riddle-Hermione, who was more beautiful and yet more terrible than the real Hermione: she swayed, cackling, before Ron, who looked horrified yet transfixed, the sword hanging pointlessly at his side. “ _What are you ...compared to the Chosen One?_ ”

“Ron it’s lying!!” Harry yelled, but Ron did not move: his eyes were wide, and the Riddle-Harry and the Riddle-Hermione were reflected in them, their hair swirling like flames, their eyes shining red, their voices lifted in an evil duet.

“ _Your mother confessed_ ,” sneered Riddle-Harry, while Riddle-Hermione jeered, “ _that she would have preferred me as a son..._ ”

“ _What woman would take you? You are nothing...nothing... nothing… compared to him,_ ” crooned Riddle-Hermione, and she stretched like a snake and entwined herself around Riddle-Harry, wrapping him in a close embrace: their lips met.

On the ground in front of them, Ron’s face filled with anguish: he raised the sword high, his arms shaking.

“Do it, Ron!” Harry yelled.

But then Riddle-Harry and Riddle-Hermione suddenly blurred again, and slowly, the black smoke around them slowly came together in a bundle of darkness, slowly revealing a hooded figure standing over the two of them. Harry recognised instantly as Voldemort, and had reached for the Horcrux again before the hooded figure suddenly waved his hand in a grand gesture, disarming Ron of his sword and wand, Harry flew backwards, his arm hitting the tree with a loud crack as he yelled in pain and dropped to the floor. Ron was far in the distance as he saw the figure slowly pick his wand up and walk slowly towards him. Ron reached for the sword but it was too far from his grasp as he looked up and saw a pair of red eyes staring back at him, his own wand pointed mere inches away from him.

The figure drew Ron’s wand back, ready to cast a curse as Ron’s eyes widened in fear.

“ _Oh shit_.”

He saw the wand hand move as he covered himself with his hands, closing his eyes, expecting the curse to hit him soon… but it never came.

He heard a loud crack of spell and a distant ringing, as if two spells collided, he opened his eyes to see brown bushy hair in front of his eyes, standing over him with their wand hand pointed. The light from the spells slowly faded away as Hermione’s figure came into view. She was panting for breath but looked determined, as if the version of Voldemort in front of them did not frighten her in the slightest.

She let out a mighty battle cry and blast a spell at the figure, tumbling it back deep into the forest as it’s back met the branches of several trees, the spell came with such force that the figure was blasted meters away.

Ron slowly stood up as he looked over at Hermione with wide eyes, a blush escaping his cheeks, but Hermione simply ignored him. She turned to Harry, a mysterious glint in her eyes as she spoke, directly addressing him.

“Why did you open it deep in the forest?”

“The forest is abandoned,” Harry said as he fixed his arm with a spell, flinching at the slight pain. “And there’s a weapon here that can kill it.”

Harry turned to Ron again.

“Do you have the sword?” Harry raised an eyebrow at him, before his gaze travelled to the hooded figure slowly approaching them in the darkness, Ron’s wand held tightly in it’s hand.

Ron scoffed at his mockery and picked up the sword beside him.

“I’ve been a little busy.”

“This thing… this _creature_ …” Hermione shook her head, examining the figure as it approached them even nearer. “It seems to feed our deepest fears.”

“This _thing_ is a part of someone’s soul.” Harry shook his head. “ _Voldemort’s soul_.”

“Well, you’ve already killed parts of Voldemort’s soul before.” Hermione rolled her eyes, without taking his gaze off the figure and drew her wand.

Ron turned to Harry, and raised an eyebrow.

“Was she with you?”

Harry only looked back in confusion.

“I thought she was with you.”

The Golden Trio all stood in defence, wands and swords at the ready as the figure blasted a spell at them, it’s voice slithered like a snake as the spell erupted around them, causing trees to fall and branches to catch on fire, melting the ice on the lake.

Hermione stood in the middle between the two boys as she wordlessly waved her wand and cast a _Protego Maxima_ around them, forming a protective bubble over the three’s heads as the magic reflected off her shield, and slowly fading away. Harry stood with his hands in front of him while Ron had his arm over his eye. The two boys looked up in fear at the figure, but from beside them, Hermione looked _determined_ , there was a hint of anger and determination in her eyes as she gazed straight into those blood red eyes.

With another wave of her wand, the shield charm deactivated and the figure growled at the three, aiming his wand for another attack.

With a powerful battle cry, Hermione flew forward and cast a spell of her own at the creature. The two spells met in the middle and erupted a bright white lighting at the beams of magic struggled for power and dominance, pushing back and forth at one another.

Harry looked around, unsure of what to do as Hermione held off the creature from the Horcrux, he spotted the glowing Locket not far from him on a piece of broken branch as his eyes widened and he shouted to Ron.

“Ron! It’s over here!” He waved at the boy and he came running over. “Stab it, now!”

Harry suddenly felt an invisible force close around his throat as his wand dropped to the floor and he was lifted off the ground, his hands tried to find the invisible rope attached around his neck but he was met by nothing, he was being choked by an invisible force.

The voice from the Horcrux spoke again.

“ _I have seen your heart’s desire, Ronald Weasley… The man in front of you has ruined it all…”_ The voice laughed darkly as Harry found himself getting harder and harder to breathe.

“Don’t listen to it, Ron!”

“ _This is your chance… he is too dangerous to be left alive.”_ The voice spoke. “ _Kill him… and everything will be yours… he will no longer stand in the way of your happiness.”_

Ron looked towards him and Harry thought he saw a trace of scarlet in his eyes.

“ _Do it._ ”

The sword flashed, plunged: There was a clang of metal and a long, drawn-out scream. Harry dropped to the ground, gasping for breath as he picked his wand up and whirled round, slipping in the snow, wand held ready to defend himself: but there was nothing to fight.

The figure that Hermione had been fighting had now gone: there was only Ron, standing there with the sword held slackly in his hand, looking down at the shattered remains of the locket on the broken branch, and Hermione, who was panting for breath as she collapsed to the floor and closed her eyes, letting out a soft exhale of a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and Harry felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm back with a fairly medium length chapter which is focusing on Ron and Harry destroying the Horcrux. However, I've added a little twist to it. I've made Hermione join the fight and made the Horcrux appear like Tom Riddle did with the diary. I hope you guys liked it. The dialogue during the fight was inspired by Batman V Superman and so was this chapter's title. I also based Hermione's fighting personality off Wonder Woman to give her some more badassary. You might also notice the Star Wars reference when the Horcrux was "force choking" Harry, which I hoped you like as much as I did.
> 
> Anyways, how did you guys find the chapter? Let me know in the comments below!! :)


	44. Ron and Hermione

**Unknown Location. 2 years ago. Late Januraty 1998.**

The monstrous versions of himself and Hermione were gone, and so was the figure that was fighting them, Ron’s wand dropped to the floor as Harry went over and picked it up with a heavy sigh, still heavily panting from the battle. Ron was standing there with the sword held slackly in his hand, looking down at the shattered remains of the locket on the flat rock. Hermione stood not far away, her body collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion as her wand dropped to the floor. Harry went over to pick her wand up as well before helping her get up. He gave her hug, he heard her gasp at the unexpected action, but it was not unwelcome.

They heard footsteps approaching from behind as Harry pulled away from the hug and they both turned to see Ron, sheepishly smiling at Hermione, looking directly into her eyes.

“Hey.”

Hermione charged to stand in front of him. There was an angry glint in her eyes. Ron thought she was about to embrace him when she stopped right in front of him, her lips slightly parted, her eyes wide.

“You–”

She tore the rucksack off Ron’s shoulder forcefully.

“Complete–”

She pushed him hard.

“ARSE–Ronald Weasley!”

She grabbed a handful of leaves from the ground and threw it at him.

“You crawl back here after WEEKS–”

She swung the rucksack at him like a sword, hitting him on the arm.

“–And you say ‘ _hey_ ’?”

She punctuated every word with a blow: She was pointing at Ron in dire accusation: it was like a malediction and Harry could not blame Ron for retreating several steps.  
He backed away, shielding his head as Hermione advanced. She turned back to face Harry, advancing on him like a predator. Harry backed away fearfully.

“Where’s my wand, Harry?” She was pissed. “Where’s my wand?”

“I don’t know.” Harry stammered.

“Harry Potter YOU GIVE ME MY WAND!” she screamed. Never before had he seen her lose control like this; she looked quite demented.

“I don’t have it!” Harry said timidly, his hands in front of him.

“Why’s he got your wand?” Ron said from beside them.

“Never mind why he’s got my wand.” She turned back to glare at him before her gaze travelled to the sword laying on the ground beside them. “And how is it that you just so happen to have _The Sword of Gryffindor_?!”  

“It’s… it’s a long story.” Harry interjected, scratching his head.

“Don’t think this changes _anything_ ,” Hermione said coldly and began to walk back to the tent.

“Oh, of course, it doesn’t!” Ron shouted, and Harry was glad that Ron was fighting back. “We only just destroyed a bloody Horcrux, why would _that_ change anything?!”

“Because I spent the last _WEEKS_ worrying and looking for you! I already knew where Harry and Malfoy were cause I cast a locator charm on them,” she screamed. “But YOU! I had looked everywhere for you for _so long_ that I thought I had to come back and tell Malfoy and Harry you were _DEAD!_ ”

Her voice was now so shrill only bats would be able to hear it soon, but she had reached a level of indignation that rendered her temporarily speechless, and Ron seized his opportunity.

“Look,” Ron said with a sigh. “I wanted to come back the minute I’d left! I just didn’t know how to find you.”

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you,”  yelled Hermione, with awful sarcasm. “Rack your brains, Ron, that should only take a couple of seconds –’

“Hermione,” interjected Harry, who considered this a low blow.

“One thing I would like to know, though,” Hermione continued, fixing her eyes on a spot a foot over Ron’s head. “How exactly did you find us tonight? That’s important. Once we know, we’ll be able to make sure we’re not visited by anyone else we don’t want to see.”

Ron glared at her, then pulled a small silver object from his jeans pocket.

“This.”

She had to look at Ron to see what he was showing them.

“The Deluminator?” she asked, so surprised she forgot to look cold and fierce.

“It doesn’t just turn the lights on and off,” said Ron. “I don’t know how it works but… on Christmas morning, I was sleeping in this little pub, keeping away from some snatchers...And I heard it.”

“It?” Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

“A voice.” He was looking at Hermione. “ _Your_ _voice_ , Hermione.” he held up the Deluminator again, “coming out of here.”

“And what exactly did I say, may I ask?” asked Hermione, her tone somewhere between scepticism and curiosity.

“My name.” Ron smiled sheepishly. “Just my name...like a whisper.”

Hermione’s gaze seemed to soften.

“So I took it, clicked it,” Ron went on, looking at the Deluminator, “and this tiny ball of light appeared, kind of pulsing, and bluish, like that light you get around a Portkey, you know?”  
“Yeah,” said Harry and Hermione together, automatically.

“And I knew, sure enough,” said Ron. “It floated towards me, the ball of light… and right to my chest, straight through me… right here.”

He touched a point close to his heart.

“I knew it was going to take me where I needed to go.” He continued. “So I disapparated and came to this hillside…”

“We were there, me and Draco,” said Harry.

“And so was I…” Hermione spoke again, her voice no longer angry. “I apparated back to look for you two… I thought that Ron was—”

She cut herself off with a sob. Harry moved to stand next to her and wrapped his hand around her shoulder, and was thankful she didn’t throw it off.

“I didn’t know where I was…” Ron said again. “I just hoped that one of you would show yourself…”

He turned to Harry with a smile.

“And he did,” Ron said, but at that moment Hermione started walking, and he looked apprehensive again. Hermione walked up next to Ron and picked up the vanquished Horcrux on the rock and put into her beaded bag, along with the sword of Gryffindor. She took one last look at Ron before turning back and started to walk away, back towards the tent.

Ron sighed heavily, and he felt a tear escape from his cheek, he turned to Harry and forced a smile. Seeing this, Harry frowned in empathy and put his hand around his shoulder. The two started walking behind Hermione, following her footsteps as they relapsed into a silence.

“After you left,” Harry said in a low voice, grateful for the fact that Ron’s face wasn’t facing his, “She went to look for you. She was so worried, we all were… even Draco...”

He could not finish; it was only now that Ron was here again that Harry fully realised how much his absence had cost them.

“She’s like my sister,” he went on. “I love her like a sister and I reckon she feels the same way about me. It’s always been like that. I thought you knew.”

Ron did not respond, but awkwardly stepped further away from Harry and wiped his nose noisily on his sleeve.

“I’m sorry,” he said in a thick voice. “I’m sorry I left. I know I was a – a –’

He looked around at the darkness, as if hoping a bad enough word would swoop down upon him and claim him.

“You’ve sort of made up for it tonight,” said Harry. “Getting the sword. Finishing off the Horcrux. Saving my life.”

“That makes me sound a lot cooler than I was,” Ron mumbled.

“Stuff like that always sounds cooler than it really was,” said Harry. “I’ve been trying to tell you that for years.”

Simultaneously they stopped in their tracks and hugged, Harry, gripping the still sopping back of Ron’s jacket. He heard Hermione’s sound of footsteps stop with them and an audible sob escaping her lips. He turned to see her watching in the distance, hugging herself and biting her lip.

Harry held out a hand and beckoned for her to come over.

She ran towards them and flung herself onto the two boys, mainly Ron as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed out shakily. Her arms were gripping Harry and Ron so tightly that Harry thought he might suffocate. But she was here, he was here. They all were. And now, they’re together again.

“And now,” said Harry, as they broke apart, “all we’ve got to do is find the tent again.”

Ron and Hermione shifted on their feet awkward from beside Harry as he led the way back to the tent, he caught his two friends hands swaying mere inches from each other as they walked, and couldn’t help but smile when the two hands intertwined.

The walk was not difficult. Though the walk through the dark forest with the doe had seemed lengthy, with Ron and Hermione by his side the journey back seemed to take a surprisingly short time. Harry could not wait to wake Draco, and it was with quickening excitement that he quickened his pace, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of what happened next.

They stopped by the hill looking downwards towards where the tent was located.

The disillusion charms were broken through, the wards were destroyed, the tent was in flames.

A feeling of dread spread through Harry's stomach as he rushed downwards, not caring if he slipped in wet snow, and straight into the burning tent, ignoring Hermione and Ron’s protests from behind him. He didn’t care anymore, he needed to find Draco. Panicking, he took Dumbledore’s wand out from his pocket and cast a strong charm to dispel the fire around them, the flames extinguished with a hiss as they smoke cleared, escaping through the flap of the tent’s opening.

“Draco!” He called out, running around the tent and turning it upside down. “DRACO!”

“Harry!” He heard his friends footsteps as they entered the tent, followed by an audible gasp. “What happened?”

Panting heavily, Harry couldn’t think straight, the world around him was spinning, he felt worry and anger rising in his stomach.

“Look.” Ron’s voice suddenly said, Harry and Hermione turned to look at him. He was pointing at the tent’s back wall and sure enough, when Harry’s gaze travelled towards the wall, there it was, burned into the fabric of the tent was a skull and a snake, the mark of the Death Eaters.

“Death Eaters,” Hermione said aloud. “But how did they—”

“His name,” Ron said, he face unusually white. “...did you say his name?”

“What? V —”

“NO!” roared Ron, causing Harry to jump. “The name’s been jinxed, Harry, that’s how they track people! Using his name breaks protective enchantments, it causes some kind of magical disturbance – it’s how they found us in Tottenham Court Road!’

“Because we used his name?”

“Exactly! Now they’ve put a Taboo on it, anyone who says it is trackable – quick and easy way to find Order members!”

“So they found Draco?” Harry felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It couldn’t be true. “Do you think he escaped?”

“I don’t know,” Ron said, and for once, felt worried for the Malfoy boy as well. “But Draco was a death eater, he could have figured it out, I don’t think he said his name.”

“No… he didn’t.” Harry suddenly spoke, he felt his voice break as he collapsed to the floor and held his face in his hands. It was all clear now. “ _He_ didn’t say his name…”

He heard Hermione gasp softly and felt her crouch down next to him, he felt her rubbing small circles around his back, but it did not ease the feeling in his stomach in the slightest.

“ _I did_.” Harry sobbed quietly. “During the battle, it slipped out… it’s my fault that he’s captured.”

“No Harry, it’s not.” He heard Hermione say. “You couldn’t possibly have known.”

“She’s right, mate,” Ron said with a sigh. “And Malfoy is strong, we will find him, I promise.”

“You’re right. Let’s not waste another minute.” Hastily, Harry wiped his tears away and made to stand up, but in the process slipped on a piece of half burned parchment from below his feet. One word on the corner of the paper caught his eye.

_Harry_

He knelt down and picked it up. It was a note.

_Harry_

_I fear I don’t know much time left. There are snatchers outside the wards and trying to break in. I can’t disapparate unless outside. It’s up to you now. Remember what I said that night. No matter what happens to me, you have to keep going. I’m begging you, Harry, please. They won't kill me, they’ll hold me ransom in exchange for you but you mustn’t listen to them! Don’t be a hero, Potter, it’s not worth it. But remember, no matter what happens I will always find you, just like how I believe you will always find me._

_Harry Potter, I —_

The letter remained unfinished, and Harry knew that was the moment he was captured.  Shakily, he felt tears dribble down his cheek and fell onto the parchment, setting it with stains of his own sadness. He knew he was right. He knew Draco was right. He always was. He needed to stay strong for Draco. He needed to keep going, to complete his mission, with or without him… but it felt so _wrong._ So wrong that he couldn’t save Draco despite knowing about the fact that he might be in grave danger. And it was all because of him, all because of one stupid mistake that —

“Harry.” Hermione’s voice brought him back to reality as she spoke to him, her eyes were on the other side of the parchment, her eyes narrowed. “Turn it around.”

Harry did, and his eyes widened… Draco must’ve been doodling on this parchment before he got captured… he recognised the symbol almost immediately… the same symbol that Xenophilius Lovegood was wearing at the night of the wedding.

A triangle. A circle and a line in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. First off I want to complain how annoying writing is sometimes. So basically I wrote this chapter on google docs and I had already finished it but it was 3 am in the morning. Deciding I would upload it tomorrow morning, I went to sleep. When I woke up, all my work was deleted... so that’s why I had to spend the next entire day rewriting the exact same thing. Ah, the joys of typing on an iPad. 
> 
> Anyways, back to the chapter. I know. Draco has been captured again. I did this for 2 reasons. 1 I wanted to show how much Harry deeply cares for Draco and truly loves him, and instead of doing reckless things and try to look for him and save him would instead listen to Draco’s words and think rationally. I wanted to show how much he loves him by showing that Harry knows Draco is right. 2. I didn’t really see the point or much I could change with Draco being in Mr Lovegood’s house so the next chapter will probably be my favourite one to write, Malfoy Manor.
> 
> Anyways, how did you guys find this chapter. I’m thinking of a chapter title and need recommendations yet again. Let me know what you thought in the comments below! :)


	45. Narcissa

**2 years ago. Malfoy Manor. Late January 1998.**

Draco smirked smugly to himself when the Death Eaters disapparated and landed in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor. He chuckled darkly at the thought, finding it amusing how he was now a prisoner of the place he had once called home all those years ago. 

One of the Death Eaters in the group walked forward to the closed gates and pulled back his sleeve, revealing the dark mark., the gates opened without another word and the Death Eaters marched in, dragging Draco along behind. 

He looked around the gardens, spotting the beautiful albino white peacocks. But even they had lost their natural beauty, they looked tired, dull, as if the life had gone out of them, it seems that the war had not only affected people around the world but animals too. 

When the leading Death Eater opened the main doors to Malfoy Manor with a bang, Narcissa stood there in the middle of the room, her hands clasped together as she wore a cold expression and faced the Death Eaters, not even flinching at the slightest despite the massive height difference between her and the Death Eater. She had not seen Draco yet, who had his head down, tired and beaten, and was held standing by one of the other Death Eaters.

“Gentlemen.” She greeted them coldly. “To what do I owe this visit today?” 

One of the death eaters laughed loudly at her, before yanking Draco and throwing him across the room. Draco’s chest met the floor with an audible thump. He yelped in pain as his body skidded against the cold marble floor before directly stopping at his mother’s feet. He heard her sharp intake of breath, and to normal people, it may just have been a gasp of shock, but Draco knew better. Draco knew his mother well, there was fear laced in that intake of breath, fear as if she was expecting this, but was not prepared to see it with her own eyes. 

Draco looked up to her, his eyes tired and pleading. He caught his mother’s gaze and saw the slightest quiver of his lip, unnoticed by the Death Eaters, and he was grateful that he was at least safe from terrible danger now.

He heard the audible laughs of the Death Eaters behind him as one of them spoke, a different voice. 

“Look what we found, Narcissa. It’s your little excuse-of-a-son.” He jeered. “Caught speaking The Dark Lord’s name, you see, never thought he’d be dumb enough to do that… heh… so much for a Malfoy.” 

“Was he alone?” Narcissa spoke harshly, her gaze no longer on Draco. 

“We suspected he was with Potter and his friends, but we couldn’t find them.” 

She tsked. “How utterly disappointing. Couldn’t The Dark Lord find anyone better than the lot of you?” 

“Watch it, Cissy.” One of them sneered. “Just because you’re head of the Malfoy name now doesn't mean you can go around acting like you’re the boss of everybody.” 

“Of course.” She looked at them but didn’t smile. “But you seem to have forgotten that this is  _ my  _ home.”

The death eater scoffed in reply. 

“One of us will accompany you here to watch your son.” He ignored her statement. “After all… you might go soft on him.” 

“That won’t be necessary,” Narcissa spoke. 

She turned to her son coldly and kicked him hard in the stomach, causing Draco to let out a shout of pain and curl up into a ball, holding his stomach tightly. He then felt himself get levitated off the ground as he looked up at his mother with pleading eyes. _ She still loved him… didn’t she? Has the Dark Lord driven all the goodness out of her? It can’t be true.  _ Narcissa returned his gaze with a cold glare as if she didn’t even care that the person she was torturing is her own flesh and blood. 

“Mother please.” Draco pleaded, not caring when the other Death Eaters laughed at him. “It’s me. It’s Draco, your son.” 

Narcissa’s expression did not flinch in the slightest. “I have no son.” 

With a wave of her wand, Draco dropped to the floor, his arm hitting the floor hard, sounding an audible loud crack. He shouted out in agony as the pain spread through his body and tried hard not to let the tears fall from his eyes. 

“Well well… It seems our help is no longer required.” The leader of the group of Death Eaters smirked in triumph. “Gentlemen.” 

The group of Death Eaters bowed politely to Narcissa before making their way towards the front door, taking their leave.

Draco crawled up to his mother’s feet and pleaded again. He would not believe it. His mother couldn’t be this cold, not towards him. Could she? 

“Mother, please…” He coughed up blood while speaking, the blow to his stomach was still painful. “Mother, this isn’t the real you…” 

Narcissa simply stared ahead, continued to look intently and coldly at the front door, her gaze never leaving the group of Death Eaters as she continued to ignore Draco… that is at least until the group left the Manor and an audible bang of doors closing could be heard.

All Draco remembered hearing was the sound of a door closing before he found himself in his mother’s arms again, taken aback by the unexpected gesture, he let out a small yelp. 

“Oh, my darling, of course, it wasn't the real me.” Narcissa cried, and Draco could tell she was crying. “I’m so sorry about all that, Draco.” 

“Wait.” Draco pulled away from the embrace and flinched at the sharp pain that stung his stomach. “This was a ruse?” 

Narcissa noticed the way Draco flinched and pulled out her wand, muttering healing spells underneath her breath. 

“It was, my dear. I needed to convince the Death Eaters that I was capable of handling you alone, I am so sorry!” She cried again, but there was a warm smile on her lips, she was so happy to see her son again.

“Don’t apologise, you were fantastic!” Draco chuckled, relieved and glad that her mother didn’t really hate him. “I believed every word. I was absolutely crushed!” 

Narcissa chuckled before putting her hands on her mouth and smiled at him in disbelief, so overjoyed that tears began to pour out of her eyes again. 

“Oh, give me another hug my dear, it’s just-” She sighed, “Oh, I love you, Draco. I love you so much. I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

“I love you too, mum.” Draco smiled against her chest as he was pulled into another hug.

When Draco pulled away, Narcissa took hold of Draco’s injured arm and started to cast healing spells on it. Draco took his gaze away from his mother and looked around at the place he had once called home. it wasn’t the same after Voldemort’s return, it was no longer filled with music or light, but only darkness and the feeling of dread plaguing the Manor walls. 

“Is anyone else here?” 

“Not at the moment.” His mother spoke, still concentrating on healing his arm. “But Bella is coming back later… and so is the Dark Lord.” 

Draco flinched at the mention of him.

“I’m sorry, Draco.” His mother said with a sigh. “I have to keep you down with the other prisoners in order to erase suspicion.” 

“It’s okay, mother,” Draco spoke understandingly. “I understand.” 

“Perhaps I could try and put you upstairs at the top of the East Tower?” She said again. “There’s a tiny hole there behind the dresser that could lead you down to the kitchen should you be hungry.” 

“That sounds lovely, mother.” Draco smiled at her. “Thank you.” 

His mother turned away from him again in shame. 

“I’m sorry, Draco, treating you like this in your own home…” She wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“It’s all right mother.” Draco sighed. “You have no choice.” 

She chuckled at that. “Since when did we have a choice?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Since it's going to be a while before I post the Malfoy Manor chapter (because it's so long!! XD) I decided to keep you guys entertained by writing a short filler chapter by telling you what happened when the Snatchers caught Draco. 
> 
> It's quite short but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Next chapter will be much longer and much more interesting and action-packed. Let know what you guys think in the comments below!! :)


	46. Malfoy Manor

**2 years ago. Malfoy Manor. Late March 1997.**

Harry struggled, trying to throw off Greyback’s hand, but it was hopeless: Ron and Hermione were squeezed tightly against him on either side, he could not separate from the group, and as the breath was squeezed out of him his scar seared more painfully still.

The trio lurched into one another as Greyback and the others apparated with them and landed in a country lane. Harry’s eyes, still puffy, took a moment to acclimatise, then he saw a pair of wrought-iron gates at the foot of what looked like a long drive. He experienced the tiniest trickle of relief. He was here. He was right where he wanted them to bring him. If he captured them and brought him here, no doubt would Draco be here as well.

One of the Snatchers strode to the gates and shook them.

“How do we get in?” He called out to the others “They’re locked, Greyback, I can’t – blimey!”

He whipped his hands away in fright. The iron was contorting, twisting itself out of the abstract curls and coils into a frightening face, which spoke in a clanging, echoing voice: “State your purpose!” 

The lead Snatcher gripped Harry harshly by the helm of his shirt and dragged him to face the metal face on the gate, he swiped back his hair with the palm of his hand, revealing Harry’s barely visible white lightning bolt scar. Although Hermione’s jinx had hidden his face well, his infamous scar was still there and very much visible.

The face studied Harry with narrowed eyes before the gates swung open. 

… 

Draco sat on the chair with his hands tied up behind his back. It had been two months since he had been captured by the Death Eaters and brought back to the Manor. He was tortured numerous times throughout, by Voldemort and Bellatrix. His face was blank as Bellatrix stood in front of him, a bottle in her hand. Draco knew what this was. Gathering his courage, he looked up at his aunt and sneered at her smugly.

“It won’t work.” 

The night after he was captured, Voldemort had requested Draco to be put on Veritaserum in order to find out where Harry and the others were hiding. However, at that point in time, they had none, which is why they had to brew one… but brewing one usually takes 2 months time. They were confident that they could get information out of Draco, but he knows it would never work. 

“Shut up, you stupid child.” laughed Bellatrix. “We’ll see about that.” 

Draco made no move to fight back as he felt her hands clasp his jaw and the liquid falling into his mouth, he swallowed it confidently, knowing that they would never find out where Harry Potter and the others were. 

“Now then…” Bellatrix cackled. “Where is the Potter boy?  _ Crucio _ !” 

Draco shouted as the torture curse struck him in the chest, although quick, it was painful. He panted and slowly regained his breath as the effects of the curse slowly faded and the Veritaserum made him reply truthfully. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea.” 

“Is that credible?” Bellatrix sneered at him and pointed her wand at his throat. 

“It’s true.” 

Bellatrix scoffed at him and struck another  _ crucio  _ at him.

“Where was he seen last, the boy?” 

“Goblin Forest,” Draco smirked to himself, he knew that the information was no use. “In the outskirts of Bristol, England.” 

Narcissa stood from beside Bellatrix, she wore a cold and empty look, but Draco knew that her heart hurt for him, watching him being tortured while not being able to do anything. 

“This isn’t working, Bella,” Narcissa said from beside her. “You’re wasting your time. It’s obvious Draco doesn’t know where he is.”

“Shut up, Cissy!” Bellatrix cut her off and turned back to Draco, another plan forming in her head. “You are the consort of Harry Potter, are you not?” 

“I am,” Draco said confidently. 

Bellatrix smiled in triumph. 

“And what do you think he would do if he sees his beloved Malfoy tortured and held hostage here, hm?” She laughed crazily. “Remember that article from when you were captured, hm?” 

She threw another copy of The Owl Times in front of him and Draco scanned the headline. 

**HARRY POTTER’S LOVER, DRACO MALFOY CAPTURED BY DEATH EATERS?!**

Just hours ago today, we have gained information from two wizards who were hiking in Goblin Forest claimed to have seen 17 year-old, Draco Malfoy being abducted by Death Eaters, his fellow companions Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were not seen with them. His whereabouts remain unknown but an anonymous source suggests that most of You-Know-Who’s prisoners are held in Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire. We strongly urge the families and friends of victims to not go near the location due safety and the dangers it could cause.

Draco looked at the newspaper and held his gaze, scanning the words “ _ Harry Potter’s Lover _ ” over and over again before he let out a cold laugh and turned back to Bellatrix. 

“He won’t come for me.” He smirked to himself, “I wrote to him before I got captured, told him not to go looking for me.” 

“And you think he’s going to listen to you?” Bellatrix laughed again. 

She was about to speak when the doors to the room burst open, and Fenrir Greyback came in along with three other Snatchers who carried a prisoner in each hand, held by the restraints. Harry spotted Draco sitting in the chair immediately and his heart did a little leap of joy and relief, relief that he was okay, relief that he was still alive. 

But Draco did not turn to look at the prisoners, he had his eyes glued onto his aunt, he didn’t know Harry was standing mere feet away from him. 

“Bella. We’ve come-” 

“Not now!!” She said harshly before she turned her crazed glint back to Draco. “I have to finish my little conversation with this one before the veritaserum wears off.” 

“That won’t be much longer,” Draco smirked to himself. 

“I’ll be the one to decide on that.” Bella sneered at him before the edge of her lips turned upwards into an evil smile as she cast another crucio.

Draco screamed at the pain, more painful and lasting than the one before. He heard a gasp from beside him from one of the prisoners and assumed that it was only them being scared, he had no idea Harry was right there, so close from his reach. 

“What do you think Potter would do if he saw you like this, huh?” Bellatrix laughed crazily. “You’re the man he loves, the perfect hos-”  

“No, I’m not.” Draco cut her off. 

Bellatrix lifted the curse in shock and her eyes widened. Draco’s words filled the room with a deadly silence. Harry listened to the conversation from beside them as his heart sank at hearing those words.  _ What did Draco mean? Does he not love him? Was this all just a trick to turn him in and sell him to the Death Eaters? No, that can’t be true.  _

“You’re lying,” Bellatrix said with a crazy laugh. “The serum must have worn out.” 

“Harry Potter does not, and has  _ never  _ loved me.” Draco sent daggers at Bellatrix and spoke confidently, surprised at his own words. “I’m not lying.” 

“Bella, the serum is still working,”Narcissa said from beside her. “He’s telling the truth.”

“I-I-Impossible!” Bellatrix’s face reddened and she gripped her hair in frustration. “This is a trick!” 

“No, it isn’t,” Draco said again. 

Bella moved closer to him, so close that her face was mere centimetres away from him, her eyes searching his angrily and dangerously. 

“My information is  _ correct _ !” She shouted in anger. “ _ You _ are the man who loves Harry Potter!” 

“Yes, I am. I’ve never denied it.” Draco replied almost instantly, Bellatrix backed away from him with her wand still in her hand. “But whoever said  _ he loved me back _ ?” 

Harry’s heart pounded as he heard those words, he wanted to scream and shout out to him, wanted to go forward and tell him he loved him, wanted to kiss and hug him, wanted to stare into those grey mercury eyes, wanted to hear his laugh. 

“He’s The Sodding Boy Who Lived. He doesn't go around _ falling in love _ with people!” Draco continued, his voice rising, anger flaring uncontrollably to life. “And if you think he’s anything that  _ small  _ or that  _ ordinary _ , you haven’t _ the faintest idea _ of what you’re dealing with!” 

“No! That’s impossible! You are the perfect bait!” She screamed in frustration, trying to convince Draco but was actually convincing herself. “Whenever you or his friends are in danger, he will always come!” 

“You’re a fucking moron! No, he won’t!” Draco shouted back.

“He’s probably already here!” Bellatrix looked around the walls of the Manor, the craziness shown on her face. 

“No he isn’t, of course he isn’t!” Draco felt the veritaserum slowly start to fade, but he didn’t shut up. 

“He’s possibly in this room!” Bella cackled and ran around the room, looking in blind spaces and spots, her wand’s magic flipping through behind the curtains, bookshelves. 

“Well go on! Search for him then!” Bellatrix stopped her rummaging and looked him dead in the eye, sending daggers towards him. But Draco did not flinch in the slightest. “Go on, why don’t you!” 

“Draco…” 

Draco heard a whisper from beside him, he thought it sounded familiar but he ignored it and focused his gaze on Bellatrix, who was approaching him with her wand raised. 

“Can’t find him?! Emerald green eyes! stupid glasses!” Draco shouted louder and felt a tear make its way to his eye. “His stupid scar! His horrendous hair! You can’t miss him!” 

“Draco.”

“Go on! Search the whole manor! He’s not here!” Bellatrix stood in front of him with angry eyes but Draco ignored her. “Merlin knows where he is right now. But I promise you, he’s doing whatever the HELL he wants and NOT GIVING A DAMN ABOUT ME! And I’m just  _ fine  _ with that!” 

He felt a tug of his shirt sleeve but ignored it again. 

“Because when you love Harry Potter, it’s like loving the STARS themselves! You don’t expect a SUNSET to admire you BACK!” He screamed, he didn’t even realise the tears falling from his eyes. “And even if I am in danger, let me tell you, Harry Potter is not  _ stupid enough _ or  _ sentimental enough _ , and he is CERTAINLY not  _ in love enough _ to find himself STANDING HERE WITH ME!” 

He panted for breath after his words, the tears flowing silently when he felt another tug at his sleeve, he turned to the source to see a pair of brown boots… the same brown boots Harry had worn when they went to Godric’s Hollow together. His eyes widened as he looked up and found himself looking straight into green emerald eyes. It did not matter that Harry’s face did not look like anything at all, (however the hell that happened Draco did not know) but he knew this was him, this was Harry. He was here. Harry was here. With him. Beside him. 

“Hello, my love.” Harry said with a smile in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Draco let out a breath and turned back to face Bellatrix. He was here. Harry was here. 

“You are… so doing those roots.” Draco whispered to him with a tiny sob.

“The roots of the sunset?” Harry whispered back, and Draco could practically feel the smirk radiating off him.

“Don’t you dare.” He whispered back, choking up another breath. 

“I’ll have to check with the stars themselves.” Harry chuckled. 

“Oh s-shut up! I was just keeping them talking until the serum wears off!” Draco choked on his words. He couldn’t believe Harry was here. Right here. Right next to him. 

“What is the meaning of this conversation?!” Bellatrix screamed at the two, causing them to jump apart and face her after momentarily forgetting she was there. “Explain!” 

“Perhaps…  _ I _ can.” Greyback spoke up from beside the Snatchers and walked up to stand in front of Bellatrix, meeting her gaze directly before pointing at Harry. 

“What?!” Bellatrix didn’t get what he meant. “Who is that man?” 

“I believe that you were right, Bella… that Harry Potter would always come to save his friends and loved ones.” The werewolf turned to face Harry with an evil smile.”Isn’t that right Potter?” 

Bellatrix stilled at those words before slowly turning to look directly at Harry. Her deadly gaze sent a shiver down his spine as Harry gulped, not daring to speak. Bellatrix walked closer, and closer, and closer until they were inches apart. He felt her breath on his face and shuddered in horror and disgust. Draco watched silently next to him, thinking the same thing. He saw Bellatrix furrow her eyebrows and she gritted her teeth into an angry frown before she spun around. 

In an instant, Bellatrix was looking at Greyback with crazy eyes, darting back and forth on his face as she pointed her wand to his throat. Greyback did not dare to move as he looked back at her with wide eyes.

“You think that THIS is  _ THE  _ HARRY POTTER?!” She struck a curse at Greyback, causing him to let out a tiny shout of pain. “Are you BLIND?! Do you want to get us all KILLED?!”

“I know ’e’s swollen, ma’am, but it’s ’im! If you look a bit closer, you’ll see ’is scar. ’ piped up Scabior, who was holding up the helm of Ron’s shirt. He pointed to Hermione.  “And this ’ere, see the girl? She’s the Mudblood who’s been travelling around with ’im, ma’am. There’s no doubt it’s ’im, and we’ve got ’is wand as well!”

“Is that right?” Bellatrix faced him with a creepy smile. Scabior nodded and she dropped her wand. Greyback let out a breath as he backed away from her. 

Bellatrix walked towards Harry once again before stopping in front of him. Her eyes searched his face and Harry could not help but feel a sense of uneasiness and dread as a smile started forming on her face. She turned to Narcissa.

“Cissy.” Her tone was commanding. “Ask Draco a question.” 

“What?”

“ASK HIM A QUESTION.” 

Narcissa moved backwards in shock before she slowly exhaled and turned to face Draco. She knew what Bellatrix was trying to do. 

“Draco,” Narcissa spoke softly. “8 years ago… What was it your father gave you for your 11th birthday?”

Draco looked directly at her mother, the silence that came next was eerie and unsettling until Draco finally forced out an answer. 

“...He gave me a new potion brewing kit.” 

Narcissa’s gaze settled on Draco for a second longer before she turned back to Bellatrix. 

“He’s telling the truth.” 

He wasn’t. The serum had worn out.

And Narcissa knows. They both know. 

For his 11th birthday,  Lucius Malfoy gave him a pendant with the Malfoy crest, a gift for his starting school year at Hogwarts. It was such a delicate gift that Draco had worn it everywhere he went. He was even wearing it around his neck now.

Bellatrix smiled at Narcissa’s answer. 

“Well then… Draco, dear...” Her voice was mocking. “… come over.” 

With a wave of her wand, Draco’s restraints loosened as she waved a hand at him to come over. Draco knew this was no use. That it was no use to fight back and disobey her. They were outnumbered, and it was with a bit of hesitation when Draco finally obliged and walked over to stand beside her, in front of Harry.  

Harry’s eyes were wandering around the room, looking for an escape when a mirror over the fireplace caught his eye. Through the slits of his eyes, he saw his own reflection for the first time since leaving Grimmauld Place. His face was huge, shiny and pink, every feature distorted by Hermione’s jinx. His black hair reached his shoulders and there was a dark shadow around his jaw. Had he not known that it was he who stood there, he would have wondered who was wearing his glasses. He resolved not to speak, for his voice was sure to give him away. Neither he or anyone else apart from Draco and Narcissa knew that Draco was lying. Harry looked at Draco wearily. He was afraid. Terrified.   

“Don’t be shy, Draco.” Bellatrix chuckled darkly. “Come…  _ closer _ .” 

Draco moved and was now so close to Harry that their foreheads were touching. He looked confident, unusually confident, Harry noticed. He did not take his gaze off him in the slightest. 

“Well?” Bellatrix looked sure of herself. “Yes or no?” 

“I-” Draco had to make this look believable. “I-I can’t be sure.”

“YES OR NO?” She screamed at him. “You have to be absolutely sure. If this isn’t who you think it is and we call the Dark Lord, we will all die… including your mother.” 

“I don’t know, I-” He looked at Harry and sighed. “No… I don’t think it’s him.”  

“You useless piece of filth!” Bellatrix frowned and slapped him across the face before pushing him back into the arms of one of the Snatchers who held him by the helm of his shirt. 

“What’s wrong with his face?” Narcissa walked up towards them and stood beside her sister, gazing down at Harry. 

“Yes, what  _ is  _ wrong with his face?” Bellatrix sneered and looked over at the Snatchers. 

“He came to us like that.” One of them spoke up. “Something he picked up in the forest, I reckon.” 

“Or he ran into a stinging jinx…” Bellatrix turned to face Ron and Hermione hauntingly. “Was it you two?” 

She walked up to Scabior and held out her hand, her heels clicking the floor and the sound echoing the manor walls.

“Give me her wand.” She smiled darkly. “We’ll see what her last spell was.” 

Hermione let out a loud gasp as she struggled in the snatcher’s arms, begging to break free of his hold on her.

Bellatrix saw this and laughed loudly. “Ahahaha! Got you!” 

Suddenly the sound of heels stopped as Bellatrix stopped laughing and let out a gasp, her dark eyes fixed upon something Harry could not see.

“What is that?” he heard her say, her tone was dangerous, yet barely above a whisper. “Where’d you get that from?”

“Found it in one of their bags when we searched them.” grunted an out-of-sight Snatcher. “Reckon it’s mine now.”

There was a bang and a flash of red light: Harry knew that the Snatcher had been Stunned. There was a roar of anger from his fellows: Scabior drew his wand.

“ARE YOU MAD?!”

“ _ Stupefy _ ,” she screamed, “ _ stupefy _ !”

They were no match for her, even though there were four of them against one of her: she was a witch, as Harry knew, with prodigious skill and no conscience. They fell where they stood, clutching at their stomachs and crawling on the floor in pain as Bellatrix’s curses bounded them to the cold floor tile, all except Greyback, who had been forced into a kneeling position, his arms outstretched. Out of the corners of his eyes, Harry saw Bellatrix bearing down upon the werewolf, the sword of Gryffindor gripped tightly in her hand, her face waxen. She waved her wand again and Hermione, Ron and Draco, who had been free of the Snatcher’s hold found themselves tied together with their backs to the wall and unable to move. They looked over at Bellatrix whose eyes were red with anger. 

“ _ Who’s _ bag?” Her voice was deadly vicious.

“T-The mudblood.” He managed to get out.

She waved her wand and the werewolf sprang to his feet but appeared too wary to approach her.

“GET OUT!” She screamed at the lot of them. “GET OUT!” 

The four of the scurried away like mice out of the manor doors and into the dark cold night.

“CISSY!” She waved her wand at Ron, Draco and Harry as the three of them stood and were dragged across the floorboard, their hands still tied behind their back. “PUT THE BOYS IN THE CELLAR!” 

She stormed up to Hermione and transfigured a tiny little blade in her hand. “I WANT TO HAVE A LITTLE CONVERSATION WITH THIS ONE.  _ GIRL TO GIRL _ !”

“No!” shouted Ron. “You can have me, keep me!”

Bellatrix hit him across the face; the blow echoed around the room.

“If she dies under questioning, I’ll take you next,” she said. “Blood traitors next to Mudblood in my book.” She turned to Draco. “And then it’s your turn… and I’ll make your mother  _ watch _ .”

She cut Hermione free from the wall, then dragged her by the hair into the middle of the room while Narcissa forced the rest of them to shuffle across to the top of a staircase, which Wormtail stood by and greeted Narcissa with a bow before taking the prisoners down the stairs into a dark passageway, his wand held out in front of him, projecting an invisible and irresistible force. At the bottom was a heavy door.

Harry could feel both Draco and Ron shaking.  

Wormtail unlocked the door with a tap of his wand, then forced them into a dank and musty room and left them in total darkness. The moment they felt their ropes disappear, Harry had only a second to think before he found himself in the arms of Draco, who was sobbing violently into his shirt, the tears wetting it. 

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Draco sobbed. “I’d thought I was going to die.” 

“I’m here. That’s all you need to know okay?” Harry kissed his cheek and wiped away his tears. “But right now we’ve got to find a way out of here. Do you know how to get out of here?” 

Draco bit his lip and shook his head, his arms still wrapped around Harry. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly there was a terrible, drawn-out scream from directly above them. 

“HERMIONE!” Ron bellowed, and he ran towards the door and starting banging furiously on it “HERMIONE!” 

“Be quiet!’ Harry said. “Shut up, Ron, we need to work out a way –” 

“HERMIONE! HERMIONE!”

“We need a plan, stop yelling – we need to find – Ron are you listening!”

“HERMIONE! HERMI-”

“QUIET!” came Draco’s loud shout. It was effective as Ron and Harry turned to look at him with wide eyes, not expecting the outburst. Draco felt their gaze on him and he looked away with a blush. “Sorry…”

“Well what are we going to do we can’t leave Hermione alone with her,” Ron spoke in a rushed and panicked voice.

“Harry? Draco? ” came a whisper through the darkness. “Ron? Is that you?”

There was a sound of movement close by them, then Harry saw a shadow moving closer. 

“Harry? Ron? Draco?” 

Ron took out his Deluminator. There was a click and the luminescent spheres the Deluminator had sucked from the lamps in the tent flew into the cellar: unable to rejoin their sources they simply hung there, like tiny suns, flooding the underground room with light. Harry saw Luna, all eyes in her white face, and the motionless figure of Ollivander the wandmaker, curled up on the floor in the corner. Craning around, he caught sight of their fellow prisoners: Griphook the goblin, who seemed barely conscious, kept standing by the ropes that bound him to the humans, and in the very far corner stood an ashen-haired woman who hid away in the shadows, her hood was up and her face was not visible.

“Luna? Is that you?” 

“Yes, it’s me! Oh, no, I didn’t want you to be caught!” 

Hermione screamed again from overhead, and they could hear Bellatrix screaming too, but her words were inaudible, for Ron shouted again, ‘HERMIONE! HERMIONE!’ 

From upstairs they heard Bellatrix’s voice. 

“This sword was meant to be in my vault at Gringotts. How did you get it? What else did you and your friends TAKE IN MY VAULT?!” 

“I-I didn’t take a-anything.”Hermione sobbed. “Please… I didn’t take anything!” 

“I don’t believe it.”

Hermione screamed again; Ron banged the doors harder than ever as Draco looked around the cellar, running around the entire area to see if there is an exit. 

“There’s no way out, Mr Malfoy,” said Ollivander from beside Griphook, watching his fruitless efforts. “We’ve tried everything…” 

He sounded hopeless.

“It’s enchanted,” Luna said with a sigh.

“We have to do something!” Ron gripped his hair, and Harry could see his worry for Hermione written all over his face. “ANYTHING!” 

Hermione was screaming again: the sound went through Ron like physical pain as he cried out and banged the door even more furiously, to the point where his knuckles were bleeding. 

Barely conscious of the fierce prickling of his scar, Harry, too, started to run around the cellar, he went over to Draco and clasped his hand hoping that it would ease his terror and panic, Draco squeezed back without another word and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Hermione’s screams echoed off the walls upstairs, Ron was sobbing as he pounded the walls with his fists, and Harry, in utter desperation, seized Hagrid’s pouch from around his neck and groped inside it: he pulled out Dumbledore’s Snitch and shook it, hoping for he did not know what – nothing happened; he heard Draco tell him to calm down but he ignored him, his best friend was in danger. He waved the broken halves of the phoenix wand, but they were lifeless – the mirror fragment fell sparkling to the floor, and he saw a gleam of brightest blue –

Dumbledore’s eye was gazing at him out of the mirror.

“Help us!” he yelled at it in mad desperation. “We’re in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!”

The eye blinked and was gone.

Harry was not even sure that it had really been there until he turned to see Draco looking at the mirror, his face paler than ever.

Harry’s eyes widened. 

“Did you see that as well?” 

“Yeah.” Draco croaked out. “Was that-” 

“I don’t know.” Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know.” 

Upstairs Hermione was screaming worse than ever, and next to him, Ron was bellowing. “HERMIONE! HERMIONE!”   

“How did  _ you _ get into my vault?” they heard Bellatrix scream. “Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?”

“We only met him tonight!” Hermione sobbed. “We’ve never been inside your vault ... it isn’t the real sword! It’s a copy, just a copy!’ 

“A copy?” screeched Bellatrix. “Oh, a likely story!”

“But we can find out easily, can’t we?” came Narcissa’s voice, but you could tell just by the sound she was terrified.

“Wormtail, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!”

Harry dashed across the cellar to where Griphook was huddled on the floor.

“Griphook,” he whispered into the goblin’s pointed ear, “you must tell them that sword’s a fake, they mustn’t know it’s the real one, Griphook, please –”

He could hear someone scuttling down the cellar steps; as the lock turned Ron clicked the Deluminator and the lights whisked back into his pocket, restoring the cellar’s darkness. The door flew open; Wormtail marched inside, wand held out in front of him, commanding and determined.

Ron almost instantly pounced on him but the wand Wormtail was pointing at stopped him from doing so.

“Let her go!” He demanded. 

“Shut up. Get back!” Wormtail ignored him and pointed his wand at Griphook. “You. Goblin. Come with me.” 

He seized the little goblin by the arm and backed out again, dragging Griphook with him. The door slammed shut and at the same moment, a loud crack echoed inside the cellar. Ron clicked the Deluminator. Three balls of light flew back into the air from his pocket, revealing Dobby the house-elf, who had just Apparated into their midst. 

“DOB-”  

Harry hit Ron on the arm to stop him shouting, and Ron looked terrified at his mistake. Footsteps crossed the ceiling overhead: Wormtail marching Griphook to Bellatrix. Dobby’s enormous, tennis-ball-shaped eyes were wide; he was trembling from his feet to the tips of his ears. He was back in the home of his old masters, and it was clear that he was petrified.

“Dobby? Is that you?” Draco’s soft voice sounded the room and all eyes turned to look over at him. He looked shocked, and so did Dobby.

“Master Draco.” The house-elf nodded his head at him. 

“Just Draco now.” Draco sighed and stepped closer to him. “I’m not your master anymore.”

But Dobby shook his head.

“Master Draco will always be Master Draco to Dobby.” His smile slowly turned into a frown. “But Dobby is curious...why is Master Draco kept a prisoner in his own home?” 

“It’s a long story,” Harry spoke from beside him. “What are you doing here?” 

“Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter, of course,” he squeaked, in the tiniest quiver of a voice, “Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter.” 

“But how did you –?” An awful scream drowned Harry’s words: Hermione was being tortured again. He cut to the essentials. 

“Are you saying you could apparate in and out of this room?” he asked Dobby, who nodded, his ears flapping. “Could you take us with you?” 

“Of course, I’m an elf.” 

“Of course, he’s an elf.” 

Draco and Dobby spoke at the same time and they looked as if what Harry had just said was extremely stupid. He blushed and looked away from them. 

“Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna and Mr Ollivander, and take them – take them to –”

“Bill and Fleur’s,” said Ron. “Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!” 

The elf nodded for the third time. 

“And then come back,” said Harry. “Can you do that, Dobby?”

“Of course, Harry Potter,” whispered the little elf. He hurried over to Mr Ollivander, who appeared to be barely conscious. He took one of the wandmaker’s hands in his own, then held out the other to Luna, but she didn’t move and her gaze was elsewhere, she was looking at the hooded woman in the corner of the room.

“Wait.” Luna’s voice was calm and she wore a smile as she walked towards the hooded woman. “Come with us.” 

The woman moved a tiny inch before looking over at Harry and Draco, and finally stood up and stepped closer to them. She whispered something in Luna’s ear and she nodded and smiled at her before turning to face Harry. 

“She wants to help you.” 

“Help us?” Harry’s eyes narrowed on the figure. “Who… who are you exactly.” 

The woman took the helm of her hood in her hand and pulled backwards, the light shining directly on her previously covered face. Her long ashen hair flowed by her side as she looked back at Harry with icy blue eyes. 

Harry’s heart stopped. 

“ _ Ravenna _ .” 

Draco stepped forward in front of Harry and put his arms wide as if protecting him.

“So, the rumours are true.” Draco eyed Ravenna suspiciously. “The Dark Lady lives.”

“Formerly ‘ _ Dark Lady _ ’...” She sounded worn out, but her tone still held a sense of coldness and

confidence. “Now just… Ravenna…” 

“Luna, step away from her.” Ron reached his hand out for Luna, his other was curled into a fist, ready to strike Ravenna at any moment. 

“It’s okay! I swear she’s on our side.” Luna tried protesting. 

Ravenna did not seem to be advancing on the three boys nor did she seemed to be the same cold-blooded killer Draco remembered when he encountered her back in Knockturn Alley. 

“Ravenna.” Draco’s tone reminded Harry of Lucius, and he sounded powerful. “What game are you playing?”  

But she was unfazed.

“The end game, Mister Malfoy.” She spoke barely above a whisper. “The end game.” 

Harry looked over at Luna and caught her nod, telling them to trust her. With another glance at Ravenna, Harry sighed and turned to Dobby before nodding at him.  Luna turned to look at Dobby with a smile. 

“Whenever you’re ready sir.” 

“‘Sir’...” Dobby’s smile was huge. “Oh, I like her already.” 

There was another loud crack, and Dobby, Luna and Ollivander vanished. Harry turned and looked over at Ravenna, still stood from afar her haunting gaze on them. Harry did not like it one bit. 

It seemed that Ron was thinking the same thing because the next thing he knew, he picked up the old lamp settled on the floor and swung it at Ravenna like some sort of weapon.

“Put your weapon away before you hurt yourself, young one.” She was cold and commanding. “I mean you no harm.” 

“Why the hell should we believe that?” Apparently, Draco was thinking the same thing as well. 

“I am the enemy of your enemy now and I have my own reasons for wanting The Dark Lord to fall.” She turned and looked over at Harry studying him. 

Harry met her gaze and took in a breath, looking at the woman in front of her and remembering what happened between her and his parents. He could not help but feel responsible. 

“Ravenna, I-” Harry sighed. “What my parents did to your daughter was-” 

“Wasn’t their fault.” She cut in.

Harry’s eyes widened.

“It was never them who killed Eris.” Her breath turned shakily. “It was her own father.” 

“So that means…” Harry was putting the pieces together now. “You-Know-Who killed her?” 

“Yes.” Her voice was empty. “His own flesh and blood.”

Draco seemed to empathise with her now as he dropped his clenched fists and blinked in shock. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Ravenna did not reply.  

Harry reached forward and clasped Ron by the shoulder, he nodded at him. He trusts Ravenna now. She was being used by Voldemort, and Harry could not help but feel a sense of guilt for Remus and his parents, thinking it was their fault all along. 

Ron looked between the two and hesitated, before finally dropping the lamp to the floor with a sigh. The action proved stupid when the sound of the metal lamp hitting the floor radiated the entire room.  

“What was that?” shouted Bellatrix from over their heads. “Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?”

They all stared at each other. 

“Cissy – no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!”

Footsteps crossed the room overhead, then there was silence. Harry knew that the people in the drawing room were listening for more noises from the cellar.

“We’re going to have to try and tackle him,” he whispered to the other three. They had no choice: the moment anyone entered the room and saw the absence of two prisoners, they were lost. “Leave the lights on,” Harry added, and as they heard someone descending the steps outside the door, they backed against the wall on either side of it. 

“Stand back,” came Wormtail’s voice. “Stand away from the door. I am coming in.” 

The door flew open. For a split second, Wormtail gazed into the apparently empty cellar, ablaze with light from the three miniature suns floating in mid-air. Then, Harry, Draco and Ron launched themselves upon him. Ron seized Wormtail’s wand arm and forced it upwards; Harry slapped a hand to his mouth, muffling his voice. Draco held him by the arms tightly around his back Silently they struggled: Wormtail’s wand emitted sparks; his silver hand closed around Harry’s throat. Ravenna forcefully took his wand from his hand and pointed it at him.

“What is it, Wormtail?” called Narcissa Malfoy from above. 

“Nothing!” Ron called back, in a passable imitation of Wormtail’s wheezy voice. ‘All fine!’    
Harry could barely breathe. 

“You’re going to kill me?” Harry choked, attempting to prise off the metal fingers. “After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!” 

The silver fingers slackened. Harry had not expected it: he wrenched himself free, astonished, keeping his hand over Wormtail’s mouth. He saw the rat-like man’s small, watery eyes widen with fear and surprise: he seemed just as shocked as Harry at what his hand had done, at the tiny, merciful impulse it had betrayed, and he continued to struggle more powerfully, as though to undo that moment of weakness. Pettigrew’s pupils dilated in terror. His eyes had slid from Harry’s face to something else. His own silver fingers were moving inexorably towards his own throat. Ravenna stood from afar with her wand still pointed at him, but unlike Harry, the action did not seem to surprise her, she merely arched an eyebrow at the hand as Harry’s eyes widened in terror.

“No –” 

Without pausing to think, Harry tried to drag back the hand, but there was no stopping it. The silver tool that Voldemort had given his most cowardly servant had turned upon its Disarmed and useless owner; Pettigrew was reaping his reward for his hesitation, his moment of pity; he was being strangled before their eyes. 

“No!” 

Ron and Draco had both released Wormtail too, and together he and Harry tried to pull the crushing metal fingers from around Wormtail’s throat, but it was no use. Pettigrew was turning blue. Pettigrew dropped to his knees, and at the same moment, Hermione gave a dreadful scream from overhead. Wormtail’s eyes rolled upwards in his purple face, he gave the last twitch and was still. 

“Well…” Ravenna spoke, eyeing his body. “Let’s continue, shall we?” 

“What were you doing?” Harry eyed her. “You could have cast a spell on him, could have stopped him from strangling himself!”

“He was too dangerous to be left alive anyways,” Ravenna spoke coldly as she walked past the body, the rest of the boys following her up the stairs and back into the shadowy passageway leading to the drawing room. Cautiously they crept along it until they reached the drawing-room door, which was ajar. Now they had a clear view of Bellatrix looking down at Griphook, who was holding Gryffindor’s sword in his long-fingered hands. Hermione was lying at Bellatrix’s feet. She was barely stirring. 

“Well?” Bellatrix said to Griphook. “Is it the true sword?”

Harry waited, holding his breath, fighting against the pricking of his scar. 

“No,” said Griphook. “It is a fake.” 

“Are you sure?” panted Bellatrix. “Quite sure?” 

“Yes,” said the goblin. 

Relief broke across her face, all tension drained from it. 

“Good,” she said, and with a casual flick of her wand she slashed another deep cut into the goblin’s face, and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside. “Consider yourself lucky, goblin.” 

She walked over to Hermione.

“The same…” said Bellatrix’s voice, “won’t be said for this one…” 

“LIKE HELL!” 

Ron had burst into the drawing room; Bellatrix looked around, shocked; she turned her wand to face Ron instead –

“ _ Expelliarmus _ !”

Ravenna roared, pointing Wormtail’s wand at Bellatrix, and hers flew into the air and was caught by Harry, who had sprinted after Ron.

Harry yelled again and pointed the wand at Narcissa. “ _ Expelliarmus _ !”

She deflected it with her own spell as jets of light flew from her wand, Draco threw himself to the floor, rolling behind a sofa to avoid them. 

“STOP OR SHE DIES!” 

Panting, Draco peered around the edge of the sofa. Bellatrix was supporting Hermione, who seemed to be unconscious, and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione’s throat.

“Drop your wands,” she whispered. 

Ron stood rigidly, and Ravenna stood sending daggers at Bellatrix, Draco moved to stand beside Harry, who was clutching Bellatrix’s wand.  

“I said, drop them!” she screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione’s throat: Harry saw beads of blood appear there.

“All right!” he shouted, and he dropped Bellatrix’s wand onto the floor at his feet.  The three boys raised their hands to shoulder height.

Only Ravenna didn’t drop her wand. 

“What fun.” She laughed at Bellatrix. “What fun.” 

“Ravenna,” Harry warned her. “Drop the wand.” 

She ignored him. 

Bellatrix looked furious at her. 

“DROP YOUR WAND!” 

“Please.” Ron pleaded to Ravenna while keeping his gaze on Hermione. “If you want to prove that you’re on our side then drop your wand.” 

“Hmmm…” Ravenna drawled. “Perhaps my actions will speak louder than words.” 

Her hand movement was quick, so quick that a wordless spell emitted from the tip of her wand and fired directly at Bellatrix, who stumbled backwards with a yell, her back met the wall and dropped unconscious to the floor, dropping the knife and Hermione. Ron ran forward and caught her in his arms. 

“Always knew I was the better witch.” Ravenna sneered. 

Timidly, Draco ran up and looked over at Bellatrix, she was unconscious and Draco let out a sigh of relief. 

“Fainted.” He called out to the others. His eyes widened when he saw Ravenna advancing on Narcissa, who was backing away slowly. Harry and Ron did not notice and were busy checking if Hermione was okay. 

Quickly, he threw himself in front of his mother and threw his arms wide.

“STOP! DON’T HURT HER!” Draco shouted at Ravenna, gaining the attention of Harry and Ron, who hurried towards his direction. “PLEASE! SHE WON’T HURT US!” 

“Step aside boy.” Ravenna said coldly, “Once I am done with her, her sister will be next.” 

“Ravenna stop.” Harry struck an expelliarmus at her, disarming her wand and taking it in his hand. Ravenna frowned at him and stepped away, but said nothing else. Draco sighed in relief before turning around and embracing his mother. He heard her crying as she stroked his hair tenderly.

“Oh, Draco.” She sobbed. “Thank goodness you’re safe.” 

“Mother.” He pulled away from the embrace. “Come with us.” 

Narcissa looked at her son before her gaze travelled towards Bellatrix, who was still unconscious. She shook her head sadly with a sigh. 

“I can’t.” She wiped away a tear. “It’ll be too dangerous for the both of us.” 

Draco didn’t argue this time, he knew his mother was right. And he knew she would be safe. She was strong. She was a Malfoy and a Black. Even the Dark Lord would have a hard time reading her true intentions if he ever were to do so. So he didn’t argue and instead nodded at her with a sad smile, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Please mother.” Draco smiled sadly. “Stay safe.” 

Narcissa nodded back at her son before turning to Harry. 

“Please, Mr Potter.” She bit her lip. “Please watch over him.” 

Harry nodded back without hesitation. 

“I don’t want to break up a happy reunion but-” Ravenna said from beside them, her arms crossed. “I’d very much like to have my wand back now.” 

Narcissa blinked timidly at her and looked away before composing herself. 

“Yes, of course.” She walked out of the drawing room, the heels clicking the floor. Ron, who was carrying Hermione by the waist and with Griphook beside him, looked over at Bellatrix and was thankful she was still unconscious. 

A crack of apparation signalled Dobby’s return as he popped up in the middle of the drawing room.

“Dobby.” Harry’s eyes lit up and he turned to Ron and Griphook. “Take Ron, Hermione, Griphook and Ravenna back to Bill and Fleur’s first… Draco and I still have something to do.” 

Dobby bowed at Harry’s request and held out his hands for the others to reach. Ron looked at Harry wearily, as if unsure whether or not to stay with him. 

“Go.” Harry assured him. “We’ll be fine.” 

Ron nodded and held onto Dobby’s hand. The others followed the action, but Ravenna still had her arms crossed. 

“I’m not leaving until she comes back with my wand.” She was stubborn. 

“You’re in no position to make demands here, Ravenna.” Draco found his voice, and Harry saw that he was serious. “Either leave with the elf, or stay and suffer the concequences…  _ your call _ .”

Ravenna looked furious him but obliged without another word. There was a loud crack and Dobby disappeared once again.

At that moment, the doors to the drawing room opened again and Narcissa entered again with a sack of wands in her hands. She put them in a little pouch before handing it to Harry. Harry spotted Dumbledore’s wand amongst them and breathed out a sigh of relief. He thanked her and took Draco’s hand. 

“So I guess this is goodbye then.” Draco didn’t look at her mother when he spoke. He shuffled his feet.

“Not goodbye.” Narcissa reached forward and carassed her son’s face. “Never goodbye.” 

Draco looked up and smiled at her, tears at the edge of his eyes. He reached down behind his shirt and took out the pendant that Lucius gave him for his 11th birthday. 

“Take this.” He took it off and handed it to her. “If it glows white, then it’s a sign that I’m okay, and it’ll flash green if I’m in danger.” 

She smiled at him and took the pendant. 

“And mother?” Draco spoke barely above a whisper. 

Narcissa looked at him and her gaze travelled down to something he cletched down in his hand. It was a tiny box, just small enough to hold a ring. Narcissa instantly knew what that meant and looked over at Harry with a gasp, who was standing afar and shudffling on his feet, looking awkward as he let Draco and Narcissa bid farewell. She looked back at Draco with a smile. 

“I’m planning on asking him after it’s all over...” Draco smiled warmly at the thought. “… can you keep it for me?” 

Narcissa bit back the happy tears as she flung her arms around him in an embrace. 

“Of course, my dear.” She spoke in shuddering breaths as she took the small box from his hand. “It would be my pleasure.”  

A crack of apparation sounded once again as Dobby returned. Draco heard the house elf gasp before he saw him put his hand out, aiming it at Narcissa, who he thought was attacking Draco and Harry. He pointed his hand shakily at his old mistress. 

“You shall not harm Harry Potter.” 

“It’s okay, Dobby.” Harry rushed beside them before standing in front of Dobby. “It’s okay. She won’t hurt us.” 

“But-”

“Trust me, okay? I’ll explain everything later.” 

Dobby put his hand down and Draco let out a shaky breath. 

“Draco?” Harry spoke softly from beside him and held out a hand. “It’s time to go.” 

Draco glanced back at her mother and bit his lip. He didn’t want to leave her. A sound of shuffing could suddenly be heard as Bellatrix stirred, she was starting to wake up. 

“Go. She’s waking up.” Narcissa whispered and looked at Draco one last time with a smile. “I’ll be okay, dear. Go.”

With one last look at her mother, Draco closed his eyes sadly and took Dobby’s hand. Harry looked back at Narcissa and gave her a smile and a nod.

“Thank you.” 

With a loud crack of apparation, the world twisted around him and Harry, and they apparated out of Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! THE LONGEST AND MOST ANTICIPATED CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IS HERE!!! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!!! 
> 
> Let's break this down. I based the beginning sequence with Draco's confession and his speech off Doctor Who and River Song. I absolutely adore the couple and was glad to be able to fit that scene in my Drarry story. What did you guys think of it? The chapter is fairly similar to the one in the book but with Drarry involved. What did you guys think of Ravenna teaming up with Harry and the others? And what did you think of Narcissa and Draco's little exchange in the end?
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts below! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!!! :)


	47. True Allegiances

**2 years ago. Late March 1998. Order Safehouse. Unknown Location.**

The sea was rushing against rock somewhere nearby as Harry and Draco apparated back with Dobby; Harry listened to it while observing the others. Dobby and Luna carried the injured Griphook into the house, Fleur hurrying with them; now Bill was eyeing Ravenna dangerously as she followed them into the house as well, he could see Ron carrying Hermione close to his chest in the distance as well. He looked beside him to see Draco with unshed tears on the rim of his eyes. He frowned and tugged him closer, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, love.” Harry’s voice was gentle. “You’ll see her again, I promise.”

He felt Draco nod. They both knew who they were talking about. It is hard for Draco, Harry can’t help but feel his sadness, the feeling of getting separated from someone you love only after you have been reunited. It has happened to them more than a few times. And this time, was Draco and Narcissa.

“What if…” Draco choked back the tears. “What if something bad happens?”

“Draco, please stop saying that.” Harry let out a sigh and closed his eyes. “Nothing bad will happen to you.”

Somehow, they both knew that was a lie, but didn’t comment on it any further. He and Draco slowly made their way back towards the house once they realised they were the only ones out there now that everyone has gone in.

Not many words were spoken between them, but the gentle squeeze of hands and the slight exhale of breath already told them all they needed to know. They were both okay now. The door to the safe house opened as Draco and Harry stepped inside. The rest of them were all sitting in the living room when he entered the little hall, their attention focused upon Bill, who was talking. Draco gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and stroked his thumb across him with a smile before he walked over to the kitchen and spoke to Dobby, probably asking for some food. The room was light-coloured, pretty, with a small fire of driftwood burning brightly in the fireplace. Harry did not want to drop mud upon the carpet, so he stood in the doorway, listening. A sound from behind him caused him to turn around to see Ron just emerging from one of the rooms.

“Hey.” He smiled at him. “How’s Hermione?”

“Better,” said Ron. “Fleur’s looking after her.”

“That’s good to hear.” Harry nodded back at him before turning to Bill again.

Bill must have noticed the movement as he looked around and saw Harry standing there.

“I’ve been getting them all out of The Burrow, Ginny and the others,” he explained. “Moved them to Muriel’s. The Death Eaters know Ron’s with you now, they’re bound to target the family – don’t apologise,” he added, at the sight of Harry’s expression. “It was always a matter of time, Dad’s been saying so for months. We’re the biggest blood traitor family there is.”

“How are they protected?” asked Harry.

“Fidelius Charm. Dad’s Secret Keeper. And we’ve done it on this cottage too; I’m Secret Keeper here. None of us can go to work, but that’s hardly the most important thing now. Once Ollivander and Griphook are well enough, we’ll move them to Muriel’s too. There isn’t much room here, but she’s got plenty. Griphook’s legs are on the mend, Fleur’s given him Skele-Gro: we could probably move them in an hour or –”

“No,” Harry said, and Bill looked startled. “I need both of them here. I need to talk to them. It’s important.”

He heard the authority in his own voice, the conviction. All of their faces were turned towards him, looking puzzled.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Harry called out to Draco, looking down at his hands before and lifting his arm to smell his armpit. “Then I’ll need to see them, straight away.”

Harry looked up at him and smiled sheepishly, biting his lip, but didn’t move from his spot.

“What?” Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do… do you want to join me?”

He saw Draco inhale a sharp breath before his face became as red as a tomato. He heard Bill and Fleur laughing from next to them while Ron made gagging noises and nearly spat out his drink. Even Dobby had the decency to look mortified at Harry for saying that out loud amidst other guests.

“Potter.” Draco’s voice came out as a whine as he moved his hands to cover his face in mortification, but Harry could see he was smiling. Draco simply shook his head and moved towards Harry, lacing their fingers together before exiting the room with him, ignoring Ron’s shouts of protest and didn’t look back for the fear of them seeing how red his face was.

Oh if only his father could see him now, living among the Weasleys and taking a shower with Harry bloody Potter himself. Draco chuckled at the thought as Harry opened the door to the bathroom for him with a smug smile as he wagged his eyebrows. Draco just rolled his eyes with a laugh and pushed him in, closing the door behind him.

…

“Dobby?”

Harry’s voice echoed across the room as the door to the bathroom opened and he walked out in a new t-shirt and shorts, with Draco still inside the bathroom, doing Merlin-knows-what with his hair.

The house perked up at the name and turned to face him.

“Yes? Is there something bothering Harry Potter?”

“I was wondering if you could tell me who sent you here.”

“Dobby doesn't know who he is sir.” Dobby’s ears dropped. “Dobby was working in the Hogwarts kitchen as usual when a silver goat came into the kitchens through the wall.”

“A silver goat?” Harry’s eyes narrowed. “You mean a Patronus?”

“Yes!” The house elf nodded vigorously. “Dobby heard it spoke about Harry Potter being in danger! So naturally, Dobby wanted to help! Dobby will always help Harry Potter.”

“And then what? Did he tell you where we were? Do you know who the owner of this Patronus is?”

“Yes, Dobby was told that Harry Potter and his friends were held in Dobby’s former home.” Dobby shook his head. “But Dobby doesn't know who the owner is.”

“That’s fine, Dobby.” Harry sigh. “Thank you, why don’t you take a rest.”

The house elf thanked him with a bow before apparating away with a crack.

Dobby would never be able to tell them who had sent him to the cellar, but Harry knew what he had seen. A piercing blue eye had looked out of the mirror fragment, and then help had come.

Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. He looked out over the ocean and felt closer, this dawn than ever before, closer to the heart of it all. And still his scar prickled, and he knew that Voldemort was getting there too. Harry understood, and yet did not understand. His instinct was telling him one thing, his brain quite another. Harry stood quite still, eyes glazed, watching the place where a bright gold rim of the dazzling sun was rising over the horizon. His gaze slowly returned to the hall. Bill and Fleur were standing at the foot of the stairs.

“I need to speak to Griphook and Ollivander,” Harry said.

“Up here, then,” said Bill, leading the way.

Harry had walked up several steps before stopping and looking back.

“I need you two, as well!” he called to Ron and Hermione, who had been skulking, half-concealed, in the doorway of the sitting room after Harry had come out of the shower. He called out for Draco as well. “You too, Draco!”

The three of them moved into the light, looking oddly relieved, Draco had a towel over his shoulder, and was wearing a muggle T-Shirt that said “May The Force Be With You.” His hair was wet and damp and the sight made Harry blush and thought of things he’d rather not say.

“How are you?” Harry looked over at Hermione. “You were amazing – coming up with that story when she was hurting you like that –”

Hermione gave a weak smile as Ron gave her a one-armed squeeze.

“What are we doing now, Harry?” Draco asked as he stepped next to him, vanishing the towel with a wave of his wand.   

“You’ll see. Come on.”

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione followed Bill up the steep stairs, on to a small landing. Three doors led off it. They were about to follow Bill up to Griphook’s room when Luna’s voice stopped them.

“Hello everyone.” She smiled at the four, looking oddly happy.

“Luna.” Harry shook his head with a smile. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Ravenna.” She stated simply. “She wants to see you.”

“Tell her she’ll have to wait.” Draco rolled his eyes. “We have-”

“-No, it’s fine,” Harry interjected. “We can see them later. I need to speak to Ravenna anyways.”

He motioned to Bill with a smile and Bill smiled back before nodding and walking away.

Draco could tell that Harry was nervous, his face was visibly paler since Luna mentioned Ravenna’s name and Draco couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He obviously still felt guilty about his parents indirectly causing the death of Ravenna’s child. He squeezed Harry’s hand tighter and looked at him with a small smile before the four of them followed Luna to a room at the end of the second-floor corridor.

She knocked twice and opened the door without waiting for a response. She beckoned the four in before leaving quietly.

Ravenna sat by the windowsill, looking out into the seashore. Her icy blue eyes lost the venom it held before when Harry had first seen her. She looked worn out, broken.

Ravenna looked up at the four of them standing sheepishly by the door and she rolled her eyes.

“So are you just going to stand there all day? Or are we going to talk?” Even her voice sounded tired.

The four of them sat on the bed, facing her. She looked at the four of them one by one before turning to look out the window again, letting out a sigh.

“I suppose I should thank you, Mr Potter.” She chuckled darkly. “That was quite the escape.”

“It’s fine.” Harry shook his head timidly, “Think nothing of it.”

They were met with silence again, nobody knew what to say or knew why Ravenna wanted to see them. Neither of them spoke until Draco finally mustered up some courage and opened his mouth.

“So what is it you wanted to talk about??”

Ravenna turned to look at Draco. Draco momentarily thought he said the wrong thing and had angered her, but her eyes were soft, almost kind in a way. She held her gaze on him for a while longer before turning towards the four of them, directly addressing them all at the same time.”

“I know you’re hunting Horcruxes.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “How did you-”

“I don’t know the exact locations of all of them, nor do I know what they are…” She avoided his question. “But I do know one of them is in Bellatrix’s vault.”

“How do we know you’re not lying.” Hermione looked at her suspiciously. “And how is it you just happen to know one of them is in her vault?”

She avoided the last question again. “I’m not lying. Try veritaserum on me and you’ll know I’m telling the truth. But we don’t have much time, for I fear The Dark Lord will find out soon.”

“How do you know this?” Harry asked.

“His dogs will tell him everything and he’ll figure it out eventually.” She looked at the three of them. “Three order members and…” She turned to Draco, a smug smile on her lips, “... a part-timer.”

Draco stiffened at her comment, but composed himself and looked away from her.

It was now Ron’s turn to narrow his eyes at her.  “Why are you helping us? Why are you trying so hard to make us keeping hunting Horcruxes?”

She looked away again. “... I cannot defeat Tom alone.”

“That sounds like it’s coming from a person who has fought him and lost…” Draco said bitterly.

“You’re right. He could have killed me but he didn’t… and even I don’t know why.” She sighed. “But I do know he will be looking for us. He will be coming, and he’ll kill all of us if we don’t hunt the Horcruxes down and destroy them quickly.”

“Okay, hold on. There is no _‘us’_.” Ron said angrily to her. “And I’m not sure we’re on the same side anyway.”

Nobody responded to that, and another long silence filled the room until Harry spoke up himself.

“I say we go tomorrow morning,” Harry said unexpectedly.

“Yeah? Well, I say we don’t.” Draco crossed his arms, he still doesn't trust her. “So that settles it.”

“Oh, are you such cowards that you would run from this chance to defeat your enemies?” Ravenna looked directly at Draco, the venom slowly returning to her icy blue eyes. “...who slaughter your friends? Your family?”

She turned to eye Harry once again.

“And don’t forget, Mr Potter. You owe me.” She sounded colder now. “It was partly because of your parents that caused the death of my daughter.”

Harry looked away from her in shame and up at Draco with soft eyes.

“Draco?”

Draco looked at him and sighed. He looked between the two before standing up from the bed and leaving the room, ignoring Harry’s calls for him and slammed the door shut.

Harry turned back to Ravenna, still waiting for an answer.  He sighed and closed his eyes.

“We’ll think about it.”

“But you-”

“I said we’ll think about it!” Harry found his voice once again, seizing his authority in the situation, and for once, was glad to finally shut her up. With a huff, he stood from the bed and exited the room, Ron and Hermione following behind him and shut the door behind. Draco stood just outside the room, his arms crossed as Harry walked over to pull him into a hug.

Draco let out a sigh and let his head fall back against the wall, his arms unfolding and dropping to his sides, letting Harry hold him.

“Harry listen, I-”

“It’s fine.” He kissed him softly on the cheek affectionately. “We’ll discuss this later. Right now we have to see Griphook and Ollivander.”

“In here,” said Ron, as he led them to the next door and opening the door to Bill and Fleur’s room. It, too, had a view of the sea, now flecked with gold in the sunrise. Harry moved to the window, turned his back on the spectacular view and waited, his arms folded. Draco stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, and kept silent. Hermione took the chair beside the dressing table; Ron sat on the arm. Griphook was sat down on the bed.

“I’m sorry to take you out of bed,” said Harry. “How are you?”

“Alive.” replied the goblin, he sounded tired.  He was still clutching the sword of Gryffindor and wore a strange look; half-truculent, half-intrigued. Harry noted the goblin’s sallow skin, his long, thin fingers, his black eyes. Fleur had removed his shoes: his long feet were dirty. He was larger than a house-elf, but not by much. His domed head was much bigger than a human’s.

“You probably don’t remember –” Harry began.

“– that I was the goblin who showed you to your vault, the first time you ever visited Gringotts?” said Griphook. “I remember. Even amongst goblins, you are very famous, Harry Potter.”

Harry and the goblin looked at each other, sizing each other up. He wanted to get through this interview with Griphook quickly, and at the same time was afraid of making a false move. While he tried to decide on the best way to approach his request, the goblin broke the silence.

“You rescued me, a goblin,” he said, sounding unexpectedly rancorous. “And you brought me here.”

“Well, I take it you’re not sorry?” said Harry, a little impatiently.

Draco felt him tense in his arms and reached down with his hand to softly intertwine their fingers together, momentarily calming Harry.

“No, Harry Potter,” Griphook continued, and with one finger he twisted the thin, black beard upon his chin, “but you are a very odd wizard.”

Harry remained silent as he averted his gaze out the window, looking at the ocean view where the sky meets the sea. Draco didn’t let go of his hand.

“How did you come by this sword?” The Goblin spoke again as he pointed at the sword.

Harry turned back to look at him directly in the eyes.

“It’s complicated.” He said coldly, not wanting to give away a lot of information to the goblin. “Why did Bellatrix Lestrange think it should be in her vault at Gringotts?”

“It’s complicated.” The goblin retorted mockingly.

Harry felt Draco’s hand squeeze his tighter. Even he was getting annoyed at the Goblin’s attitude. Harry removed himself from Draco’s embrace, but still held on to his hand as he moved closer to Griphook.

“The sword presented itself to us in a moment of need,” Harry spoke confidently. “We didn’t steal it.”

The goblin looked at the sword again, examining it before letting out a breath and continued speaking.

“There is, in fact, a sword in Madam Lestrange’s vault identical to this one. But it is a fake.” The goblin pressed his fingers together. “It was placed there this past summer.”

“And she never suspected a thing?” Draco spoke from beside Harry. “Surely she could tell if it was a fake or not with a simple spell?”

“The replica is very very convincing.”  Griphook eyed Draco suspiciously as if disgusted at him for speaking. “Only a goblin would recognise that this is the true sword of Gryffindor.”

“Who put it there then?”

“A Hogwarts Professor. As I understand, he’s now headmaster.”

“Snape?” Draco’s eyes widened.

“He put a fake sword in Bellatrix’s vault?” Even Ron sounded shocked. “Why?”

“There are more than a few… curious things in the vaults at Gringotts.” The goblin shifted in his armchair.

“And in Bellatrix’s vault as well?” Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

The goblin smiled wickedly. “Perhaps.”

“Right,’ said Harry. ‘Well, I need some help, Griphook, and you can give it to me.”

The goblin made no sign of encouragement but continued to frown at Harry as though he had never seen anything like him.

“I need to break into her Gringotts vault.”

Harry had not meant to say it so badly. Draco, Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry as though he had gone mad.

“Harry –” said Hermione, but she was cut off by Griphook.

“It is impossible.”

“Alone? Yes. But with you? No.” said, Harry. He saw Hermione and Ron look at each other, astonished, and felt Draco tug the sleeve of his shirt, but there would be time enough to explain after Griphook had given his answer. The goblin twisted his beard around his finger again.

“I shall ... think about it,” said Griphook maddeningly.

“But –“ Draco started angrily; Harry squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Thank you,” said Harry, but before leaving the room he leaned forward and took the sword of Gryffindor from beside the goblin. Griphook did not protest, but Harry thought he saw resentment in the goblin’s eyes as he closed the door upon him.

“Little git,” whispered Ron. “He’s enjoying keeping us hanging.”

“Harry,” whispered Hermione, pulling them both away from the door, into the middle of the still dark landing, “are you saying what I think you’re saying? Are you saying there’s a Horcrux in the Lestranges’ vault?”

“Yes,” said Harry. “Bellatrix was terrified when she thought we’d been in there, she was beside herself. Why? What did she think we’d seen, what else did she think we might have taken? Something she was petrified You-Know-Who would find out about. I don’t think he’d have told Bellatrix it was a Horcrux, though. He never told Lucius Malfoy the truth about the diary. He probably told her it was a treasured possession and asked her to place it in her vault. The safest place in the world for anything you want to hide, Hagrid told me ... except for Hogwarts… But we’ll see. Come on, Ollivander now.”

When Harry had finished speaking, Draco shook his head at him with a smile and grasped his hand a squeeze. Even Ron and Hermione looked bewildered, but impressed, as they followed him across the little landing knocked the door twice. A weak ‘come in’ sounded from the other side and they entered.

The wandmaker was lying on the twin bed furthest from the window. He had been held in the cellar for more than a year, and tortured, Harry knew, on at least one occasion. He was emaciated, the bones of his face sticking out sharply against the yellowish skin. His great, silver eyes seemed vast in their sunken sockets. The hands that lay upon the blanket could have belonged to a skeleton. Harry sat down on the empty bed, with Draco, Ron and Hermione beside him. The rising sun was not visible here. The room faced the cliff-top garden and the freshly dug grave.

“Mr Ollivander, I’m sorry to disturb you,” Harry said. “I just need to ask you a few questions.”

“Anything, my dear boy. Anything.” Ollivander’s voice was feeble. “You rescued us. I thought we would die in that place. I can never thank you ... never thank you ... enough.”

Feigning a calm he did not feel, he groped in the pouch around his neck and took out the two halves of his broken wand. Draco saw this and looked away in shame. Ron and Hermione gasped as Harry held the wand out for the wandmaker, but not before reaching out for Draco’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Draco, it wasn’t your fault.”

Draco simply nodded back timidly with a smile. Harry turned to the wandmaker again.

“Mr Ollivander, I need some help.” He held out the broken wand. “Can you mend this? Is it possible?”

Ollivander held out a trembling hand and Harry placed the two barely connected halves into his palm.

“Holly and phoenix feather,” said Ollivander in a tremulous voice. “Eleven inches. Nice and supple.”

“Yes,” said Harry. “Can you –?”

“No, I’m sorry,” whispered Ollivander. “I am sorry, very sorry, but a wand that has suffered this degree of damage cannot be repaired by any means that I know of.”

Harry had been braced to hear it, but it was a blow nevertheless. He took the wand halves back and replaced them in the pouch around his neck. Ollivander stared at the place where the shattered wand had vanished and did not look away until Harry had taken from his pocket the two wands that Narcissa had put in the pouch for them along with the other wands. Harry did not know why she did it, but nonetheless, he was thankful.

“Can you identify these?” Harry asked.

The wandmaker took the first of the wands and held it close to his faded eyes, rolling it between his knobble-knuckled fingers, flexing it slightly.

“Walnut and dragon heartstring,” he said. “Twelve and three-quarter inches. Unyielding. This wand belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“And this one?”

Ollivander performed the same examination.

“Silver Lime and phoenix feather. Eleven and a half inches. Supple flexibility. This is the wand of Ravenna Riddle.” The wandmaker shook his head with a sigh and caressed the wood of the wand again. “I sense great tragedy in this wand. Past and Future.”

There was silence in the room, except for the distant rushing of the sea.

“You talk about wands like they’ve got feelings,” Draco spoke to Ollivander for the first time, “ as if they can think for themselves.”

“The wand chooses the wizard,” said Ollivander. “That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore.”

“A person can still use a wand that hasn’t chosen them, though?” asked Harry.  “Oh yes, if you are any wizard at all you will be able to channel your magic through almost any instrument.

The best results, however, must always come where there is the strongest affinity between wizard and wand. These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand.”

The sea gushed forwards and backwards; it was a mournful sound.

“So I should use this one?” said Ron, pulling Wormtail’s wand out of his pocket and handing it to Ollivander.

“Chestnut and dragon heartstring. Nine and a quarter inches. Brittle. I was forced to make this, shortly after my kidnap, for Peter Pettigrew. Yes, if you won it, it is more likely to do your bidding, and do it well, than another wand.”

“And this holds true for all wands, does it?” asked Harry.

“I think so,” replied Ollivander, his protuberant eyes upon Harry’s face. “You ask deep questions, Mr Potter. Wandlore is a complex and mysterious branch of magic.”

“So, it isn’t necessary to kill the previous owner to take true possession of a wand?” asked Harry.   
Ollivander swallowed.

“Necessary? No, I should not say that it is necessary to kill.”

“There are legends, though,’ said Harry, and as his heart rate quickened, the pain in his scar became more intense; he was sure that Voldemort had decided to put his idea into action. “Legends about a wand – or wands – that have passed from hand to hand by murder.”

Ollivander turned pale. Against the snowy pillow, he was light grey, and his eyes were enormous, bloodshot and bulging with what looked like fear.

“Only one wand, I think,” he whispered.

“And You-Know-Who is interested in it, isn’t he?” asked Harry.

“I – how?” croaked Ollivander, and he looked appealingly at Draco, Ron and Hermione for help.“How do you know this?”

“He wanted you to tell him how to overcome the connection between our wands,” said Harry.   
Ollivander looked terrified.

“He tortured me, you must understand that! The Cruciatus Curse, I – I had no choice but to tell him what I knew, what I guessed!”

“I understand,” said Harry. “You told him about the twin cores? You said he just had to borrow another wizard’s wand?”

Ollivander looked horrified, transfixed, by the amount that Harry knew. He nodded slowly.

“But it didn’t work,” Harry went on. “Mine still beat the borrowed wand. Do you know why that is?”

Ollivander shook his head as slowly as he had just nodded.

“I had ... never heard of such a thing. Your wand performed something unique that night. The connection of the twin cores is incredibly rare, yet why your wand should have snapped the borrowed wand, I do not know …”

“We were talking about the other wand, the wand that changes hands by murder. When You-Know-Who realised my wand had done something strange, he came back and asked about that other wand, didn’t he?”

“How do you know this?”

Harry did not answer.

“Yes, he asked,” whispered Ollivander. “He wanted to know everything I could tell him about the wand variously known as the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny or the Elder Wand.”

Harry glanced sideways at Hermione, then at Draco. They both looked flabbergasted.

“The Dark Lord,” said Ollivander, in hushed and frightened tones, “had always been happy with the wand I made him – yew and phoenix feather, thirteen and a half inches – until he discovered the connection of the twin cores. Now he seeks another, more powerful, wand, as the only way to conquer yours. But the Dark Lord no longer seeks the Elder Wand only for your destruction, Mr Potter. He is determined to possess it, because he believes it will make him truly invulnerable.”

“And will it?”

“The owner of the Elder Wand must always fear attack,” said Ollivander, “but the idea of the Dark Lord in possession of the Deathstick is, I must admit ... formidable.”

Harry was suddenly reminded of how he had been unsure, when they first met, of how much he liked Ollivander. Even now, having been tortured and imprisoned by Voldemort, the idea of the Dark wizard in possession of this wand seemed to enthral him as much as it repulsed him.

“You – you really think such a wand exists, then, Mr Ollivander?” asked Draco, something inside him seemed to be trying to tell him something, and he elapsed deeper into his thoughts

“Oh yes,” said Ollivander. “Yes, it is perfectly possible to trace the wand’s course through history. There are gaps, of course, and long ones, where it vanishes from view, temporarily lost or hidden; but always it resurfaces. It has certain identifying characteristics that those who are learned in wandlore recognise. There are written accounts, some of them obscure, that I and other wandmakers have made it our business to study. They have the ring of authenticity.”

“So you-you don’t think it can be a fairy tale or a myth?” Hermione asked hopefully.

“No,” said Ollivander. “Whether it needs to pass by murder, I do not know. Its history is bloody, but that may be simply due to the fact that it is such a desirable object, and arouses such passions in wizards. Immensely powerful, dangerous in the wrong hands, and an object of incredible fascination to all of us who study the power of wands.”

“Mr Ollivander,” said Harry, “you told You-Know-Who that Gregorovitch had the Elder Wand, didn’t you?”  

Ollivander turned, if possible, even paler. He looked ghostly as he gulped.

“But how-how do you –?”

“You told You-Know-Who that Gregorovitch had the wand?”

“It was a rumour,” whispered Ollivander. “A rumour, years and years ago, long before you were born! I believe Gregorovitch himself started it. You can see how good it would be for business: that he was studying, and duplicating, the qualities of the Elder Wand!”

“Wait.” Draco voice sounded the entire room. Harry turned to him and his eyes widened when he saw how pale Draco’s face was. He rushed beside him and held his hands, which were shaking as he turned to Ollivander.

“Mr Ollivander…” Draco spoke shakily. “On the night that Dumbledore died, I was the one who was asked to kill him and it was partly my fault that caused his death.”

Mr Ollivander nodded at him, and his head tilted sideways, unsure what Draco was getting to here. Even Harry was confused, why is he suddenly bringing up Dumbledore's death? Harry would think that Draco didn’t want to talk about it since it only brings back horrible memories.

“That night… I disarmed him of his wand.” Draco said with shuddering breaths. “Does that mean I have won allegiance over his wand? That his wand now belongs to me?”

The wandmaker blinked twice before nodding slowly. “Technically speaking, yes. Yes, of course.”

“Mr Ollivander…” Draco turned to Harry and pulled out Dumbledore’s wand from Harry’s pocket. Harry raised his eyes at the action before something seemed to click inside of him as well. He looked at Draco with wide eyes as Draco handed the wand to Ollivander. “Can you identify this wand?”

The wandmaker took the wand and examined it closely. Harry and Draco held their breaths.

“...Elder wood… fifteen inches…” Ollivander let out a gasp. “Thestral hair…”

All of them looked at the wandmaker with wide eyes. They already knew what he was going to say next.

“My boy…” He looked at Draco with wide eyes. “The Elder Wand… it calls to _you_.”

“It...it calls to me?” Draco spluttered out in astonishment.

“This wand belonged to Albus Dumbledore and before that belonged to Gellert Grindelwald,” Ollivander said to the four teenagers, who were looking more shell-shocked than ever at the revelation. “It was created by Death himself. The most powerful wand to ever exist.” 

“And...it belongs to me?” 

“Yes.” The wandmaker nodded. 

“That is why Dumbledore left it for you in his will,” Hermione spoke up. “He must’ve known you were going to… to kill him.” 

“But I didn’t.” Draco shook his head at her. “I only disarmed him.”

Harry gave Draco’s hand a reassuring squeeze upon seeing his expression. The boy clearly still felt guilty about Dumbledore’s death.

“So what if someone disarms him then?” Ron piped up. “What will happen then?” 

“Whoever disarms the owner of the Elder Wand will become the new master of the wand,” Ollivander said sternly. “You must be very careful.” 

Harry nodded back at the wandmaker in thanks before standing up without another word with Draco and the others. The four of them exited the room in a silence as neither of them knew what to say. Draco’s face was as pale as a feather and had lost all of its colour. Harry’s hand was still tightly gripping his, rubbing circles along the back of Draco’s palm. He could tell Draco was terrified. 

“We need to keep you safe, Draco.” Harry suddenly spoke up, looking at Draco. “You have to stay here where it is safe for you.”

“What?” Draco looked up at Harry with wide eyes. “But what about Gringotts? The Horcruxes?” 

“Hermione, Ron and I could handle that,” Harry replied. “You have to stay here, Draco, listen to me.” 

“Harry’s right, mate,” Ron said, surprising everyone. “With you being the true master of the Elder Wand, more people will come after you if they found out so we must keep you and the elder wand hidden under all circumstances.”

“So what, we doing nothing?” Draco huffed. 

“No we are doing something, we just...” Harry sighed and looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say.

Draco’s anger seemed to subside as he saw Harry struggling for words, feeling empathy and guilt as he turned to look at Ron and Hermione. 

“Do you mind giving us a moment?” 

Hermione glanced between the two boys and nodded with a small smile before tugging Ron along with her and leaving the room. Harry and Draco were met with a quiet silence, with nothing but the sound of waves hitting the shore. 

“Are you okay?” Draco sighed and turned to Harry, who looked up upon hearing him speak.

“Yeah.” He nodded with a barely visible smile. “It’s just-” 

“It’s a lot to take in.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, you’re the master of-”

“Yeah.” 

Harry chuckled bitterly and shook his head, walking towards the windowsill as he gazed out at the ocean and let out a long drawn out exhale. Draco came to stand beside him, intertwining their hands together as he too gazed out the window. 

“I’m sorry, Draco.”

Draco turned to look at him and spoke softly. “What for?” 

“For dragging you into all this mess.” 

“Harry…” Draco grasped his shoulders and turned Harry towards him before pulling him into a tight hug. “Don’t you dare apologise for that.” 

He felt Harry tense under the embrace. “But it’s true, I-” 

“Shhh.” Draco cut him off and stroked his hair with his hand, playing the black strands. “It doesn't matter.”

Harry pulled away from the embrace and intertwined his fingers with Draco’s again, looking out the window onto the horizon of the sea, two boys standing close to each other, side by side. 

“So you’re leaving again?” Draco said with a sigh. 

Harry looked over at him, but Draco’s gaze was fixed ahead. 

“Yeah,” Harry spoke softly. “I’m sorry, but-” 

“It’s okay.” Draco turned to face him. “I know.” 

“...And Draco?” 

“Yeah?” 

Harry’s eyes began to water as he let out a small chuckle, blushing before squeezing Draco’s hand again. 

“I love you.” 

Draco scoffed at him, and a small smile formed on his lips.

“I love you too.”

The two held onto each other's’ gaze and without having to say anything, moved closer and closer to each other, their eyes slowly fluttered close and their lips slowly parted, before they closed the gap between them in a soft, loving kiss. It didn’t last long, nor was it rough and desperate, because they both knew they would find each other in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!!!!! IM BACK!!! First of all, I want to apologise for my inactive updates for the past month as I have been very busy with work and school. As an apology as well I made another video for you guys and I had made the opening of Deathly Hallows similar to that of BvS and I really hope you go check it out and leave a like at the end of the chapter! Once again, I am so sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long and hope you guys could forgive me!! :(
> 
> So what did you guys think of the chapter? What do you guys think will happen next? Do you think there is something suspicious with Ravenna? What will Draco do now that he found out he has the elder wand? Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter in the comments below!!


	48. Hogwarts Again

**2 years ago. May 1998. Hogwarts. Room of Requirement.**

“Tea?” Luna looked down at Draco, sat among many others in the Room of Requirement, which was now used as a hideout for most students. “Tiny bit of milk and a spoonful of sugar. Just the way you like it.” 

“Thanks.” Draco beamed at her and gladly took the cup before bringing it close to his lips and took a sip. He let out an exhale as the warm tea travelled down his throat and into his body. He looked around the fairly quiet room. As usual, Seamus and Dean were sat together, with Zacharias Smith just laying next to them on a hammock, playing some sort of muggle card game with Ernie Mcmillan who was sat opposite. Draco chuckled at the sight as shook his head with a laugh. 

“Hey.” A voice came from behind Draco as he turned around and recognized the signature red hair of Ginny Weasley, sitting down beside Luna with a slight blush. Draco scooted closer towards her and put down the cup of tea. 

“Any news?” Draco asked her, but deep down he already knew the answer. 

“I’m sorry, Draco.” Ginny sighed. “I haven’t heard from them at all, not even from Ron.” 

Draco turned back to the cup placed beside him and picked it up. He took another sip and sighed before putting it down again. 

“It’s been two months since I last saw him. A month since Neville came and took Luna, Ravenna and I back here.” Draco let out a bitter laugh. He hasn’t smiled since he last saw Harry when Harry had left with Ron and Hermione to go to Gringotts to find the Horcrux. Slowly, Draco was starting to lose hope now, they're separated again. “I don’t know if I’ll even see him again.” 

Luna, who was sat quietly beside them, was listening in to the conversation. She rested her head on her perched hand and spoke softly. 

“How are you holding up, Draco?”

Draco took another sip of his drink but didn’t look at her when he replied. 

“How do you think?” 

Luna smiled and scooted closer. “Well, I won't know unless you tell me.” 

“I want to see him again, to talk to him again.” Draco sighed deeply. “But I can’t now, can I? “

“If you could see him again, to talk to him, would it make a difference?” Luna blinked and smiled softly at him. 

“He’s not here. I don’t even know if he’s still alive so…” Draco ran a hand through his hair. “So I can’t.” 

Ginny put a hand on Draco’s shoulder and grasped it gently. “Oh, of course he isn’t dead.” 

“I know… I just miss him...” Draco shook his head at them and decided to change the topic. “So any idea why the old coot was looking for Longbottom?” 

“Who? Aberforth?” Ginny laughed. “No idea. Probably bringing back more food.”

Draco made a disgusted groan and took another sip of his tea. Seamus laughed from near them and called out. 

“Oh Merlin please, not Aberforth’s cooking.” He looked over at Draco and smiled. “I mean it’s a surprise we could even digest it.” 

Draco smiled back at him as the painting to the Room creaked open. “Speak of the devil, here he is.” 

The portrait opened fully as Neville called out to everyone. Draco noticed he was looking exceptionally happy and raised an eyebrow. 

“Hey! Listen up, you lot!” He chuckled happily, bursting with joy, Draco noticed. “Bought you a surprise!” 

Dean scoffed loudly when he heard this and turned to Seamus and winked at him. “Heard that before.” 

Seamus looked away and blushed and Neville chuckled at the pair before stepping aside to reveal none other than Harry Potter himself, followed by Ron and Hermione walking through the portrait and into the room. Draco’s grip on his cup loosened as he stood up abruptly and it fell towards the ground, smashing into a hundred pieces. He felt people run past him but he stood there with his eyes glued onto Harry. The tears at the back of his eyes started to form as it slowly fell down his cheek like droplets. He let out a smile for the first time in forever and chuckled weakly to himself. 

“That boy, that impossible boy.” He shook his head fondly. “Always the tone of surprise.” 

As Harry emerged into the room beyond the passage, there were several screams and yells –

“HARRY!”

“It’s Potter, it’s POTTER!”

“Ron!”

“Hermione!” 

He had a confused impression of coloured hangings, of lamps and many faces. The next moment, he, Ron and Hermione were engulfed, hugged, pounded on the back, their hair ruffled, their hands shaken,by what seemed to be more than twenty people: they might just have won a Quidditch final. But there was only one thought surrounding his head now. He tiptoed and looked around the room searching for that signature platinum blonde hair that he had longed to see for so long. He kept searching and searching, but couldn’t find him.

“OK, OK, calm down!”

Neville called, and as the crowd backed away… and that’s when he saw him. 

His hair was flustered and messy, bits of it falling across his forehead, his eyes were like the grey moon in the sky, like starts sparkling among the night, he was wearing a black turtleneck, it looks good on him, Harry noted. 

“Hello.” Harry blinked twice at him, overjoyed at the sight of him.

Draco let out a teary laugh. 

“Hello.” He replied.

Neither of them knew who moved first, but in a flash, they were chest to chest with each other. Harry never once took his gaze off Draco’s eyes and noticed that both of their eyes were filled with tears of joy. Draco let out a sound, something between a sob and a laugh as he reached forward and laced his hand through Harry’s. Harry let out a sharp breath and his eyes fluttered close upon recognising the touch that he had been longing for since they parted. Harry’s arms moved to wrap around Draco’s and the blonde did the same without hesitation before Harry rested his head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” Draco chuckled as he pulled Harry closer. 

He felt Harry nod as pull away and looked up at him, reaching up to stroke his cheek. 

“I know. I’m here now. I won’t leave you again.” He shook his head. “Not this time.” 

The two of them slowly brought their faces together, their foreheads touching and their hands once again intertwined. Draco looked down at Harry’s lips. 

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this moment.” He smirked at him. 

“I’ll make it a good one.” Harry smiled back. 

“You better.” 

Without caring that there was a war going on, without caring about the fact that there are fifty people around them watching, their lips met. After several long moments, or it might have been an hour, or several years, they broke apart. The room had gone dead silent and that’s when Harry and Draco remembered they were not alone. They instantly turned red and looked around, when out of nowhere Neville started clapping loudly amongst the silence, shaking his head with a smirk that said ‘Well, it’s about time.’ 

And soon, the lone clap was joined by other claps of praise, wolf-whistling and an outburst of applause and cheers. Amongst them, Seamus turned to look at Dean with a raised eyebrow. 

“Umm, I’m not sure I completely understand.”

Dean shook his head with a chuckle. “Potter and Draco are a thing now.”

Seamus simply blinked twice. “Huh. Okay.” 

After all the cheers had died down, Harry slowly pulled away from Draco and was able to take in their surroundings. He did not recognise the room at all. It was enormous and looks rather like the interior of a particularly sumptuous tree house, or perhaps a gigantic ship’s cabin. multi-coloured hammocks were strung from the ceiling and from a balcony that ran around the dark wood-panelled and windowless walls, which were covered in bright tapestry hangings: Harry saw the gold Gryffindor lion, emblazoned on scarlet; the black badger of Hufflepuff, set against yellow, and the bronze eagle of Ravenclaw, on blue. The silver snake of Slytherin glittering on the green. There were bulging bookcases, a few broomsticks propped against the walls, and in the corner, large wooden-cased wireless.

“Where are we?”

“Room of Requirement, of course!” said Neville. “Surpassed itself, hasn’t it? The Carrows were chasing me, and I knew I had just one chance fora hideout: I managed to get through the door and this is what I found! Well, it wasn’t exactly like this when I arrived, it was a load smaller, there was only one hammock and just Gryffindor hangings. But it’s expanded as more and more of the DA have arrived.”

“And the Carrows can’t get in?” asked Harry, looking around for the door. 

“No,” said Seamus, standing close next to Dean. “It’s a proper hideout, as long as one of us stays in here, they can’t get at us, the door won’t open. It’s all down to Neville. He really gets this Room. You’ve got to ask it for exactly what you need – like, ‘I don’t want any Carrow supporters to be able to get in’ – and it’ll do it for you! You’ve just gotta make sure you close the loopholes! Neville’s the man!” 

“It’s quite straightforward, really,” said Neville modestly. “I’d been in here about a day and a half, and getting really hungry, and wishing I could get something to eat, and that’s when the passage to the Hog’s Head opened up. I went through it and met Aberforth. He’s been providing us with food because, for some reason, that’s the one thing the Room doesn’t really do.” 

“Yeah, well, food’s one of the five exceptions to Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration”’ said Ron, to general astonishment. “So we’ve been hiding out here for nearly two weeks,” said Seamus, “and it just makes more hammocks every time we need them, and it even sprouted a pretty good bathroom once girls started turning up –” 

“– and thought they’d quite like to wash, yes,” supplied Lavender Brown, whom Harry had not noticed until that point. Now that he looked around properly, he recognised many familiar faces. Both Patil twins were there, as were Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner.

“Tell us what you’ve been up to, though,” said Ernie, “there’ve been so many rumours, we’ve been trying to keep up with you on Potterwatch, and we had Malfoy to fill us in on what you’ve been up to!” He pointed at the wireless. “You didn’t break into Gringotts?” 

“They did!” said Neville. “And the dragon’s true too!” 

There was a smattering of applause and a few whoops; Ron took a bow. 

“What were you after? Malfoy wouldn’t tell us,” asked Seamus eagerly. 

Before any of them could parry the question with one of their own, Harry felt a terrible, scorching pain in the lightning scar. As he turned his back hastily on the curious and delighted faces, the Room of Requirement vanished, and he was standing inside a ruined stone shack, and the rotting floorboards were ripped apart at his feet, a disinterred golden box lay open and empty beside the hole, and Voldemort’s scream of fury vibrated inside his head. With an enormous effort, he pulled out of Voldemort’s mind again, back to where he stood, swaying, in the Room of Requirement, sweat pouring from his face and Draco holding him up, looking worried. 

“Potter. Are you all right?’ He was saying, his arm supporting his waist. “Sit down, you have to stop overworking yourself –” 

“No,” said Harry. He looked at Draco, then at Ron and Hermione, trying to tell them without words that Voldemort had just discovered the loss of one of the other Horcruxes. Time was running out fast: if Voldemort chose to visit Hogwarts next they would miss their chance. 

“We need to get going,” he said, and their expressions told him that they understood. 

“What are we going to do, then, Harry?” asked Dean. “What’s the plan?” 

“Plan?” repeated Harry. He was exercising all his will power to prevent himself from succumbing again to Voldemort’s rage: his scar was still burning. “Well, there’s something we – Ron, Hermione, I –” He looked over at Draco to see him looking back at him with a smile, he nodded at him and squeezed his hand in reassurance. “-And Draco, need to do, and then we’ll get out of here.”

Nobody was laughing or whooping any more. Neville looked confused. 

“What d’you mean, ‘get out of here’?” 

“We haven’t come back to stay,” said Harry, rubbing his scar, trying to soothe the pain. 

“There’s something important we need to do –” 

“What is it?” 

“I – I can’t tell you.” 

There was a ripple of muttering at this: Neville’s brows contracted. “Malfoy said the same thing when we asked him. But why can’t you tell us? It’s something to do with fighting You-Know-Who, right?” 

“Well, yeah –” 

“Then we’ll help you.” The other members of Dumbledore’s Army were nodding, some enthusiastically, others solemnly. A couple of them rose from their chairs to demonstrate their willingness for immediate action. 

“You don’t understand.” Harry seemed to have said that a lot in the last few hours. “We – we can’t tell you. We’ve got to do it – alone.” 

“Why?” asked Neville. 

“Because -”

“Take the hint, Longbottom.” Draco cut in. “He  _ can’t  _ tell you.”

Confused by what he meant, Neville raised his eyebrows. 

“Did you swear an oath or something? An unbreakable vow?” 

“Yeah, sort of. Dumbledore left the four of us a job,” Harry simply nodded carefully, “and we weren’t supposed to tell – I mean, he wanted us to do it, just the four of us.” 

They were cut off by another noise behind them, and Harry turned. Ravenna, who Harry had recognised was now climbing through the hole in the wall, closely followed by Fred, George and Lee Jordan.

“Oh Potter, it’s you.” Ravenna seemed bored to be here, and Harry sensed she had not changed much from the last time they’ve met. “Such a shame, I thought it was somebody important.”

“Aberforth’s getting a bit ratty,” said Fred rolling his eyes and ignoring Ravenna’s comment, raising his hand in answer to several cries of greeting. “He wants a kip, and his bar’s turned into a railway station.” 

“So what’s the plan, Harry?” said George. 

“There isn’t one,” said Harry, still disorientated by the sudden appearance of all these people, unable to take everything in while his scar was still burning so fiercely. 

“Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favourite kind,” said Fred.

Harry was starting to panic, his scar started to hurt. He couldn’t put everyone in danger like this. No, he can’t. Draco looked over at him and seemed to read his thoughts. He squeezed his hand and Harry looked up at him.

“Hey.” Draco smiled warmly. “You don’t have to do everything alone, Harry.” 

Harry thought long and hard before letting out a long exhale and closed his eyes 

“All right,” he said quietly to the blonde. 

“OK,” he called to the Room at large, and all noise ceased: Fred and George, who had been cracking jokes for the benefit of those nearest, fell silent, and all of them looked alert, excited, except Ravenna, who was finding her fingernails a lot more interesting. 

“There’s something we need to find,” Harry said. “Something – something that’ll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It’s here at Hogwarts.”

“Right.” Neville looked determined. “What is it?” 

“We don’t know.” 

“Where is it?” 

“We don’t know that either.” Harry looked around sheepishly. “I realise that it’s not much to go on but it might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance? Something small?” He looked hopefully towards the little group of Ravenclaws, to Padma, Michael, Terry and Cho, but it was Luna who answered, perched on the arm of Ginny’s chair. 

“Well, there’s Rowena Ravenclaw’s lost diadem.” She chirped. 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Bloody hell, here we go.” 

Hermione punched him in the arm to shut up. 

“The lost diadem of Ravenclaw?” Luna continued. “Hasn’t anyone heard of it? It’s quite famous.”

“Yeah, but Luna, it’s lost for centuries now,” said Cho Chang kindly “There’s not a person alive today who’s seen it.” 

“Excuse me but can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?’ asked Ron. 

“It’s a kind of tiara, Weasley,” said Draco, rolling his eyes at Ron. “Surely you must’ve known.” 

“Yeah.” Ron lied and looked away sheepishly. “Of course I know what it is, just checking. Do you know what it is?” 

Draco just shook his head.

Harry looked at Draco, Ron and Hermione and his own disappointment was mirrored back at him. An object that had been lost this long, and apparently without trace, did not seem like a good candidate for the Horcrux hidden in the castle ... before he could formulate a new question, however, the doors to the Room burst open at that moment. Pansy Parkinson, out of all people came bursting in, out of breath from what Harry assumed was running. 

“Bad news.” She called out to everyone, panting. “Snape knows. He knows that Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not dead. Sorry, I've been gone for so long but I'm back with another chapter. Hopefully, now I'll be more frequent with updates with around 1 chapter a week. In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you thought in the comments below! :)


End file.
